


De bailes y rencores

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Universo alterno, ambientado en Inglaterra Victoriana con temática Omegaverse.Erik ha vuelto a su pueblo luego de años en la guerra, al fin lograra sacarse de la cabeza a aquel omega de ojos azules. Charles ha tenido una vida llena de aprensiones, ahora viudo y con dos hijos adolescentes no piensa volver a doblegarse ante nadie, en su corazón sólo hay venganza.Peter un omega rebelde que solo le interesa lograr los derechos omegas se verá enfrentado a un moralista Logan, un ex militar lleno de arrogancia y prejuicios.Warren un ególatra noble de alma libre y Kurt, un débil omega a quien la vida sólo le ha enseñado que está en lo más bajo de la escala social.Los bailes, la venganza y el amor se mezclan de forma caprichosa entre la vida de la nobleza, la burguesía y el pueblo. Todo en un mundo donde los omegas aún están en una escala inferior y solo algunos se atreven a alzar la voz.Pareja Principal – CherikParejas Secundarias – Wolvesilver y Nightangel





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_ **

Charles el omega heredero de la familia Xavier ha tenido su primer celo, ese año estuvo ansioso por poder asistir a todas las festividades de la conocida _“The season”._ En sus más profundos sueños inocentes, ansió conocer a su alfa, al amor de su vida y al padre de sus cachorros, pero cuanto se odiaba actualmente, desde ese estúpido baile había arruinado su vida. Han pasado años, Charles ya no es como antes, algunos bastardos se han encargado de corromperlo. Vive en una constante lucha contra la sociedad, aquella que desde los comienzos le dio la espalda. No está bien visto ser un omega rebelde, menos con dos hijos adolescentes a cuestas. Pero a él nada le importa, Charles no permitirá que nadie le pase llevar una vez más. Su alma solo ansía vengarse de quien le obligo a tener la vida que sus pesadillas.

Erik heredero de una familia aristócrata, conocido por ser parte de los más altos rangos militares y por ser el alfa más temible de la zona ha vuelto. Luego de años fuera del pueblo, sólo acuñando dinero y triunfos ha decidido enfrentar a su pasado, saber que pasó con aquel hermoso omega de ojos azules que le abandono y nunca más pudo volver a ver. En su corazón y en su mente, nunca hubo otro hombre. Pero por primera vez sus estrategias fallarían, al parecer en la vida real era todo un fracaso.

Peter un omega que ha sido criado por la escoria del pueblo, es un omega que no se dejará doblegar por nadie. Odia a los alfas, no está en sus interés tener un esposo y si por él fuera, le cortaría la polla a cada maldito alfa abusador. Su objetivo en la vida es lograr que los omegas ganen derechos, aunque eso le cueste la vida.

James “Logan” Howlett un ex militar, un hombre extraño y huraño que por recomendaciones de su mayor Lehnsherr ha optado por intentar formar una familia, pero ninguna omega o beta lograr llamar su atención, pues se encuentra realmente reacio a compartir su vida con un hombre. Le parece aberrante la existencia de omegas masculinos, pero a veces la vida te obliga a tragarte tus discursos moralistas y vivir la vida como realmente quieras.

Warren un caprichoso y joven noble, solo interesado en ser el centro de atención. Adora pasar las noches y días entre fiestas y bailes, no le interesa formar una familia, la monogamia no está hecha para él. Sólo quiere disfrutar de cuanto omega y beta pase por delante de sus ojos, no le importa si son hombres y mujeres, lo único importante es mantener su libertad. Pero nublado por el deseo, termina enlazándose de quien jamás le intereso.

Kurt un delicado y débil omega, no para de temblar y apenas puede hablar en presencia de los alfas. No espera nada de la vida, sabe que nadie se interesará en alguien tan débil para tener cachorros, menos en un omega que nunca he tenido celo, siempre ha creído que tenía alguna especie de falla. Sin querer termina en el lugar y la hora menos indicado, cambiando su vida de forma abrupta, aunque nada le asegura que será una dulce instancia.


	2. 1

_Charles sentía la sangre aún tibia correr por sus manos, con ansias comenzó a introducir el cuchillo aún más profundo, arrancó alaridos de dolor en aquel hombre. Pero en ese momento no le importaban en absoluto, solo quería causar el mayor daño posible, hacerle pagar por todo su sufrimiento y el de sus cachorros. La ira lo cegaba, aquel alfa no lo pudo controlar y por fin era dueño y señor de sus actos, su venganza estaba consumada._

**********

Charles dio un respingo al sentir aromas desconocidos, su hijo Peter acababa de llegar expandiendo un extraño olor que no conocía.

- _Peter Django ven aquí en este mismo instante –_

El joven mencionado tuvo que retroceder a regañadientes, al parecer su intento por pasar desapercibido había fallado, maldiciendo tuvo que hacerse presente en el salón.

El té de Charles casi aterrizó en el suelo al ver a su joven cachorro sangrando, en un ágil movimiento estuvo frente a él, sintiendo aún más fuerte las esencias de aquellos alfas desconocidos. Arrugó su nariz en señal de desagrado.

Su labio y ceja sangraban, tenía un par de manchas rojizas que seguramente pronto pasarían al púrpura y su ropa estaba hecha tirajos. Las manos del omega rápidamente recorrieron el cuerpo de su cachorro, encontrándose aún con más heridas, sólo le dio una mirada seria a su hijo y salió corriendo en busca de vendas y pomadas.

Rodando los ojos y haciendo sonidos de exaspero, Peter salió del salón. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era sacarse el aroma a alfas que tenía en su cuerpo, los pestilentes olores ya lo tenían sumamente mareado. Puso un poco de agua en la bañera, ni siquiera le importó que estuviera fría, sólo se concentraba en refregar su cuerpo con su jabón favorito, mientras intentaba despejar su mente.

Su padre entró riñéndolo, mientras observaba atentamente como la pálida piel de su primogénito se encontraba surcada por golpes, suspiro un par de veces molesto y luego decidió enfrentar a su hijo.

- _Explícate, ahora –_

 - _Un par de alfas quería abusar de un pequeño omega, el crío no tendría más de doce años. Logré evitar que lo violaran –_ su voz destilaba odio, realmente detestaba con todo su ser a aquellos seres que se sentían superiores sólo por tener otras características físicas.

- _Muy bien Peter, te he criado como todo un hombre –_ y con esas palabras de aprobación, Charles jugueteo con sus cabellos húmedos para luego darle un beso en la coronilla ante lo cual el chiquillo sólo respondió con una risita. Si bien ya era alguien mayor, no le importaba demostrar lo mimado y querido que era de su padre.

- _Eres genial papá, no hay ningún omega como tú –_

_\- Señorito tus adulaciones no te salvaran, tendrás sesiones dobles de entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Alex –_

_\- Peeero, pero –_

_\- Pero nada, eres diestro con espadas y armas, pero necesitas saber defenderte aún mejor a corta distancia. Ahora apúrate, estaré esperando para que tomemos el té –_

Raven venía junto a Kurt, su hijo, y Wanda, la otra hija de Charles. Los tres habían ido al mercado en busca de provisiones.  Aunque a las mujeres mencionadas lo que más les agradaba era ir a enterarse de los nuevos rumores del pueblo, después de todo el pueblo chico el infierno es grande, por lo tano todo se sabe.

- _¡Pet dime que no fuiste tú! –_

_\- ¿Qué yo qué? –_

_\- Aparecieron unos alfas con un buen par de golpes, quejándose de un omega sumamente veloz –_

_\- Wandis no preguntes lo obvio –_ Su hermana sólo ahogo un grito y fue a ver las heridas de su hermano, necesitaban cuidados cuanto antes. Raven por su parte sólo rodo los ojos, acostumbrada al comportamiento del señorito Xavier.

La mujer salió en compañía de su hijo, ya era la hora del té y su amo Charles, era sumamente meticuloso en ese aspecto. Pero el hombre era un extraño aristócrata, siempre la consentía y no permitía que ellos comieran en la cocina, pues siempre argumentaban que prácticamente eran de la familia.

La madre de Raven trabajó desde muy joven en la antigua mansión Xavier, haciendo que Charles y Raven se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando Charles se casó, la rubia no le abandono y siguió a sus servicios, aunque por debajo había una amistad de años, incluso sus hijos – Peter y Kurt – se llevaban solo por un par de meses, siendo prácticamente inseparables.

Estaban todos reunidos tomando su té con pastelillos de limón, cuando Charles notó que las mujeres presentes se daban miradas, se seguro tenían nuevas noticias del cotilleo del pueblo. Él omega les levanto las cejas y les miro curioso, para finalmente hacerlas hablar.

Raven estaba un tanto apenada en tener que contarle a su amo y amigo de lo que se había enterado, la antigua mansión de los Xavier, y que Charles había perdido por culpa de su difunto esposo acababa de ser comprada, por un misterioso hombre, sólo se sabía que había pertenecido al ejército. Escucho a algunas mujeres en el puesto de especias, asegurar que había ofrecido un baile para conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, aunque aún no era nada oficial.

La castaña miraba expectante, nunca había asistido a un baile y ansiaba hacerlo por primera vez. Era una omega sumamente inocente, que lo único a lo que aspiraba era encontrar un buen alfa, motivo por el cual su padre y hermano estaban más que preocupados, que la ilusa joven se dejara morder por el primero que le ofrecería amor eterno.

No le dieron más importancia al rumor y siguieron comentando otras noticias, después de todo era un pueblo bastante movido y siempre había algo que comentar.

 

**********

 

Peter se encontraba acalorado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no podía pensar con claridad, con fuerza de voluntad intentaba reprimir su celo, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su casa y que tía Raven le diera alguno de estos tónicos hierbales que le ayudaban a sobrellevar los odiosos celos.

No podía negar que tenía miedo, en todo el camino no dejo de soltar la pistola que llevaba escondida en su bolsillo, por si algún maldito alfa se atrevía a querer hacer algo con él, sinceramente no le importaría mancharse las manos.

Entró provocando un gran ruido, apenas se podía el cuerpo y ya no podía soportarlo más. Los presentes en la mansión de inmediato notaron su condición, el ambiente se había llenado de su aroma característico, miel con lavanda, era agradable pero bastante penetrante.

Temblando logró llegar a su habitación, Wanda fue a ponerle algunos paños helados para bajar su temperatura corporal. Charles fue por Raven, su hijo necesitaba de las hierbas cuanto antes.

El chiquillo tenía celos desde muy joven y cada vez aumentaban en intensidad, pero se negaba rotundamente a obtener ayuda de algún alfa para poder sobrellevarlos. Siempre duraban más de tres días, se consumía en fiebre y dolor, casi no comía y su omega interior gritaba desgarrado en búsqueda de algún alfa.

Pero Peter no cedía, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar. Teniendo nuevamente algo de consciente, tomó rápidamente los tónicos entregados por la ama de llaves, luego acuño algo de agua y comida, para finalmente expulsar a todos de su habitación y encerrarse con llave.

Odiaba profundamente que lo vieran en ese estado de necesidad, cuando entraba en la fase crítica de su celo, era un total animal. No tenía celos calmos como los de su hermana, él era todo lo contrario.

Cada vez que pasaba Charles quedaba con el corazón apretado, sabía todo lo que sufría su hijo y no había como ayudarlo, jamás lo obligaría a aliviarse en contra de su voluntad, él nunca lo obligaría a nada, no como sus padres.

Se escuchaban los llantos y gemidos, toda la mansión olía como Peter, haciendo imposible que por esos días algún alfa pusiera un pie cerca. Wanda estaba decaída, odiaba ver sufrir a su mellizo, pero a la vez, lo encontraba un idiota por no querer un alfa, ella misma soñaba con encontrar al hombre de su vida y darle cachorros, no tenía más aspiraciones a ser una buena omega de manual, todo lo contrario, a lo que había enseñado Charles.

El muchacho se restregaba contra las mantas, mientras con sus manos intentaba darse algo alivio, pero apenas lograba que su celo fuera más llevadero, su omega interno buscaba un anudamiento de verdad. Charles al otro lado de la puerta maldecía cuando su hijo entre llantos maldecía su naturaleza.

Ya en la mañana del cuarto día, lentamente los síntomas del celo comenzaban a desaparecer. Peter como pudo se arrastró hasta su puerta, quitando la llave que impidió visitas en esos tres días. A los pocos minutos Raven y Charles se hicieron presentes, el omega se encontraba en el suelo, se veía deplorable.

La mujer rápidamente grito a Kurt por ayuda, necesitaban tener la tina con agua caliente cuanto antes, pusieron un par de aceites relajantes, para que luego Charles con sumo cuidado lo introdujera en el agua. Lentamente la respiración de Peter se fue apaciguando, hasta que el omega pudo abrir sus ojos, y con voz rasposa pidió algo de agua.

Se encontraba sumamente pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, junto a esto, sus labios estaban tan secos que tenía grietas que sangraban. A Charles se le estrujó el corazón, al ver como su niño incluso había perdido algo de peso, además de tener nuevos cardenales, al parecer entre la ira de su celo, se golpeó un par de veces.

Lo arroparon cuidadosamente y le hicieron beber una leche con miel, el muchacho a los pocos minutos cayó rendido, estaba más que exhausto luego del poco llevadero celo. Raven abandonó el lugar, dispuesta a preparar la comida favorita de señorito.

 

**********

 

- _Peter necesitas un alfa –_

_\- No jodas Wands, yo no necesito a ningún jodido alfa –_

_\- Hermano te estás haciendo daño –_

- _No más que el que una de esas bestias me haría –_

 

El chico abandonó el salón en ese momento, no estaba interesado en mantener esa estúpida discusión con su soñadora hermana. Además, su tutor de lucha ya le estaba esperando en el jardín trasero, él estaba dispuesto a tener una interesante lucha con aquel beta tan simpático.

Kurt les miraba desde las caballerizas, aún no se acostumbraba a los locos impulsos de su amigo. Pero él no se podía permitir ser un omega rebelde, aunque en su corazón lo deseara, pues por su clase social, sólo podía aspirar a ser un sumiso más, un omega dispuesto a dar muchos cachorros.

Su objetivo en la vida, se había visto reducido pues pese a tener la misma edad de Peter – dieciochos años – su celo estaba retrasado, apenas había habido atisbos de este. Su madre siempre le calmaba asegurando que el cualquier momento se harían presente, el sólo rezaba todas las noches pidiendo no ser un omega deñado, pues de ser así, estaría en lo más bajo de la escala social.

 

**********

 

- _Hank, entonces ¿es verdad que he perdido definitivamente la mansión de mis padres? –_

_\- Así es mi buen amigo, el banco no espero más por tu deuda y terminó subastando en una exorbitante suma de dinero tú mansión –_

El de ojos azules apretó los puños bufando, necesitaba conocer cuanto antes al bastardo que se apoderó de lo que por derecho le pertenecía, sólo que por culpa de su exesposo jugador había perdido de cruel forma.

Siguieron conversando de forma amena, poniéndose al día en el resto de los negocios que aún se mantenían a flote, y que de cierta forma, le permitían mantenerse dentro de la aristocracia aunque sin darse grandes lujos.

Cuando Raven se hizo presente a servir más té, el abogado y buen amigo de Charles no pudo despejar los ojos de la beta, desde hace años la cortejaba de forma sutil, pero la mujer apenas le dedicaba un par de miradas llenas de indiferencia.

Aun no superaba la muerte de su esposo Azazel, no se sentía preparada para recibir la atención del amable y servicial beta. Pero Hank no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, quizás era algo o tal vez demasiado lento, pero de todas formas seguía intentándolo con aquella hermosa mujer.

Charles sólo le daba ánimos, aunque no podía evitar reírse en su cara cuando su amigo técnicamente babeaba como un animal y estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento de su ama de llaves.

Minutos después Raven se hizo nuevamente presente, extendiéndole un elegante sobre. Charles casi botó su té al notar que era una invitación al baile de bienvenida en la mansión de sus padres, sin embargo, no firmaba el verdadero dueño, pues la invitación fue hecha por una tal “Emma Frost”.

Sin duda aceptaría, de esa forma podría ver la cara de aquel sujeto y comenzar a trazar un plan. Además, su hija estaba tan ilusionada, que no podía permitirse hacerla sufrir. Seguramente Peter le ayudaría a espantar a todos los buitres que se le acercaran.

Tenían sólo una semana para buscar la ropa adecuada, los Xavier volverían a pisar el terreno que les había sido arrebato hace un par de años atrás.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. 2

 

 

- _¿Novedades de tu celo? –_

 _\- Aun nada. ¿y si estoy defectuoso? –_ en ese momento Kurt no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran, ese miedo que noche tras noche lo atormentaba, últimamente no lo dejaba dormir. Peter lo acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a abrazarlo de forma cariñosa, soltando un par de feromonas para calmar el angustiado llanto de su mejor amigo.

- _No sabes cuánto daría por ser un alfa, de esa forma podría casarme contigo, aunque nunca llegara tu celo. Pero tendrías que soportarme y sabes lo caprichoso que soy –_ le explicó Peter divertido, haciendo que su amigo sonriera y luego frotaran sus narices en sus cuellos, igual que como cuando eran unos pequeños cachorros asustados.

No hablaron mucho más, sólo se dedicaron a transmitirse confianza. Uno sufría porque se sentía incompleto y el otro, porque aborrecía su naturaleza. A lo lejos Raven los observaba y su corazón se sentía tibio, admiraba la forma en que su hijo y “sobrino” tenían una amistad tan linda, sólo rogaba que cuando llegaran sus alfas, esas bestias no los separaran.

Esa noche durante la cena, Charles les explicó a sus hijos del baile al cual estaban invitados. Wanda dio un gritito y corrió a rogarle a su padre por su asistencia. Por otro lado, Peter puso cara de molestia y golpeó la mesa indignado.

- _Yo no iré, no puedes obligarme –_

 _\- Tu vas a ir –_ le gruñó su padre poniéndose serio, sólo quería a su hijo presente para que cuidara a Wanda, pues él probablemente necesitara hacer otro tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo, conocer al bastardo que le arrebató la posibilidad de recuperar su mansión – _necesito ayuda con tu hermana Peter, por favor –_ dándole una mirada cálida.

- _Dos condiciones, ni siquiera pienses que llevaré el atuendo de un omega soltero, porque me produce nauseas –_ hizo muecas exagerando lo dicho, sacando carcajadas en su padre y una mirada molesta por parte de su melliza, para quien los bailes eran eventos realmente solemnes – _y ¿qué te parece llevar a Kurt? Al menos tendría a alguien para conversar, sabes que sólo le gruñiré a los omegas sumisos y quizás patee las bolas de algunos alfas –_ su amigo sólo pudo abrir los ojos mientras sus manos temblaban, ahora si que Peter se había vuelto loco, alguien como él no podía asistir a ese tipo de fiestas.

- _Si Raven le da permiso, no hay problema –_ explicó Charles quitándole importancia, para volver a enfocarse en su comida. Mientras Peter le levantaba los pulgares feliz a su amigo, quien aún estaba algo confundido con la situación, el jamás le había pedido a Peter algo así.

- _Por mi no hay problema –_ respondió Raven mientras tomaba un gran bocado de comida.

 

Alex que ese día se había quedado a la cena no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, aun no se acostumbraba al comportamiento de Charles, si que era un aristócrata atípico, nada parecido con los otros señores estirados que acostumbraba a trabajar.

Wanda se encontraba de paseo con Raven, estaba ensimismada en encontrar los atuendos perfectos para demostrar su ingreso en la sociedad, especialmente porque se  encontraba en la edad para ser desposada.

Pese a las insistencias de Charles, decidió que su tía seria la compañía perfecta, pues la hermosa beta pese a vestirse con atuendos de baja calidad, cada vez que se pavoneaba por el centro era capaz de llamar la atención de alfas y betas, era toda una belleza, a la cual se sumaba su indiferente mirada, haciendo que tantos hombres como mujeres quisieran más.

Había un gran alboroto, en la mercería que estaba atestaba de gente en la misma situación que Wanda, lograron escuchar que una gran mujer había llegado al pueblo. Se decía que era una extranjera, específicamente proveniente del Imperio Ruso; se hablaba de una pelirroja despampanante, que la gente se moría por conocer.

Wanda sintió algo de celos, de seguro era una hermosa omega que se robaría todas las miradas, aunque ella ya estaba resignada a no ser la atención de nadie. Su cuerpo era bastante común, no destacaba por grandes atributos o caderas anchas, más bien, era menuda y con aspecto frágil. Sus ojos y cabello no llamabas la atención, pues por lejos lo más común. En resumidas cuentas, era una omega más, hasta su hermano era mil veces más capaz de llamar la atención de los alfas, sólo que su mellizo prácticamente le mostraba los dientes para espantarlos, aún no entendía que tenía Peter con seguir su destino de omega.

Un par de chiquillos traviesos pasaron corriendo, haciendo que Wanda perdiera el equilibrio y terminara de rodillas en el suelo, la niña perdió toda compostura de señorita que aparentaba tener, vociferando una seria de insultos y barbaridades, cortesía de años peleando con Peter.

De inmediato sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, acaba de mostrar parte de su naturaleza oculta, una mujer que era capaz de maldecir tanto o más que cualquier hombre.

Dio un salto al sentir una melodiosa carcajada, al levantar la vista se encontró con una pálida mano que le ofrecía su ayuda para levantarse. Era una mujer hermosa, nunca había visto a nadie así, unos magníficos ojos verdes y un rebelde cabello rojizo la hacían ser un espécimen único, sus fosas nasales no pudieron evitar sentir el olor de aquella alfa, era una mezcla entre vainilla y musgo, era penetrante y ligeramente dulzón, haciendo sentir a Wanda un escalofrío cuando dio cuenta de su existencia.

- _Discúlpeme señorita –_ ofreció la pequeña Xavier, sonrojada e intimidada ante la presencia de aquella extraordinaria alfa.

- _Nada que preocuparse моя любовь –_ la castaña le miró sin entender esas últimas palabras, aunque estaba segura de que eran ruso – _nos vemos –_ con una luminosa sonrisa la mujer se despidió, no sin antes acercarse y darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejó a pasos seguros, provocando que cada omega y beta no dejara de quitarle la mirada, era asombrosa su forma de caminar, como si estuviera flotando.

- _Tan maleducada como su padre –_

_\- No se podía esperar menos de la hija de una escoria –_

_\- Su vocabulario no es como de una señorita –_

Escucho entre distintos comentarios a las mujeres que le rodeaban, al parecer había llamado de sobremanera la atención luego de su descargo de groserías, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una serie de insultos que harían quedar calvas a aquellas mujeres.  Raven le ayudo a sacudirse las faldas y miró de forma hosca a todas las cotorras del pueblo.  La niña no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, aunque siempre se imaginó con un alfa macho, por primera vez sentía deseos de conocer a una mujer, más a alguien como aquella.

 

La casa olía a té cargado y galletas recién hechas, Peter rápidamente notó que era por culpa de su padre. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderse al encontrarse a Charles leyendo un libro, tan campante como siempre, como si no estuviera entrando en celo.

Los celos de Charles eran cortos y al parecer el hombre los podía controlar de una forma realmente asombrosa, incluso Peter estaba seguro que había presenciado a su padre disminuir a consciencia la esencia de sus feromonas.  Desde que estaba viudo jamás se le vio con un alfa, era como si el cuerpo de Charles fuera un atípico entre el resto, su omega interno al parecer tampoco estaba interesado en tener un nudo. Cuando más joven Peter pensó que era porque ya tenía cachorros, pero Raven le explico que las reacciones del cuerpo de su padre eran realmente asombrosas, un ser realmente curioso.

 

- _Papá el baile es mañana en la noche, no puedes ir apestado de esa forma –_ le dijo su hijo con una mueca divertida, aunque rápidamente se acercó al cuello de su padre. Desde pequeño adoraba sentir la esencia de Charles, así como la de manzana con canela de su melliza, realmente ambos aromas lograban calmarlo.

- _Peter ni lo intentes, iremos a ese lugar. Sabes de sobra que mi celo es de corta duración, estaré en perfectas condiciones. Ahora amablemente ve a buscar tus atuendos y los de Kurt con el sastre –_ en esos momentos el platinado estada dispuesto a hacer un mohín – _no te atrevas a rechistar, o te aseguro que haré que Alex haga que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo duela –_ con esas palabras abandonó el salón, pasaría a buscar algunos tónicos y alimentos, para encerrarse en su habitación.

La cena fue tan amena como cada noche, Wanda no paraba de comentar el hermoso vestido lleno de volantes que había conseguido, Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba algo su atuendo y Peter sólo gruñía aun molesto por tener que asistir a ese baile lleno de esnobs.

Las costumbres apuntaban a que en los bailes los más jóvenes encontraran pareja, por eso, se acostumbraba a que los omegas solteros acudieran con marcas distintivas, siendo una diadema de flores blancas –principalmente camelias, margaritas y rosas – para representar su inocencia y pureza, muchas veces se le agregaban brillantes o piedras preciosas, según fuera la posición de la familia.

Los omegas casados y en compromiso, no debían asistir a bailes sin su alfa. Si bien no había ley que se les prohibiera, se veía más que mal andar sin su acompañante, siendo regularmente ser el cotilleo del pueblo. Sólo se aceptaba su presencia ocasionalmente, debiendo asistir con una rosa roja, mientras los viudos lo hacían con una rosa negra en las solapas.  No asistir con un indicativo de la situación en que se encontraban, se atribuía de inmediato con un omega promiscuo, que seguramente andaba en búsqueda de la atención de alfas, prácticamente nadie realizaba tan arriesgada acción.

Los alfas no llevaban marca, con su olor era más que suficiente. Aunque por ley no podían tener más que un esposo o esposa, no era raro que tuvieran un séquito de amantes. Mientras el adulterio omega estaba castigado hasta con la muerte.

 

- _Peter por el amor de Dios, dime que al menos te pondrás una rosa roja. Podemos decir que estás en compromiso con algún alfa extranjero –_ le regaño Wanda, mientras arreglaba por quinta vez la hermosa diadema que reposaba sobre sus rizos castaños.

- _A la mierda el protocolo –_ burló su hermano, engulléndose un puñado de galletas recién hechas.

- _Peter cariño, sabes que yo no te obligare a nada –_ dio un largo suspiro – _pero tu hermana tiene razón. Acepto que no quieras la corona de flores, pero si vas con una rosa roja al menos espantarías a los alfas –_ quizás con eso lograría convencerlo.

_\- No pienso refugiarme bajo el alero de un alfa imaginario. Que se pudran todos los conservadores de este pueblo infernal –_

No pudieron persuadirlo, ni siquiera Kurt lo logró. El chiquillo seguía temblando y sus mejillas no habían perdido el color carmín, luego de que Alex alabara lo bien que se veía, especialmente la delicada y sutil diadema decorando sus oscuros cabellos.

Raven no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, cuando le dolía que Azazel no pudiera haber visto crecer a su hijo. Sabía muy bien que no encontraría un buen alfa en aquel baile, pero quizás podría llamar la atención de algún mayordomo, chofer o hasta incluso un sirviente.

La carroza se detuvo frente a la ex mansión Xavier, el camino estaba iluminado por antorchas y no paraba de entrar gente de la más alta alcurnia. Charles tomo del brazo a su hija, mientras Peter y Kurt iban un poco más atrás, mirando con curiosidad todo lo nuevo que había a su alrededor.

Peter sabía que esa mansión había sido de sus abuelos y que por culpa de un hijo de puta la habían perdido, ni siquiera le gustaba pronunciar el nombre de esa escoria, su cuerpo tembló de furia de forma inconsciente. Kurt enterado de la situación, acarició su mano para calmarlo.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, la gente mayor del pueblo sabía perfectamente el vínculo entre el lugar y Charles, haciendo que todas las miradas se volcaran sobre él, sus hijos y su sobrino, cuando hicieron arribo en la gran recepción. Wanda y Kurt temblaban de nervios, Charles y Peter dedicaban hoscas miradas a todos esos idiotas.

Pero el cotilleo se extendió aún más al notar como el hijo de la ama de llaves les hacía compañía, pensando que sólo a una basura como Charles se le ocurría llevar a un pobre a aquel baile. Pero todo empeoró al notar como su descendencia omega era un absoluto descarado, su hijo no portada señal alguna de su situación, haciendo que rápidamente fuera foco de habladurías. El chiquillo sólo levanto los hombros indiferentes y tomó la primera copa que pasó junto a él para comenzar a beber.

Una hora más tarde, el lugar quedó en absoluto silencio, cuando hicieron presencia una hermosa y voluptuosa rubia alfa, todo en ella gritaba esa naturaleza. A su lado, un hombre alto y de presencia intimidante le acompañaba, otro alfa. Charles escuchó de una omega que eran Emma Frost y Erik Lehnsherr, este último el actual dueño de la mansión.

El omega se sintió algo mareado, ese hombre le provocó escalofríos y sintió como si lo conociera de alguna parte. Su cuerpo hizo una descarga de feromonas inconsciente, haciendo que tuviera que salir por aire fresco rápidamente, Peter sólo arrugó la nariz y le miró preocupado.

Ya se habían dado la mitad de los bailes, Wanda apenas recibió la mirada de algún alfa, y los pocos que lo hicieron se ganaron los gruñidos de su mellizo. La niña estaba cabizbaja, sentía deseos de llorar porque al parecer se quedaría como una solterona para siempre, a lo lejos miraba con envidia a su amiga Jean, como bailaba gustosa con un alfa de agradable apariencia.

A continuación, el baile fue interrumpido, para dar paso a un espectáculo internacional. Se hizo presentación de la famosa bailarina de ballet “Natalia Alianovna Romanova”. Ante los ojos de todos se presento una majestuosa pelirroja, quien rápidamente comenzó a hacer ágiles movimientos llamando la atención de todos.

Wanda no lo podía creer, era la alfa con la que había tropezado, rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Peter quería vomitar, metafóricamente hablando. Si había algo que odiaba además de los alfas, eran esas estúpidas atracciones de los aristócratas, odiaba la música clásica y sus danzas, las costumbres antiguas y todo el ambiente que había en la mansión.

Cuanto daría por huir a alguna cantina, beberse una jarra de cerveza y disfrutar con la gente del pueblo, gente como el solía llamar “de verdad”. Se movió los cabellos enojado, rogaba porque su padre apareciera pronto, para poder fugarse de vuelta a su hogar.

Más tarde, Peter se molestó cuando notó que una pelirroja se estaba acercando a su hermana, si su memoria no fallaba era la misma idiota que había bailado unos minutos atrás. Se sintió celoso al ver como la alfa sonreía a su hermana y en un rápido movimiento las mujeres habían desaparecido de su vista, dejó su copa al cuidado de Kurt y salió en búsqueda de su hermana, si la perdía de vista su padre le cortaría las bolas.

Kurt quedo asustado en un rincón, no sabía que hacer ya que no encontraba a ninguno de los Xavier a su alrededor, sintió el fuerte olor de un alfa que sólo hizo a su cuerpo estremecer. Tuvo que salir huyendo del lugar, repentinamente su cuerpo se sentía acalorado y un dolor en el bajo vientre le estaba haciendo sollozar.

Charles ya se encontraba calmado, no sabía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella forma, cuando su celo ya había acabado a tempranas horas de aquella mañana.

Sintió olor a tierra mojada junto a una suave esencia de café, al girarse se encontró con el bastardo que menos quería, el idiota que se había hecho dueño de su mansión. Pero rápidamente un plan se estaba formando en su cabeza.

\- _Charles, Charles Xavier –_ se presentó, haciendo una sonrisa llamativa mientras movió sus pestañas de forma descarada, haciendo que sus enormes ojos azules llamaran la atención.

- _Erik Lehnsherr –_ carraspeó el más alto, mientras se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de aquel omega.

Charles rápidamente se excuso y lo dejó sólo en aquel balcón, no sin antes soltar algunas feromonas y alejarse del lugar, moviendo sus caderas de forma escandalosa. Tuvo que reprimir su vergüenza, cuanto odiaba tener que recurrir a esas básicas prácticas, después de todo, los alfas eran los seres más simples de manipular.

Erik se quedó observándolo mientras desaparecía de su vista, no podía creer que lo hubiera encontrado, jamás olvido la deliciosa esencia de té y galletas.

 

 

 


	4. 3

Peter caminaba rápido, no podía creer que su hermana se le hubiera perdido de vista, estaba seguro de que Charles lo regañaría si es que no encontraba a Wanda. Si a su melliza le llegaba a pasar algo no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Iba a paso apresurado, cuando sintió chocar con un fuerte pecho y sólo gracias a la maniobra del hombre que tenía en frente, no terminó sobre sus posaderas.  Era un hombre alto y fornido, todo en él vibraba a alfa, Peter de inmediato arrugó la nariz al sentir la pestilente esencia que emanaba aquel tipo que no paraba de mirarlo de forma lujuriosa.

Pero el platinado le hizo caso omiso y haciendo un par de muecas le esquivó, pero dio un respingo cuando una cálida mano le tomo del brazo y le hizo girar de forma un tanto brusca.

- _Omega, tu marca –_ indicó aquel hombre de voz ronca, buscando tanto en su cabeza como en su solapa alguna flor que indicara su condición.

- _Idiota, no me importa –_ fue la respuesta del pequeño Xavier quien rodó los ojos y le gruñó. El alfa sólo pudo abrir los ojos y mirarlo de forma amenazante, era la primera vez que un omega le respondía de aquella forma, se sentía desafiado – _pensé que señalábamos lo obvio –_ agrego Peter con una fingida voz de inocencia mientras hacía una sonrisa irónica.

Sin más diálogo el joven apresuró el paso, necesitaba encontrar a Wanda cuando antes o en última instancia a Charles, de seguro su padre sabría qué hacer.

- _Omega espera –_ escuchó que el alfa intentaba llamar su atención, estaba más que seguro que el muy idiota estaba usando su voz de mando, pues varios omegas bajaron la mirada y adoptaron una postura de sumisión, pero para él era indiferente, habilidad que logró producto del dolor. Siguió a paso apurado, mientras observaba concentrado en busca de algún rastro de su hermana.  

 

- _Logan ¿lo viste? Ese omega ignoró mi voz de mando, fue realmente candente –_

_\- Víctor, no me interesa.  Los omegas hombres son una aberración –_

_\- No puede ser tan distinto a una mujer –_ respondió su amigo restándole importancia, mientras fijaba su vista en una hermosa y voluptuosa omega que se pavoneaba alrededor – _con su permiso coronel, pero ese par de tetas me necesita –_

Logan sólo gruñó ante el descarado comentario de su compañero del ejército, al parecer el hombre aún no sabía comportarse en este tipo de instancias. Si bien a él no le mataban, al menos sabía disimular, aunque no podía negar que agradecería a cualquier dios si en vez de estar bebiendo rodeado de gente estirada, estuviera con una buena jaba de cerveza en alguna cantina de mala muerte.

El coronel Howlett se dedicó a tomar de su copa de forma parsimoniosa, teniéndose que conformar con el espumante, la última moda en la aristocracia inglesa. Ninguna omega podía llamar su atención, además, no podía dejar de sentir una penetrante esencia a lavanda y miel, se sentía desesperado al no poder encontrar a la dueña de semejante aroma.

 

Charles daba grandes zancadas en búsqueda de sus hijos, aun temblaba por culpa de aquel alfa. Erik Lehnsherr le producía escalofríos, se veía como alguien impenetrable y sin corazón, sin embargo, algo en su mirada se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde podría conocerlo. Sólo necesitaba conocer un poco más de aquel hombre, para luego recurrir a todas sus armas de seducción, lo daría todo de sí con tal de lograr recuperar su mansión, ningún hombre le quitaría lo que por derecho le pertenece.

A lo lejos observó a Peter, se veía nervioso, quizás que idiotez había cometido, rogaba a las divinidades que no se hubiera agarrado a golpes con algún alfa. Apretándose el puente de la nariz e intentando calmarse se acercó a su hijo, quien rápidamente se puso más pálido que lo acostumbrado, la mirada inquisitiva de Charles le hizo hablar.

- _Papá, yo esto… ¡Wanda! –_ gritó el chico y salió corriendo, haciendo que su padre tuviera que seguirle el paso un poco más atrás.

Charles de inmediato se encontró con una escena que le llamó enormemente la atención, estaba su pequeña Wanda hablando con una hermosa alfa, la mujer no paraba de darle tiernas miradas a su hija, quien sólo respondía con sonrisitas mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmín.

Peter tomó a su hermana de forma brusca, mientras le soltó un par de regaños. Pero lo que Charles no se esperaba es que la pelirroja rápidamente alejara a Wanda de su hijo y le dedicara una desafiante mirada a este último, adoptado la clásica posición de un alfa que proporciona protección a su omega.

El platinado le sostuvo la mirada como acostumbraba a hacer, sin mostrar ni siquiera una pizca de miedo. Charles tenía que intervenir o las cosas terminarían un tanto mal.

- _Peter, calma –_ lo dijo con un tono de voz implacable, mientras sus orbes azules le dedicaban una penetrante mirada, haciendo que su hijo se relajara y rápidamente dejara de gruñirle a la alfa – _Wanda, cariño, ¿nos presentas? –_ mientras a su castaña, le dio una cálida mirada para transmitirse confianza, pues su hija se veía realmente nerviosa por el inminente pleito entre su mellizo y aquella linda alfa.

La chiquilla los presentó entre sonrojos, Charles no pudo evitar notar como los cuerpos de las mujeres se juntaban de forma inconsciente, al parecer las cosas podrían ir en serio.

- _Señor Xavier, quisiera solicitar su permiso para dar un paseo con Wanda–_ dijo la pelirroja haciendo notar su acento ruso.

- _Está bien señorita Romanova, pero Wanda no ira sola –_

 _\- Por supuesto señor –_ dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la castaña, quien sólo correspondió con un sonrojo.

- _Bueno cariño, despídanse que ya debemos retirarnos –_

La castaña se acercó a Natalia, indicando donde encontrarla al día siguiente. Luego, dio un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, soltando de forma inconsciente su esencia de manzana con canela. Haciendo que a Charles se le acelerara el corazón al notar como su pequeña castaña se estaba convirtiendo en una adulta, incluso por primera vez intentaba marcar a un alfa.

- _Ni creas que las voy a acompañar –_ susurró Peter a su padre, mientras rodaba los ojos y hacía muecas de asco, las cuales pasaron más que desapercibidas por las mujeres, quienes no dejaban de darse coquetas miradas. Pero en cambio, recibió un nada cariñoso codazo de su padre, indicando que debía comportarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, los Xavier estaban asustados, no había rastros de Kurt por ningún lado, preocupándolos cada vez más. Cuando definitivamente lograron entender que no estaba en ninguna parte de la mansión, decidieron volver a su hogar, seguramente el joven se había devuelto en algún momento por su cuenta, aunque los cocheros del lugar negaban haberlo visto salir.

 

 

 

Kurt taba tumbos en alguna parte del jardín, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y el dolor del vientre le estaba dejando sin aire. Sentía la esencia de un alfa, el ambiente estaba cargado de olor a peonias con una suave estela de tabaco, sentía lo pasos detrás de él, pero no se atrevía a mirar o hablar, estaba muerto de miedo y al borde del llanto.

Un caliente brazo le tomó por detrás inmovilizándolo, mientras otra mano le tapaba la boca, como si él se atreviera a gritar. El alfa desconocido lo comenzó a arrastrar, llevándolo lejos de la mansión haciendo que Kurt fuera apoderado por el miedo, pero de alguna retorcida manera le agradaba como olía aquel hombre.

Bruscamente fue depositado en el montón de paja, quedando frente al descocido. Kurt pudo reconocer al hombre, quedando embobado ante la belleza que tenía al frente, era un muchacho joven, alto y de trabajado cuerpo, con hermosos ojos azules y desordenados cabellos rubios.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse mientras soltaba una alta carga de su esencia, logrando de inmediato un efecto en el hombre, quien comenzó a temblar mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. En un acto felino el hombre se puso sobre él, para que rápidamente sus labios le comenzaran a devorar, Kurt se quedó estático por algunos segundos para luego corresponder de forma torpe al beso.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban y entre movimientos se les escapaban gemidos, el hombre le comenzó a despojar de su ropa dando gruñidos de deseo, estaba siendo dominado por su parte animal. Pero a Kurt no le importaba, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era sentir a aquel alfa llenarlo, estaba tan desesperado que cada segundo era una tortura. Sentía como su cuerpo se estaba lubricando y la desesperación por ser anudado le estaba nublando el juicio, pero nada le importaba, sólo perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

 

 

Peter entró corriendo, buscando en la habitación del chiquillo, así como en la de Raven, la mujer rápidamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, su hijo jamás había desaparecido y era muy temeroso a andar solo, sobre todo de noche. Cerca de una hora después aún no había respuestas y para ese entonces, Raven ya estaba llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Charles. Peter se sentía ofuscado necesitaba hacer algo, no podía sentarse a esperar.

Su melliza sollozaba abrazado a su pecho, escondiéndose en su cuello, inhalando el aroma para poder calmar su angustia. El omega le dio un cálido abrazo, así como un beso en la coronilla. Para luego gritar a Alex que necesitaban salir.

 

 

Kurt sentía como el alfa embestía de forma brusca su entrada, cada vez era más rápido el ritmo y el hombre no tenía clemencia, sus estocadas eran profundas y rápidas, haciéndolo soltar gemidos de dolor y placer, cuando llegó a un orgasmo un agudo chillido salió de su garganta, llenando el lugar con sus feromonas, cargando el ambiente con olor a moras y manzanilla, provocando éxtasis en el alfa, quien rápidamente lo anudo de forma dolorosa y clavó sin piedad alguna sus dientes en el tierno cuello de Kurt, el chiquillo comenzó a llorar por el desconcierto y el dolor, sentía como su cuerpo quemaba, mientras los dientes ajenos mordían distintos lugares de su cuerpo, el nudo le estaba provocando un gran dolor.

 

 

El heredero Xavier podía ser un omega de alta alcurnia, pero acostumbraba a visitar las cantinas y burdeles del pueblo. Quizás alguno de sus conocidos tenía noticias de su amigo, o al menos les podría pedir que tuvieran las calles del pueblo vigiladas.

Entró en uno de sus lugares favoritos, una beta lo recibió con un sonoro beso y un gran abrazo, haciendo que Alex mirara sin entender que diablos pasaba. Rápidamente la presento como Ororo, aunque era conocida como “Madam Storm”, una exótica bailarina y actual dueña de uno de los burdeles más importantes del lugar.

La mujer lamentablemente no portaba noticias del desaparecido chico, sin embargo, quedó comprometida de dar aviso de la desaparición con todos sus muchachos y muchachas, Peter agradeció con un nuevo abrazo.

Pero lo que el platinado no notó, es que a lo lejos lo estaba observando Logan. Quien no podía dejarse de preguntar, como un joven aristócrata y además omega, se encontraba en los suburbios y visitando ese tipo de lugares. Sólo negó con la cabeza, pues el chiquillo le parecía interesante, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía un buen cuerpo, su rostro era hermoso pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, era su postura y mirada desafiante, no podía sacarse de la cabeza como el mocoso había ignorado a Víctor. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos con un hombre omega, bebiéndose de un golpe el resto de cerveza que aún le quedaba y dedicándose a mirar a las exuberantes omegas, de seguro alguna de ellas le serviría para follar.   

Fueron a algunas cantinas, Peter le pregunto a las y los prostitutos de las calles, incluso fueron a los fumaderos de opio. Pero en ningún lugar había noticias de su amigo, el chico se revolvía los cabellos de forma furiosa, sintiéndose cada vez más asustado.

 

Sólo lograba sentir las estocadas, ya no había placer, todo era dolor. Estaba seguro de que lo que escurría por sus piernas era más que el semen de aquel hombre. La mordida en su cuello quemaba y sólo ardía más cada vez que el alfa en medio de un orgasmo remarcaba aquel lugar. Kurt entre lágrimas pedía piedad, rogaba porque se detuviera la tortura, pero el hombre parecía estar poseído, pues le hacía caso omiso, sólo lograba que el alfa le embistiera con más fuerza mientras con la voz de mando lo mandaba a callar.

La noche en la residencia Xavier fue de espanto, nadie logró dormir. Se escuchaban los sollozos de Raven, quien ya no tenía voz para hablar. Wanda había caído rendida por el llanto un par de horas atrás, Peter no paraba de acariciar sus cabellos, intentado velar sus sueños y calmar un tanto sus ánimos, algo en él le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta les hizo dar un salto, todos se miraron preocupados y Peter fue el primero en salir corriendo. Al abrir se encontró con dos betas que conocía muy bien, eran chicos de Ororo, pero lo que llamó su atención fue al ver como traían a su amigo.

Rápidamente les pidió que entraran al lugar, haciendo que Raven diera un grito espantoso al ver a su hijo, Charles sólo se estremeció en su lugar.

Uno de los chicos explicó que lo habían encontrado merodeando por el centro, que se veía perdido y que apenas intentaron hablar él, Kurt había caído inconsciente. Peter les agradeció con una importante suma de dinero, extendiendo sus agradecimientos a Madam  Storm.

Alex llevó al chico a su habitación, cuando lo depositaron lograron ver como su ropa estaba desecha, como estaba lleno de paja, sangre y otros fluidos. Pero cuando lograron dar cuenta de su cuello, Raven se puso a llorar en medio de un ataque de histeria, Charles se la tuvo que llevar del lugar.

Peter no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, habían marcado a su amigo, un estúpido alfa lo había mordido. Apretó los puños furiosos y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, con una voz cargada de dolor pidió a Alex ir por el médico.

El especialista logró decir lo que todos sospechaban, Kurt había sido violado y además, el alfa lo había marcado como suyo, dejó un par de indicaciones y medicamentos, era seguro que cuando volviera a la consciencia, se desataría el caos. Raven ya no lloraba, su mirada no dejaba a su hijo y su mutismo sólo los asustaba.  

Charles ponía paños fríos pues la fiebre iba en aumento, las horas posteriores a una mordida eran críticas, sólo los mimos y saliva del alfa lograban calmar el dolor, aquel que se sentía como un hierro ardiente.

Cuando Kurt logró despertar lo primero que salió de su boca fue un grito, luego comenzó a llorar sin consuelo no dejando que nadie se le acercara. Raven lo acunó entre sus brazos, dando arrullos tal como cuando era un cachorro, fueron minutos eternos que sólo vivieron madre e hijo.

 Más tarde, Peter logró acercarse, inundado con su esencia al muchacho, quien se frotaba contra su cuello mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

- _¿Quien fue? –_

_\- Worthington –_

Sólo un susurro antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia. La ira en Peter estaba quemando, necesitaba hacer lo correcto cuanto antes…

 

 


	5. 4

 

 

Salió corriendo en búsqueda en Alex, quien al ver la cara que traía su señorito de inmediato se le unió, Peter no dijo nada a Charles o a Raven, dando un fuerte portazo abandono el lugar. El castaño intuía lo que quería hacer su hijo, sólo le pedía a algún Dios que no fuera un insensato, de seguro sólo iba por algunas copas para pasar las penas.

La mujer ponía paños con infusiones herbales en la mordida del cuello, pero su hijo sólo daba gemidos lastimeros, su omega rogaba por sentir a su alfa, porque éste le llenara de mimos y aliviara su dolor. Raven tenía que reprimir sus lágrimas, no sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo su pequeño, pero se lo podía imaginar, Charles que como omega si lo comprendía, sólo podía sufrir en silencio, pensando alguna forma de que las cosas mejoraran.

Unos golpes insistentes se sintieron en el hogar, Charles dio un respingó pensando en lo peor, tomó su arma y fue a abrir de forma sigilosa, pero sólo se encontró con la amable pelirroja de la noche anterior, al parecer Wanda se había olvidado de cita.

- _Cariño disculpa que no tengamos como atenderte…fue una mala noche –_ intentaba explicar Charles, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz producto del cansancio por haber pasado una noche en vela.

En ese momento hizo acto de presencia la pequeña castaña de la casa Xavier, quien estaba con su ropa cotidiana, el cabello revuelto y una cara demacrada, pero a la chica no le importó, corriendo fue a los brazos de su alfa, ansiaba sentir la esencia de la pelirroja para poder calmarse.

Charles hizo una comida simple, sólo té con leche y algunos bocadillos que quedaban del día anterior, Natalia sonrío con sinceridad. Pero cuando los Xavier presentes le explicaron de forma apenada lo ocurrido con el hijo de su ama de llaves, la alfa dio un gruñido que se sintió por todo el salón, rápidamente comenzó a soltar una esencia que gritaba enojo. Ella estaba totalmente en contra del trato inhumano a los omegas, siendo conocida en su país por ser una de las principales activistas a favor de los derechos omega. Charles soltó un suspiro al sentir una tranquilidad inigualable, al parecer su hija había sido bendecida pues había dejado prendada no sólo a una hermosa e inteligente alfa, sino también a una que le cuidaría y le daría el trato que merece.

La castaña no se sentía de ánimos de salir, así que simplemente se acurrucó junto a la pelirroja mientras conversaban cosas banales, tomando un delicioso té hecho por Charles, el hombre de ojos azules sólo les miraba, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, se sentía intranquilo por Peter, pero también por el nuevo residente del pueblo, su olor le había dejado una extraña sensación, maldito Erik Lehnsherr pensó.

- _Wanda, señor Xavier quisiera ofrecerles algo –_ ambos castaños le quedaron mirando curiosos – _se que el joven Kurt necesita los cuidados de su alfa, pero es conocido que la saliva de cualquiera de mi especie puede aliviar las heridas y dolores ¿quizás podría intentarlo? –_ lo último lo dijo algo insegura, sabía que los omegas eran muy posesivos y quizás su pequeña Wanda se podría celosa –

 _\- Eso sería de gran ayuda, le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos señorita Romanova –_ pero lo que a la pelirroja le molestaba es que Wanda no se había movido de su lugar, mucho menos había pronunciado palabra alguna, Natalia temía que la omega se hubiera sentido ofendida.

- _Cariño, sólo si tú me autorizas –_ lo pronuncio mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Wanda, pero ella reaccionó de forma inesperada, dio un brinco y rodeo con efusividad el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras regalaba un suave beso en aquel lugar.

- _Eres tan amable mi alfa –_ eso produjo que Natalia se congelara en el lugar, nunca pensó en escuchar tan pronto esas palabras, Charles se sentía sobrando en aquella hermosa situación, solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa – _claro que sí, vamos por Kurt por favor –_ rápidamente Wanda le tomó de la mano y le tironeo a la habitación del muchacho.

Romanova recorrió con su lengua aquella zona magullada, mientras apretaba los puños producto de la ira, quien le había marcado había sido literalmente un animal. Era una mordida profunda y nociva, no quería ni imaginarse el dolor del pobre chiquillo, quien rápidamente comenzó a soltar lágrimas.  Wanda le acurrucaba mientras le cantaba una canción para calmarlo, además soltaba de sus feromonas en un vago intento por menguar su dolor.

Raven y Charles miraban en silencio aquella escena, estaba tan marcada de generosidad y amor, que les embriagaba una profunda ternura. Kurt cayo dormido nuevamente, al parecer el dolor algo se había calmado, aún así entre sueños gritaba y gemía por su alfa.

Luego de aquella escena, Natasha, como había pedido que le llamaran, salió con el permiso de Charles a dar un paseo por el pueblo, pues Wanda estaba agobiada y necesitaba relajarse. La pelirroja se había ganado la total confianza de Xavier, además, Wanda lo escondía muy bien, pero ella sabía defenderse en caso de ser necesario, no era la omega frágil que todos creían. 8

 

 

Peter había pedido a Alex la presencia de algunos de sus compañeros, el beta había reclutado a Scott, su hermano, y Sean, ambos alfas. Rápidamente se movieron a la mansión de Worthington y esperaron entre las sombras a que el hombre saliera en algún momento, estaban seguros que tendrían su oportunidad.

Lo vieron andando en su caballo, interrumpiendo su paseo de media tarde. El hombre se intentó defender, pero no era tan hábil frente a dos alfas y un beta experto en lucha, pero dio un respingo al sentir como algo frío estaba en su nuca, no había falta de ser un genio para saber que se trataba de una pistola.

- _Wow señorito Worthington, sabía que era un cerdo. Pero no que gustaba de violar y marcar omegas, ¿qué dirían sus padres? –_

 _\- Vete a la mierda Xavier –_ gritó encolerizado – _baja esa puta arma, suéltame –_ uso su voz de mando, pero lo que no esperaba que el chico fuera inmune, pue su posición sumisa no llegó en ningún momento y terminó por dar una gran carcajada.

- _Bueno rufián, ahora te vienes con nosotros –_ entre un par de golpes y amenazas lo llevaron hasta el hogar Xavier, Warren no tenía idea de a quien había mordido y se sentía asqueado de haberlo hecho con un joven del servicio, si su familia se llegara a enterar sería una vergüenza.

- _El me engaño, ese vil omega quería encontrar un esposo adinerado, ese debe haber sido su plan para asistir al baile en su celo –_ vocifero molesto, ganándose un puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo.

Pero al entrar en la habitación quedo estático al sentir aquella fragancia, con ayuda del aroma a moras y manzanilla tuvo recuerdos de la noche anterior, producto de su celo, había actuado de forma grotesca y no tenía idea del daño que había causado en aquel indefenso omega.

Su corazón se estrujo y su alfa rasguñaba por ir a calmar al omega, quien le miraba asustado y temblaba sin parar. Pero la parte racional de Warren le gritaba que el hombre sólo quería embaucarlo, que no era nada más que un aprovechado que quería ser dueño de su fortuna, a fin de cuentas, todos los omegas lo buscaban por eso.

\- _Así que esto es lo que marque –_ el tono de voz fue altivo, mientras daba una sonrisa socarrona. De inmediato los ojos de Kurt se llenaron en lágrimas, se sentía más sucio y utilizando que antes, su cuello se sentía en fuego, todo por estar a tan solo un par de metros del alfa. Warren al sentir nuevamente el cañón de la pistola en su espalda, a pasos torpes se acercó hasta el niño quien dio un gemido lastimero, para luego colocarse en su cuello y comenzar a dar alivio, fueron lengüetazos torpes y llenos de duda, el alfa nunca había hecho eso antes, no teniendo idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pese a todo lo que se hablaba de él, nunca había marcado a un omega.

Pero al sentir como el omega parecía relajarse, intuyo que lo estaba haciendo bien, mucho más al sentir como la esencia del chico se intensificaba, haciendo que se sintiera embriagado. Dio un par de gruñidos inconscientes al ver como los dos otros alfas presentes en la habitación se sintieron atraídos por la fragancia de su omega. Se reprendió mentalmente ante esas ultimas palabras.

Kurt se quedo profundamente dormido, al fin el dolor en su cuello se había calmado y todo gracias a la presencia de su alfa, se acurrucó haciendo unas muecas adorables. En ese momento Warren explotó en furia, esos Xavier de seguro eran unos embaucadores de primera, además llevarlo amenazado y todo por aquel tipo de omega, se lo haría pagar al imbécil de Peter.

Gruño y golpeando a los alfas presentes salió corriendo de la morada, sentía un revoltijo de pensamientos, una parte de él devolverse por su omega, consolarlo y no abandonarlo nunca. La otra, quería denunciar a Peter, hacerlo pagar por la humillación recién vivida.

Charles jaló a su hijo fuera de la habitación, entre empujones llegó con el al salón, gritando todo tipo de regaños a los que Peter solo respondió rodado los ojos y quitándole importancia.

\- _Eres un imbécil, ahora Worthington va a denunciarte, podrías ir a la cárcel_ – gritó un colérico Charles, totalmente asustado del futuro de su pequeño omega.

 _\- Vete a la mierda –_ fue lo que alcanzo a responder Peter cuando una bofetada cruzó su rostro, de inmediato levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de su padre – _tú nunca me habías golpeado_ – con esas palabras el platinado abandonó el lugar, mientras Charles intentó articular alguna palabra, pero nada salió de su boca.

Wanda con Natasha que venían llegando, sólo lograron ver como Peter se iba corriendo del lugar, mientras su Charles caía de rodillas, rápidamente las mujeres le fueron a ayudar, Wanda hacía intentos por consular a su padre.

Peter tenía un plan, rápidamente fue al local de Madam Storm y le explicó lo que debía pasar. El omega era más inteligente de lo que todos creían y ya estaba todo solucionado, sus jugadores estaban al tanto y esperaba que aquellos actores inesperados siguieran su plan.

Más tarde y prácticamente anocheciendo, la policía llegó al hogar Xavier, Charles rápidamente pensó en la forma de ayudar a su hijo, rápidamente juro al igual que todos los presentes en su hogar que el platinado después del baile no había salido del hogar, incluso Natasha dio su palabra, siendo la más importante para los oficiales. Al tratarse de una alfa no podían cuestionarla.

- _Entonces ¿dónde está ahora? –_ rápidamente se tensó el ambiente en el salón, sabían que con cualquier palabra o relato podrían arruinar la coartada de Peter Xavier.

\- _Discúlpeme Señor Xavier pero yo sé el paradero de mi señorito –_ inmediatamente el oficial le exigió hablar hablar a Alex.

 _-_ _Fue temprano al local de Madam Storm, de seguro usted lo conoce, ¿sabe lo que ocurre en ese lugar no? –_ hizo un par de gestos, mientras los policías asistían, Charles por su parte no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su empleado. Pero conociendo como conocía a su hijo, quizás de que nuevos amigos se trataba – _salió alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, la señorita Romanova lo puede confirmar, le endilgó parte del camino junto a su omega, mi señorita Wanda –_ la pelirroja rápidamente asistió, entendiendo cual era la jugada del beta, al parecer su próximo cuñado era sumamente interesante.

La policía abandono el lugar, vociferando que necesitaban hacerle una visita a esa tal Madam. Charles cayo rendido el sillón, su hijo lo mataría de un infarto. Mientras Natasha soltaba una carcajada, los pocos días que llevaban en el pueblo habían sido más que atrayentes, Wanda entre mohines le exigía una explicación.

Cuando llegaron al local de la Madam, Ororo se encargo de atiborrarlos en alcohol y de sus mejores omegas, confirmó la coartada del muchacho e incluso le llamó al lugar. Su explicación no era nada mas y nada menos de que eran amantes, que el chiquillo le pegaba por sexo ya que aborrecía a los alfas y ella con gusto le daba sus mejores servicios.

Al hacerse presente el chiquillo, no lo hizo  más que en una bata de seda trasparente, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cuerpo sudado, todo en él gritaba una escena de placer. Además, los cardenales en su cuello y su esencia exaltada no hacían más que confirmar lo relatado.

La policía abandono el lugar gruñendo, de seguro el opio le había pasado la cuenta al aristócrata, después de todo no era más que un dolor de cabeza para todos. Al salir se encontraron con Worthington expectante, al darle las noticias el alfa no hizo más que gruñir y rápidamente planeo una venganza inmediata, de esa noche Peter no pasaba, lo había dejado en total ridículo con la policía nacional.

Ororo no paraba de abrazar y reír con su amigo, la mentira había salido mucho mejor de lo planeado, de seguro el imbécil de Warren estaría despotricando en ira, pero se lo tenía más que merecido, ahora sería la vergüenza del pueblo, se encargarían de que todos se enteraran del ridículo que había hecho con la policía.

Logan se encontraba fumando y observando desde lejos la escena, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el mocoso molesto no era un omega cualquiera, al parecer ocultaba muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba.

Como Peter seguía con aquella reveladora ropa, distintos alfas le miraban, prácticamente se lo devoraban con la mirada, pero el chico era conocido y sabían que no era un juguete del lugar, solo gruñían en voz baja por perderse a semejante ejemplar. El platinado hacía caso omiso a las lascivas miradas y se dedicaba a jugar cartas y beber copas con sus amigos del burdel.

- _Él no está a la venta –_ Howlett se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la dueña del lugar quien le dio una sonrisa divertida – _pero es normal que te llame la atención, nunca he visto a un omega como él –_

 _\- No me interesan los hombres omegas, ellos son una aberración –_ como si el destino jugara en su contra, un profundo silencio se hizo presente en el salón, haciendo que su comentario fuera escuchado por la gran mayoría de los comensales.  

- _Fuera de acá, no eres bienvenido –_ siseo Ororo llena de ira, pero con su habitual voz calmada – _Recuerde Coronel, aquí no es bien recibido –_ insistió con veneno, mientras indicaba a un par de sus muchachos que lo acompañaran a la salida, James sabía que podía acabar con esos betas en un santiamén, pero no tenía ganas de pelear.

- _Anciano, ya te quiero ver caer por una polla joven –_ gritaba Peter ganándose un par de aplausos.

 

Más tarde Peter cambió sus ropas por las acostumbradas, se despidió con un par de besos y abrazos y denegó la oferta de que unos betas le acompañaran a su hogar, después de todo estaba armado. Iba tranquilo, pensando en como enfrentarse a su padre, no tenía ánimos de seguir la discusión pero debía volver a casa, estaba preocupado por Kurt y necesitaba ver como seguía su amigo, se sentía sumamente culpable por todo lo que le había pasado.

De un duro golpe fue lanzando contra un muro, intentó defenderse y estuvo seguro de que su daga hirió en alguna parte a los desconocidos pues escucho quejidos. Cuando un golpe le dio en la cabeza se sintió aturdido, el aroma de aquellos alfas lo tenía mareado y sabía que no lograría ganar, después de todo era seis alfas contra un omega, su bien era diestro, sus capacidades físicas no le permitirían dar tanto.

Los golpes siguieron, sentía como la tibia sangre corría por su piel, escucho como uno de sus huesos se salía de su lugar, ahogando un grito un dolor. Como pudo logró sacar su arma y dando un par de disparos de forma ciega logró desviar la atención y gracias a eso corrió como nunca, pero los hombres le seguían, al parecer ahora eran menos, pero su vista se estaba nublando y sus magulladas costillas le estaban impidiendo el paso del aire.

Unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron y lo introdujeron a un callejón, estaba seguro que ahora todo estaría perdido. El aroma a hierbabuena y tabaco le lleno las fosas nasales, era un olor profundo pero agradable, se comenzó a remover intentando liberarse de aquel cuerpo que le inmovilizaba, pero una ronca voz rompió el silencio.

- _Quédate quieto –_ el alfa había utilizado su voz de mando, ya que sentía las esencias de otros alfas y necesitaba aplacar las cosas rápidamente, no tenía ánimos de mancharse con sangre. Peter quedó anonadado y una sensación de miedo le recorrió la columna vertebral, desde que era un cachorro que no se volvía sumiso ante la voz de un alfa, por primera vez en años parte de su cuerpo había tomado postura de sumisión, aunque era una bastante insignificante, nadie la notaria. Logan con eso logró que se estuviera quiero, rápidamente lo empapó en su esencia y como pudo lo cubrió con su chaqueta.

- _¿Alfa has visto a un omega platinado? Ese bastardo se nos escapó –_ gruñeron distintas voces, Peter sólo apretó los puños y se intentó remover, quería encarar a esos idiotas.

 _-_ _No he visto a ninguno, ¿aunque no es bastante cobarde cuatro alfas contra un omega? –_ los hombres sólo lo miraron con odio, dispuestos a dar una pelea por su honor, pues aquel alfa acababa de dejarlos en vergüenza. Logan se irguió aun más y sacó toda su postura de alfa de combate, se veía sumamente intimidante _– ahora fuera de mi vista que estoy por tomar a mi omega –_ en ese momento Howlett tuvo que tapar la boca de Peter, pues el chiquillo estaba a punto de hablar, ganándose una mordida que tuvo que disimular gruñendo aún más fuerte, haciendo que los alfas se fueran rápido del lugar.

Cuando ya no se escuchaban sus pasos o sentían sus aromas, el coronel decidió soltar al chico quien rápidamente le empezó a gritar enojado.

- _Suéltame anciano, recuerda que te doy asco –_

\- _Deberías agradecer que salve tu culo –_

_\- ¿Alguien te lo pidió? –_

Respondió Peter con voz altanera y comenzó a dar algunos pasos, para alejarse de aquel odioso alfa. Estaba mareado, apenas lograba enfocar y los sonidos se comenzaban a escuchar lejanos, sentía la sangre pegajosa en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Y malestar, estaba seguro de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, entre tumbos logró avanzar un par de metros, cuando todo se oscureció.

- _Santa mierda –_ soltó Logan al levantar el cuerpo del omega, sentía la sangre en sus manos y en su nariz, al parecer era más grave de lo que pensaba. No tenía idea de donde vivía el mocoso y en el  burdel lo echarían antes de poner un pie en el lugar, no había más solución que su casa. Al parecer haber llegado a ese pueblo sería mucho más interesante de lo que creía.

 

 


	6. 5

 

 

_Su cachorrito se acurrucaba en su cuerpo, no paraba de temblar mientras de su boca salían quejidos en medio de un desesperado llanto. Escuchaba como el látigo se blandía cortando el aire, para terminar impacto en el cuerpo del pequeño y del mismo, quien en un vago intentó por protegerlo de aquel ataque de furia, con su delgado cuerpo interceptaba los golpes._

Despertó de un sobresalto, estaba empapado en sudor y no podía olvidar aquellas imágenes que tan nítidamente se había implantado en su retina. Charles se apretó el puente de la nariz e intentó calmar su respiración, al ver como la luz se colaba por la ventana pudo notar que ya había amanecido.

De forma parsimoniosa fue hasta la habitación de su hijo, pero tal como esperaba no había rastros de su niño, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al pensar en los peores escenarios. Ya no podría dormir más, así que iría por un té, de seguro eso le calmaría los nervios. Al pasar por la habitación de Wanda, pudo ver como su querida castaña dormía profundamente, ella era tan distinta a su hermano, en ella todo era calma, mientras Peter no sabía de esa palabra, en él solo había energía y un sentido demasiado importante por la justicia. Charles no podría estar más orgulloso de sus cachorros.

Le dio una mirada a Raven y su hijo, la pobre mujer estaba durmiendo de forma incómoda en una dura silla frente a su pequeño, el omega entre sueños se retorcía y llamaba de forma desesperada a su alfa, de seguro su cuello estaba molestando nuevamente. Charles cambió sus paños húmeros pues la fiebre se había subido nuevamente, mientras con una cálida manta rodeo el cuerpo de su ama de llaves, era lo único que podía hacer por la gente que tanto apreciaba.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea con una taza humeante de té, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, al parecer se estaban despertando recuerdos de su juventud, donde no había cosas tan agradables.

 

Peter dio un respingo al sentir el intenso aroma de la hierbabuena y el tabaco, a su cabeza vinieron de forma fugaz los recuerdos de la noche anterior, apretó los dientes al recordar a los alfas bastardos que le había golpeado. Un ronquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al girarse no podía creer lo que veía, el imbécil alfa que lo había ofendido en el burdel de Ororo se encontraba profundamente dormido. En un rápido movimiento que no le hizo más que ahogar algunos quejidos de dolor, pudo comprobar que su ropa estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, soltó el aire al sentirse sumamente tranquilo.

Pero sólo pudo pensar en Kurt, de seguro su amigo seguía tanto o más mal que antes y lamentablemente no podría hacer que el imbécil de Warren le aliviara de alguna forma, además era prácticamente imposible que aquel estirado aristócrata lo aceptara como su omega. Se sentía tan culpable que sentía que merecía cada uno de los golpes que le habían dado, incluso debían haberle dado más, una lágrima de dolor se había resbalado por su mejilla.

En silencio logró salirse de la cama, no quería que aquel idiota alfa se despertara, tenía miedo que le hiciera algo, después de todo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante su voz de mando. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse en pie un mareo le aquejo de forma furiosa, al llevar la mano a su cabeza pudo notar las costras de sangre y las heridas que aún sangraban. Cojeando y siendo una real tortura logró salir de la habitación, maldigo a todos los dioses al darse cuenta de que estaba en un segundo piso y lamentablemente tendría que bajar las escaleras y eso sólo significaba más dolor para sus aquejadas costillas. Al parecer el soldado no tenía servidumbre, porque en ningún momento se cruzó con alguien.

Al salir de la casa de inmediato pudo notar donde se encontraba, era una hermosa y antigua casa en el centro del pueblo, aunque siendo sinceros estaba algo descuidada y el jardín muy mal mantenido, se seguro aquel alfa no era muy adepto a aquellas tareas que comúnmente se les asignan a los omegas.

Peter solo quería llegar a su hogar, acurrucarse en su cama y dormir hasta el otro día, aunque estaba seguro que lo primero que haría sería verificar el estado de su amigo, ya pensaría alguna otra forma de ayudarlo. Rápidamente recordó el golpe que le había dado Charles, se le estrujo el corazón al pensar como enfrentar a su padre.

Al entrar se encontró rápidamente con los azules ojos de su padre, Charles dio un gritito y soltando su taza de té fue al encuentro con su cachorro, no podía creer lo que veía, como su hijo había llegado destrozado producto de golpes. Pero la reacción que ocurrió no se la esperaba, su hijo aparto su mano de un golpe y le miro de una forma que no pudo descifrar.

- _No me toques –_ lo que salió de Peter no fue más que un siseo, que de inmediato hizo que Charles se congelara en el lugar.

- _No le hables así a papá –_ gritó Wanda que veía ingresando al salón, pero al percatarse del estado de su hermano su molesto rostro cambió por uno lleno de preocupación.

Peter les dio la espalda y camino lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta su habitación, se refugió tal como cuando estaba en celo, ni siquiera se sacó la ropa, ya que olían demasiado bien, y se acurrucó en sus mantas favoritas, a los pocos minutos se sumió en un profundo sueño, rodeado por la esencia de aquel alfa que le había salvado.

 

Charles necesitaba despejarse, de seguro una conversación con su viejo amigo Hank le ayudaría, decidió ir caminando para poder calmarse. Paso por el mercado, de seguro encontraría algún dulce para llevar, pero terminó más estresado que antes. Los cotilleos en el lugar no paraban y lo único que hacían era elogiar al imbécil de Erik Lehnsherr, aceptaba que era un hombre excepcionalmente con una sonrisa encantadora, unos maravillosos ojos, un gran porte y una impactante voz rasposa.

El castaño se reprendió a si mismo por tener pensamientos libidinosos con el idiota que le había arrebatado su mansión, la de su familia. Estaba echándole la culpa a su reciente celo cuando chocó con un fuerte cuerpo, pero no terminó sentado en el suelo gracias a que unas fuertes manos le sujetaron por la espalda, el olor a tierra húmeda y café le hizo saber quien era aquel caballero que le había salvado, gruño y dio un par de maldiciones.

Erik le miró divertido, al fin había logrado encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos hermosos ojos de la noche anterior y sobretodo aquel aroma dulce que tan marcado estaba en ese omega. Debía ser cuidadoso, había planeado la venganza durante muchos años, no podía arruinarlo por más que Charles le provocara diversas sensaciones.

- _Señor Xavier, un placer volver a verlo –_ tomando de forma una de sus manos, dio un suave beso. Charles sonrojado, retiró la mano de forma brusca.

- _Lehnsherr – respondió_  entre dientes, su enojo se intensificó aun más al ver a la despampanante rubia que le acompañaba. Se giró para seguir su camino, pero una mano le detuvo y le hizo girar, ahí tenía frente a él una hermosa mirada.

 _\- ¿Me permites acompañarte?, soy nuevo y no conozco muy bien el pueblo –_ le puso una cara adorable, prácticamente suplicando – ¡ _por favor! Emma se irá con su omega y no tengo a quien más pedirle este favor, porque en este pueblo la gente está absolutamente demente, ¿puedes creer que ya diez omegas me han pedido una cita? –_ bufó lleno de molestia, realmente no estaba interesado en encontrar pareja. A Charles su comentario le pareció sumamente arrogante, pero recordó que tenía un plan en mente. Cambiando rápidamente, con la mejor sonrisa y un tono lleno de coqueteo, acepto la invitación y con firmeza se tomó al brazo de Lehnsherr.

El paseo fue corto aún así Charles tuvo que resistir todas las miradas cargadas de celos por parte de los omegas. Tenía más que claro que era objetivo del cotilleo diario, pero ahora con su improvisada cita con Lehnsherr también era objeto de odio, suspiro de forma cansada y se dedicó a darle coquetas miradas al alfa.  

Conoció un poco más del pasado de Erik, él le contó un par de cosas, pero nada en detalle, sabía muy bien como generar interés en un alfa, hacer que ellos lo buscaran. Al despedirse soltó feromonas, de forma consciente marco al hombre y luego con una tonta risita depositó un beso en una de sus mejillas, prometiendo encontrarse en un par de días.

 

- _Charles Francis Xavier ¿me explicas? –_

 _\- Ese idiota va a caer, seré la zorra que todos creen –_ dijo Charles levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho. Hank sólo se le quedo mirando para luego estallar en una carcajada, su amigo estaba realmente loco.

Le explicó a su amigo su plan, necesitaba recuperar la mansión Xavier y si para eso tenía que actuar como un omega coqueto y arrastrado, estaba más que dispuesto. El resto de la tarde conversaron sobre Kurt, a ambos hombres les apenaba profundamente la situación del chiquillo y en sus manos no había nada que pudieran hacer.

 

Cuando regreso esa tarde a su hogar, lo primero que escucho fueron los regaños de Raven, la pobre mujer gritaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se podía escuchar a tres cuadras a la redonda.

- _Peter Django deja de moverte –_

_\- Raven estoy bien –_

_\- Si por bien llamas estar lleno de cardenales y magulladuras, es que eres un imbécil –_ le propinó un suave golpe con un cucharon – _cariño regresaste –_ miro a Charles demostrando su impaciencia _– ayúdame con el idiota de tu cachorro, necesita cuidados. No sé que diablos hizo anoche –_

Peter se removió incómodo y miró el suelo, estaba muy avergonzado por como había tratado a su padre, él que estuviera Raven en el lugar no le ayudaba para nada, pues no quería contarle a la mujer que los golpes eran cortesía de Warren.

- _Tranquila Raven, ve a cuidar a Kurt, yo me encargo de mi mocoso –_ lo dijo de forma cortante, haciendo que Peter se estremeciera en el lugar. Pero bio un respingo al sentir los cálidos brazos de su padre, unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon y entre susurros le pidió a Charles que hablaran en privado.

Juntos fueron hasta la habitación de Xavier, haciendo que Peter se relajara al sentir el potente aroma de su padre. En un rápido movimiento el platinado se colgó al cuerpo de su padre, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este, comenzó a sollozar de forma bajita mientras Charles le acaricia sus cabellos en un vago intento por dar algo de calma.

- _Papá fue..fue… mi culpa, Kurt está así…así por mi..mi  idea de llevarlo al ba…baile –_

En ese momento Charles comprendió todo el dolor que cargaba su pequeño omega. Peter temía a la idea de lazo y haberlo visto de forma directa en su amigo lo que ocurría cuando un alfa no te aceptaba lo había dejado trastornado. El pobre niño se estaba culpando de algo que no pudo controlar, es más, ayudo en lo que pudo.

- _Peter no fue tu culpa. El ataque de un alfa lo pudo haber sufrido en cualquier parte. El único problema que veo es que es el idiota de Warren –_ el pequeña omega dio una pequeña risa ante las ultimas palabras de su padre.

- _¿Y si queda preñado? Me merecía más golpes, mi amigo sufre por mi insensatez – lloriqueo nuevamente._

 _\- Cachorro escúchame, no fue tu culpa que un bastardo se aprovechara de Kurt –_ le depositó un tierno beso en la coronilla – _y sí queda en cinta, el pequeño cachorro tendrá a los mejores tíos y tías –_

Le dio otro abrazo y lo rodeo se sus feromonas, su hijo apestaba a miedo y tristeza. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Peter pidió más mimos y caricias, lo que le hizo recordar a Charles que aunque se viera como el omega más rebelde, por dentro seguía siendo un cachorrito pequeño que necesitaba de cuidados.

Le llenó la bañera con agua tibia y esencia de lavanda para relajarlo, pero Charles dio un grito al ver el torso de su hijo, había horribles cardenales decorando todo su cuerpo. Peter sólo se mordió el labio algo avergonzado, no sabía que explicar a su padre, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco preocuparlo.

Ante la mirada acusadora de su padre, Peter no pudo con la tensión y terminó confesando todo con lujo de detalles. Como había creado una coartada con Alex y Ororo, Charles nunca la había escuchado mencionar, pero de inmediato le exigió que la invitara para alguna hora del té, necesitaba agradecerle la ayuda que le había brindado.

_\- Papá, ella es la dueña del burdel –_

_\- ¿Y? cariño, sabes que no tengo prejuicios. Además, los omegas cotillas hablan siempre de nosotros, quizás debamos darles nuevo material –_ terminó la frase guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, quien no pudo más que reír ante las ocurrencias de su padre.

Le explicó un par de cosas más, pero al recordar lo ocurrido con aquel pedante militar tuvo la urgencia de hablar la situación con Charles. Pero antes de emitir palabra alguna, Peter sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraron, estaba seguro de que hasta sus orejas tenían un rojo brillante.

- _Papá tú sabes que ahora ya no respondo a la voz de mando de los alfas –_ Charles asistió con la cabeza mientras sus facciones se endurecían, sabía muy bien el porque su hijo actuaba de esa forma – _anoche quien me ayudo a evitar que me molieran a golpes, uso su voz y funcionó –_ Charles dio un grito y le miró preocupado, rápidamente con sus manos le comenzó a revisar, buscando indicios de algún tipo de abuso _– tranquilo él no me toco de la forma que crees, sólo uso la voz para que me quedara quieto y así poder despistar a los alfas que me buscaban –_ el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento en intensidad, al recordar como una firme mano le tomo de la cintura, mientras otra le tapaba la boca.

_– Necesito a ese alfa, debe ser un dios si logra que te quedes tranquilo–_

Peter le miró una mirada desconcertada para luego actuar molestia. Lentamente la culpa y tristeza le estaban abandonando.

Peter despertó de un sobresalto, su respiración estaba agitada. Desde hace mucho que no soñaba con aquel alfa que tanto daño les hizo, de sólo recordar sus acciones y amenazas, se sentía nuevamente como aquel cachorro indefenso. Fue por su hermana, necesitaba a la castaña para poder calmarse.

Wanda se despertó bufando, pero al ver el semblante de su hermano rápidamente le hizo un espacio y le estiró los brazos. El platinado se acurruco muy cerca de ella, restregando su nariz en su cuello para que aquella esencia de manzana con canela lograra calmarle. Wanda comenzó a reír bajito ante las cosquillas que la incipiente barba de su hermano le estaba provocando. 

- _¿Quieres hablar? –_ Peter negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería soltar sus preocupaciones y sus recuerdos del pasado, era una procesión que prefería llevarla en solitario.

- _Perfecto, porque yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte –_ y con esas últimas palabras, Wanda comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado estos días con Natasha.

Peter no podía estar más feliz por su hermana, nunca la había visto tan contenta y mucho menos por la presencia de un alfa.  Además, tenía entendido que la pelirroja era sumamente agradable y llena de valores, una mujer amable y que daría su vida por su castaña favorita. La escucho alabar cada centímetro de la pelirroja y fantasear con cursilerías, pero al cabo de unas horas los jóvenes omegas fueron vencidos por el sueño, durmiendo tan abrazados como cuando eran unos cachorros.

Charles sintió unos golpes en la puerta, no esperaban visitas, pero era probable que fuera su nueva nuera. Pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba para nada, un beta que trabaja en la florería del pueblo, le extendió un hermoso ramo de dalias blancas, que hasta donde el de ojos azules estaba enterado significaba una declaración directa de intensiones románticas.

Le agradeció al muchacho con un par de monedas, para luego poner sus lindas flores en agua, fue en ese momento que notó una pequeña nota adjunta al ramillete.

 

_Charles, muchas gracias por tu compañía el día de ayer._

_Ansío un próximo encuentro._

_Siempre tuyo, E.L._

 

Charles no pudo más que soltar una risita, al parecer sus planes de engatusar a Lehnsherr funcionarían rápidamente, pero lo que el omega no sabía es que Lehnsherr también le tendía una trampa. Era como si los dos hombres estuvieran un juego de ajedrez, cada paso era minuciosamente elaborado, obtener la victoria no era una tarea fácil y cada error podría significar perder la partida.

 


	7. 6

**_. . . Una semana después . . ._ **

****

_– Logan ¿por qué tu habitación olía a omega el otro día? –_ preguntaba Víctor de forma burlesca, llevaba varios días intentando sacar información a su amigo, pero el siempre eludía la pregunta. Aunque para el alfa no pasaba desapercibido el pequeño temblor en sus manos, el único indicio que de Howlett le estaba escondiendo algo.

Pero ya se encargaría de averiguar de quien se trataba, pues Wolverine como era conocido en el ejército jamás se llevaba a los omegas a su casa, muchos menos a su cama. Tendría que ser una mujer muy especial, y estar realmente prendado para haber ido contra sus principios. Sin embargo, la búsqueda no había dado frutos pues con cada omega que se habían encontrado, tenían aromas muy distintos al que recordaba, ninguna tenía el dulzor de la lavanda y la miel, al parecer James sabía esconder muy bien a sus conquistas.

****

Charles recibía cada mañana un ramo de flores, de distintos tipos y colores, siempre acompañado de fragmentos de poemas escritos con una prolija caligrafía, que él no paraba de leer durante todo el día, regañándose por olvidar que todo era parte de un plan.

 _– Pareces idiota –_ bufo Peter molestando a su padre, al cachorro le estaba hartando el cortejo de aquel alfa que recién acababa de llegar al pueblo.

 _– Jovencito no me faltes el respeto –_ reprendía Charles, dándose juguetón golpe en la nuca, que sólo provocaba más gruñidos en Peter – _y deja de esta celoso, que nadie me alejara de mi cachorrito_ – le daba sonoros beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el platinado se quejara aun más, saliendo del salón ofuscado.

Wanda y Nat estallaban en carcajadas al ver la infantil reacción del omega.  La pelirroja últimamente se la pasaba en la casa de los Xavier, sólo abandonada el lugar para ir a dormir a su hotel. Pese a que Charles le ofreció estadía, la mujer denegó amablemente la oferta puesta se estaba tomando muy a pecho lo de conseguir la confianza de Charles y, sobre todo, llevar a cabo el cortejo de forma correcta.

Kurt había mejorado físicamente en los últimos días, la fiebre había cedido y la mordida día a día estaba más deshinchada y menos irritada. Pero su ánimo iba de mal en peor, prácticamente no hablaba, ocasionalmente le respondía una que otra cosa a su madre. Sus ojos estaban constantemente mirando hacía la nada, se estremecía ante cualquier ruido y por las noches las pesadillas no lo abandonaban.

Peter le daba mimos todos los días, se sentaba detrás de Kurt y lo envolvía con sus brazos, le acariciaba el cabello y le daba besos en la coronilla, pero su amigo apenas reaccionaba, una que otra vez respondía con una sonrisa fingida. El hijo de Charles se tragaba sus palabras cada vez que pensaba en disculparse, no se sentía digno de pedir perdón por algo que no podría cambiar, sabía que su amigo no le reprocharía nada y lo perdonaría en el acto, y él, no se sentía merecedor de tales palabras.

El idiota de Warren nunca más se hizo presente en la casa Xavier, sin embargo, se lo habían encontrado un par de veces por las calles, haciendo que este le dedicara a Peter una sonrisa socarrona al indicar los hematomas y la cojera que el omega aún evidenciaba.

Éste le respondía con un par de gestos obscenos y luego le soltaba un par de groserías que encanalizaban a todas omegas y betas en el pueblo.

 _– ¡Warren tú pene parece el de un cachorro! –_ le gritaba Peter a Warren mientras se tomaba de forma obscena la entrepierna, burlándose de aquello que más le dolía a los alfas. El rubio se alejó bufando y pensando en los pocos golpes que le habían dado al muchacho, regañaría a sus empleados por no haberle quebrado las piernas.

Rápidamente la gente del pueblo comenzó a cuchichear, reprochando el tipo de educación que Charles Xavier les estaba dando a sus hijos.

 _– ¡Ahora se sonrojan por escuchar pene, como si no se los metieran! –_ vociferó Charles ya harto de los comentarios hacía él y su cachorro. Estaba dispuestos a demostrarles de donde Peter había sacado tan amplio repertorio de groserías, pero de repente unos aplausos le desconcentraron.

Al girarse se encontró con la fija mirada de Lehnsherr, haciendo que de inmediato se sintiera ruborizado, soltar groserías no era la mejor forma de conquistar a un alfa.

 _– Simplemente un espléndido omega. Y ustedes dejen de andar hablando –_ les gritó enojados a los presentes, de inmediato, los omegas bajaron la mirada avergonzados – _si vuelvo a escuchar algún insulto a Charles o a su cachorro, me encargare personalmente de que se arrepientan –_ terminó la frase con un gruñido, espantando rápidamente al tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado. 

Charles actuó de forma tímida ante aquella defensa pública, aunque por dentro su alma quemaba por gritarle a aquel estúpido alfa que no necesitaba su ayuda. Pero definidamente, esa sería una estrategia bastante mala para conseguir su ansiado matrimonio.

Peter por su lado, sólo rodo los ojos y comenzó a hacer gestos de ascos de una forma para nada disimulada cuando su padre le daba miradas coquetas al alfa.

Entablaron una pequeña charla, en la cual el omega de ojos azules actuaba como si estuviera avergonzando, mientras Erik le devolvía sonrisas seductoras.

 _– Te espero a ti y tu familia mañana a cenar, será una expendida velada –_ al despedirse el alfa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, aspirando profundamente aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba.

Peter iba reclamando a su padre respecto a su forma de actuar con aquel idiota de Erik, mientras aseguraba que ni amarrado volvería a aquella estúpida mansión, mucho menos a cenar con personas desagradables.  La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un alfa robusto les cortó el paso.

 _– Omega ¿estás bien? –_ se escuchó la ronca voz de Logan, quien no despegaba su mirada de todas las magulladuras que aún estaban presente en la nívea piel de Peter.

 _– Idiota, perdón alfa –_ soltó Peter lleno de sarcasmo – _muy bien, realmente genial, hasta que me tope con tu horrible rostro –_ lo ultimo lo soltó bajito mientras fingía una tos, ganándose un disimulado pellizco por parte de su padre. Aunque no paso desapercibido que había intensificado la esencia de sus feromonas, Charles no estaba seguro de que tan consciente había sido aquel reflejo.

 _– Mocoso malagradecido –_ le respondió Logan molesto. Haciendo que Charles le dedicara una mirada curiosa, rápidamente logró entender lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudo hacer más que esbozar una tonta sonrisa.

 _– Gracias su majestad, fue un honor haber sido salvado por usted mi caballero de brillante armadura –_ le respondió Peter haciendo una reverencia, mientras un desconcertado Logan se había quedado mudo.

Charles tuvo que fingir una tos para que su carcajada no se viera irrespetuosa, pero Víctor que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido no hizo intento alguno por disimular su risa, ganándose una furiosa mirada por parte de su amigo.

Pero de un momento a otro dejó de reír, cuando sus fosas nasales notaron la leve fragancia que se sentía, uno de los dos omegas que tenía al frente, tenía el mismo aroma que había encontrado en la habitación de Logan.

De forma disimulada se presentó con el omega mayor, en el baile de hace algunos días no habían tenido la oportunidad.  Al besar el dorso de la mano de Charles, sintió otro aroma, descartándolo rápidamente como el omega que estuvo con Logan.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, la cual en esos momentos se encargaba de mirar de forma penetrante a Logan mientras le hacía un par de gestos obscenos a modo de burla. No pudo evitar pensar en el problema que se había metido su amigo, sería realmente divertido verlo cortejar a aquel indomable omega.

Se despidieron un poco después, aunque siendo sinceros los únicos corteses fueron Charles y Víctor, porque los otros dos hombres se negaron a ser educados, dedicándose a modo de despedida un par de insultos como un par de niños caprichosos.

Peter estuvo el resto de la tarde bastante callado, algo muy extraño en él. El muchacho tenía pensamientos contradictorios, se sentía asqueado de por primera vez sentir los deseos de su omega, era una sensación tan rara que le daban ganas de gritar. Terminó liberando su estrés practicando algo de lucha con Alex, ganándose un terrible dolor de costillas y un regaño por ser irresponsable de su padre.

Natasha estuvo presente como ya era costumbre en la cena, sin embargo, estuvo bastante ausenten y se notaba ansiosa, haciendo que Wanda se preocupara mientras por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos sumamente pesimistas, su hermano tomó de forma disimulada su mano intentando dar algo de calma.

Cuando ya estaban degustando un maravilloso postre realizado por Raven, Nat se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención, para luego pararse de su lugar e ir junto a Wanda.

En un ágil movimiento puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras abría una hermosa caja de terciopelo escarlata, mostrando un maravilloso anillo de plata con un radiante rubí al centro.

 _– Wanda, amor mío. ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –_ la chiquilla se quedó estática por algunos segundos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, para luego soltar un grito efusivo y lanzarse a los brazos de su alfa, escondiendo su cara en su pecho pronunció el esperado sí.

En ese momento la pelirroja se giró hasta Charles, mirándole de forma preocupada.

 _– Se que la costumbre es pedir la mano a los padres, pero lamento informarle que para mi la opinión más importante, es la de mi omega –_ Charles rápidamente le esbozo una radiante sonrisa, haciendo que la alfa soltara un suspiro de tranquilidad antes de seguir hablando _–_ _Señor Charles Xavier, ¿me daría el honor de desposar a su hija? –_ lo pronunció de forma sumamente solemne, mientras se marcaba aún más su acento ruso.

_– Por supuesto que sí querida, se cuánto la amas –_

Wanda se quito rápidamente del pecho de su alfa, para luego correr a los brazos de su padre y llorar nuevamente de felicidad. Peter por su parte se acercó a felicitar a Nat por el compromiso, mientras en un cálido abrazo le pedía por el cuidado de su querida hermanita.

El hogar se llenó de risas y lágrimas de felicidad, mientras todos felicitaban a la joven pareja, Charles incluso sacó uno de su champagne para celebrar.

 _– Mamá soy una horrible persona –_ dijo Kurt bajito, mientras se escondía en el regazo de su madre, quien entre mimos intentaba de forma inútil calmar su llanto – _estaba tan celoso de la felicidad de Wanda –_ explicó intensificando aún más el llanto – _yo nunca tendré un alfa que me miré con aquella devoción, no soy merecedor de ese tipo de amor –_

Ante esas últimas palabras a Raven se le rompió el corazón, haciendo imposible no dejar caer sus lágrimas. Abrazó con aún más intensidad a su hijo, ya que de su boca no podía salir palabra alguna, no tenía que consuelo dar, sabiendo que su hijo ahora era un omega marcado y probablemente preñado, nadie en su sano juicio se emparejaría con alguien así. Lloraron juntos, sabiendo que el futuro del omega había sido arrebatado, ahora sólo quedaba dolor y melancolía.

La noche siguiente fueron a la velada de Lehnsherr en familia, la que ahora incluía a Natasha. Peter se había negado hasta último minuto, incluso fingió estar enfermo, pero luego de unas eficaces amenazas hechas por Charles, tuvo que asistir a regañadientes.

Pero casi soltó una sarta de maldiciones al encontrarse con Howlett, no dijo nada sólo porque Charles le dio un pellizco y le hizo una advertencia con la mirada.

La cena era bastante íntima y llena de lujos, no habían más de veinte personas, todos conversaban animadamente. Peter se sentía aburrido y sólo podía rescatar la presencia de Hank, quien de vez en cuando le seguía en la conversación.

Pero en un momento determinado Erik llamó la atención golpeando su copa, todos se giraron a mirarlo expectantes.

 _– Wanda Xavier –_ la niña le miró curiosa – _Peter Xavier –_ lo miro con odio, mientras con su rostro expresó una mueca de hastió -  quiero pedirles formalmente la autorización para cortejar a su padre –

La omega en cuestión chilló emocionada soltando sus feromonas, haciendo que Nat le diera un abrazo posesivo mientras mirada desafiante al resto de los alfas presentes, su omega olía demasiado bien.

  _– Por supuesto que sí señor Lehnsherr, sería un honor –_ respondió ella con mucha educación, para finalizar la frase con una pequeña reverencia.

Peter iba a responder alguna grosería, pero recibió una fuerte patada por parte de su padre y un golpe en las costillas cortesía de su hermana, haciendo que se mordiera el labio indignado.

 _– Claro –_ fue la escueta respuesta que expresó, para meterse una indecorosa cucharada de comida a la boca.

- _– y tú, Charles, ¿Qué dices? –_ el castaño fingió vergüenza, mientras entre temblores llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

 _– Dios, para mí sería un honor –_ respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo un gesto de sumisión con una reverencia, mientras dejaba expuesto su cuello, un claro signo de deseo por una mordida, que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

Rápidamente la mansión se llenó de conversaciones alegres, mientras Lehnsherr pedía a sus empleados distintos manjares y fino champagne francés. Luego de la cena el ambiente se lleno de risas, mientras se hacían pequeños grupos de conversación, inclusive algunos estaban jugando cartas.

Peter apenas tuvo la oportunidad huyo sigiloso al patio, sentándose cerca de un estanque. Se sentía frustrado y decepcionado de su padre, tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, pero principalmente tenía miedo, no quería volver a ver a su padre sufrir, no soportaría pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

A su cabeza vinieron distintos recuerdos, el Charles del pasado, aquel omega nervioso, sumiso y maltratado, quien se la pasaba con los ojos vidriosos y dando respingos ante cualquier ruido. Sin que se diera cuenta unas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, mientras el frío aire de la noche le hizo temblar.

Dio un salto al sentir como alguien ponía un abrigo en sus hombros, al girarse se encontró con el estúpido alfa de la otra vez, de forma disimulada intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie.

 _– Señor Howlett, realmente gracias por lo de la otra noche –_ Peter extendió sus mano de forma sincera, había meditado lo suficiente para saber que gracias a aquel alfa no tenía más huesos quebrados o una horrible marca en su cuello – _si no fuera por usted quizás estaría muerto o mordido  –_ un gruñido se le escapó a Logan  de forma inconsciente   _–_ _para agradecerle, puedo conseguir que Ororo le deje visitar el burdel nuevamente –_ al terminar la frase esbozo una amplia sonrisa, que para Howlett fue la más hermosa que había visto.

 _– De nada Peter, gracias por la oferta –_ respondió divertido – _pero esa beta me cortara las bolas si me llegó a acercar un centímetro a su local –_ ambos comenzaron a reír al saber que aquellas afirmaciones eran reales – _por cierto, puedes decirme Logan –_ explicó el alfa.

Se sentó al lado de Peter, aunque al principio hubo un silencio incómodo rápidamente entraron en confianza, siendo Erik el principal tema de la noche, a ambos les parecía un hombre excesivamente arrogante.

Logan se divirtió contándole anécdotas del ejército, algunas le serían muy útiles al omega en un futuro cercano. Mientras Peter le contaba como se había burlado de Warren aludiendo al tamaño de su miembro.  

Ninguno quería que terminara la velada, en aquel lugar apartado y rodeado por naturaleza, al fin se sentían cómodos, no como cuando estaban rodeados de toda aquella gente de clase alta. Aspiraban los aromas del contrario, haciendo que una agradable sensación les recorriera el cuerpo, la cual sólo se incrementaba cuando de forma inconsciente sus manos rozaban. Ambos se negaban a ver lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, aún cuando su alfa y omega interno ardían en deseos por comerse a besos. . .

 

 


	8. 7

**_Un par de semanas después_ **

 

- _Apestas a ese idiota –_ gruñó Peter levantando la vista de un libro, mientras se llenaba la boca de regaliz.

- _¿te pregunté? –_ le respondió Charles risueño, mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con la única intención de plasmar la esencia de Erik en su hijo, sólo con la intención de molestarlo.

Estaban en medio de una pelea cuando un grito emocionado de Wanda los hizo saltar, al mirar a la muchacha vieron como ésta miraba con añoranza un hermoso vestido blando y se lo probaba por encima, mientras giraba de forma alegre.

Quedaban pocos días para el matrimonio de Wanda con Natasha, la pelirroja había viajado a Londres para poder realizar un par de trámites que tenía pendiendo, además había ido en búsqueda de sus mejores amigos, quienes la acompañarían en su fecha más importante, como ella tendía a llamarla.

Kurt había estado más alegre, su ánimo día a día comenzaba a incrementar, incluso algunas veces se había atrevido a acompañarlo al pueblo, aunque siempre con miedo de encontrarse con Warren. Peter no le soltaba la mano, le daba su cariño y siempre le mimaba de forma cariñosa, Logan un par de veces lo miraba desde lejos, jamás lo diría en público, pero encontraba la situación sumamente adorable.

Charles se acercó a Raven y le extendió una taza de té, la miró de forma cariñosa y luego se sentó frente a ella, sabía que la mujer le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería forzarla a hablar.

- _Cariño, ¿qué pasa? –_ ella abrió muchos los ojos, mientras se le aguaban. Intentó sonreír, pero terminó quebrándose y llorando de forma escandalosa, el castaño en un santiamén la estuvo consolando.

- _Mi Kurt –_ hipó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – _está preñado y sin alfa, Charles mi niño se me va a morir –_ fue lo último que gritó Raven mientras se largaba a llorar aún más fuerte.

Un golpe los hizo saltar, al girarse se encontraron con Peter y Kurt, éste último había botado las cosas que había comprado al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

No faltó mucho para que el muchacho se sentara en el suelo a llorar de forma desconsolada, de su boca sólo salían gritos desgarradores mientras soltaba una esencia llena de tristeza, ninguno de los presentes había sentido un aroma que sólo les hiciera pensar en la muerte.

Peter fue el primero que intentó acercársele para consolarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó al suelo, Kurt estaba fuera de control. Lloraba y gritaba sin parar, mientras rompía y botaba todo a su alrededor, Raven estaba hecha un ovillo mientras sollozaba el nombre de su hijo.

No había nadie más en el hogar, y Charles dudo que el fuera de utilidad cuando Peter por tercera vez fue lanzado al suelo y si había un omega fuerte ese era su hijo. No lo pensó mucho más y salió corriendo por el único alfa que lo podía ayudar en esos momentos, su alfa, Erik.

Jadeando corría por el centro del pueblo, cuando gracias a algún Dios logró divisar al galante alfa que revisaba de forma concentrada algunas especias.

- _Erik –_ intentó recuperar la respiración – _te nece…sito –_ el alfa soltó de inmediato todo lo tenía en las manos, para enfocarse en el hombre de ojos azules, quien en esos momentos tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Apenas tuvo un poco más de oxígeno, logró explicarle al alfa por qué lo buscaba, rápidamente ambos hombres fueron al hogar de los Xaviers.

Cuando entraron, el lugar olía de forma mucho más intensa, era un aroma dulce pero cargado con picor, similar a la pimienta. Erik dio grandes zancos hasta el omega que estaba trastornado llorando, lo rodeó con sus brazos y aunque Kurt intentó empujarlo, claramente no pudo contrarrestar la fuerza del alfa, Lehnsherr comenzó a utilizar su fragancia para tranquilizar al niño pero no había caso, el seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre, no tuvo más opción con utilizar su voz de mando.

De su garganta salió un gruñido, que incluso hizo que Raven que era una beta, diera un salto. Para luego ordenar que dejara de moverse y se tranqulizara, el omega entre temblores accedió a las órdenes. Fue en ese momento, que Erik lo abrazó con más intensidad y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras susurraba palabras que ninguno de los presentes llegó a escuchar, los minutos se hicieron eternos, pero Kurt finalmente cayó rendido en el sueño.

Mientras Erik con Raven fueron a recostar a Kurt, Charles al fin pudo poner atención en su cachorro. Peter tenía los ojos aguados, un par de cardenales por la cara y el labio partido, aunque intentó curarlo el chico se negó y botó un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

Cuando Erik regresó lo quedó mirando de forma fija, el alfa se sintió algo curioso respecto a la postura del chiquillo, pero lo que pasó nadie lo creyó posible.

- _Señor Lehnsherr muchas gracias por su ayuda, realmente le agradezco que haya ayudado a mi amigo –_ sus palabras fueron absolutamente sinceras, incluso le extendió la mano a modo de agradecimiento, luego salió del lugar, necesitaba estar sólo y pensar.

Wanda que venía llegando de su paseo con Jean, saludo de forma efusiva a Erik pero al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Kurt salió corriendo por su amigo, aunque éste estaba dormido, la chiquilla se recostó junto a él y soltó sus feromonas, dijo a Raven que velaría con amor sus sueños.

Peter dio un par de vueltas furioso y triste, sabía que su amigo jamás se repondría de ese golpe.  Además, ahora la vida de Kurt peligraba, sin un alfa presente en el embaraza era muy posible que lo abortara de forma espontánea pero lleno de complicaciones, y si llegaba a concluirlo, lo más probable es que muriera en el parto.  De una u otra forma, la vida de su amigo estaba pendiendo de un hilo y todo por su maldita culpa. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar, en esos momentos necesitaba un par de tragos y quizás tener un par de peleas.

Fue un conocido bar de hombres, ahí los desdichados sólo asistían a beber hasta perder la conciencia y a apostar, pues era normal en el local de Caliban se jugaran a las cartas o se armaran peleas de puños clandestinas.

Como ya era conocido en el lugar pidió una jaba de cerveza y se puso a beber en silencio, sentía la mirada lujuriosa de los alfas sobre él, tenía unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre uno de esos hombres y soltarle un par de puñetazos.

Apenas se armó la primera pelea él se ofreció, Caliban como siempre intentó detenerlo pero el platinado estaba tan ofuscado que necesitaba expresar su frustración de alguna forma.

Fue una pelea rápida, sufrió un buen par de golpes y aulló de dolor cuando su hombro se salió de la posición normal, pero una sonrisa no se le pudo quitar del rostro ya que había logrado ganarle, aunque a duras penas, a ese estúpido alfa. Se sentó a tomar una nueva cerveza, aunque no podía negar que el brazo le dolía de forma endemoniada.

Dio un respingo cuando un vaso fue depositado con excesiva fuerza a su lado, pero una sonrisa le atravesó la cara cuando notó la presencia de Logan a su lado.

- _Bien ganado omega, pero eso debe doler –_ apuntó su brazo.

- _Cómo la puta mierda –_ gruñó el chico mientras se tomaba de una sola vez todo lo que quedaba en su vaso.

- _Te lo puedo poner en su lugar, años en el ejercito me hacen un experto –_ dijo él de forma arrogante, pero a Peter realmente no le importó y con indiferencia aceptó.

Pero Logan se negó a hacerlo en el lugar, la verdad no quería que el omega siguiera sufriendo y tampoco bebiendo de esa forma, no era seguro que se embriagara en un bar como aquel.

Aunque le costó un poco convencerlo, finalmente Peter accedió a ir hasta el hogar del alfa, después de todo, su brazo le dolía como el infierno.

Logan en un ágil y rápido movimiento logró poner el húmero y clavícula en su lugar, escuchándose un fuerte chasquido. Peter no gritó, ni siquiera lloró, sólo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Howlett había quedado asombrado, había visto a alfas gritar de dolor luego de una dislocación, pero el chiquillo ni siquiera había soltado un quejido, si que era un omega curioso. Terminaron la tarde en una amena conversación, mientras comían una rica carne preparada por el alfa.

­ _\- Gracias por todo lo de hoy Erik, realmente fuiste de gran ayuda –_ dijo Charles de forma coqueta, mientras movía sus cabellos y soltaba algo de sus feromonas.

El alfa se acercó con cuidado, posando una mano en su cadera y otra en la barbilla del castaño, con los ojos hico un gesto como si estuviera pidiendo permiso de forma implícita, Charles acortó aún más la distancia indicando que también lo deseaba.

En un ágil movimiento sus bocas quedaron únicas, comenzó como un casto beso, sus labios apenas rozaban. Pero a los pocos segundos sus lenguas ya estaban involucradas y se besaban con pasión, sus manos se recorrían y de sus bocas salían un par de gemidos. Rápidamente hicieron que el salón oliera a excitación, sentían el calor en sus cuerpos y el deseo de algo mucho más íntimo, Charles sentía como su entrada se lubricaba haciendo que se sonrojara, cuyo color se intensifico al sentir la dura masculinidad del alfa en su entrepierna, Erik ahora lo estaba besando con rudeza contra la muralla, prácticamente lo estaba embistiendo sobre la ropa y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, es que realmente estuvieran piel contra piel.

Peter hizo una falsa tos, haciendo que los dos adultos se separaran de forma brusca, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la ropa arrugada, el muchacho lo único que hizo fue sonreírles de forma burlesca mientras alzaba sus cejas.

Erik se despidió, dando un solemne “buenas noches” y rápidamente se retiró del hogar Xavier, no podía creer que había cedido al deseo como un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, sí que era un gran idiota.

- _Tú no me mires así –_ bufo Charles molesto a su hijo – _mira que hasta acá se siente el aroma del coronel –_ no falto más conversación para que Peter prácticamente huyera corriendo a su habitación.

****

**_Tres días después_ **

Natasha no tenía familia que la acompañara en este maravilloso momento, pero en esos momentos no le importaba para nada. En primera fila se encontraban sus esplendidos amigos americanos Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, mientras que a su lado, estaban Thor y Loki de Noruega.

Tony y Loki, ambos omegas, le habían ayudado a arreglarse, el castaño le había obsequiado un hermoso vestido con sedas de china, mientras Loki había arreglado sus cabellos con luminosos cristales de sus tierras. Los alfas Thor y Steve le habían dado diversos consejos, a los cuales la pelirroja sólo respondió con gruñidos, haciendo que ambos rubios estallaran en una carcajada.

Wanda entró a la iglesia con su padre, la costumbre decía que los omegas debían entrar con su padre o madre que fuera alfa o beta en el peor de los casos, y cuando estaba muerto pedían al alfa más cercano. Pero a Charles y Wanda no les interesaba esa absurda regla de protocolo, así que la chiquilla entró radiante del brazo del de ojos azules, quien no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos aguados.

Los Xavier muchas veces se saltaban el protocolo, pues también se indicaba que los omegas solteros concurrieran con un velo blanco sobre sus cabellos indicando su pureza y devoción a Dios, pero en esos momentos, Peter se encontraba sonriendo a su hermana sin atisbo alguno de aquella prenda que el mismo había llamado arcaica.

Kurt no paraba de temblar asustado de la mano de su madre, se sentía una vergüenza, un ser indigno por estar en el templo de dios preñado y cometiendo el pecado de no estar casado. Raven lo intentaba consolar, pero el chiquillo lloraba aún más en silencio, quería estar presente para su mejor amiga, pero la situación le estaba doliendo más de lo que había creído. Hank se puso a su lado y sobó su espalda con cariño, sentía una especial ternura por el chiquillo y una un poco más intensa por su madre. Todos los Xavier, además de Hank y Alex se había comprometido a ayudar al pequeño omega embarazado, lo cuidarían y harían que superara todos los problemas, incluso el que no tuviera un alfa presente.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, ambas mujeres no paraban de sonreír y profesarse un amor realmente intenso, haciendo que todos los presentes se sintiesen más que felices, incluso un par de malintencionados tenían envidia.

La celebración fue en la mansión de Lehnsherr pues el hombre desde el comienzo había ofrecido su hogar, Charles no puso objeción alguna ya que de esa forma su hija celebraría en el lugar que realmente le correspondía, la ex mansión Xavier.

Se sentía la música, las recién casadas prácticamente no se separaban y el resto de la gente se veía alegre entre exóticas comidas, champan francés y vodka ruso.

Pero lo que nadie se esperó, era la llegaba de un comensal no invitado. Haciendo resonar el pequeño tacón de sus botas Warren Worthington llegó hasta el lugar, haciendo que varias cabezas posaran atención en su figura, las manos de Kurt comenzaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas no esperaron para salir, dio un salto cuando su propio vaso terminó en el suelo.

El rubio dio una sonrisa irónica a Peter quien se encontraba charlando con Logan, rápidamente ambos hombres fueron donde el pequeño omega que se encontraba protegido entre su madre y Hank, pero en un venenoso gruñido el alfa hizo que los beta se apartaran de aquel omega con su marca.

Warren sintió la exaltada esencia del omega, y el característico dulzor junto a atisbos de su propio aroma sólo podía significar una cosa, ese horrendo omega había quedado preñado, ahora si que acabaría con él, jamás permitiría que aquel omega llevara a su descendencia, él merecía una pareja digna de su linaje, no el hijo de una ama de llaves.

Dio un paso más tomándolo de forma brusca de la barbilla, mientras Kurt dio un chillido lleno de miedo. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que Víctor, un alfa del ejercito en un ágil y sigiloso movimiento apartara el chiquillo de aquel arrogante alfa, gruñó llamando la atención de todos y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Con él no Worthington, fuera de acá que nadie te invitó a esta celebración –

 _\- Un animal de ejercito como tú, no puede mandarme –_ soltó de forma arrogante el joven de la aristocracia.

Pero a los pocos segundos llegó Natasha, acompañada de su esposa, ambas mujeres lo miraban llenas de odio.

- _Fuera asqueroso alfa – gritó Wanda._

_\- Omega a mí no me hablas así –_

- _Y tú no le hablas así a mi mujer –_ ahora fue Natasha la que habló, soltándole una bofetada y un estruendoso bufido – _fuera de nuestra celebración que aquí nadie te invito –_

 _\- Claro que no, ustedes son un grupo de idiotas sin clase o educación, sólo vine a comprobar una cosa pero mi duda ya está resulta –_ al decirlo miró directamente a Kurt, quien se escondió más en el cuerpo de Víctor, quien en esos momentos tenía una actitud sumamente protectora.

Apenas dio un paso para acercarse al omega, Steve y Thor lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo, aunque Warren bufó y se intentó soltar, los alfas eran mucho más fuerte, comenzando a llevarlo contra su voluntad fuera de la mansión, pero antes de cruzar la puerta hablo.

- _Omega tú no eres digno, te prometo que esa aberración no nacerá –_ gritó exaltado, y ya que el salón estaba en un absoluto silencio, todo el mundo escucho aquella afirmación. Kurt no soportó más y terminó cayendo desmayado, la celebración al parecer se había arruinado.

 


	9. 8

- _Thor, creo que con eso ya es suficiente –_ decía Steve, intentando calmar al rubio que acertaba un buen par de golpes en el maltratado rostro de Warren.

- _Oh no amigo, si no le doy una buena paliza como pidió mi luna, no tendré sexo en una semana –_ y con esas palabras, tomó con fuerza el brazo del alfa hasta hacerlo gritar. Steve encogió los hombros y dejó que el noruego le diera un par más de golpes, después de todo ese alfa se merecía una familia mucho peor.

- _Te haces llamar alfa –_ soltó Steve con sorna – _un verdadero alfa jamás diría semejantes palabras a un omega, pues ellos están para adorarlos y amarlos, ellos son los únicos que pueden dar vida –_ al terminar la frase el rubio americano le dio una patada muy cerca de la entrepierna, haciendo que Warren soltara un chillido como un cachorro asustado. Los rubios lo miraron con burla, para luego volver a la mansión.

Kurt estaba inconsciente, Raven intentaba hacerlo reaccionar mientras las lágrimas caían con furia. Cuando al fin el muchacho despertó, se largo a llorar sin consuelo, haciendo que mucho de los presentes lo miraran con tristeza. Kurt se negó a abandonar el lugar, pues no quería arruinar la celebración de su amiga, le regaló una débil sonrisa y siguió sentado observando como todos bailaban, Raven a lo lejos lloraba de impotencia, siendo consolada de forma tierna por Hank.

En un momento Loki junto a Tony se acercaron al pequeño omega preñado, el chico al no conocerlos comenzó a temblar pero los hombres rápidamente lo calmaron. Le dieron un par de palabras y para sorpresa de Tony, Loki contó algo que muy pocos sabían.

- _Pequeño, no dejes que un alfa te intimide, ellos no lo merecen. Y eso que la gente dice sobre que nosotros morimos si estamos preñado sin un alfa, no son más que mitos –_ tanto Kurt como Tony le dedicaron una mirada curiosos – _yo soy la prueba viviente –_ en ese momento el pelinegro se miro las uñas despreocupado – _un bastardo me violó y quedé preñado. Mi pequeña Hela ya tiene cinco años, es una hermosa y sana niña. Así que Kurt no temas, tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees –_ le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y luego jugueteo con sus cabellos – _y créeme, cuando llegue tu alfa, no le importará que tengas un cachorro. Si te ama, también lo amará a él o ella –_ le hizo una leve caricia en la plana panza, Tony estaba anonadado con aquellas palabras, pero en ese mismo instante admiró mucho más al omega noruego.

En ese momento, entraron a la mansión los dos rubios alfas. Rápidamente fueron hasta sus omegas, quienes lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa y tiernos besos en los labios, el joven omega se sintió enternecido y por primera vez en días, esperanzado. Sintiendo que sobraba ante las enamoradas parejas, se excuso para ir por algo de beber, encontrándose en el camino con Víctor, rápidamente el militar entabló conversación con él, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara de súbitamente. Raven ya estaba más calmada y le agradaba ver como su hijo no se había dejado caer por el estúpido de Warren.

La fiesta siguió en pie, rápidamente la atmosfera había vuelvo a la felicidad y todos celebraban a las alegres novias enamoradas. Peter estaba sentado lejos de todos, no tenía ganas de bailar y todo se debía a Jean. La pelirroja se encontraba conversando amenamente con Logan, el alfa no le despegaba la mirada y al parecer estaba más que encantado de poder charlar con una hermosa omega, pues Peter no podía negar que la mujer era más que espectacular, tenía un buen cuerpo, un lindo rostro y una cálida sonrisa, sus gestos y formas de ser, eran las de una dama amable y tierna, todo lo que los alfas adoraban. En cambio, en él todo era rudeza y problemas, la parte buena es que él no necesitaba un alfa, o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

- _Deberías ir por él y dejar de tener esa cara de amargado –_

- _Wanda no te voy a mandar a la mierda, sólo porque es el día de tu matrimonio –_ se dieron un abrazo juguetón, para que luego Peter nuevamente le deseara sus mejores deseos.

Peter se quedó pensando mientras bebía Vodka, realmente su cuñada no mentía al decir que era una de las mejores bebidas alcohólicas, pero lo que no sabía es que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza. No falto mucho para que se encontraba bailando y disfrutando con los hermanos Summers, incluso osó con darle un beso a Scott, haciendo que el alfa lo apartara avergonzado, mientras el platinado soltaba una estruendosa carcajada. No sabía si lo había besado para burlarse de él o para desquitarse con Jean, cualquiera fuera de las alternativas realmente no le interesaba y de un solo sorbo se tomó un gran vaso de vodka. 

Estaba por ir a molestar coquetear con un par de betas que desde hace minutos le dedicaban lujuriosas miradas, cuando un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

- _Peter creo que deberías dejar de beber –_ dijo el militar mientras le quitaba su nuevo vaso de alcohol, haciendo que el platinado le dedicara un mohín bastante infantil.

- _Y creo que tú te deberías ir a follar a Jean –_ se fue decidido a pasar un buen momento, se le había antojado hacer un trio. Pero Logan lo siguió y le arruinó su conquista, pues los betas al oler al coronel, huyeron intimidados.

Peter ofuscado se fue a sentar y comer algunos bocadillos, al parecer tenía más alcohol en la sangre del que pensaba pues le costaba estar en pie, pero no le daría el gusto a Logan de ganar, así que sin pensárselo se tomó dos copas de champagne.

Llegó el momento en que las recién casadas emprendieron a su luna de miel, mientras los invitados despejaban poco a poco el lugar. Kurt se fue con su madre y con Víctor, pues el alfa no los dejó ir solos por miedo a que Warren los estuviera esperando.  Charles se quedó con Erik a charlar, mientras Peter se excusó de ir a pasar tiempo al local de Ororo, el castaño notó que su hijo estaba algo pasado de copas pero se tranquilizó al ver como James Howlett lo seguía, lo mejor sería no entremeterse, pues sabía que esos hombres terminarían juntos, aunque su hijo era un cabezotas que se negaba a ver lo evidente. Se giró para sonreír a su novio, debía apurar su plan y engatusar el imbécil de Lehnsherr cuando antes.

- _Logan deja de seguirme, me se cuidar solo y donde voy no eres aceptado –_ soltó el chiquillo con burla, el militar se tomó la nariz intentando calmarse, un plan pasó por su cabeza.

- _Te invito a beber a mi casa –_ pero Peter rápidamente negó con un movimiento de cabeza – _veo que tienes miedo de estar con un alfa, eres un tierno cachorrito que le aterra que me aproveche de él –_ dijo el militar con burla, estaba seguro que con eso el chico caería y podría llegarlo a su hogar, para mantenerlo alejado de hacer alguna locura o que alguien se aprovechara del platinado, no desconfiaba de las habilidades del chico y de lo fuerte que era, pero conocía muchos alfas sin decencia que usaban su voz de mando para tales actos desvergonzados.

Llegaron al hogar de Logan, pero algo extraño pasó. Peter comenzó a sentirse caliente, su piel se sonrojó y dio un respingo cuando cierta parte de su cuerpo se lubricó, no podía ser aún faltaba tiempo para su celo, al parecer se había apresurado. El alcohol abandonó su sistema en un santiamén, necesitaba hacer algo, huir del lugar ya que estaba solo con un alfa, pero por otro lado, no portaba armas y sería bastante arriesgado ir hasta su hogar, se sentía desesperado.

Logan sintió la intensificación en el aroma del omega, rápidamente notó como esta daba respiraciones apuradas, su piel estaba sudorosa y sus pupilas dilatas.

- _Tu celo –_ soltó sin tacto alguno, haciendo que el menor diera un salto y luego soltara un gruñido al escuchar esa rasposa voz. Logan por un segundo perdió el control ante la esencia llena de excitación que llenó el salón, dando un fuerte gruñido en señal de que exigía sexo. Rápidamente tomó autocontrol de su alfa, encontrándose con un asustado Peter que temblaba sin parar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían – _tranquilo, puedo controlarme._

 _\- Ningún alfa puede controlarse con un omega en celo, me vas a violar –_ sin querer, Peter había soltado un par de lágrimas, lo que tanto tiempo evitó estaba pasando y todo por culpa del adelanto de su estúpido celo – _necesito volver a mi casa –_ dando torpes pasos, producto del alcohol y del fuego en sus entrañas, el joven Xavier pensaba abandonar el lugar, pero fue detenido con suave toque del militar.

- _Peter no puedes irte en ese estado, te juro que tengo más autocontrol que nadie. Puedo estar con omegas en celo y no ceder ante las demandas de mi alfa –_ le dedicó una mirada sincera, que sólo provoco que el omega de Peter se calentara aún más, gruñía por tener el nudo de un alfa como aquel.

- _Logan prométeme que no te tendrás sexo conmigo, aunque te lo ruegue, no cederás al celo hablando por mí, júramelo –_ eso último lo dijo con los ojos aguados.

 _\- Te lo juro, no pondré un dedo sobre ti aunque llores y supliques. Si algún día te llegó a tocar será cuando tú quieras y como quieras –_ le dio un suave beso en la frente, para luego tomar una botella con agua y algunos bocadillos, lo llevó hasta su habitación y le entregó sus llaves, antes de irse le pidió que estuviera cómodo y que si se sentía más tranquilo pusiera el seguro a la puerta.

El celo de Peter aumento de forma violenta en sólo cosas de minutos, por lo general el tenía bastante autocontrol y un rango de horas antes de perder la conciencia ante el deseo, pero esta vez ni siquiera había pasado una hora y ya rogaba por tener algún miembro dentro de su cuerpo. Se refregaba contra las sábanas, metía sus dedos en su lubricada entrada y sollozaba por la presencia de un alfa.

Logan podía sentir desde al salón el aroma del omega, era realmente intenso y no negaba que se le aguaba la boca, era cosa de usar su voz de mando y pedir que le dejara entrar, o aún más fácil, sólo bastaba con derribar esa puerta y anudar a ese hermoso platinado. Pero él no era un alfa de ese tipo, jamás había abusado de un omega, incluso, nunca había estado con un omega en celo.

Las horas pasaron y el no pudo dormir, el exquisito olor a lavanda y miel más los gemidos y sollozos de Peter no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Se bebía una taza de café mientras meditaba, nunca se había sentido así por un omega, mucho menos por un omega hombre, se sentía algo confundido y quería aclarar sus dudas.

Fue hasta su habitación y se puso tras la puerta, las feromonas intensificadas y la voz de Peter soltando gemidos sólo hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente, especialmente una parte de su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente animada. Recargó la frente sobre la puerta, no sabía que pensar o sentir respecto a Peter Xavier, pero algo dentro de él quería estar con el mocoso y no sólo de manera sexual, sentía deseos de mimarlo, quererlo, y, sobre todo, que el platinado llevara a sus cachorros, su corazón latió con fuerza al imaginárselo con una linda cachorrita entre los brazos.

Peter dio un salto al sentir aquel fuerte aroma a hierbabuena y tabaco, uno que en esos momentos se sentía como la mejor droga, rápidamente su cuerpo se calentó aun más si es que eso era posible y si entrada se lubrico de manera inconmensurable. Comenzó a llamar al alfa entre sollozos, prácticamente rogando porque entrara a anudarlo, fue hasta la puerta, se recargó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla enojado, mientras lloriqueaba por Logan.

- _Alfa estúpido, no me quieres anudar porque soy hombre –_ soltó un sollozo – _tú me rechazas porque soy un horrendo hombre omega, que le gusta pelear y meterse en problemas. Te lo ruego, lléname –_ lloró aún mas fuerte, mientras Logan apretaba los puños y daba grandes bocanadas de aire, su cuerpo dolía por ir a consolar a Peter y decirle que era el omega más hermoso de todo el pueblo, el omega más bello que había visto en toda su vida.

- _Peter no me hagas esto, no me tientes de esta forma, es cruel –_ eso último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada producto del deseo.

- _Tú quieres una tierna y linda omega como Jean, no una aberración como yo, quizás ni siquiera tendré cachorros, después de lo que le hice a Kurt no los merezco –_ soltó un lloriqueo triste, esas palabras hicieron que Logan se retorciera de dolor, era extraño, pero sentía la tristeza y el deseo de Peter, sólo quería entrar y mimarlo, hasta anudarlo y convencerlo de que era el mejor omega del mundo.

- _Cariño tú eres un magnifico omega. Pero prometí no ponerte un dedo ahora que estás débil y caes ante el deseo de tu omega, entre nosotros sólo pasara algo cuando tú estés consiente y realmente lo desees –_ fue lo último que pronunció para luego irse del lugar, necesitaba algo de aire fresco y quizás algo de tabaco, apretaba la mandíbula con furia mientras su alfa gruñía por haber dejado sólo a aquel omega que rogaba por su nudo. 

Charles se encontraba montando a Erik, no podía creerlo, pero en esos momentos estaba disfrutando de una tercera magnifica sesión de sexo con el alfa más candente del pueblo. No quería aceptarlo, pero el alfa era un dios del sexo, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir de aquella forma, aunque no negaba que su experiencia en relaciones no eran demasiadas, sólo había estado con el padre de sus cachorros y con su difunto esposo, el cual era un eyaculador precoz y un hombre bastante aburrido, Charles se daba más placer con sus dedos que con su polla.

Soltó un gemido al haber llegado al orgasmo, se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Erik soltando jadeos, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ahora entendía la obsesión de su hijo con el sexo, era más magnifico de lo que pensaba. Sólo un hombre le había provocado tanto placer, que incluso había olvidado su rostro, el padre de sus hijos, el bastardo que nunca regreso a buscarlo, lo dejó con el corazón roto y un gran dolor, nunca supo el nombre de aquella escoria. Pero también era gracias a él que tenía las dos luces de su alma, sin sus mellizos no hubiera podido soportar al asqueroso de Stryker. Se dejó abrazar y mimar por Erik, quien jugueteaba con sus cabellos y de vez en cuando le daba dulces besos, entre caricias ambos hombres se quedaron dormidos.

Esa noche Charles soñó con aquellas veces que perdió la virginidad, como lo hizo sentir aquel hombre y por primera vez pudo recordar algo de aquel alfa, su hermosa mirada. Al despertar de un salto no pudo evitar pensar que Erik tenía un color de ojos muy similar al de sus sueños, pero desechó esos estúpidos pensamientos, era imposible que fueran la misma persona. Se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Lenhsherr y aspirando aquella embriagadora fragancia se durmió nuevamente.

Peter despertó algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza, a su cabeza vinieron rápidamente recuerdos fugaces de la noche anterior y dio un brinco al encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya. No lo podía creer había entrado en celo y para más remate en la presencia de Logan, no recordaba con exactitud que había sucedido, pero al menos estaba seguro que no tenía una mordida en su cuello, ni tampoco dolor en su culo, quizás no había tenido sexo con aquel alfa o lo tenía muy pequeño.

Como pudo arreglo sus ropas y salió de la habitación, sus piernas aún estaban débiles por el celo y su cuerpo pedía agua. En el salón se encontró a Logan tomando desayuno tranquilamente, mientras hojeaba un libro. Pero el alfa al notar su presencia rápidamente dejó todo de lado, para ir en su ayuda, llevándolo a tomar asiento, Peter se veía asustado no quería escuchar que algo había pasado entre ellos.

- _Logan, anoche, nosotros –_ fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

- _Anoche entraste en celo y yo prometí no tocarte, y lo cumplí –_ el militar dio una sonrisa, que sólo hizo que el corazón de Peter se enterneciera, era extraño ver al hombre en una faceta como aquella.

- _¿Lo juras? ¿Cómo mierda pudiste resistirte a un omega en celo? –_ en ese momento bajó la voz – _¿tan asqueroso te parezco, realmente los omegas varones son tan repugnantes? –_ eso último no quería soltarlo en voz alta y se sentía un idiota por estar tan sentimental, siempre se ponía sensible luego de su celo.

- _Peter Xavier, mírame –_ en ese momento el platinado levantó la mirada algo avergonzado, cosa rara en un omega tan descarado como él – _te lo juré y lo cumplí porque tengo un gran autocontrol, y no te tocaría sin tu consentimiento, no cuando es tu omega en celo hablando por ti. Y por si las dudas, me arrepiento de las palabras que solté aquella noche en el local de Ororo, no hay omega varón o mujer más maravilloso que tú, ahora iré por comida necesitas alimentarte –_ dejándolo sólo en el salón el militar se fue por el desayuno, mientras Peter intentaba calmar a su desbocado corazón, se sentía como un idiota adolescente.

Ambos comieron en una amena conversación, era extraño, pero entre ellos había una complicidad inigualable, además no había mejor panorama que burlarse de los idiotas conservadores de aquel pueblo. Logan le contó con lujo de detalles como había quedado Warren luego de la golpiza, haciendo que el omega se sintiera enormemente agradecido con los alfas extranjeros.

Peter comenzó a bostezar y su cuerpo aún dolía, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era su cama, después de todo, el día anterior había estado bastante ajetreado y por culpa de su celo con suerte había dormido una hora. Cuando comenzó a cabecear contra la mesa, decidió que era momento de volver a su hogar, pero al ponerse de pie sus piernas fallados y casi se cae, si no es por el ágil movimiento de Howlett. El militar ni siquiera le pregunto, y se lo llevó hasta su habitación, arropándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, le dio un suave beso en la frente y lo dejó descansar.

Estaba haciendo ejercicios en su jardín, cuando un molesto Charles se hizo presente, a su lado estaba Erik con el ceño fruncido y le dedicaba una mirada, como si quisiera asesinarlo.

- _¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi hijo anoche, porqué no está en mi casa? –_ soltó el de ojos azules iracundo.

- _Peter está bien señor Xavier, está descansado porque anoche entró en celo –_ ante aquellas palabras el omega palideció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, teniendo que ser calmado por las feromonas de Erik.

- _¿Qué le hiciste Howlett? –_ gruñó Erik soltando un gruñido, haciendo que Charles temblara mucho más.

- _Yo no le hice nada. Pueden ir a comprobarlo, está en mi habitación –_ soltó el alfa molesto, mientras le indicaba la entrada.

Charles rápidamente reconoció el aroma de su cachorro y prácticamente corrió siguiendo la fragancia, rogaba a todos los dioses que ese alfa estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero al entrar lo que se encontró lo calmó rápidamente, Peter se estaba desperezando, no lo soportó y se lanzó a revisar cada centímetro de su hijo, buscando alguna señal de abuso.

 _\- Pa…papá –_ tartamudeó Peter avergonzado – _estoy bien. Él no me hizo nada –_ eso último lo dijo como si estuviera orgulloso de aquel acto.

- _Eso es imposible, un alfa no puede ignorar a un omega en celo, eso es una mentira –_ fue lo que dijo Erik, ganándose una mirada enojada de Peter y Logan.

- _Quizás no todos son unos cerdos sin cerebro que piensan con el pene –_ soltó Peter enojado, estaban calumniado a su alfa, se avergonzó ante ese último pensamiento – _Logan pudo hacerlo y pese a que le rogué por su nudo, el no cedió –_ Charles no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca había oído algo similar.

Luego de aclarar las cosas Peter decidió ir a casa con su padre, quien ya extrañaba a Wanda que para esos momentos ya debía ir rumbo a unas vacaciones en Rusia. Se despidió de Logan con una gran sonrisa y un apretón de manos, prometiendo encontrarse nuevamente para ir por algunas cervezas y un par de cartas, incluso acordaron participar en las peleas, aunque de eso ultimo no informaron a Charles.  

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con los amigos de Natasha visitándolos, Raven explicó que Loki quería darle algunas recomendaciones a Kurt, incluso le dejó algunas hierbas y tónicos, el hombre era un reconocido médico y curandero en Noruega, Thor no podía estar más orgulloso. Tony y Steve por su parte, prometieron enviar regalos para el cachorro desde estados unidos. Se despidieron de los extranjeros que ya abandonarían el pueblo, pero prometieron volver en un par de meses pues habían quedado encantados con Inglaterra, y, sobre todo, querían mantener contacto con la familia Xavier.

Las cosas estaban entrando en un rumbo sumamente tranquilo y esperanzados, pero lo que nadie sospechaba es que Erik cada noche pensaba y trabaja su plan, no faltaba mucho para que Charles Xavier estuviera en sus manos y le pagara cada lágrima y cada herida en su orgullo, ningún omega podía jugar con el corazón de Erik Lenhsherr.

 

 


	10. 9

_**Unos días después** _

Warren se revolvía furioso en su cama, los golpes de esos estúpidos alfas rubios aún dolían pese a su rápida recuperación producto de su naturaleza alfa.

Aunque había soltado aquellas palabras llenas de veneno contra aquel omega, su aroma no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Su cuello ardía y molestaba, incluso cada mañana sentía nauseas y malestares como si el preñado fuera él, y no aquel hijo de la ama de llaves de los Xaviers.

No lo creía posible, pero cuando cachorro alguna vez había escuchado que cuando un alfa enlazado estaba lejos de su omega en estado, sentían sus malestares, ya que era antinatural que no lo estuviera cuidando.

Apretó los puños furioso, al parecer el chico omega esa mañana se sentía increíblemente mal y su estúpido alfa inferior no dejaba de molestarlo, sentía que le arañaba las entrañas y rogaba ir a mimar a su omega, el que llevaba su mordida.

Pero el orgullo de Worthington era mucho mayor a su alfa interior, no se rebajaría a tomar como pareja a un muchacho pobre, el simple hijo de una ama de llaves viuda.  
  
Kurt estaba vomitando adolorido, por su carita corrían un par de lágrimas. Había tenido horribles pesadillas por culpa de Warren, en su cabeza no dejaban de pasar aquellas crueles palabras, temía que el joven en cualquier momento le hiciera abortar, de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía aún más el estómago. 

Peter a su lado no dejaba de acariciar su espalda y darle mimos mientras soltaba sus feromonas, ya había pasado más de una semana desde la boda de Wanda, y Kurt aún sufría por la intromisión de ese bastardo.

 

 

_**Dos meses después** _

El clima estaba enfriando pese a que aún habían días de sol, Kurt se encontraba tomado del brazo de Peter, mientras recorrían el centro del pueblo. El chiquillo quería huir y ponerse a llorar, sentía las miradas reprobatorias y de asco, ya se había extendido que en su vientre llevaba un bastardo.

 _\- ¿Qué miras hija de puta?_ – soltó un cabreado Peter a una linda y recatada omega, quien rápidamente comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Al platinado sólo le pareció una absurda reacción, provocando que diera una carcajada mientras Kurt a su lado, le rogaba que se disculpara y no armara escándalo, ya estaban recibiendo miradas suficientes para recibir algunas más.

Pero rápidamente un alto alfa se había hizo presente, no faltó mucho para que se tranzara a bofetadas con Peter.

El hombre, que, si bien era más corpulento que Peter, éste era más ágil y estaba más acostumbrado a pelear. Ya viendo que estaba quedando en ridículo, se rebajó a utilizar su voz de alfa, pero fue en ese momento que el platinado estampó un certero derechazo enviándolo al suelo.

Tomó a Kurt que aún temblaba y abandonó el lugar sin dejar su pose de arrogancia, mientras todos lo miraban sin poder creer lo que habían visto. Ese Peter Xavier si que era un omega singular.

Logan en compañía de Víctor no podían creer lo que habían visto. Nunca en su vida habían presenciado a un omega que no respondiera ante la voz de mando, además el coronel estaba seguro que aquella noche en que lo ayudo a escapar de la golpiza, el cuerpo de Peter si habían reaccionado, esa última información se la guardo para sí mismo.

Los militares rápidamente fueron al encuentro con los omegas, sólo basto eso para el cuchicheo cesara y las indiscretas miradas y estúpidos comentarios terminaran, nadie se atrevía a ofender a los amigos de dos de los militares más renombrados en el lugar.

Víctor no pudo evitar prestar toda su atención en el frágil omega que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas, sin siquiera pensarlo con ayuda de su pañuelo le limpio la cara, provocando que las mejillas del chiquillo se sonrojaran intensamente.

El hombre rápidamente le extendió su brazo, mientras proponía ir a dar un paseo, comer algo dulce y finalmente llevarlo a su casa.

El platinado con una sonrisa le dijo que aceptara, pues a él se le había apetecido ir con Logan por unas cervezas. Aunque ambos sabían que no era más que una excusa para dejar a sus amigos solos, ya que entre ambos se sentía una conexión un tanto extraña.

Kurt se encontraba riendo de alguna tonta historia de Víctor, mientras no paraba de darle pequeñas mordidas a un exquisito pastel de limón que le había comprado el militar. Ante los ojos de cualquiera, se veían como una adorable pareja.

Warren que en esos momentos iba sobre su caballo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cómo un simple militar se atrevía a estar con su omega, con el hombre que llevaba sus dientes marcados y a su cachorro en el vientre.

Sentía como la ira se acumulaba y amenazaba con explotar cuanto notó como Víctor tomaba uno de los mechones de cabello de Kurt y lo llevaba tras su oreja, y su enoji aumentó, cuando él militar de forma amable limpio la crema de la comisura de los labios de su omega.

Quería saltar de su caballo a ir por esa bestia, golpearlo hasta hacerle entender que nadie podía estar con su omega, porque era de él y de nadie más, no permitiría que el chico fuera un maldito regalado y se anduviera pavoneando con el primer alfa que le daba algo de afecto. Si no estaba con él, no estaría con nadie.

-  _Suelta a mi omega, no necesita tus mimos_  – en ese momento Warren se quería golpearse por haber llamado a ese pobre chiquillo de aquella forma y en público.

- _Si fuera tú omega, lo cuidarías como el hombre que no eres –_  soltó Víctor tal calmado que daba miedo.

Pero cualquiera podría sentir la tensión que se estaba dando entre los hombres, pues el ambiente se tensó y las feromonas que indicaban ira estaban aumentado tanto, que Kurt comenzó a sentirse mareado y un fuerte dolor se sentía en su vientre.

-  _Vete a la mierda, tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hace_ r – gruñó el aristócrata, poniéndose en posición de combate.

 _\- Ni tu a humillarlo y abandonarlo_  – aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente del chiquillo aristócrata, pues su alfa en esos momentos lo estaba maldiciendo por dentro. Aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo no quería pensar, otro se las estaba diciendo, su cuello comenzó a quemar.

Fue en ese momento que al desviar su mirada se encontró con Kurt arrodillado en el suelo, mientras algo carmesí le rodeaba, bastó una inhalada para notar que era sangre. El omega comenzó a palidecer y dando chillidos de dolor se desvaneció en un segundo.

Peter iba maldiciendo sin parar, mientras Logan lo escuchaba sin prestar real atención, en su cabeza estaba pensando otras cosas.

 _\- ¿Por qué no reaccionaste? –_  Peter lo quedó mirando sin comprender a que se refería, finalmente logró entender a lo que hacía alusión el alfa.

-  _Porque era un debilucho –_  levanto los hombros quitándole importancia -  _¿Qué le pasa a Víctor con mi Kurt?_  – eso último lo soltó con la intención de cambiar el tema.

Por alguna razón no quería que Logan se diera cuenta que era un omega aún más “defectuoso” ya que no respondía sumiso a las órdenes de los alfas, en cualquier otro momento de su vida se sentiría más que orgullo de su habilidad, no como la obtuvo, pero si de poseerla en la actualidad.

-  _Pero aquella noche en el callejón me hiciste caso_  – demandó mirando tan intensamente a Peter, que el omega estuvo seguro que se sonrojó en el acto.

-  _Humm puede ser, pero bueno tú sabes eres militar y todo eso, es primera vez que no respondo a la voz de mando de un alfa, seguramente era un beta_  – todo eso lo dijo muy rápido y desviando la mirada, era más que obvio que estaba mintiendo pero Logan no quiso presionarlo más, ya averiguaría sobre aquella extraña y fascinante característica del platinado.

Escucharon un fuerte gruñido, Peter no lo reconoció, pero Logan lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo correr a su lado, ese era Víctor pidiendo ayuda, era la señal que usaban cuando estaban en la guerra. El platinado no puso objeción alguna, por el semblante del coronel algo malo estaba pasando.

\- ¿ _Qué opinas Emma?_ –

-  _Que eres un bastardo enfermo, pero te apoyo. Ya llevas demasiados años martirizándote, es tiempo que acabes con las sombras de tu pasado de una vez por todas –_

Erik Lehnsherr en esos momentos tomaba una taza de té junto a su amiga más preciada, Emma Frost, una alfa y militar importante, a la única que le había contado algunos vestigios de su pasado.

Ya llevaba un par de meses con Charles, el sexo que habían tenido la noche de bodas de Wanda y Natalia no se había repetido, y no porque el omega no quisiera, pues el muy seductor se encargaba frecuentemente de manosearlo bajo la mesa, restregarse contra su cuerpo o seducirlo de las formas mas obscenas.

Pero el alfa que se había negado a compartir lecho, estaba seguro que en los momentos de placer podría caer en los juegos de seducción de aquel omega y no quería aceptar cosas con la mente disturbada y el cuerpo caliente.

Estaba seguro que Charles Xavier sólo lo quería buscar por su dinero, y específicamente por su mansión, había comprado con a propósito el lugar, estaba seguro que alguien tan interesado como el castaño correría a su cuerpo con tal de recuperar el dinero perdido. Después de todo, Charles no era más que un interesado.

Quería pedirle matrimonio, para así creer al omega que lo tenía en sus manos, ya sabía cual era la táctica del omega, pues  era extraño que su ex esposo muriera en extrañas circunstancias.

De seguro el plan de Xavier era casarse con él, quizás darle algún cachorro y luego matarlo, para quedarse con todo, tal como lo había hecho con el difundo Stryker.

Pero lo que no sabía Xavier, es que gracias a Emma y sus contactos, el matrimonio no sería válido en caso de que el muriera, mientras, por otro lado, si él seguía vivo, ante la ley si lo eran, de tal modo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el omega y aunque lo denunciara, nadie podía juzgarle nada ya que la ley estaba a su favor. 

Sería en ese momento en que haría pagar cada segundo de humillación al hombre, se divertiría con su cuerpo y sus sentimientos, quizás lo usaría como puta o para ganar dinero, tenía tantas posibilidades y escenarios para disfrutar que de sólo pensarlo una siniestra sonrisa se expresaba en su rostro.

Ya quedaba menos para comenzar su verdadera venganza, en los siguientes días le pediría matrimonio a aquel interesado omega.

Raven se encontraba preparando un pastel, mientras Charles a su lado bufaba enojado.

-  _Cariño puedes creer que ese idiota no se quiera acostar conmigo –_

- _Charles, no que estabas con él para recuperar tu mansión ¿o acaso ahora te gusto lo del sexo?_ – la ama de llaves le regalo una mirada divertida, mientras echaba mermelada de frutillas a su bizcocho.

-  _Es que Raven, cuando lo hice con él fue maravilloso_ – en ese momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron –  _fue como cuando lo hice con el padre de mis cachorros, fue tan fantástico, no una tortura como cuando Stryker abusaba de mi_ – eso último lo dijo con una mueca, de sólo recordar como era tener sexo con ese bastardo le dieron escalofríos.

Para la ama de llaves no fue un comentario nuevo. Aún recordaba a un joven Charles contarle con emocionados ojos azules como había pasado su celo con un maravilloso alfa que había prometido irlo a buscar, también ver como el muchacho fue abandonado, para luego enterarse que estaba preñado de aquel misterioso militar.

Fue una tortura cuando lo casaron a la fuerza, y sobre todo, aún podía escuchar los gritos que daba Charles cuando el bastardo de Stryker lo violaba, ya que el castaño nunca quiso entregarse a él, el alfa jamás pudo doblegarlo, ni siquiera a golpes, pues Charles jamás dejó de pensar en la forma de liberarse de él, hasta que lo consiguió.

 _\- ¿Qué será de mi alfa?_  – suspiro Charles pensando en el hombre que conoció en su adolescencia –  _le haré la vida imposible a Lehnsherr hasta que me tenga que abandonar y de paso devolverme mi mansión, es lo único que le pediré a cambio_ – fue lo que soltó el castaño.

Ese era su plan, realmente no estaba interesado en tener el dinero de Erik, si bien el no tenía los lujos ni placeres que la familia Xavier alguna vez le proporcionó, sobrevivía con lo que producía en su pequeña granja.

Sólo quería recuperar su mansión porque era el único vestigio que tenía de su padre, de tantas memorias que quedaron ahí, que les fueron arrebatadas por su padrastro y luego por su “querido” ex esposo.

No quería burlarse de Erik ni mucho menos humillarlo, era un hombre guapo y un excelente alfa, pero no estaba enamorado de él, su corazón había quedado con aquel alfa sin nombre, aunque éste lo haya abandonado, nunca podría pensar en alguien que no fuera el padre de sus cachorros.

Lehnsherr era bueno en el lecho y un alfa preocupado, quizás si no había necesidad podría pasar sus días en su amena convivencia, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir, ante la primera mala señal terminaría ese matrimonio y obtendría su mansión, sonaba como un buen plan. Aunque Raven y Hank le explicaron más de una vez que estaba jugando con fuego.

Peter salió corriendo cuando Víctor explicó lo que le había pasado a su amigo, al ver a Warren cerca de él en un ágil movimiento fue a darle un par de golpes, teniendo que ser tomado por Logan para que dejara de golpearlo.

-  _Tú querías esto bastardo, tú querías que perdiera al cachorro_ – en ese momento pese a la rabia que destilaban sus palabras, un par de lágrimas le cayeron mientras su esencia estaba llena de tristeza, haciendo que a Logan se le apretara el corazón, comenzando a soltar sus feromonas para calmar al platinado quien para esos momentos entre sollozos sostenía a su amigo y pedía ayuda.

Warren estaba sin palabras, sentía como las palabras de Peter había calado muy hondo en su corazón, el olor a sangre le estaba dando nauseas y lo único que quería en esos momentos era lamer la mordida de su omega y darle cuidados.

Logan le pedió a Víctor que fuera por el médico, mientras él se llevaría el frágil omega a su casa ya que era la más cercana. Peter a su lado no paraba de temblar, si Kurt perdía a su cachorro, moriría.

El joven aristócrata los seguía aún anonadado, no sabía que decir o hacer, sólo sabía que quería ayudar a su omega y saber que todo estaba bien con su hijo.

Apenas lo depositaron en unas de las camas, Peter ahogo un sollozo al ver toda la sangre que tenía el muchacho. Warren sin preguntar se lanzó al omega y comenzó a lamer su mordida, sentía como su propio cuello quemaba, abrazo al chico y soltó sus feromonas, no paraba de susurrar palabras y rogar a algún dios que todo estuviera bien.

Pero Peter sólo lo dejo cuidar la mordida y dejar sus feromonas unos minutos, luego entre empujones y lágrimas lo hechó de la casa de Logan, diciendo con veneno que si algo le pasaba Kurt o al cachorro, el único culpable sería él.

Y con ese horrible pensamiento, Warren camino rumbo a su casa mientras una esencia de tristeza lo rodeaba, su cuello palpitaba y sentía mucho dolor…


	11. 10

Charles despedía al médico del pueblo, para luego dar un largo suspiro. Dando un sobresalto al sentir como unos labios que ya conocía los saludaban, rápidamente se lanzó a aquel fibroso cuerpo y se colgó al cuello de su alfa.

- _Cariño, gracias por venir –_ soltó de forma tierna, mientras restregaba su nariz en el cuello del alfa, se sentía triste y con miedo, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era calmarse y nada mejor que el olor de Erik.

La esencia de Charles era tan triste, que a Erik le pico la nariz y no pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza a su omega, y por primera vez en su vida, soltó su esencia para tranquilizar a un omega. Se quedó paralizado ante tal gesto, que nunca lo había hecho, pero tuvo que disimular rápidamente cuando el de ojos azules le quedó mirando con los ojos aguados.

- _Kurt está muy mal –_ soltó en un sollozo, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Erik –  _el médico nos dijo que podía morir él o el cachorro, incluso ambos –_  en ese momento no pudo más con la tensión, realmente estaba asustado de lo que podía ocurrir.

Con cuidado Erik lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación, no podía soportar ver a su omega en ese estado, sollozando de forma desesperada. Se recostó junto a él, dándole mimos y besos hasta que, entre el llanto, Charles se quedó dormido. Erik se quedó a su lado meditando, se sentía el ser más idiota del mundo, tenía ganas de soltar un gruñido a sí mismo.

Si perdía todo el control al ver un par de lágrimas en su novio, no podría llevar a cabo su venganza, debía hacerse más fuerte o no lo lograría. Entre más tiempo pasara, más atrapado estaría en las redes de aquel descarado omega. No se podía permitir una falla, así que apenas las cosas se calmaran debía llevar a cabo su plan, esa víbora que se escondía en piel de borrego debía pagar por todo lo que hizo, por como había jugado con su corazón y su ego.

Raven mordía su labio de forma nerviosa, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba viendo sufrir a su hijo. Acaso Dios era un ser tan malvado que le gustaba jugar con su inocente niño, en ese momento odiaba todo, sólo tenía ganas de dejar salir sus pensamientos más oscuros y expresar aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba escondiendo en su corazón, sólo tenía un culpable para lo que le había tocado pasar a su niño.

Cambiaba los paños de la frente de su hijo cuando un chirrido en la puerta la hizo girar, para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de aquel mocoso que prácticamente había criado como si fuera su hijo, Peter.

El niño se veía desolado y no paraba de temblar, con cuidado se acercó hasta Kurt para depositar un suave beso en la frente de su amigo.

- _Tía ¿cómo está? –_

 _\- Muriéndose –_ soltó las palabras con ira. Se había negado a soltar aquello que pensó desde un comienzo, sólo por amor a Charles y por temor a alguna divinidad, pero al ver que Dios no la estaba recompensando que más daba que dijera la verdad  _–_   _¿y sabes por qué? –_ Peter negó con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que Raven soltara una risa llena de ironía –  _porque un mocoso estúpido y malcriado como tú, lo arrastró a uno de sus bailes para niños adinerados, para perros aristócratas e idiotas burgueses –_ dando grandes zancadas fue hasta el platinado, quien para esos entonces ya tenía un par de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, creía lo mismo que Raven, pero era muy distinto escucharlo de una boca y no de su consciencia.

- _Tía, Raven, yo no quería que algo así pasara, no fue mi intención –_ en ese momento sus palabras se vieron frenadas luego de la fuerte bofetada que la beta le había propinado. Intentó hablar otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía la mujer lo volvía a golpear, hasta que su mejilla estaba amoratada y de su labio partido caía sangre.

Peter finalmente terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, abrazando las piernas de su ama de llaves a quien quería como su familia, para entre llantos soltar suplicas de perdón. Ni siquiera podía pensar en que a su amigo le pasara algo o a su cachorro, pues Kurt le había confesado que, aunque su alfa no lo amara y fuera un rechazado, él ya sentía un profundo amor por su cría.

Pero Raven no se inmuto ante aquellas palabras, ni siquiera ante la sumisa y lamentable forma en que estaba el omega. Lo miro de forma directa, con una mirada más gélida que el hielo.

- _Si mi hijo o nieto mueren, sólo habrá un culpable y serás tú, Peter Xavier –_ luego se giró y siguió cuidando a su hijo, mientras el omega platinado no paraba de soltar sollozos.

Peter salió entre lágrimas, dispuesto a rebajarse para lograr algo por su amigo, sabía que la única forma que sobreviviera era con la ayuda de aquel imbécil alfa, y él haría todo lo posible para que Kurt y el cachorro siguieran con vida, incluso si eso significaba rogarle y estar de rodillas frente a Warren.

Cuando chocó con un duro cuerpo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Lehnsherr su futuro padrastro, hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. El alfa intentó ayudarlo, pero el omega negó de su ayuda. En esos momentos se sentía avergonzado de que aquel idiota lo viera llorando, nunca se había rebajado y jamás lo haría, o al menos, eso quería.

- _Peter ¿estás bien? –_ intentó tocar su magullada mejilla.

 _\- No te importa –_ con un empujón se alejo de Erik, pero el hombre lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- _Peter me importa, dime que pasa a donde vas –_ las palabras eran realmente sinceras. Lehnsherr no entendía que mierda le estaba pasando esa noche, quizás estaba cerca su celo o quizás enfermo, porque estaba demasiado sensible y perceptivo ante los sentimientos de los omegas. Primero no soportó ver a Charles con lágrimas, y ahora se le estrujó el corazón al sentir la triste esencia del mocoso y mucho más al ver su triste mirada.

- _Vete a la mierda –_ le levantó el dedo del medio –  _que te folles a mi papá no te hace mi padre –_ con esas palabras salió corriendo de su hogar.

Dejando a un Erik en blanco, nunca nadie le había respondido de aquella forma tan descarada. Si que tendría que poner mano dura con ese omega rebelde, al parecer Charles había hecho un pésimo trabajo como padre, ni siquiera para eso servía el omega, con esas palabras en la cabeza regreso a la habitación del castaño.

Peter casi se cayó del susto, ya que apenas dio un par de pasos fuera de su casa fue sorprendido por una figura desconocida, pero al enfocar se encontró ni más ni menos que con Warren Worthington. Pero el alfa no se mostraba con su clásica postura arrogante y mirada de desdén, al contrario, se veía triste y quebrado.

Dio unos pasos hasta Peter, mientras el platinado aún no salía de su asombro, jamás pasó por su cabeza encontrárselo.

- _Peter dime ¿cómo está? –_ las palabras del alfa salieron con dolor.

- _Muriéndose –_ fue su turno de mirarlo enojado –  _puedes ir a celebrar con algo de Champán o a follarte a unas putas, deberías celebrar que tu mayor anhelo se vaya a cumplir, tu cachorro y probablemente tu omega se mueran –_ no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, mordiéndose el labio ante la frustración.

Pero ante sus ojos pasó algo que jamás imaginó, el alfa había caído de rodillas a sus pies y su esencia de tristeza y preocupación era tan fuerte que lo estaba mareando. No pudo evitar sentir algo de repulsión, no le agradaba el olor del Warren, en realidad de ningún alfa, sólo había una esencia que le agradaba.

Warren entre sollozos explicó lo arrepentido que se sentía de aquellas palabras que había soltado en el matrimonio de Wanda y Natasha. Como si fuera un crimen le explicó al platinado que siempre lo estuvo observando desde las sombras y que todos los días preguntaba por el estado de Kurt. No pudo evitar mencionar que su cuello ardía todos los días, que sentía los síntomas del embarazo y que no había noche en la cual no anhelara el placer que le había hecho sentir el omega, su omega.

Peter estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de seguro a Warren se le había pasado la mano con el whiskey y el opio. Porque claramente no había ninguna otra explicación, para que tuviera un cambio de actitud tan repentino y extraño, quizás el idiota se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente más imbécil de lo que ya era.

Estaba pensando en qué diablos hacer cuando unos protectores brazos lo tomaron con fuerza y le hicieron retroceder, para que luego una fuerte pero cuidadosa mano le tomara el mentón enfocándose en las marcas de los golpes recibidos.

El coronel levanto con un solo brazo al alfa y entre gruñidos llevó a Warren contra una pared para interrogarlo por es estado de Peter. Pero Warren se derrumbó, no era más que un niñito cobarde y temeroso, hasta su Peter era mil veces más valiente, se sintió orgulloso de eso último. Le hizo un par de preguntas y aunque no quería admitirlo, entendía el actuar del mocoso.

- _Lo que dice este imbécil es verdad. Peter debemos llevarlo con Kurt –_

 _\- Logan ese idiota lo quiere muerto –_ gruñó Peter hastiado.

Pero finalmente cedieron ante los ruegos del alfa, porque si había algo que los alfas no hacían era rogar. Peter estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había presenciado algo así. Además, después de todo sería importante para el momento crítico de Kurt que el rubio estuviera con él, quizás con la presencia de su padre el cachorro se aferre a la vida.

Pese a que Raven se negó, lloro y dio un par de golpes al alfa, accedió a que Warren estuviera con su hijo, era la única posibilidad que tenían Kurt y su pequeño de sobrevivir.

Pero pese a la esencia del alfa y las lamidas en su cuello, la fiebre de Kurt seguía subiendo. El alfa soltaba su esencia y susurraba palabras de ánimo en un vago intento por ver alguna mejora.

Todos en el hogar estaban en shock, nunca habían pensado que Warren apareciera, así como lo hizo a ayudar a Kurt. Mucho menos luego de todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

Víctor estaba de brazos cruzado en el umbral de la puerta, había llegado algunos minutos atrás y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No paraba de soltar gruñidos al ver como Warren pasaba su lengua por el delgado cuello del omega, no podía negar que no le faltaban las ganas de moler a golpes a ese idiota.

- _Deja de gruñir anciano –_ susurró Logan –  _Patético –_ le dio una sonrisa irónica –  _fuiste muy lento con el mocoso –_

- _No es lo que crees –_

 _\- Claro –_ rodó los ojos –  _y Peter es el omega más feo del pueblo –_

 _-_   _¿Que yo qué?_  – preguntó Peter con un mohín, ganándose una risotada por parte de Víctor.

Pese a ese pequeño descanso, todos agudizaron sus sentidos cuando el omega soltó un quejido y rápidamente la habitación se vio envuelta en olor a sangre. Todos corrieron a ver al omega quien lloriqueaba entre la fiebre.

Warren en medio de la desesperación por ver tanta sangre y a su omega sufrir, terminó mordiendo nuevamente el cuello de Kurt, haciendo que este último soltara un chillido lleno de dolor. En apenas unos segundos, Víctor lo tenía contra la muralla y entre gruñidos le daba un par de bofetadas.

- _¿Qué mierda haces? –_

-  _Yo sólo quiero que sobreviva, no quiero perder a mi omega y mi cachorro, no sabía que más hacer señor_ – en ese momento el alfa comenzó a llorar más fuerte, haciendo que en un acto más que irreal Víctor lo comenzara a consolara de forma paternal. Mientras Logan y Peter ponían caras de asco.

Cuando Charles se despertó puso una boba sonrisa al sentir el cálido pecho de Erik. Pese a que sabía que debía ir a preguntar el estado de Kurt, repentinamente se sintió ardiendo. Su celo, se le había olvidado que estaba pronto a ocurrir y al parecer se había adelantado, se sentía egoísta y algo cruel, pero en esos momentos quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo, luego se encargaría de saber del hijo de Raven.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Erik, hasta que éste entre gruñidos se despertó, abriendo rápidamente los ojos cuando la fuerte y dulce fragancia del deseo de Charles le llegó a la nariz. Su alfa se liberó de todo control y en un ágil movimiento tenía a Charles contra el colchón.

Se sentía enceguecido por en deseo, despojó al castaño de sus ropajes en un santiamén, para luego liberar su tortuosa erección.

Pero a su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de aquella noche hace ya muchos años, como se amarró a las cadenas de aquel omega y como todo su dolor había comenzado. En un rápido movimiento se alejó del castaño, para luego acomodar su ropa y salir corriendo. No se sentía orgullo de su forma de actuar, más bien era un cobarde pero no podía acostarse nuevamente con Charles, si lo hacía, se dejaría llevar nuevamente y ya no podría salir de las sucias garras del amor.

El de ojos azules quedó derrotado, se dio algo de placer rápido para luego recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad e ir a saber del estado de su sobrino. Había sido un celo extraño, más bien, había sido como una reacción al cuerpo de Erik, pues los alfas presentes en la habitación de Kurt no le interesaron en lo más mínimo.

Era la imagen más bizarra del mundo, por un lado Víctor y Warren prácticamente se estaban peleando por atender a Kurt, ambos soltaban su esencia protectora y tranquilizante, no dejaban deponer paños húmedos, limpiar al niño y susurrar palabras de cariño.

Peter estaba recargado en los brazos de Logan, quien lo estaba sacando de la habitación entre gruñidos.

Y Raven, estaba mirando desde un rincón, con una mirada curiosa.   
Guío a su ama de llaves hasta la cocina y le sirvió una taza de té, esperando alguna explicación de lo que acaba de ver.

- _¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? –_

 _\- Creo que mi Kurt, tiene a dos alfas peleándose por él. Quizás debería quedarse con ambos –_ dijo la mujer pensativa, mientras Charles se concentraba en ver cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

Peter estaba apoyado junto a Logan en medio del patio, donde se sentía la suave fragancia de la hierba.

- _Sus esencias me tenían abrumado –_ soltó el omega, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Logan, al parecer estaba celoso y por alguna razón aquello le hizo latir el corazón a Peter más deprisa –  _en el mal sentido Logan, olían asqueroso –_ hizo una mueca, para luego abrazar al hombre, haciendo que este se agachara y de esa forma poder enterrar su nariz en el cuello del coronel –  _tu esencia está bien o al menos no es desagradable –_ Howlett se sintió orgulloso de aquello, aunque técnicamente eso no podía contar como un halago, de serlo, era uno muy malo.

- _¿Quién te golpeo? Lo golpearé el triple de fuerte –_ tocó con cuidado el hematoma.

- _Raven –_ comenzó a temblar –  _me culpó de todo lo que está pasando Kurt –_ soltó un sollozo, haciendo que Logan lo abrazara aún más fuerte y soltara su esencia.

- _Peter haría muchas cosas por ti, pero ni pienses que me enfrentaré a esa beta –_ aquellas palabras hicieron dar una fuerte carcajada al platinado, quien aun botaba un par de lágrimas. El alfa de James comenzó a rasguñar y aullar, se había dado cuenta de algo. Necesitaba cortejar a ese curioso y hermoso omega con urgencia o se volvería loco si alguien llegase a arrebatarselo, pensó en el pobre de Víctor.

Erik golpeo con su vaso de Whiskey furioso contra la mesa, haciendo que los vidrios se incrustaran en su piel. Se odiaba por ser débil, pero más odiaba a Charles por jugar así con su corazón, pensó que luego de años de odio y sed de venganza, sería más fácil.

Pero sólo bastaban un par de lágrimas para correr a consolarlo, un par de besos para calentarlo y un par de palabras para desear pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Charles.

Por un segundo pasó ante su cabeza la idea de abandonar todo plan de venganza y dejarse llevar por el lio de emociones que tenía, vivir en una fantasía y aprovechar el máximo posible. Pero luego venían todos aquellos recuerdos de dolor que vivió y no quería volverse a ver en aquel patético estado.

Sintiendo como la sangre corría y un dolor palpitante en su mano, dio un grito frustrado para luego tomarse los cabellos y gruñir furioso. No podía extender más su plan, necesitaba pedir la mano de Charles cuanto antes...


	12. 11

Erik fumaba un cigarrillo, su cabeza palpitaba y probablemente sería otra noche que pasaría en blanco. Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza se repetían las dos noches que había estado con Charles, su pasado y su presente en una sola persona.

Si alguna vez le dijeron que eran los alfas quienes mandaban en una relación, podría responder que eso no era más que una puta mentira, porque siempre han sido y serán los omegas quienes manejan la relación, ellos eligen y ellos son amos y señores de los corazones de los alfas. Por eso la sociedad les ha quitado poder político o económico para contrarrestar esas brechas, que “ilusos de mierda” pensó Lehnsherr antes de soltar una amarga carcajada.

Necesitaba estar tiempo a solas, o podría hacer cosas de las cuales se podía arrepentir. Armó una pequeña maleta, escribió una carta llena de mentiras y se fue, quizás unos días lejos de aquel maldito pueblo le ayudarían. Necesitaba cogerse a algunas omegas, embriagarse hasta olvidar su nombre y, sobre todo, hasta olvidar aquellos hermosos ojos azules, esos carnosos labios y aquel dulce aroma.

Kurt mejoró rápidamente, aunque al despertar gritó lleno de terror por la caliente y pulsante mordida en su cuello, aquella que conocía tan bien. Estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, cuando unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, para a continuación sentir como una tibia lengua calmaba su dolor no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar aquel maldito y embriagador aroma, sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba a su lado.

Junto a él, estaba el mismísimo Warren Worthington III, un señorito de la aristocracia inglesa. Pero en esos momentos estaba con la ropa sucia, el cabello desarreglado y varias magulladuras, se veía bastante deplorable pero no por eso menos sexy, Kurt sentía que sus mejillas habían comenzado a arder ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

- _Yo…esto…Ku…Kurt puedo expli…plicarlo –_ intentaba articular alguna palabra coherente, pero de su boca no salía nada y lo que nadie esperaba fue que el rubio salió corriendo en un claro estado de shock, dejando a Kurt aún más confundido y algo apenado.

El chiquillo comenzó a sollozar mientras reía, una clara muestra que finalmente había caído en un ataque de histeria. Lo habían abandonado por segunda vez, luego de una mordida, y para colmo de todo, había sido el mismo bastardo. Si que Dios lo había maldecido.

Estaba soltando un par de lágrimas y sollozos bajitos cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, rápidamente el omega pudo sentir la fuerte fragancia de Víctor, se sentía cálida y apacible, quería hundirse en su pecho y quedarse dormido bajo aquella agradable sensación. El hombre le extendió una bandeja con deliciosa comida, para a continuación ayudarlo a alimentarse, las mejillas de Kurt se sonrojaron de forma furiosa, nunca había tenido ese tipo de cercanía con algún alfa.

Finalmente, el militar comenzó a interrogarlo, Kurt estaba seguro de que de tener un padre, sería como Víctor, el hombre aunque se veía rudo, era bastante sensible y le dio algunos consejos que pensaba utilizar.

Creed era una tan grata compañía, que Kurt no pudo evitar contagiarse de su alegría, eran realmente divertidas las historias que el hombre le contaba de Logan y hasta del mismísimo Lehnsherr. Cuando el omega comenzó a sentirse cansado, se recargó sobre su hombro en absoluta confianza, haciendo que Víctor lo acunara sobre su pecho y oliendo la fragancia del alfa, Kurt al fin pudo dormir, aunque ahora tenía la mente clara, había logrado llegar a una decisión, ya no sería aquel débil omega que todos pisoteaban, él merecía mucho más.

Raven no levantaba la mirada de los utensilios para comida, mientras fingía que estaba haciendo algo sumamente importante. Sentía la mirada de Peter sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a voltear, no quería enfrentarse al mocoso, porque aún sería la ira y la rabia la que pondría palabras y acciones en su cuerpo, de las cuales luego se podía arrepentir, no podía evitar sentirse indignada con el platinado, pero a la vez, se sentía una basura, ella sabía que Peter no había tenido una vida fácil, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a arrastras con su hijo a su mierda, se mordió la lengua y decidió que lo mejor sería darle tiempo al tiempo, estaba segura que terminaría perdonando a Peter y que su amor por su casi sobrino jamás se acabaría.

El día había trascurrido con calma, por suerte, Kurt no había vuelto a sangrar y cuando la mordida en su cuello dolía, Víctor se encargada de ayudarlo a pasar el dolor, Raven lo miraba confundida, aún no entendía que estaba pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre, no estaba segura que tipo de relación quería o estaba teniendo con su hijo, pero mientras no le hiciera daño como el imbécil de Warren no se quejaba, apenas viera a ese mocoso le patearía las bolas por abandonar a su hijo y cachorro nuevamente, ya no habría una tercera oportunidad.

Dio un respingo cuando Charles se hizo presente en la cocina, se veía decaído mientras traía en sus manos un par de hojas y una caja, el omega le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, Raven sabía distinguirlas demasiado bien, pero prefirió omitir comentario pues su amigo más temprano que tarde terminaría revelando toda la verdad. Finalmente, el castaño dio un par de suspiros mientras le solicitó su taza de té con algunas galletas.

- _Noté que Kurt sigue en compañía de Víctor, gran hombre._

 _\- Así es, pero no es su alfa –_ escupió la mujer aún algo resentida, sabía que estaba lanzando veneno a todas las personas menos a la indicada, si que era una inmadura –  _perdón Charles, la situación me tiene estresada –_ en ese momento la mujer comenzó a jugar con sus manos, mientras miraba el suelo –  _perdón por haber golpeado a tu cachorro –_ al decirlo, Charles la quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en particular, para luego beber de forma calmada su té.

- _Tranquila Raven, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Peter ya es más que independiente, si tienes algún problema con él, con él lo arreglas –_ en su voz no había reproche o ira, Raven no sabía como su amigo podía ser tal calmado, aunque sabía que en lo profundo de su alma, Charles podía ser un demonio, había sido testigo una vez de lo que el omega podía hacer, y rogaba a dios no volver a verlo nunca más en la vida.

- _¿Qué es eso? –_ apuntó la caja, quería cambiar el tema. Ya luego le cocinaría su postre favorito al platinado y arreglaría las cosas con el mocoso.

- _Mi Wanda, estará más meses por Rusia –_ suspiró triste –  _no sabes cuanto la extraño, pero sé que está feliz con su alfa, Natasha le está ayudando a mejorar su técnica mientras la incluye en pequeñas rutinas en su espectáculo, mi niña no pudo conseguir mejor pareja –_ una sonrisa triste se formó en la cara de Charles –  _nos mandó regalos a todos, hasta al cachorrito que viene en camino –_ le extendió un par de hermosas ropas de bebé a Raven, a quien se le aguaron los ojos, aún no podía creer que sería abuela –  _y esta otra, es una carta de Erik, se fue por algunos días a la ciudad –_ dio un suspiro, se bebió el té que le quedaba de un sorbo y abandonó la habitación rápidamente.

Raven prefirió suspiro y decidió seguir con los quehaceres del hogar, chequeo que con su hijo estuviera todo el orden, para luego ir a despejar su mente.

Ya tarde ya estaba refrescando y el cualquier momento la noche se vendría encima, Raven barría la entrada al hogar de los Xaviers cuando la presencia de un alfa llamó su atención.

Era Warren, quien bajaba de su caballo con sus ya acostumbradas ropas caras, el hombre traía algunos paquetes y flores, la mujer no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa irónica.

- _Señora Darkhölme –_ tosió avergonzado para llamar la atención de la mujer -  _quisiera solicitar su autorización para cortejar a su hijo –_ dijo el joven aristócrata de manera formal, haciendo que la mujer se sintiera muy fuera de lugar, ese tipo de peticiones eran para omegas de alta alcurnia no para hijos de las amas de llave, mucho menos cuando ellas se encontraban totalmente desgarbadas barriendo la calle.

- _“Querido” creo que hiciste las cosas al revés ¿lo quieres cortejar luego de haberlo mordido y preñado? –_ el tonó usado fue sumamente irónico, haciendo que las mejillas del alfa se sonrojaran de forma violenta debido al bochorno, pero lo que no se espero fue que la mujer diera un par de zancadas, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, haciendo que el alfa se doblara producto de dolor mientras en sus ojos se formaban algunas lágrimas –  _está será tu única oportunidad, si te atreves a abandonarlo o hacerlo sufrir, te mataré querido yerno –_ su tono de voz fue tan frío, que el alfa comenzó a temblar, no sabía como demonios una beta podía dar tanto miedo.

- _Lo juro, enamoraré a Kurt y seré un padre digno para mi cachorro –_ finalizó el muchacho aún algo avergonzado y cohibido ante la mirada penetrante de su suegra. La mujer sólo asistió con la cabeza, para luego acompañarlo hasta la habitación de su hijo.

El rubio soltó un gruñido al ver como su omega estaba dormido en los brazos de otro hombre, Kurt despertó ante el alboroto de Warren, tomando su tiempo para desperezarse lo que para el alfa fue sumamente tierno, cuando Kurt recién fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo sus ojos de abrieron mientras daba un respingo.

- _Suelta a mi omega –_ le gruñó a Víctor, que solo una carcajada. Iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

- _Tú no eres mi alfa –_ soltó Kurt, haciendo que tres pares de ojos lo miraran fijamente, el chiquillo jamás había contestado de esa forma a nadie –  _no eres digno –_ lo dijo con tanta calma que Raven se sintió orgullosa, al fin su hijo estaba sacando a relucir su carácter, porque hasta ahora sólo se parecía a Azazel en lo calmado y dulce que era, pero los dioses lo habían vencido dándole algo de confianza y lengua venenosa marca  _Darkhölme._

Víctor esperaba que el alfa saltara sobre su omega, estaba listo para defender a Kurt, después de todo un alfa al cual le habían herido el orgullo era capaz de todo, pero si pronostico falló. En cambio, Warren se veía dolido y hasta triste, el chiquillo con pasos lentos fue hasta Kurt, dándole algunso paquetes y unas hermosas flores, las cuales el omega apenas miró.

- _No me compraras con regalos._

 _\- No lo pretendo cariño, yo me ganaré tu amor –_ le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, mientras Víctor gruñía –  _y el de este pequeño -_  le hizo una fugaz caricia en la apenas abultaba panza, luego abandono el lugar dejando una esencia de tristeza pero que a la vez mostraba entusiasmo, Kurt no pudo evitar poner una tonta sonrisa que desconcertó al militar y hasta a su madre.

Charles no salió durante todo el día de su habitación, se revolvía en la cama mientras intentaba dar alguna hojeada a sus libros, repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez sus últimos días con Erik, no sabía que había hecho o dicho para que el alfa lo hubiera rechazado aquella noche, y no sólo eso, para que se hubiera ido del pueblo.

Se sentía dolido y triste, no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado, al parecer un alfa lo abandonaría por segunda vez en su vida, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, quería gritar lo dolido que se sentía, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero al parecer estaba desarrollando algunos sentimientos por Lehnsherr, al parecer no estaba con el sólo para recuperar su mansión. Se intentaba dar ánimos que sólo sería por algunos días y que quizás era sólo un malentendido, si alfa lo hubiese querido abandonar no le hubiera dejado una carta, el alfa padre de sus cachorros nunca lo hizo, con ese pensamiento intentaba consolarse.

Raven daba un sorbo a un vaso de whiskey, mientras miraba fijamente al alfa que estaba frente a ella, el hombre bebía de su copa, sin apartarle a la mirada.

- _¿Qué mierda con mi hijo Creed?_

_\- Sólo le tomé cariño, no puedo evitar cuidar a los omegas._

- _Meterte en sus camas querrás decir–_ la mujer le alzó una ceja –  _aunque no me agrade, él ya tiene a su alfa, no lo confundas._

 _\- Raven no está en mis planes tomar un omega enamorado, sólo intento protegerlo de alfas imbéciles –_ soltó aquellas palabras con la mirada ida, como si estuviera recordando algo, la mujer no quiso entrometerse, todo el mundo tenía derecho a guardar secretos.

- _Más te vale, de todas formas, gracias por cuidarlo y aconsejarlo. Kurt me contó que gracias a tus palabras se pudo enfrentar a Warren –_ se acercó y le dio un corto abrazo al hombre, había días en que se sentía más sola y perdida que nunca, cuando su Azazel murió muchas cosas dejaron de tener sentido.

- _Nos vemos querida, aunque te advierto que, si Warren no juega bien sus cartas, yo tomaré su oportunidad –_ el alfa se fue del lugar con un brillo en la mirada. Dejando a la mujer dando sorbos a su bebida en soledad, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en las penumbras de aquella cocina, tenía mucho en que pensar.

****_Una semana después . . ._ ** **

La esencia de tristeza y melancolía era tanta que el pobre Kurt no podía compartir habitación con él o terminaba devolviendo todo lo que había comido. Raven intentaba animarlo, preparando sus comidas favoritas y Peter lo llenaba de abrazos y anécdotas para subirle el ánimo. Pero el omega día a día se apagaba más, cada noche leía aquella horrenda carta donde Erik se despedía, estaba seguro que había sido para siempre, muchas noches pensó en tirarla a la chimenea pero se arrepentía en el acto, quizás sería el último recuerdo que tendría del alfa.

Peter se encontraba degustando una deliciosa tarta hecha por Raven, la mujer le había pedido perdón unos días atrás y el platinado había llorado en sus brazos sin dejar de abrazarla, ambos se querían como si fueran familia de verdad. Kurt al descubrirlos no pudo evitar sumarse al abrazo entre lágrimas, todos rieron cuando notaron sus desprolijas caras.

El omega embarazado todos los días recibía algún regalo de Warren, el muchacho tal como había prometido lo estaba cortejando y no de cualquier forma, al parecer el hombre esa seguir de las conservadoras reglas, pues no había vuelto a pisar el hogar de los Xavier, sólo mandaba cartas.

- _Si que es un imbécil aburrido para cortejarte –_ se burlaba Peter, mientras su amigo sonreía leyendo una y otra vez aquel papel.

- _No le creas hijo, sólo te tiene envidia –_ le recrimino Raven, mientras le daba un juguetón golpe en la cabeza –  _te aseguro que te derrites porque Logan te corteje –_ Peter no pudo evitar botar la leche por la nariz ante aquellas palabras, aunque lo que lo había perturbado no fue lo dicho por Raven, si no que el alfa mencionado se hiciera presente en la cocina de su hogar.

- _¿Yo que? –_ preguntó el coronel Howlett curioso. Raven y Kurt no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada, haciendo que Logan estuviera aún más confundido y Peter se sintiera más abochornado, optando por sacar al militar cuanto antes del irónico humor de los Darkhölme, estaba seguro de que esos dos lo podrían dejar en una vergüenza aún mayor.

Tomando de la mano a Logan, lo llevó hasta la salida. Mientras hablaba de forma rápida el omega lo invitó a visitar la pequeña grande de su padre, el hombre acepto rápidamente pues se sentía curioso por ver aquel lugar.

No era más que una pequeña cabaña, un establo, un gallinero y algunas áreas cultivadas. Peter se sentía como un niño pequeño, siempre había amado ese lugar, adoraba la naturaleza y juguetear con los animales. Lamentablemente todos sus maravillosos recuerdos de aquel lugar estaban empeñados por lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche, movió la cabeza negando y decidió alejar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, Logan no pudo evitar sentir la triste fragancia en el omega, pero tan rápido como apareció se esfumo.

- _Los hermanos Summers, Sean y Robert, trabajan el lugar, de vez en cuando mi padre y yo los ayudamos. En verano es realmente divertido ir a refrescarse al arrollo luego de labrar la tierra –_  soltó Peter sin ninguna mala intención, pero sólo se percato de la magnitud de sus palabras cuando Logan soltó un gruñido, él no pudo evitar reír por los torpes celos del alfa.

Dieron un par de vueltas, Peter incluso lo llevó a aquel hermoso arrollo y Logan se prometió a si mismo, que algún día se bañaría ahí con el omega. Al llegar la noche Peter le pidió a Logan que lo llevara a su hogar, al militar se le hizo extraña la petición, pero no se negó, le preparó una cena rápida y en una amena conversación disfrutaron de la comida.

- _¿Aún no hay noticias de Lehnsherr?_

 _\- No, el muy bastardo sólo le dejo una carta a mi padre. No sabes cuanto apesta a tristeza, Kurt por su culpa a terminado vomitando un par de veces. Te juro que cuando ese cabrón regrese al pueblo le patearé las bolas –_ soltó el muchacho enojado, jamás perdonaría al alfa por hacer sufrir a su padre.

- _Peter, quizás tuvo una misión, las cosas son así de inestables cuando eres un militar._

 _\- Los militares son una gran mierda, no son más que unos malditos asesinos engreídos -_ Logan se sentía idiota pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido, a veces su chico no sabía cuando cerrar la boca. Peter al notar lo que había soltado, quería enmendarse, pero de su boca no salían las palabras adecuadas –  _deberías terminar de comer niño, se está haciendo tarde. Mañana te iré a dejar tú caballo –_ y con esas palabras Logan abandonó la mesa, llevándose su plato. Peter se despidió en apenas un susurró y se fue de la casa del alfa, a medio camino se desató una gran tormenta, maldecía a su suerte y a su boca. 

 

****  _Los gritos de Peter se sentían por todas partes, Charles sentía como su cachorro clamaba por ayuda, su esencia a miedo se sentía en todo su hogar. No sabe de donde sacó la fuerza suficiente para abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo._

_Su pequeño niño estaba magullado y lleno de golpes, se veían cardenales y sangre, estaba hecho un ovillo y de su boca salían algunos gimoteos._

_\- Ya que tú no fuiste un buen omega, quizás tú hijo me pueda dar cachorros._

_El hombre estaba dispuesto a violar a aquel flacucho niño que no paraba de pelear ganándose una golpiza aún más grande. Charles ardía en ira, no dejaría que aquel monstruo destruyera a su hijo, con él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no con Peter. Cuando reaccionó, sentía la sangre aún tibia correr por sus manos, con ansias comenzó a introducir el cuchillo aún más profundo, arrancó alaridos de dolor en aquel hombre. Pero en ese momento no le importaban en absoluto, solo quería causar el mayor daño posible, hacerle pagar por todo su sufrimiento y el de sus cachorros, pero sobre todo, por lo que ese animal intentó hacerle a Peter. ***_

Charles despertó sudando y respirando apurado, malditas pesadillas o más bien, recuerdos que no lo dejaban dormir. No podía creer que ese día se cumpliera un aniversario más de aquella horrenda noche, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir. Se sumió en sus recuerdos, en el dolor por la pérdida del alfa que una vez amó, por el alfa que lo dañó y por el alfa que lo acaba de abandonar, se sentía miserable. 


	13. 12

Peter esa mañana estaba desanimado, lo cual en el no era usual. Pero todos en el hogar sabían su razón, el muchacho estaba de cumpleaños, pero desde hace un par de años que odiaba la fecha y se negaba a tener algún tipo de celebración. Siempre era Wanda quien insistía y celebraba aquella fecha por ambos, para la paz mental de Peter, este año no tendría que fingir y simplemente podría ignorar el día en el calendario.

Raven le preparó algunas de sus comidas favoritas, incluso por la costumbre preparó también las de Wanda, haciendo que los ojos de Charles se humedecieran, aún no podía creer que su pequeña omega estuviera casada y lejos de él.

Kurt se acurrucó junto a su amigo, mientras jugueteaba con sus platinados cabellos, soltó de su esencia, Peter le dio una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento por intentar subirle el ánimo.

- _Quizás deberías ir a visitar a Logan –_ el platinado se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

 _\- Él no me quiere allá –_ soltó Peter, su voz y su esencia delataban su tristeza, haciendo que Kurt lo abrazara con aún más fuerza.

- _Sabes que no es así Peter, de seguro aquel Alfa te sube el ánimo –_ esa innecesaria frase de su padre había colmado su poca paciencia.

\- Oh claro, había olvidado que los alfas a uno lo alegraban. Entonces dime porque todos los alfas que te rodean, sólo te han dañado y te hab hecho apestar a tristeza – su veloz boca lo había traicionado nuevamente, sabía que aquellas palabras, aunque sin intención, habían dañado a su padre.

Charles no dijo palabra alguna y salió silencioso del salón, Raven sólo negó con la cabeza mientras bebía de su té y Peter comenzó a temblar, Kurt en un tierno intento trataba de calmarlo restregando su nariz en el cuello del omega.

Cuando Peter al fin se atrevió, fue a disculparse con su padre, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Tanto Raven como Kurt no lo habían visto, así que el muchacho se comenzó a preocupar, afuera nuevamente se había desatado una tormenta importante y su padre estaba metido quien sabe dónde. A Peter rápidamente se le ocurrió un solo lugar donde podía estar, después de todo, para Charles también era una fecha complicada.

- _Rav me voy a la granja –_ la mujer lo intentó detener, pero Peter estaba decidido a encontrar a su padre, el que faltaran muchas botellas de alcohol, sólo podía significar una cosa –  _tranquila tía, pero tengo miedo de que mi padre cometa una locura –_ le besó la frente y luego le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a su amigo, para salir a la intemperie.

Kurt se acercó y abrazo a su madre que se veía angustiada, los Darkhölme se quedaron preocupados en el hogar, rogaban que los Xavier estuvieran bien, ambos sabían muy bien lo que había pasado aquella noche, sabían todo el dolor por el que habían tenido que atravesar.

Charles se encontraba en la cabaña de su granja, hojeando una vieja novela romántica que tantas veces había leído en su juventud, pero que hoy en día estaba convencido que sólo decían mentiras. Terminó lanzando el libro lejos, de seguro sus páginas se habían arrugado o algo así pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Todo lo relacionado al amor era una mierda, sólo malditas y crueles leyendas para engañar a la gente, aquello que llamaban un "alfa destinado" no eran más que patrañas.

Él había amado una vez, ni siquiera necesitó conocerlo a fondo para saber que aquel alfa se había ganado su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo. Luego de tantos años aun podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir aquellas grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo, aquellos suaves labios tomar los sus suyos y, sobre todo, aquellas embestidas que le provocaron tanto goce que le hicieron perder la consciencia por algunos minutos, tanto fue su clímax que olvido el nombre y prácticamente el rostro del que creía fue su alfa destinado, pero hoy en día estaba seguro que no fue más que un capricho adolescente.

De ser así, aquel alfa no lo hubiera abandonado por otra omega o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Magda Gurzsky. Cuando le preguntó a la mujer por el único alfa que calzaba con sus características, ella explicó que su nombre era Sebastián Shaw, un alfa enlazado y que había vuelto a su pueblo, porque su omega estaba por parir.

Se sentía aún más idiota, se había enredado con un alfa enlazado, se sentía asqueado de su mismo, una vergüenza, por lo mismo no juzgaba que sus padres lo hubieran tratado como basura y técnicamente lo regalaran a Stryker, tuvieron que darle mucho dinero a aquel hombre para que aceptara a un omega en esas condiciones, nadie quería uno mancillado y mucho menos preñado, pero por tener las riquezas de los Xavier, lo aceptó, después de todo debido a sus problemas con las apuestas se estaba quedando en la ruina.

Pero para Charles sólo fue el inicio del infierno, aún podía recordar como aquel monstruo abusó incontables veces de él, gracias a Dios nunca se embarazó de él, aunque eso también fue su condena. Unas finas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, hoy más que nunca no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Él podía soportar muchas cosas, sólo le bastaba apagar sus pensamientos cuando aquel repugnante alfa lo violaba, pero cuando aquella bestia se metió con su cachorro todo fue distinto.

El hombre siempre demostró cariño por Wanda, pese a que ella no era su hija biológica, él hombre siempre le tuvo afecto, a los ojos de cualquiera era la niñita de papi. Pero con Peter las cosas fueron distintas, el hombre siempre lo trató con odio, siempre se quejaba con Charles que además de tener que soportar que no fuera su verdadero hijo, el idiota había salido omega.

Para Shaw los omegas varones eran una aberración, sólo había aceptado a Charles porque los Xavier le habían dado una inigualable suma de dinero, riquezas y poder, aunque una vez que probó el cuerpo del omega, se acostumbró a decir que  _"a fin de cuentas, cualquier agujero sirve"._

A todo esto, se sumaba que Charles no quedaba preñado y él lo único que quería era tener un hijo alfa, alguien de quien sentirse orgulloso. Cuando los años pasaron y se dio cuenta que su "querido" esposo estaba fallado, comenzó a odiar aún más al platinado.

Primero sólo eran miradas con asco o simplemente lo ignoraba, pero lentamente se transformo en un odio más explícito, no falto mucho para que comenzara a maltratar al pequeño omega, culpando a Charles, diciendo que si él no le daba un hijo, él acabaría con el suyo.

El pequeño Peter no entendía porque su padre lo trataba de esa forma, el niño sólo lloraba y aguantaba de forma estoica los insultos, las malas palabras e incluso los golpes.

Pese a que su padre lo trataba peor que a la basura, mientras su hermana se llevaba toda su atención. Peter jamás envidió a su hermana, siempre la amó y por lo mismo jamás quiso dañar la imagen que ella tenía de su padre o al menos eso creía Charles, porque nunca le dijo nada a Wanda, ni siquiera en la actualidad se había atrevido a revelar a Wanda lo que de verdad había ocurrido esa noche.

Sus sollozos se habían incrementado y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella, dio una risa amarga al saber que estaba nostálgico porque se cumplían cuatro años de su viudez, cuatro años de que hizo aquello por lo cual jamás de arrepentiría, quizás sólo de no hacerlo más lento, para haber provocado mayor sufrimiento.

Se odiaba por no poder amar a Erik, sabía que el alfa lo quería y era un excelente partido, pero no podía porque su corazón y alma eran de Sebastián Shaw, el alfa que estaba enlazado y lo abandonó, luego de haberle arrebatado su virginidad, por suerte algún ángel lo cuidó esa noche y no lo mordió, aunque creía que en realidad el hombre no lo hizo pues ya contaba con una omega.

Quizás por no poder amar al cien por ciento, es que Erik lo había abandonado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de intentar enamorarse.

Siguió bebiendo más y más, necesitaba estar sólo, embriagarse en alcohol, y al menos por una noche olvidar toda una vida llena de mierda. Tras terminarse la botella la lanzó lejos, comenzando a beber de otra, se sentía un pésimo padre, debería estar consolando a su cachorro en aquella delicada fecha en vez de estar ahogando sus propias penas.

ya mañana sería otro día y podría fingir que tenía valor, que no le dolía seguir enamorado de un difuso recuerdo, que sufrió como nadie en un matrimonio abusivo y lleno de maltratos, que por su culpa su hijo tuvo una horrible infancia, y quizás, podría arrastrarse hasta mendigar un poco de amor por parte de Erik.

Logan se sentía un poco idiota, pero no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. No fue necesario que la golpeara cuando ésta fue abierta de golpe, dejando frente a él a Raven con el ceño fruncido.

- _Hey Logan, pasa –_ invitó la mujer. El hombre entró y saludó de forma cariñosa al omega embarazado, luego se quedó mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Peter.

- _Quizás no lo sabes, pero Peter odia su cumpleaños –_ le dijo Kurt en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto, aunque Logan rápidamente sintió una leve fragancia de preocupación en el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué, cumpleaños? Yo, no, ¿qué? – Raven le quedó mirando divertida mientras le extendía una taza de té, pero su mirada rápidamente pasó a una llena de preocupación.

- _Peter se fue a buscar a Charles, es una fecha complicada para ambos. Ya deberían estar de regreso –_ la mujer se abrazó a sí misma, mientras miraba como se incrementaba la furia de la tormenta.

Logan no aguanto muchos minutos más en el lugar, decidió ir a buscar a su chico, pese a que Raven insistió en que esperara a que menguara la tormenta, el hombre no se esperó, él había pasado cosas muchos peores.

Peter no tenía mucha visibilidad producto de la lluvia, por suerte ya estaba muy cerca de la granja. A lo lejos vio el caballo de su padre dar vueltas bajo la lluvia, eso era bastante extraño, así que apuró el trote de su animal y cuando vio un bulto, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

Se sintió desesperado al ver como su padre estaba en el suelo, su ropa ya estaba empapada y había sangre en su cabeza, sintió como su corazón se apuraba y se comenzó a sentir mareado, era un mal momento para sentirse enfermo.

Sacando fuerza de donde no tenía tomó a su padre entre sus brazos y se lo llevó hasta la granja, como pudo le sacó toda la ropa y lo secó, prendió la chimenea y arropó a Charles, pero la herida en la cabeza de su padre seguía sangrando, necesitaba ir por ayuda cuanto antes.

Puso algunos paños en las heridas y luego salió por su caballo, se sentía más afiebrado que en la mañana y ya no podía ignorar que tenía tos. Tomó con fuerza su caballo y comenzó a galopar rápidamente, necesitaba un doctor cuanto antes, en todo lo que estuvo, su padre jamás recuperó la consciencia y eso lo tenia preocupado.

A lo lejos vio como un caballo se acercaba al suyo, su vista estaba nublada y ya sentía helado hasta sus huesos, disminuyó la velocidad con que iba y casi cae del caballo al notar quien veía hacia si dirección, maldecía a su suerte, porque a la única persona que le podría pedir ayuda, era la misma que había insultado la noche anterior. En algún punto los dos caballos se detuvieron, haciendo que ambos hombres quedaran lado a lado sobre sus caballos.

- _Logan ayudam... -_ lo que intentó decir Peter fue interrumpido por un repentino ataque de tos. Logan se bajó rápidamente del caballo para ver a su chico, apenas lo tocó pudo notar que estaba caliente pese a la fría lluvia que estaba cayendo y no era producto de su celo –  _mi papá tuvo un accidente, creo que se cayo de su caballo y estaba sangrando, necesita un doctor –_ el omega habló lo más rápido que pudo, Logan tuvo que procesar algunos segundos lo dicho.

- _Dios Peter estas ardiendo en fiebre –_ fue lo primero que soltó Logan, intentando bajar del caballo a su omega, si era sincero, estaba más preocupado por Peter que por Charles.

- _Logan –_ tosió un poco más –  _ve al pueblo por un médico, así yo me puedo devolver para cuidar a mi padre, por favor, te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras –_ eso ultimo lo dijo entre temblores mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante.

Entre gruñidos Logan accedió a su petición, pese al miedo de dejar a su omega enfermo bajo la lluvia, cambio de rumbo, para devolverse al pueblo. Peter por su parte se regreso a su granja, pero esta vez guio de forma lenta a su caballo, se sentía demasiado mareado para ir a mayor velocidad.

Al entrar percibió el olor a sangre, los paños sobre la herida de su padre ya estaban teñidos de rojo y al enfocar bien la vista pudo notar como la muñeca de su padre estaba hinchada y amoratada, incluso en una posición extraña, estaba seguro de que ahí había algo quebrado. Desesperado comenzó a apretar la herida en la cabeza de Charles, tenía miedo de que a su padre le pasara algo, sin querer algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Cuando Logan llegó al pueblo la tormenta no había cesado, incluso seguía con mayor intensidad, al ir por el médico, su esposa explico que había salido en ayuda de unos pueblerinos que habían sufrido un accidente, una carreta se había desbarrancado. El alfa no sabía que diablos hacer, no sabía a quién más acudir, cuando a lo lejos vio a su mayor Erik Lehnsherr, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero era la única persona que conocía con conocimientos médicos, si bien el hombre no era uno como tal, en la guerra muchas veces había desempeñado esa labor. 

- _Lehnsherr –_  llamó la atención del alfa, quien llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano –  _tu novio o exnovio, no lo sé –_ Erik le dedicó una mala mirada ante esas palabras –  _sufrió un accidente –_  apenas pronunció esas palabras el corazón de Erik se aceleró y comenzó a exigir respuestas a Howltt –  _el médico no está disponible, eres el único que podría ayudarlo._

Erik aceptó con rapidez, fue en un santiamén hasta su casa por su caballo y algunos utensilios que podrían ser de utilidad, Logan por su parte se encargó de avisar a Raven y Kurt lo que estaba pasando, haciendo que los Darkhölme agradecieran por su ayuda.

Los dos militares galoparon a gran velocidad, tal como lo hacían en la guerra. Ambos alfas expelían olor a preocupación, necesitaban saber que sus omegas estaban bien.

Cuando llegaron, sintieron el aroma a preocupación de Peter y el olor a sangre de Charles. El omega aún empapado y temblando se encontraba limpiando la herida de su padre entre lágrimas, Logan rápidamente fue por su Peter, lo tomó entre sus brazos pese a las protestas del mocoso.

Erik en silencio comenzó a revisar a Charles, haciendo muecas que sólo preocuparon a Peter, haciendo que su alfa intentara calmarlo con su fragancia. Lehnsherr le limpio y desinfecto la herida, para luego poner algunas puntadas. Al revisar el brazo supo que no estaba nada bien, por ahora hizo un entablillado rápido, ya luego necesaria un tratamiento más específico para esa fractura. Finalmente, inyecto un calmante para el dolor, pese a que el omega estaba inconsciente, por sus muecas y aroma, se notaba que le dolía.

- _Peter, yo me quedaré cuidando a Charles. Tu deberías descansar –_ le dijo Erik preocupado, mientras intentaba acercarse a tocar la frente del omega.

- _Vete a la mierda Lenhsherr, no te hagas el preocupado ahora, luego que abandonaste a mi papá –_ le recriminó el platinado, para luego comenzar a toser. Iba a seguir insultando al alfa, pero Logan lo se lo puso al hombro y comenzó a salir de la habitación pese a las protestas del mocoso.

- _Lehnsherr te lo encargo –_ Logan apuntó a Charles –  _de Peter, me encargo yo –_ con esas palabras, el alfa abandonó el lugar.

Se llevó a Peter hasta una habitación cercana, no podía creer que el omega fuera tan idiota para aún estar con toda la ropa empapada. Pero sabía que si intentaba cambiarlo, Peter sólo gruñiría y de seguro intentaría escapar y usar su voz de mando tampoco era una buena opción. El chiquillo comenzó a tiritar más fuerte y Logan pudo notar que la fiebre había aumentado, lo que lo preocupó mucho más.

Rogando a Dios que Peter se comportara, logró quitarle la ropa, bueno, menos la interior, pero de seguro se secaría rápido. Lo metió a la cama y lo arropó hasta la nariz, luego fue por paños mojados y algo de agua para darle a su omega, Peter se seguía quejando de frío.

- _Logan acuéstate conmigo, tengo mucho frío –_ rogó el omega con las mejillas sonrojadas. El alfa no pudo negarse a aquella petición tan tierna.

Apenas se metió a su cama, el omega se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a restregar su nariz en el cuello del alfa, Logan comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos.

- _Alfa, perdón por lo que te dije ayer –_ Peter escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor, Logan estaba seguro de que escucho un sollozo.

- _Tranquilo pequeño, yo actué mal –_ le dio un suave beso en la frente –  _Feliz cumpleaños Peter –_ dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, pero pudo notar como el cuerpo del niño se puso rígido.

- _Odio este día, odio mi cumpleaños, lo detesto –_ el omega comenzó a sollozar aún más fuerte y Logan tuvo que consolarlo, en algún momento Peter cedió a la fiebre y cayo dormido, sin dejar de murmurar cosas que a Logan le llamaron la atención, ya le preguntaría cuando el muchacho estuviera plenamente consciente, en esos momentos quería ahorcar a un tal  _Stryker_.

Erik se encontraba recostado junto a Charles, el alfa no dejaba de acariciar la pálida mejilla del omega que ahora tenía un horrendo cardenal, se sentía el ser más idiota del mundo, pero en esos minutos quería abandonar todo plan de venganza y sólo llenar de mimos al castaño, ser aquella familia que nunca fueron.

- _Por favor Charles, dame una señal de que entre nosotros hay amor de verdad –_ susurró el alfa desesperado mientras se removía los cabellos furioso.

- _Suéltame Stryker, golpéame a mí, pero no a él –_ el omega gritó dormido, mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer furiosas.

Lehnsherr rápidamente y con cuidado lo acunó entre sus brazos, mientras con su esencia intentaba calmar al omega inconsciente. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando realmente, al parecer Charles ocultaba más de lo que creía, con ese pensamiento en mente, se dedicó a cuidar con esmero al castaño, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, o al menos, seguir con su plan inicial. 


	14. 13

Peter se encontraba agitado, estaba jadeando por aire. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y su cara estaba sudorosa. Logan estaba muy cerca de él, sus cuerpos se rozaban de forma peligrosa, ambos se miraban con una sed voraz.

– _Víctor, ¿en algún lugar del mundo esto se puede considerar cortejo? –_ preguntó Kurt, quien en esos momentos se estaba llenando la boca de galletas de chocolate, mientras recargaba su peso en el costado del alfa.

– _No bonito –_ le dio un juguetón golpecito en la nariz – pero Peter es un omega realmente raro. Aceptó que Logan lo cortejara, sólo si le enseñaba a luchar – levanto los hombros quitándole importancia, para dedicarse a mirar la batalla que en esos momentos tenían alfa y omega.

Cualquiera diría que el omega platinado a los pocos minutos, si no es que segundos, de haber empezado la batalla con aquel alfa militar, estaría en el suelo. Pero Peter era un buen luchador, era sumamente rápido, flexible, además de ser sumamente ágil, lo cual le propinaba cierta ventaja para dar golpes en puntos ciegos y esquivar con facilidad los golpes muy obvios. Era claro que Logan lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza, pero Peter aprovechaba sus ventajas.

Pero un movimiento en falso, hizo que Peter se fuera directo al suelo, pero en último momento enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Logan, llevándoselo con él. Cayendo bruscamente sobre su espalda, mientras Logan lo aplastó con su peso, aunque, lo que los dejó a los dos con los ojos abiertos, fue que sus labios se habían juntado.

– _Quítate maldito animal –_ gruñó Peter intentando levantar con sus brazos al alfa, quien con suerte se levantó un par de centímetros. Finalmente, Logan se giró, quedando él en el suelo y Peter encima, le miró con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que el omega le diera un gruñido.

Víctor se acercó a Kurt y lo rodeo con un brazo, para luego hacerle cariño de forma tierna, mientras el pequeño omega daba algunos ronroneos.

– _Vámonos de aquí, ese par va a terminar teniendo sexo –_ le susurró, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara de forma súbita, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía –  _vamos, te iré a dejar que está enfriando._

El de cabellos oscuros, aceptó tomar su mano para ponerse de pie, mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a su amigo, quien seguía sobre Logan, pero el alfa lo tenía fuertemente atrapado entre sus brazos y pese a los golpe, maldiciones y movimientos del platinado, este no se lograba soltar, haciendo que Logan soltara una carcajada ante sus muecas.

Kurt iba al lado de Víctor, iban riendo sobre sus mejores amigos, cuando a lo lejos sintieron una pesada mirada, ni siquiera era necesario que se voltearan para saber de quien se trataba. El rubio se acercó jadeando, mientras le extendía un hermoso ramo de azucenas violáceas.

– _Se le ofrece algo señor Worthington –_ preguntó Víctor de forma sería, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, impidiéndole el paso.

– _Sólo es un regalo para Kurt, señor Creed –_ dijo el alfa algo avergonzado. Era un altanero y arrogante joven, pero se sentía sumamente intimidado por aquel alfa de gran tamaño y aspecto rudo.

– _Graa..aacias Wa...rren, están...están muy lii..indas –_ intentaba decir Kurt, pero su voz salía entre temblores debido a los nervios. El pequeño omega pese a llevar bastantes días de cortejos aún se avergonzaba cada vez que su alfa iba con algún regalo, sus mejillas siempre terminaban sonrojadas y no lograba controlar el emitir su fragancia, la cual siempre gritaba felicidad.

Warren de inmediato se sentía extasiado por aquel maravilloso aroma, dio un par de zancadas hasta estar al lado del azabache y darle un pequeño beso en aquella mordida que había sido remarcada un tiempo atrás. Kurt pese a lo tímido que era, le era inevitable no acercar su nariz hasta el cuello y refregar su naricita, mientras sonreía.

Víctor se enfurruño mientras retrocedía un par de metros y volteaba su cara en búsqueda de aire limpio, sentir la felicidad de aquellos dos mocosos lo asqueaba, jamás admitirá que en realidad era envidia y quizás, sólo quizás, algo de celos.

–Ya mocoso, aléjate – Víctor tomó del brazo a Warren y le dio un tirón, alejándolo del omega. La joven pareja hizo un mohín, haciendo que el militar gruñera por lo bajo –  _nos vemos, alfita –_ ese el era el nuevo apodo que Víctor le había puesto, porque Warren no era más que un cachorro, mostró mucho los dientes y ladró, pero por dentro era un cobarde, un niño asustado –  _aún no tienes pase libre, ya sabes lo que dijo la señora Darkhölme._

Y con esas palabras el alfa tomó a Kurt del brazo y se lo llevó, Warren se quedó en su lugar pensando en aquello que unos días atrás Raven le había solicitado. Le daba algo de miedo, pero por su omega era capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo, incluso si eso significada enfrentar a su familia, y probablemente, ser desheredado. Rogaba a Dios que no, porque después de todo no era más que un inútil que no sabía hacer nada, excepto ir a tontos bailes, dar sonrisas bonitas y seducir omegas, aunque eso último era muy probable que no lo repitiera, si no quería que Raven o Víctor le cortaran los huevos.

Peter se encontraba jadeando, mientras Logan le había puesto una toalla en sus cabellos para que se secara el sudor. Habían tenido una ardua lucha, Peter sentía que todos sus músculos quemaban, pero se sentía feliz del resultado, por primera vez había logrado mandar a Logan al suelo, aunque el proceso le había costado un par de magulladuras y quizás un cardenal en su cadera, porque el lugar le estaba doliendo como el infierno.

Levantó su raída camisa para observar el lugar, dio un quejido al tocar la morada zona, dando un respingo al sentir una penetrante mirada, para a continuación sentir una cálida caricia en el lugar.

– _Dios Peter mira como te dejé, Charles me pateara las bolas –_ dijo Logan preocupado, aunque no le interesaba lo que dijera el castaño, lo que en realidad le pasaba es que le dolía dejar marcas en su chico, aunque no se quejaría si los cardenales fueran sus dedos marcados en las caderas del omega.

– _Hey que estás pensando viejo pervertido –_ le recriminó Peter, mientras se acomodaba la camisa, haciendo que Logan soltara un suspiro, le encantaba ver la pálida piel del omega.

Finalmente decidió ir a preparar algunos bocadillos, Peter no le quitaba una mirada molesta y la única forma de ganarse al mocoso era darle la comida que más le gustaba. Hace un par de meses no se  hubiera imaginado que su cocina, no sólo estaría atiborrada de comida, sino que ahora también tenía dulces y otro tipo de golosinas que el platinado amaba.

Mientras preparaba la cena, Peter estaba tironeando una barrita de regaliz, Logan no pudo evitar pensar que aquella imagen era sumamente sensual, sentía su cuerpo arden y algo no estaba bien, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

– _Peter vete ahora –_ prácticamente gruño, mientras tomaba al omega por los hombros y lo comenzaba a dirigir a su puerta.

– _¿Qué mierda?–_ preguntó el platinado enojado ante el extraño cambio de humor en Logan, pero dio un salto al sentir aquella atrayente fragancia, era un aroma demasiado placentero, rápidamente comprendió que el alfa estaba entrando en celo y si bien sabía que Howlett tenía bastante autocontrol, de seguro este no sería tan fuerte cuando se presentara su celo. Pero un repentino pensamiento vino a su cabeza, se sentía lo bastante idiota porque eso le afectaba, pero no pudo evitar hacer algo - _¿vas a ir por algún omega? –_ dijo apretando los dientes y  deteniendo el paso del alfa, para luego mirarlo fijamente. Prácticamente le había hecho una escena de celos.

– _No omega, no podría estar con nadie que no seas tú, jamás te traicionaría –_ Peter comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, jamás se esperó ese tipo de respuesta –  _dame tu bufanda, quiero algo con tu aroma –_ el alfa de un tirón le arrebato la prenda, y no pudo evitar acercar su nariz al cuello del omega, Peter no lo detuvo, confiaba plenamente en Logan, sabía que no le haría daño.

Pero no pudo evitar dar un salto y asustarse sólo un poco, al sentir como los dientes del alfa le rozaban el cuello. Lo siguiente fue sumamente rápido, Logan lo empujo por la puerta mientras no paraba de gruñir, para luego dar un portazo en su cara. Peter se quedo mirando atónito, esperaba que el alfa estuviera bien, dio media vuelta y fue rumbo a casa.

Cuando llego a casa de inmediato se enfrento a la mirada de su padre, Charles lo estaba mirando fijamente y en su cara se veía algo de molestia. Peter rápidamente recordó que había prometido acompañar esa tarde a su padre por ropa nueva, pues Lehnsherr, quien últimamente iba cada día a su hogar, le había dicho que tenía algo importante muy importante que decirle en el baile que brindaría su vieja amiga, madam Frost.

– _Perdón papi –_ uso su tono de voz más tierno, para menguar la ira de su padre – _mañana sin falta, prometo estar contigo todo el día y dejar que eligas ropa para mi –_ se arrepintió apenas dijo esas ultimas palabras, pero sabía que ya no se podría hechar para atrás al ver el brillo en la mirada de Charles.

– _Ok cachorro, acepto tu propuesta –_ arrugó la nariz –  _ve a darte un baño, apestas al celo de tu alfa –_ Peter sentía como sus mejillas ardían y salió corriendo a quitarse aquel aroma que, siendo sinceros, lo tenía más contento.

Peter esa noche durmió intranquilo, no pudo evitar dormir abrazado a su raída camisa que había quedado impregnada por el aroma de su alfa, jamás lo admitiría, pero lentamente se comenzaba a enamorar de Logan, aunque una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que ya lo estaba.

* * * * *

Por la tarde el platinado se estaba quejando, sus pies dolían de tanto caminar por culpa de Charles, pues el castaño quería verse radiante para Erik, tenía un presentemiento de lo que el alfa quería decirle, de sólo pensarlo su corazón se agitaba, aunque internamente se regañaba por emocionarse como un joven, pues lo suyo con Lehnsherr no era más que un plan, una farsa, no había nada de amor, era lo que se intentaba convencer cada noche, cuando extraña el calor de su cuerpo y sus caricias, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la mirada llena de amor que le dedicó el alfa cuando volvió a la consciencia luego de su accidente, su muñeca vendaba aún se lo recordaba.

– _Raven, ¿me ayudas a preparar una tarta de manzana? –_ todos lo quedaron mirando, porque Peter no era muy amigo de la cocina.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada burlesca, pero lo ayudo a hacer la preparación, incluso algo de pan casero. Le hicieron un par de preguntas, pero Peter sólo gruñía, finalmente salió prácticamente corriendo con una canasta llena de comida. Todos sabían a donde se dirigía aquel omega, porque por más que lo negara estaba prendado del alfa que lo cortejaba.

Entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta, esa ya era su costumbre. Logan dio un salto y se preparo para luchar contra el intruso, pero al notar que era el platinado, dio una grata sonrisa.

En ese momento se encontraba sólo en pantalones, su cabello aún estaba húmero y se estaba secando frente a la chimenea. Peter no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en aquel trabajado torso con algunas cicatrices, que sólo le daban un aire más seductor.

– _Logan traje algo de comida, de seguro estás cansado -_ dijo Peter algo avergonzado, realmente no sabía como era para los alfas pasar un celo solos, es más, siempre había escuchado que tenían que estar con alguien. Así que por las dudas olisqueo el ambiente, pero no había rastro de ningún omega, sólo se sentía su fragancia, la de miel y lavanda.

Se sentaron a disfrutar la tarta aún tibia, Logan había preparado algo de té y en esos momentos se encontraban disfrutando el calor de la chimenea. Ninguno hablaba, se habían acostumbrado a compartir silencios placenteros.

– _¿Cómo estás? Quizás si necesitabas un omega –_ destacó Peter pensativo, no pudo evitar observar los círculo negros bajo los ojos del alfa, y se notaba algo adolorido, varias veces lo había pillado estirando el cuello.

– _Tranquilo Peter, estoy acostumbrado a pasar mis celos sin compañía. Sólo estoy algo agotado –_ le dijo restándole importancia.

Pero no pudo evitar abrir lo ojos al sentir como Peter se había puesto del pie y en un santiamén le estaba realizando un masaje en su rígido cuello, le fue innevitable cerrar los ojos y disfrutar aquellos toques, después de todo, las veces que más cerca había tenido el omega de su cuerpo, era cuando practicaban técnicas de pelea.

Peter no quería, pero no se resistió la tención a restregar su nariz en el cuello del alfa, siempre lo calmada aquel olor, sentía una cálida sensación. Logan en un ágil movimiento lo puso sobre sus piernas, luego lo comenzó a mirar fijamente, desde aquella vez en la granja que tenía un par de preguntas para el platinado.

– _Peter, ¿Quién es Stryker? –_ notó como el omega se tensaba y sus ojos se ponían algo vidriosos. El omega quería huir, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

– _Mi...mi...padre –_ cuando dijo aquellas palabras, bajó la mirada. Logan no entendía, no le calzaba lo poco que había podido escuchar del omega cuando estaba afiebrado. Comenzó a acariciar las mejillas del platinado, mientras soltaba su esencia para poder calmarlo.

– _¿Qué te hizo?_ – al hacer la pregunta, los ojos del omega se mostraban llenos de terror. Se acurrucó en el cuerpo del alfa, enterró su nariz en el cuello y no falto mucho para que Logan sintiera algo húmedo y tibio, de seguro eran lágrimas. Le comenzó a acariciar la espalda con ternura, no le gustaba ver al mocoso de esa forma y tenía ganas de exigir respuestas, pero sabía que presionar a Peter no era una opción, sólo lograría asustarlo más –  _tranquilo Peter, si algún día necesitas hablarlo con alguien, sabes que estoy para ti –_ al decir aquellas palabras, había tomado la cara del platinado, para luego depositar un suave beso en la frente. Peter se restregó los ojos con furia, limpiándose aquellas lágrimas traicioneras, odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

* * * * *

Charles se encontraba arreglando sus cabellos por quinta vez, para luego observar de forma meticulosa su ropa, no soportaría ver alguna mancha o una pelusa, debía estar impecable.

– _Por el amor de dios, Charles estás bien, muy guapo –_  lo regañó su ama de llaves exasperada, luego se giró a su hijo –  _Kurt, ¿estás seguro? –_ el azabache asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras tomaba una rosa roja y la ponía en la solapa de su ropa. Charles lo imitó, se sentía feliz de al fin dejar de usar aquella horrenda rosa negra, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo guardar luto por aquel bastardo.

Peter bajó arreglado de su habitación, portaba un traje muy formal y de color gris claro, haciéndolo combinar con sus cabellos, que venían más ordenados de lo normal. Pero lo que causo más impresión en todos, fue al notar que portaba una diadema de flores blancas, todos lo quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos. El omega se había negado toda su vida a portar aquel artilugio que sólo indicaba que era un objeto, así que ahora no entendían su forma de actuar.

– _No me miren así y no digan nada –_ les reprocho el omega, todos guardaron silencio. Charles sólo negó con la cabeza, quizás su hijo se le había caído cuando bebé, pero algo malo tenía en la cabeza ese niño.

Los tres omegas fueron escoltados por Alex, quien manejaba el carruaje. Sus respectivos alfas los esperarían afuera de la mansión Frost. El beta no pudo evitar darle una mirada horrorizada al ver la diadema en Peter, Charles le hizo un gesto indicando que su hijo estaba loco.

Charles fue el primero en bajar, de inmediato su rostro se iluminó al ver a su alfa. Erik se veía aún más alto y hermoso con aquel traje formal, el castaño prácticamente corrió a los brazos de Lehnsherr para luego ser recibido por un suave beso en los labios. Se miraron una vez más, y luego de las manos entraron al lugar.

Kurt fue el siguiente, Warren se veía nervioso y el omega estaba seguro de que su alfa estaba más pálido de lo normal. Se dieron una leve sonrisa, ambos un tanto avergonzados entraron muy cerca uno de otro, pero aún no se atrevían a entrelazar sus manos.

Peter finalmente bajó de forma radiante, le dio una divertida sonrisa a Logan, quien en esos momentos tenía la boca tan abierta, que de seguro su mandíbula estaba dislocada. El alfa no podía creer que su omega, el cual él estaba cortejando asistiera con una diadema indicando soltería, prácticamente significaba le estaba rechazando, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Tanta fue su impresión que se había quedado estático, se debatía entre la ira, porque que aquel mocoso había jugado con su corazón, y por otro, lo embriagaba una pena tan grande que quería ahogarse en cerveza.

El omega se acercó a paso decidido, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento, en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era evaluar al alfa, no era un simple jugueteo.

– _Tranquilo grandulón –_ no aguanto más soltar una carcajada ante la cara de angustia del alfa, en ese momento se saco la diadema y la lanzó lejos, luego empezó a desordenar su cabello –  _sólo era una broma –_ sonrió con una inocencia fingida –  _jamás he usado una de esas y ahora menos, estás tú –_ soltó de forma relajada, pero Logan sentía como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y fue aún peor cuando Peter en un ágil movimiento puso una rosa roja en su solapa, eso indicaba que estaba aceptando y demostrando que estaba siendo cortejado –  _pasaste la prueba animal, un alfa imbécil me hubiera gritado o algo peor, te comportaste muy civilizado. Te ganaste esto –_ apuntó la flor y luego comenzó a caminar tranquilo, Howlett tuvo que apurar sus pasos para seguirlo al lado.

El baile estuvo tranquilo, aunque lleno de lujos, al parecer a la señorita Emma le encantaba despilfarrar su dinero, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Peter mientras se atragantaba en exquisitos postres y algo de champan francés.

En medio de la gran escalera, Erik Lehnsherr comenzó a golpear su copa de cristal, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran a observarlo. Charles comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, ya tenía una idea de lo que se veía y no podía estar más feliz. Los cotilleos comenzaron y Peter tuvo que dar miradas hoscas a todos quienes comenzaron a hablar de su padre.

– _Charles querido, acércate –_ lo dijo con una seductora sonrisa, Charles simulando timidez se acercó de forma torpe hasta aquella escalera –  _mi amor, mi omega –_ eso sacó suspiros de varios de los presentes –  _¿me harías el hombre más feliz, siendo mi esposo? –_ en ese momento hincó una de sus rodillas, mientras abría una cajita de terciopelo oscuro, dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo plateado con una gran piedra de topacio, tan azul como los ojos de Charles.

El omega con las manos en la boca, lloraba de felicidad, un tanto fingida y otra poca real, para luego lanzarse a los brazos del alfa mientras expresaba de forma efusiva un sí. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, algunos conmovidos por la escena, mientras otros, apretaban los dientes llenos de envidia.

Logan en esos momentos estaba golpeando la espalda de su omega, pues Peter se había atorado ante semejante propuesta.

El resto del baile tuvo más botellas de alcohol, cortesía de Erik Lehnsherr. Charles en ningún momento se separó de su prometido, no se aburría de restregar en la cara de todos aquellos y aquellas omegas que lo habían insultado e insultado, que él era mucho más y que había cazado a la presa mayor en aquel pueblucho, aquel alfa que todos y todas ansiaban. Se sentía radiante y lleno de energía, ahora sólo le faltaba terminar su maravillosa noche, siendo follado por semejante semental.

Una hermosa pareja se acercó hasta Warren y Kurt, quienes en todo momento estuvieron alejados del bullicio, evitando las miradas de todos los curiosos.

– _Hijo, querido –_ expresó una mujer de gran belleza, que de inmediato cohibió a Kurt, haciéndolo temblar –  _me explicas porque viniste a esta elegante celebración con un chiquillo del servicio, acaso perdiste la razón –_ en ese momento tomó la rosa de la solapa de Kurt, para apretarla frente a su rostro. Warren en un rápido movimiento golpeó la mano de su madre y le gruñó.

– _No le gruñas a tu madre –_ dijo un gran alfa, mientras le mostraba los dientes –  _Warren, siempre te he dicho que puedes estar con los omegas que quieres, pero en casa. No seas vulgar, mira que traer a los prostitutos a lugares como este, no deben saber ni siquiera usar un cubierto –_ en ese momento los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas y se comenzó a marear, quería desaparecer, dejar de sentir aquellas miradas evaluadoras.

– _No te metas con mi omega –_ gruñó Warren tan alto, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes –  _nunca en tu vida vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi omega y al padre de mi futuro hijo –_ ahora todos el mundo se había quedado en silencio, el rumor que corría por el pueblo había terminado siendo verdad.

Una pelea de desató, los dos alfas Worthington se estaban atacando a golpes, el ambiente estaba cargado del aroma de dos alfas llenas de ira. Pero la furia en el alfa de Kurt era mucho mayor, habían insultado a su compañero y eso no se lo perdonaría, ni siquiera a su padre. El alfa más joven estaba a horcajas sobre su padre, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, cuando una mano fue puesta en su hombro.

– _Tranquilízate niño, tu omega te necesita –_ le gruñó Víctor intentándolo calmarlo. El rubio rápidamente desvió la mirada encontrándose con su omega llorando de forma desconsolada, mientras Peter intentaba calmarlo. Corrió cuanto antes, tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos y comenzó a soltar sus feromonas, mientras daba lamidas en su mordida, el omega rápidamente se sintió más relajado.

– _Veo que fuiste tan estúpido que hasta lo marcaste –_ Worthington padre comenzó a aplaudir de forma irónica –  _mientras no cambies tu actitud y te deshagas de esta basura_  – hizo una mueca de asco, que saco gruñidos por parte de varios de los presentes.

– _Vete a la mismísima mierda, nunca haré lo que me dijiste. Amo a mi omega y a mi cachorro –_ lo puso tras de él, a modo de protección, mientras se quedó mostrando los dientes.

– _Ya no eres mi hijo, no te atrevas a buscarnos, escoria, sólo nos das vergüenza–_ dijo el alfa a su hijo, mientras tomaba de la mano a su omega y salían de forma pulcra de aquel lugar.

Warren se quedó estático, pero rápidamente se giro para consolar a su omega que aún botada algunas lágrimas. No tenía idea que diablos iba a hacer ahora, pero no le importaba, sólo quería que su amor estuviera tranquilo y que nada le afectara, su embarazo era muy delicado.

– _Al fin estás actuando como hombre, mocoso –_ escupió Víctor mientras apretaba de forma paternal su hombro –  _puedes quedarte conmigo –_ eso ultimo lo susurró mas bajo, mientras se ganaba una sonrisa sincera de aquel alfa rubio.

El baile terminó tranquilo, muchos tenían una gran sonrisa esa noche. Al parecer se venían buenos tiempos, aunque lo que nadie se imaginaba es que la venganza se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados, y desataría más de un problema.


	15. 14

Peter se encontraba abrazando a Wanda, no veía desde hace meses a su hermana y no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba.

– Wanda estás embarazada – le chillo su hermano mientras comenzaba a abrazarla con mayor intensidad sin dejar de regar besos por aquellos cabellos que tanto había extrañado.

– ¡Que mierda estás diciendo! – su hermana le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en las costillas.

– Es verdad cariño, tu olor estás realmente intenso. Tenía la sospecha y ahora mi cuñadito me lo ha confirmado – intervino Nat mientras se acercaba a dar un cálido beso en la mejilla de su omega. La heredera Xavier estaba atónica, ella había notado algunos cambios en su cuerpo para jamás imaginó que sería eso, sin que se diera cuenta lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. 

La castaña chilló y salió corriendo a abrazar a Kurt, no podía creer lo grande que estaba la barriga de su amigo, con cariño comenzó a acariciar el lugar incluso a conversarle al pequeño bebé, haciendo que Nat pusiera cara de enamorada al darse cuenta de que en un par de meses su omega tendría una panza tan grande, y un poco después, tendrían un maravilloso cachorro o cachorra al cual mimar.

Las mujeres comenzaron a relatarle con lujo de detalles sus viajes por Rusia, como han bailado en diversos escenarios y como han llevado sus primeros meses de casadas, como todo iba viento en popa, como caminaban entre hojuelas y miel.

Se pusieron el día, les contaron como Peter había aceptado por fin el cortejo de Logan, haciendo que Wanda y Nat estallaran en burlas, mientras el platinado entre sonrojos les exigía que se callaran, sólo haciendo que se burlaran de él con mayor intensidad. Cuando le contaron como había cambiado Warren no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, pero ambas se sentían más que felices por Kurt, ya que el chiquillo tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante que no se borraba en ningún momento.

Los días siguientes Wanda junto a Peter ayudaban a su padre con la boda, en realidad, la mujer se encargaba de aconsejar a Charles para que este estuviera resplandeciente, fuera el omega más hermoso del pueblo, Peter estaba obligado y técnicamente su única función era cargar las bolsas.

Los cuchicheos seguían por el lugar, todos se le quedaban mirando y hablando a sus espaldas, pero los Xavier más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones sólo respondían con sonrisas socarronas, sobre todo Charles que disfrutaba con alevosía mostrar con gran orgullo el gran topacio que adornaba su anillo de compromiso.

Una noche se encontraban tomando té y disfrutando de deliciosas golosinas, que tanto Nat como Warren les habían regalado a sus omegas, este último se encontraba viviendo con Víctor y trababa en la granja de los Xavier, contra todo pronóstico el alfa era bastante hábil en las tareas que le asignaban, trabaja extensas jornadas pues su único objetivo era tener cuanto antes el dinero suficiente para comprar una casita y al fin poder comenzar su vida en familia.

– ¿Envidia Peter? – le comenzó a molestar Wanda mientras se atiborraba en sus galletas de chocolate favoritas, que su hermosa esposa le había llevado de regalo.

– Sip, porque su alfa desde hace días no le trae regalos– ahora fue Kurt quien se comenzó a burlar de él, ganándose las risas de Raven y Charles.

Peter gruñó y se levantó de la mesa de un golpe, odiaba que se burlaran de él y, sobre todo, que hablaran de su relación con Logan, dando grandes zancadas se fue del lugar, iría a ver a ese idiota que desde hace días no daba señales de vida, quizás por lo viejo que era le había dado un infarto o algo así.

Llamó un par de veces en la casa, todo se veía a oscuras y cuando intentó abrir la puerta estaba con seguro, así que no tenía como diablos saber que había pasado con Logan. De forma resignada decidió ir a dar algunas veces por el centro, quizás sería buena ir por una cerveza y alguna buena conversación en el local Ororo.

Se encontró con Víctor, así que llevando su jarra de alcohol se sentó junto a él mientras miraban un espectáculo de baile.

– ¿Qué haces aquí omega? – le gruño el alfa, no le parecía apropiado que el omega de su amigo estuviera en ese tipo de lugares y menos a esas horas.

– No te debería responder idiota – le hizo una mala cara el platinado – pero como puedes notar, vine a tomarme una cerveza y disfrutar del show – quitándole importancia le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Siguieron conversando algunas banalidades, pero luego de un rato el platinado ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre y producto de las tres cervezas que llevaba en el cuerpo, su boca nuevamente fue más rápida que su cabeza.

– ¿Sabes algo del idiota de Logan? – Víctor le dio una mirada divertido mientras le daba un trago de forma lenta a su cerveza, ya sabía que responder.

– Se fue de viaje a la ciudad – ahora lo miro de forma fija al omega y cruzo sus manos bajo la barbilla – tenía asuntos pendientes con una omega – Peter abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento se congelo, sin que se diera cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

– Ah que bien – respondió de forma desinteresada, aunque en realidad su corazón se había acelerado. Se tomo de un solo sorbo todo lo que quedaba para darse algo de valor, haría un par de preguntas que de seguro dejarían su dignidad por el suelo, ya después le podría dar como excusa la borrachera – ¿Quién es ella, es soltera, es bonita? – sus palabras salían de forma apresuradas y en ese momento su vista estaba fija en el suelo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ligeramente haciendo que el alfa diera una sonrisa llena de burla.

– Mariko es la omega más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su piel no tiene ninguna imperfección, con un largo cabello azabache y unos tiernos labios rosados. Su aroma es sutil pero delicioso, una mezcla de flores de loto y bambú, y lo que más la caracteriza es su maravillosa forma de ser, es una omega gentil, cariñosa, amable y, sobre todo, tranquila. Muchos alfas mataríamos por estar por alguien como ella, pero la omega no ha querido estar con nadie, está prendada de Logan – ante esas últimas palabras el corazón del omega se detuvo, se sintió mareado y tuvo la necesidad de huir.

Mantuvo la compostura para no dejarse aún más en evidencia, le dio una sonrisa al alfa y luego se despidió de su amiga Ororo, para luego irse cuanto antes del lugar, quería estar solo, se sentía deprimido y con la extraña necesidad de que lo abrazaran.

Llegando a su hogar, todo se veía oscuro, pero dio un salto al ver algo de luz en la cocina, era Kurt que se estaba alimentado, últimamente el omega disfrutaba mucho de comer y su gran panza lo demostraba.

Lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a inhalar el aroma de su amigo, siempre lo había calmado al igual que el de Wanda. El chico sintió el aroma a tristeza y dolor en su amigo, al girarse pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos y se preocupó, era raro ver al chico tan decaído, bueno, era extraño que el se dejara en evidencia.

– Pet ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto el omega embarazado preocupado, mientras secaba una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.   
– Nada cariño, el alcohol que se me subió a la cabeza – le dio un cariño beso en la mejilla y le acarició con dulzura el abultado vientre, luego se fue hasta su habitación.

**Un par de días después**

Charles se encontraba paseando del brazo de su alfa, un aura de extrema felicidad y romance los rodeaba, siendo la envidia de todo el pueblo.

Ya quedaba cerca de una semana para el matrimonio, Erik se sentía ansioso ya que estaba más cerca de lograr su venganza, Charles por otro lado, se sentía nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que se casaba, por alguna razón se sentía atraído por Lehnsherr, por más que intentaba converse que todo era por conveniencia, una parte de él se estaba enamorando y eso lo aterraba profundamente.

La boda sería en la mansión Lehnsherr, Nat junto a Emma se estaban encargando de todos los detalles, sería la boda más refinada en el lugar, estaban seguras que serían la conversación incluso de toda el área.

– Erik muchas gracias por todo, no sabes lo bien que me haces – soltó Charles mientras le daba un profundo abrazo, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que le daba una caricia de forma tan genuina, incluso de manera inconsciente había soltado de sus feromonas haciendo que Lehnsherr se estremeciera.

El alfa se había puesto rígido en el lugar, pero cuando pudo reaccionar se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y en esos momentos se encontraba besando aquellos rosados labios de forma furiosa, su parte racional le pedía que parara pero su alfa interior de sólo pensarlo le gruñía quería más, quería sentir sus pieles, tocarse y sobretodo tenía una extrema necesidad de anudarlo, incluso de enterrar sus colmillos en aquel pálido cuello, reclamar el cuerpo y el alma del omega castaño.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando en búsqueda de oxigeno, el castaño se sonrojo de forma súbita mientras se escondía en el cuello del alfa, aquel lugar donde su esencia era más intensa. Podían sentir muchos pares de ojos sobre ellos, después de todo, habían mostrado de forma más que efusiva su amor, lo cual era raro incluso en los adolescentes más hormonales.

– Arriba esa cara Charles, no les daremos el gusto de mostrarlos avergonzados – le susurró Erik con su voz rasposa, haciendo que el omega sintiera una oleada de placer.

Se dieron juntos de la mano, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y sus corazones desbocados.

En la mansión Xavier se encontraban los mellizos y Kurt compartiendo una tarta de frutas sobre la cama del platinado, tal como lo hacían desde que eran unos cachorros. Uno de sus panoramas favoritos era acurrucarse a deleitar las delicias que Raven con amor les preparaba y con el pasar de los años, era en estas instancias que conversaban y se contaban todos sus secretos.

Peter estaba algo decaído mientras con la boca llena observaba como su hermana y su amigo hablaban llenos de alegría sobre los futuros bebes, estaban haciendo apuestas a lo que tendrían. El platinado estaba seguro que el jamás tendría algo así, no confiaba en los alfas y con el único que había abierto su corazón, lo había traicionado, más bien, se había aburrido de él y estaba seguro que para esos momentos ya debía estar comprometido con aquella linda omega de ciudad.

– Mierda Peter apestas – gruñó Wanda, pero al ver la triste mirada de su hermano de inmediato se preocupó al igual que Kurt, ambos omegas comenzaron a soltar sus esencias para consolar al chico que negó con la cabeza y siguió llenándose la boca para no conversar.

Los omegas embarazados cruzaron un par de miradas, sabían que no debían insistir, Peter pese a verse muy amigable y abierto, en realidad era bastante solitario y receloso, nunca les contaba nada profundo en su vida.

– Bien chicos, iré donde Ororo  - se levantó de golpe para darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

– Pero tienes alfa – le dijo su amigo.

– Ya no – fue todo lo que respondió para salir huyendo del lugar antes de que el interrogatorio comenzara.

El platinado estaba ya con una cerveza en el cuerpo cuando comenzó a mirar con deleites a los betas que se encontraban meciendo las caderas, tenía ganas de tener algo de sexo, quizás ya había sido suficiente el respeto que había guardado por Logan.

Eligió a un guapo chico, de trabajado cuerpo y hermosos cabellos, estaban en una habitación preparado para tener algo de acción, pero Peter no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquella mirada que tanto amaba, se sentía sucio, sentía que estaba cometiendo una traición.

– No Bobby, no puedo – prácticamente empujó al beta y como pudo se puso algo de ropa.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, chocando de golpe con alguien. Al levantar la mirada se sintió aún más avergonzado al notar la reprobatoria mirada de Víctor sobre su cuerpo, sin dar mayores explicaciones huyo corriendo, se sentía el omega más idiota del universo.

– Maldito alfa que me hiciste – sollozo bajito – ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza – un par de lágrimas corrieron – y tú no me amas – soltó con dolor mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Nunca había abierto su corazón por miedo a enamorarse y cuanta razón tuvo, se sentía como la mierda sentir que su corazón era de otra persona, que extrañaba tanto la presencia de aquel hombre, sobre todo acurrucarse en su cuello luego de una lección de combate.

Cuando se dio cuenta notó que estaba llorando abiertamente, se sentía idiota por haberse enamorado y aún más estúpido al notar que por su propia culpa, por ser un omega altanero y rebelde, de seguro había cansado al alfa y el maravilloso hombre en esos momentos se encontraba anudando a esa tal Mariko.

_**Al día siguiente** _

– Te gusta meterte en problemas omega – un fuerte golpe le dio de lleno en el pómulo izquierdo, de seguido un golpe con aún más intensidad le cerró el ojo. En ese momento dos oficiales de policías lo tenían tomado por los brazos, mientras un tercero le estaba propinando una paliza – para que aprendas a dejar de meterte en los asuntos de otros.

En tempranas horas de esa mañana Peter había sido testigo de como algunos policías estaban hostigando a unos pequeños omegas, botándoles sus cestas con frutas y verduras recién sacadas de la tierra que de seguro venían a vender al pueblo.

Le estaban pidiendo favores sexuales a cambio de dejarlos vender, algunos habían huido entre miedo y lágrimas, y otros se estaban meditando la idea ante la necesidad de llevar algo de dinero a sus hogares.

Peter salió de su escondite para encararlos, pidieron a los niños que huyeran mientras el se tranzaba a golpes con aquellos asquerosos seres.  Warren que iba por el lugar escucho la pelea y no dudo ningún segundo en ayudarlo, ahora luego de tantos encontrones de alguna forma eran amigos. Pero para mala suerte de ambos los oficiales eran mayores en número y en fuerza, de forma que para esos entonces ambos estaban en unas celdas con un par de golpes.

Los policías estaban más que cabreados con Peter que no era primera vez que le hacían problema, así que con cizaña lo tiraron dentro de una celda con los peores alfas y algunos betas.

– Es ilegal, los omegas no pueden estar encerrados con alfas – gruñó Warren intentando ayudar a su amigo, sólo ganándose a cambio un golpe en las costillas que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Podía cuidarlo y defenderlo, pero con sólo echar un vistazo pudo notar que quizás no sería tan buena idea.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, en diversas ocasiones tuvieron que pelear y gruñir frente a todos aquellos asquerosos alfas que querían abusar de Peter, ganándose un par de golpes más, por suerte, los betas y algunos alfas los apoyaron.

Sintieron gritos, golpes y gruñidos, Peter se estremeció cuando sintió un aroma que conocía más que bien, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con una llena de furia por parte de Logan.

– Worthington y Xavier los han venido a buscar – los hizo salir de la celda – espero no tener más problema con ustedes – al soltar eso último el policía tuvo el descaro de tocar el trasero de Peter, para estar dos segundos más tarde arrinconado contra una muralla bajo la furiosa mirada del coronel Howlett.

Afuera Kurt se abrazo al cuello de su alfa, mientras no dejaba de inspeccionar los distintos golpes que se había ganado, Warren pese al dolor tenía, hizo una boba sonrisa al darse cuenta de la preocupación en su chico, de inmediato lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo calmó con su aroma.

Peter ni siquiera los miró, iba directo con la idea de ir a casa cuando los fuertes brazos de Logan se los impidieron, el chico iba a protestar, pero al girarse se encontró con un alfa más que molesto, a los pocos segundos estaba siendo arrastrado hasta la casa del mayor, el platinado por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

Lo hizo entrar de forma brusca y un ágil movimiento tenía a Peter sobre su regazo, afirmándolo con tanta fuerza que el chiquillo no se podía mover del lugar. Lo tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a inspeccionar las magulladuras gruñendo, pero soltó un gruñido de una magnitud asombrosa al notar un cardenal cerca de la clavícula del omega, uno que no correspondía a un golpe.

– ¿Qué mierda hacías saliendo de una habitación en el local de Ororo? – le grito enojado haciendo saltar al platinado, mientras pellizcaba la marca del cuello con más fuerza de la que quería.

– Na…da – intentó responder Peter, ganándose un nuevo gruñido que lo hizo temblar – yo…yo…yo quería estar con un beta – cuando dijo aquella palabras Logan se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que Peter que estaba sobre sus piernas se cayera de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

Pudo sentir como la habitación se llenaba del aroma a furia por parte de alfa, rápidamente se sintió asustado y comenzó a temblar, a los pocos segundos Logan pudo notar el miedo en el aroma de Peter, rápidamente se sintió culpable e intentó calmarse.

– yo…yo…yo…no me acosté con ese beta – el omega lo estaba abrazando por detrás, a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar un par de sollozos – no…no…no me dejes – el aroma a tristeza en Peter le estaba haciendo picar la nariz. 

Logan se sentía como la mierda, nunca pensó en poner a su omega de esa forma, estaba más que seguro que odiaba ver a Peter tan vulnerable. Se acercó de forma tímida mientras soltaba su esencia en un intento por calmar al platinado y aunque el chiquillo estaba temblando, él lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle besos en la coronilla, mientras no paraba de tranquilizarlo.

– No pude estar con ese beta porque mi cuerpo sólo te quiere a ti – le grito Peter lleno de dolor, mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer – pero tú ya no me quieres, me dejaras por esa tal Mariko – y ante esas últimas palabras Logan apretó los dientes con furia, le patearía las bolas al malnacido de Víctor, ahora comprendía la forma de actuar de su omega.

– Bebé – se sintió algo tonto por haberle llamado con ese apodo, estaba seguro que un Peter en sus cabales lo hubiera pateado por decirle de forma tan cursi – no sé que mierda te dijo Víctor pero nada es verdad, bueno, no todo – Peter levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos – Mariko fue el gran amor de mi juventud – el omega sentía como su corazón se rompía en ese instante, cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que su ojo magullado le dolía como el infierno – o al menos eso creía hasta conocerte, porque cariño escúchame bien, yo daría mi vida por ti, tú eres mi omega – al finalizar esas palabras tenía a Peter restregando su nariz en su cuello, sentía como las tibias lágrimas de su chico – y por cierto, ella está casada y viviendo en Japón, o al menos eso es lo último que supe, ya que no se nada de ella de hace más de diez años – cuando finalizo sus palabras pudo sentir como el platinado lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Con cuidado lo llevó hasta un sillón y lo puso nuevamente sobre su regazo, con sus mangas comenzó a limpiar la nariz de su omega pese a las protestas de este último.

– ¿Entonces por que te fuiste sin decirme? – Peter le daba una mirada enojado, pero con su rostro aún con rastros del llanto no se veía demasiado amenazante, incluso a Logan se le hizo adorable.

– Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero bueno te lo diré. Oficialmente renuncié al ejército, ya no me iré más de este pueblo, así ya no tendremos que vivir con el constante miedo de que te tenga que dejar – ante esas últimas palabras Peter se sonrojó de forma furiosa – te amo Peter Xavier, quiero que seas mi omega – el chiquillo se quedó sin palabras, pero cuando logró reaccionar ya se encontraba besando los labios del alfa, era el primer beso que se daban y se sentía extremadamente placentero, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería tener sexo con aquel semental.

– Te amo, mi alfa – le susurro con los ojos cerrados, mientras soltada un par de gemidos de placer, haciendo que Logan recurriera a toda su autodisciplina para no tomarlo en ese mismo instante. Con cariñó regó besos en aquel pálido cuello que tanto adoraba y al llegar a aquel maldito cardenal que otro había hecho, no resistió la tentación de marcar en lugar, a los pocos segundos Peter tenía un nuevo moretón más profundo y extendido. En el pasado hubiera golpeado al alfa, maldecido y llenado de insultos, pero por alguna razón se sentía más que feliz de llevar una marca de su hombre.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Logan se encontraba curando todas las magulladuras de su chico mientras con la mandíbula tensa le prometía ayudarlo, amedrentarían a esos malditos alfas, no dejarían que los policías se aprovecharan de un par de niños. Peter se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de que su alfa lo ayudara en su travesía de acabar con las injusticias frente a los de su clase. Y alfa por su parte, sentía que sus manos picaban por moler a golpes a aquellos idiotas que habían tenido el descaro de golpear de forma brutal a su alfa, nadie se metía con su Peter.

Los ojos del platinado se iluminaron cuando Logan le extendió una gran bolsa de golosinas, al parecer su alfa lo conocía más que suficiente para saber que no habría mejor regalo para su chico, que aquellas empalagosas cosas que tanto le gustaba degustar. Aunque no se quejaba, besar la boca de su omega luego de que había comido un par de caramelos, se sentía realmente interesante.

Esa noche compartieron cama, claro que con ropa y nada de sexo. Entre ellos la confianza había aumentado y Logan no podía estar más que contento, para ese entonces se sentía extasiado abrazando por detrás a su chico, mientras aspiraba su aroma y no dejaba de acariciar de suave piel, no le importaba esperar todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de enamorar a su omega, hacerlo confiar en él y que este por decisión propia pidiera su nudo y su marca, el jamás lo obligaría a nada. Y con ese último pensamiento comenzó a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes besar la nuca de su omega, aquel lugar donde ansiaba enterrar sus colmillos.


	16. 15

Peter se encontraba enfurruñado sobre uno de los sillones de Logan, no podía creer que había llegado el día en que su padre se casaría con el imbécil de Lehnsherr. Se negaba a vestirse para la ocasión, incluso le había dicho más de una vez a su alfa que no iría, el hombre ya se estaba aburriendo de sus berrinches.

_– Pet, cariño. Debes comenzar a arreglarte._

_– No iré –_ fue su única respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Logan se paso las manos por la cara y suspiro, le había hecho una promesa a su futuro suegro pues al parecer el hombre había previsto lo que podría pasar, después de todo, Peter seguía siendo un mocoso algo celoso.

 _– Te lo pedí por las buenas amor, así que perdón por esto –_ en un ágil movimiento Logan se lo puso al hombro como si se tratara de un costal de papas, pese a las protestas y golpes del omega, que no golpeaba para nada suave, el ex militar logró llevarlo hasta la bañera que ya estaba llena y rápido movimiento lo lanzó al agua.

 _– ¿Quieres compartir agua Loguie? –_ el platinado lo pregunto con un tono sugerente mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando a exposición su torso que aún tenía las marcas producto de la golpiza que le habían dado los policías corruptos. Esa era su forma de vengarse del alfa, lo seducía, pues sabía que Howlett no se atrevería a tocarlo sin su consentimiento.

Pero en un movimiento inesperado Logan se había acercado dando grandes zancadas, Peter se mordió el labio preocupado, cerró los ojos al sentir como el alfa tocaba su torso, pasando sus dedos de forma delicada.

 _– Esos hijos de puta –_ gruñó molesto, Peter abrió los ojos encontrándose a su alfa tocando con cuidado excesivo sus cardenales – _por suerte ya están en el infierno –_ lo soltó de golpe, mientras se giraba para abandonar la habitación – _termina de bañarte cariño, tenemos que arreglarlos para ir a burlarnos de Lehnsherr._

Peter soltó una risa boba, no podía entender la forma de actuar de su alfa, sólo sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado, y aunque no lo quería reconocer, una parte de él ansiaba por sentir aquellos colmillos en su cuello. Se quedó pensando en la paliza que su alfa, Erik y Víctor le habían dado a los policías, enviándolos al hospital, aunque de paso Logan le había propinado un par de golpes a su amigo por haber calumniado a su omega, sintió su corazón revolotear, adoraba que le llamara de esa forma.

Unas horas más tarde ambos estaban listos y en un carruaje, en camino a la casa de Kurt y Warren. Gracias a que este último había ayudado a Peter, Charles le regaló la cabaña que tenían en la granja, y aunque el hombre se negó junto a Kurt, Xavier no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que los hombres aceptaran su oferta, ya le pagarían en lugar ayudando en las cosechas.

 _– Ayer visite a Kurt –_ le iba explicando Peter animado – _como su embarazado está próximo a terminar, hizo su nido, prácticamente no sale de ahí. Ayer me gruñó cerca de diez veces, sólo por acercarme demasiado y Warren ya casi no tiene ropa, toda fue a parar al nido_ – comenzó a reír, aunque una parte de él ansiaba experimentar ese tipo de cosas.

 _– Pet debes respetar su espacio, lo está preparando para su cachorro y no necesita tu olor –_ lo regañó Logan, haciendo que el platinado inflara las mejillas.

Charles no paraba de temblar, se sentía incluso más nervioso que la primera vez que se casó. Wanda lo estaba preparando de forma que se veía realmente hermoso, incluso mucho más joven de lo que era.

 _– Veo que mi omega sacó lo hermosa de usted –_ lo halagó Natasha, mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de su esposa y lo acomodaba, para luego dar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

 _– Pet se llevó todo lo veo –_ le respondió su esposa, haciendo que todos rieran. Todos sabían que Peter era un omega realmente hermoso, sólo que al chiquillo no le interesaba arreglarse y su carácter de mierda no le servía para atraer halagos.

Raven estaba mirando desde el umbral, portaba un hermoso vestido azul que Charles le había regalado, le había exigido que ese día brillara pues era su madrina, la mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos, lo único que deseaba era que su gran amigo de vida al fin fuera feliz.

 _– Erik puedes quedarte quieto y dejar de apestar, molestas –_ le gruñó Emma a su amigo, quien se encontraba en el altar esperando a su omega. Portaba sus ropas militares de gala, viéndose realmente hermoso, llamando la atención de distintos omegas que batían sus pestañas intentando llamar la atención, incluso algunos más descarados mostraban importantes partes de piel, como si con eso lo fueran a hacer cambiar de opinión en último momento.

Hank fue el encargado de entrar a Charles, juntos recorrieron el camino ante la atenta mirada de todos los invitados. Erik no despejaba los ojos de su omega, se veía realmente hermoso, deslumbraba incluso más que todos esos jovencitos que no paraban de coquetearle.

Logan tenía la sensación de que en Peter había algo más que celos de cachorro, pues durante toda la boda no dejó de moverse, se mordía el labio nervioso y en su aroma se notaba la preocupación. Con cuidado pasó una de sus manos por su cintura, mientras lo acercó a su cuello, quizás sus feromonas lograrían calmarlo.  

Los aplausos los sacaron de sus pensamientos, en ese momento los recién casados se estaban besando de forma apasionada y todo el mundo los celebraba, incluso Peter, aunque para Logan no pasó desapercibida una solitaria lágrima que se le escapó.

Más tarde estaban todos festejando en la mansión Lehnsherr que había sido exquisitamente decorada por Natasha y Emma, realmente en lugar se veía de ensueño como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, todo el mundo se veía alegre, realmente lo estaban disfrutando.

En el momento del vals, Erik tenía las manos de forma posesiva sobre su omega, quien no paraba de soltar su embriagador aroma mientras le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, por un momento Lehnsherr se permitió disfrutar de aquel momento, pues para la noche sería muy tarde, apenas estuvieran en su luna de miel su venganza comenzaría, ni siquiera se daría algunos días de tregua, pues de hacerlo podría terminar cayendo en las redes de aquel descarado omega.

Cuando fue el turno de Peter, este se abrazó a su padre y luego se acercó a susurrar a su oído.

 _– No permitas que sea como el bastardo de padre. Nunca nadie te puede volver a tratar así ¿me lo prometes? –_ le rogó Peter con los dientes apretados por la furia.

 _– Si cachorro, nunca volveremos a pasar por algo así –_ le explicó Charles mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Las parejas siguieron rotando y todo el mundo disfrutaba de la agradable música y del exquisito champagne francés.

Para mala suerte o quizás buena, Peter había agarrado el ramo por segunda vez, haciendo que todo el mundo lo comenzara a molestar, aunque esta vez el chiquillo respondió con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a hacer gestos sugerentes a Logan, quien sólo se golpeó la frente pues sabía que no eran más que bromas, aunque una parte de él estaba realmente desesperado porque fuera verdad.

 _– ¿Por qué estás enfurruñado precioso omega? –_ preguntó Warren a su pareja mientras frotaba sus narices.

 _– Quería ese ramo –_ sollozó – _el cachorrito lo necesita –_ fue su gran argumento, que para Warren fue realmente adorable, dejando un cálido beso en la mejilla de su omega se fue.

 _– Pet dame ese ramo –_ le exigió al omega que le sacó la lengua – _no necesitas un ramo para que este idiota te pida matrimonio –_ eso ultimo hizo que tanto Logan como Peter comenzaran a toser incomodos, finalmente entregando el hermoso ramos de flores.

Warren le extendió el ramo a Kurt, a quien rápidamente le brillaron los ojos pero de un momento botó el ramo con un estruendoso ruido, haciendo que varios pares de ojos lo quedaron mirando, pero al notar en brillante detalle en la mano del omega entendieron que estaba pasando.

 _– Kurt Darkhölme ¿quieres ser mi esposo? –_ preguntó el alfa algo apenado, le hubiera gustado podido dar una mejor joya, sólo había logrado comprar un anillo delgado de plata, sin ninguna piedra, pero estaba seguro de que a su omega esas cosas no le interesaban.

Warren tuvo que tomar con fuerza a Kurt cuando este se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo desesperado, mientras entre movimientos le repetía infinitas veces que sí.  Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir realmente felices de lo que estaban viendo, cada vez se ponía más hermosa aquella celebración.

Erik hizo sonar su copa de cristal, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 _– Primero quiero pedir un fuerte aplauso por esta hermosa pareja –_ mientras todo el mundo aplaudía Kurt y Warren sentían como sus mejillas se sonrojaban - _ahora quiero comunicarle algo muy especial a mi omega –_ en ese momento Charles fijó la mirada en su esposo y esbozo una amplia sonrisa – _querido quiero darte tu regalo de bodas, iremos juntos a un hermoso viaje  en una maravillosa  playa, será la mejor luna de miel –_ Charles se lanzó a sus brazos emocionados, muy pocas veces había estado cerca del mar y realmente le encantaría volver a visitarlo, se sintió realmente amado al notar que Erik sabía de todos sus caprichos.

Más tarde todo el mundo se encontraba despidiendo el carruaje en el cual se irían los recién casados, Erik estaba ansioso porque su primera noche de bodas fuera cerca del océano. Charles se acercó a darle un apretado abrazo a Wanda, para luego hacer lo mismo con Peter, quien en algún momento se acercó a Lehnsherr y le pidió amablemente por el cuidado de su padre, haciendo que Erik se sintiera algo culpable de lo que haría unas horas más tarde.

Peter había decidido pasar la noche con Logan, se sentía abrumado y quería sentir sus brazos, además había notado las miradas entre Raven y Hank, quizás ese era el momento en el cual se conocieran mejor.

 _– Cariño ¿qué está pasando por esta loca cabeza? –_ le pregunto el alfa mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla, haciendo que Peter suspirara.

 _– Nada que te importe, idiota. Me voy a la cama –_ el platinado fingió un bostezo y luego se fue a aquella habitación que conocía tan bien. Logan se quedó en el salón intentando calmarse, se sentía enojado por la forma en la cual Peter le había respondido, él estaba preocupado por su estado y amablemente le había preguntado, no merecía que lo trataran de esa forma.

Decidió que lo mejor sería beber un vaso de coñac y esperar a que Peter se durmiera, no quería pelear y de seguro eso sería lo que pasaría si se enfrentaban. Cuando subió a su habitación escucho los sollozos de Peter pero prefirió no tomarle importancia, el omega fingió estar dormido y él no se intereso en mostrar su preocupación, se metió rápidamente a la cama, ni siquiera se acercó al platinado y se giró dándole la espalda.

Minutos más tarde sintió los sollozos y el aroma a tristeza en Peter, tuvo que dominar su alfa interior para no ir rápidamente al consuelo, pero no se pudo resistir más cuando sintió como Peter lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

 _– Abrázame tonto alfa –_ no faltaron más palabras para que Logan tomara a Peter entre sus brazos y comenzara a acariciar sus cabellos – _No, no quiero que papá vuelva a sufrir. Mi padre lo trataba mal_ \- su voz comenzó a temblar y a salir más bajito – _lo golpeaba e incluso lo vio..vio…lava –_ en ese momento su voz se había cortado, para comenzar a sollozar más fuerte.

Logan lo intentó calmar con sus feromonas mientras mientras lo llenaba de mimos, estaba entendiendo lentamente el porque Peter tenía traumas con los alfas, porque tenía al compromiso y porque salvaba a los omegas, se sentía realmente orgulloso de tener un compañero de vida como Peter.

 _– Hay más –_ estaba llorando sin consuelo – _pero…pero no puedo decírtelo…no me atrevo –_ Logan tuvo que abrazar con más fuerza al chico y acercarlo a su cuello, Peter estaba en medio de una crisis de angustia y se le hizo realmente consolarlo, moría por saber que era lo que Peter estaba ocultando, pero tenía que tener paciencia hasta que su omega lo soltara.

Más tarde Peter al fin se había quedado dormido, aunque aún saltaba y sollozaba entre sueños, pero lo que a Logan le extrañó es que nuevamente Peter mencionara el nombre de “Stryker”.

 

Erik y Charles estaban recorriendo una hermosa cabaña con vista a la playa, era un lugar realmente acogedor y hermoso, estaba exquisitamente decorado, el omega se sentía en un sueño. Ambos no aguantaban más, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, necesitaban consumar de una vez por todas la unión que habían hecho.

El calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación a los pocos minutos ambos estaban sin ropa y sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban con vehemencia. Charles se sentía desfallecer, Erik era realmente un dios en la cama, no podía evitar gemir sin vergüenza alguna cuando este llevaba su cálida lengua a su entrada, trazando movimientos circulares que le hacían quedar sin aire.

El alfa lo preparó con cuidado, poco a poco y gracias a sus dedos comenzó a dilatar aquel anillo, pese a todo no quería dañar al omega, al menos no todavía. El omega sollozaba exigiendo tener cuanto antes a su alfa, lo quería sentir en sus entrañas.

Cuando Erik lo estaba penetrando de forma profunda y lenta, el castaño se había perdido en la mirada de su alfa, su olor sólo lo excitaba mucho más, su cuerpo ardía por sentir aquel nudo.

Dando un ronco gruñido Erik había llegado al clímax para inmediatamente enterrar sus colmillos en las vieja marca del omega, con rabia al sentir la cicatriz apretó con más fuerza sus dientes, fue en ese momento que Charles gritó su nombre hasta perder la voz.

Sentía como sus paredes se expandían ante el nudo del alfa, su cuello palpitaba y se encontraba en un éxtasis del placer.  

 _– Charles eres un maldito mentiroso –_ el omega dio un salto al escuchar aquellas palabras en su oído – _me cambiaste por Stryker, maldito omega interesado –_ eso último lo dijo con un gruñido.  Charles se había quedado paralizado, no entendía que mierda estaba pasando.

 _– Que..que…dices Erik, no…no…entien…entiendo –_ dijo el omega entre sollozos, mientras se removía de forma incomoda, haciendo que Erik lo apretara con más fuerza entre sus brazos, un gemido de dolor se escapo ante el fuerte agarre.

 _– ¿Conveniente no Charles? Como era un don nadie no te intereso haber compartido lecho conmigo, apenas tuviste la oportunidad me cambiaste por alguien importante. Y ahora que tengo dinero viniste corriendo como perra en celo, ¿crees que yo me olvidé de ti? –_ Erik gritó eso último, para luego clavar con fuerza sus dientes, haciendo que Charles soltara un gritó de dolor.

 _– Erik por favor, no sé de qué me hablas –_ el omega estaba llorando desesperado, le dolía su cuello y sus brazos que estaba siendo fuertemente apretados, pero al alfa no daba su brazo a torcer tomándolo con más fuerza.

 _– Hablo de que te acostaste conmigo, hace muchos años en el “The season” que organizó la familia Wood –_ Charles comenzó a temblar de forma frenética, de golpe vinieron algunos recuerdos borrosos, ahora entendía porque conocía ese aroma y esos hermosos ojos.

 _– Yo…yo…Erik –_ intentó explicar el omega desesperado, pero Erik lo calló de una fuerte estocada, su nudo se había desecho, pero el alfa rápidamente lo estaba tomando nuevamente.

 _– No cariño, no me interesan tus explicaciones –_ lo comenzó a embestir con fuerza, Charles lloraba e intentaba escapar, quería gritar un par de cosas – _te gusto que te follara Stryker ¿te llenaba más ese asqueroso alfa? –_ le mordió el cuello nuevamente.

Charles estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, su cabeza estaba revuelta y su cuerpo dolía, no entendía bien que había pasado y que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era Sebastián Shaw? El dolor y el cansancio lo estaban sobrepasando, quería escapar pero no tenía un plan, fue un acto desesperado pero antes de perder la conciencia logró articular un par de palabras.

 _–  Para por favor, por nuestros hijos –_ fue lo único que salió de la boca de Charles, para luego caer desmayado.

Erik paró las embestidas en el acto, se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos mientras procesaba las palabras recién escuchadas. Al notar como estaba el omega sintió repulsión, rápidamente dejó el cuerpo del omega inconsciente, necesitaba calmarse, pensar, entender que mierda había hecho y sobre todo, averiguar la verdad, no perdonaría a su omega si la traición incluía más que un simple amorío, no soportaría saber que le habían ocultado a sus hijos.


	17. 16

Charles no podía más con el dolor, sentía que su cuello se estaba quemando, necesitaba que su alfa le diera consuelo, que tratara aquel lugar donde había quedado la evidencia física del vínculo. Intentó abrir los ojos, la habitación le daba vueltas y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero estaba sólo en aquella habitación, no había rastros de Erik, intentó moverse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo frenó, entre sollozos cayó una vez más en la inconsciencia.

Horas más tarde Erik lo miraba desde un umbral, llevaba todo el día escuchando como el omega se retorcía de dolor y entre sollozos lo llamaba, pero él no le daría consuelo, sentía que Charles se merecía todo ese sufrimiento.

 _– Despierta omega –_ le gritó mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo con fuerza, de inmediato el castaño abrió los ojos con miedo, se le quedó mirando sin decir palabra alguna – _dime que mierda es eso “nuestros hijos” –_ eso último lo soltó con un gruñido que hizo estremecer a Charles, quien no podía mantener la cabeza levantada, el dolor en su cuello se había incrementado al sentir tan cerca a Erik y que este no le diera un poco de consuelo, sólo pedía que pasara su lengua por aquella bestial mordida que había recibido, ni siquiera Stryker lo había mordido de esa forma – _habla omega –_ ahora uso su voz de mando, el cuerpo de Charles quedó rígido mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sintió un fuerte pitido y el dolor de su cuello incremento a unos niveles jamás vividos por el omega, quien en un desgarrador sollozo cayó incosciente mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, Erik bufo molesto mientras golpeaba la muralla, haría hablar a ese bastardo fuese como fuese.

Charles nunca había dejado de sollozar y delirar, más de alguna vez mencionó a su exesposo, lo que provocó que la ira de Lehnsherr aumentara a niveles de preocupación. Se negó calmar el dolor en el cuello del omega, pero al segundo día no se resistió a dar algo de consuelo pues la mordida estaba extraña, nunca había visto algo así y por primera vez sintió una leve sensación de culpa.

El cuello de charles estaba inflamado y rojo, pero la mordida tenía un color púrpura brillante, no dejaba de sangrar y con cualquier leve roce el omega soltaba un grito de dolor que para ese entonces hacía a Erik apretar los dientes. Con brusquedad pasó su lengua mientras el castaño se retorcía de dolor, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y sus labios ya estaban agrietados producto de la deshidratación.

Apenas volvió de la inconciencia, Erik lo obligo a beber un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba en buen estado físico para el interrogatorio. Charles se bebió toda el agua de golpe, mientras sentía como su garganta quemaba, no había estado consciente de la sed que tenía, con miedo rogó por algo más de agua, que el alfa no negó, haciendo que Charles le agradeciera en un susurro

 _– Ahora mismo dime que significa eso de “nuestros hijos”  –_ rugió Erik, haciendo que el castaño temblara con más fuerza – _no me hagas obligarte Charles, que tengo algunos métodos que no te agradaran –_ las lágrimas del omega caían, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado, ni siquiera Stryker lo había hecho sentir de esa forma. Pero Charles estaba mudo, y sólo fue consiente cuando una gruesa y pesada correa de cuero cayó con fuerza sobre la delicada piel de su cuerpo, que se sintió como si le hubieran lanzado agua hirviendo, un grito ahogado de dolor se escapo de sus labios – _comienza a cantar pajarito –_ Lehnsherr no era un hombre paciente, y con malicia estampó un nuevo latigazo que lanzó al suelo a Charles.

Ahora el omega lloraba sin control, se había tapado la cara con los brazos y su cuerpo se movía de forma frenética, al tercer golpe Erik tuvo que parar porque nunca en su vida había sentido una esencia tan abrumadora, Charles estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, tenía miedo por su vida y  le estaba costando respirar, entre temblores lo único que salía de su boca era “no más…perdón Stryker…no me golpees más….no a mi niño” todas esas palabras fueron soltadas entre sollozos desgarradores que a Erik lo desconcertaron, ¿acaso Charles no fue feliz con el bastardo de William Stryker?

Y por primera vez en días Erik soltó su esencia para calmar al omega, estaba seguro que si lo dejaba en ese sufrimiento Charles podría morir y él nunca sabría toda la verdad, aunque por otro lado, sabía que una parte de su corazón quería hacerlo pues ya no soportaba ver a Charles en esa agonía.

Al día siguiente volvió a despertarlo de forma brusca, Charles no hablaba y sólo asistía con la cabeza mientras tomaba algo de agua y se aclaraba la garganta, sentía sus ojos hinchados y todo su cuerpo dolía, era consciente de las marcas moradas que atravesaban su cuerpo gracias a aquella desgraciada correa de cuero, al menos, la mordida ya no dolía como antes.

 _– Ahora Charles, es tu última oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas –_ gruñó Erik con su voz de mando mientras blandía la correa de cuero haciéndola sonar en el aire. Charles respiró apurado y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a relatar una parte de su vida, aunque con algunos vacíos que el alfa de momento no se enteraría.

 _– Esa noche quede preñado, mis hermosos cachorros –_ en esos momentos Charles dio una pequeña sonrisa, siempre había estado feliz de tener a sus queridos hijos – _cuando tú no llegaste a nuestra cita, te busque por todos lados, pero había olvidado tu nombre ¿o no me lo dijiste esa noche? –_ preguntó el omega en su susurro, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna siguió hablando – _una omega llamada Magda Gurzsky me dijo que tu nombre era Sebastián Shaw, que era un alfa enlazado y que había vuelto con tu omega_ – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de forma copiosa – _cuando me enteré que estaba preñado mis padres me comprometieron con Stryker y nos casamos –_ finalizó el relato con voz un tono de voz gélido, su matrimonio fue todo, menos miel sobre hojuelas.

Erik tragó duro, no sabía si creerle o no su relato, él había tenido que vieja a una misión especial a Londres, como era un soldado de bajo rango no se pudo negar, pero antes de partir dejó una carta con aquella omega que Charles mencionaba, la misma que le juro que Charles ni siquiera había querido recibirla, para a los días casarse con William Stryker.

_– ¿Ellos lo saben?_

_– No, Erik por favor, dame tiempo –_ pidió el omega, no quería ni pensar en lo que sentirían sus hijos al saber toda la verdad.

 _– Prepárate, nos vamos y apenas lleguemos sabrán toda la verdad. Como su papi les mintió y les negó estar con su verdadero padre, como lo cambió por interés –_ gruñó con mas fuerza, golpeando el muro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Charles, en cual en esos momentos estaba más que pálido.

 _– Erik yo no … –_ Charles iba a intentar explicarle que el nunca le cambió, que no lo hizo por la fortuna de Stryker pero una bofetada que partió su labio lo hizo callar, con la mirada baja comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

 

* * * * *

Peter estaba jadeando mientras se sobaba el costado, su querido alfa acababa de enviarlo al suelo de una patada, aunque Logan no se había salvado de un fuerte golpe en su quijada.

 _– Arriba Pet, es todo por hoy –_ explicó el alfa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – _lo estás haciendo muy bien, aprendiste a canalizar su peso y agilidad en un buen golpe, eso te será de mucha utilidad cuando tu oponente se supere en tamaño –_ felicitaba el alfa, haciendo que el platinado sintiera orgullo en su pecho, pues Logan era muy exigente al enseñar y si realmente lo estaba halagando es porque lo había hecho bien, él siempre lo criticaba sin reparo alguno cuando el omega no estaba luchando como le había enseñado.

Alex entró apresurado al patio del alfa, ambos los quedaron mirando curiosos por el semblante que traía el mayor de los Summers.

 _– Kurt está por parir, no ha parado de preguntar por ti –_ señaló a Peter, quien de inmediato hizo una adorable sonrisa y pidió a Logan partir cuanto antes donde su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la vieja cabaña en la granja sintieron un aroma muy dulce, uno que no habían sentido con anterioridad, a continuación, escucharon un llanto. Los tres hombres fueron corriendo hasta la habitación del omega, quien en esos momentos se encontraba exhausto mientras Warren no dejaba de soltar sus feromonas y mordisquear el vínculo para que su omega se recuperara más rápido, en otra esquina de la habitación una feliz Raven se encargaba de limpiar a su nieta.

 _– Pet idiota ven –_ lo llamó Kurt, el platinado no hizo más que reír, era extraño que su amigo fuera tan brusco al hablar, al parecer eso de la paternidad le había sentado bien – _te informo que serás el padrino de nuestra querida Josephine y si algo me llegara a pasar, prométeme que la cuidaras, ¡júralo! –_ dijo el muchacho exhausto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _– Kurt…kurt…lo juro con mi vida –_ explicó Peter con los ojos aguados, le habían terminado asustando las palabras de su amigo.

 _– Amor todo estará bien, ahora a descansar –_ se expresó Warren mientras le daba un beso en la cien y terminaba de arroparlo.

 _– Raven, Warren ¿qué esta pasando? –_ preguntó el muchacho con el pecho apretado, tenía miedo de la respuesta, después de todo él fue el culpable del embarazo que tuvo su amigo, no podía permitir que algo le pasara ahora.

 _– Tranquilo –_ fue Warren quien le habló y en una extraña acción lo abrazó – _todo esta bien, sólo que Kurt estuvo asustado estos días, el miedo por los primeros meses de embarazo nunca se fue –_ explicó el alfa con los ojos vidriosos, él era el máximo culpable de las inseguridades de su chico – _pero no permitiré que nada les pase a ellos, gracias Peter por siempre estar para él, tú nunca fuiste el culpable de nada –_ le dio un suave beso en la coronilla y luego se alejó, no quería jugar con la paciencia de Logan quien parecía a punto de gruñir.

Warren fue por su hija, era una muchachita realmente hermosa, sus cabellos eran tan oscuros como los de su omega, pero al parecer sus ojos serían de su color, todos llegaron a la conclusión que la pequeña era una omega, sus rasgos y aroma la delataban.

Cuando estaban de vuelta en la casa de Logan, la noche ya había caído y en algún punto Peter se había puesto a llorar, el alfa lo dejó expresarse mientras él iba a prepararle algo de té. No necesito preguntar para tener al platinado entre sus brazos, con cariño sobaba su espalda y daba besos en su coronilla, tuvo que reprimir un comentario al sentir como su chico tenía una leve estela del aroma de Warren.

 _–_ _¿Qué pasa cariño? –_ preguntó con curiosidad, realmente no entendía la verdadera razón del llanto de Peter.

 _– Logan siempre tuve miedo de que a Kurt le pasara algo, que no sobreviviera el parto. Y al fin me siento libre, como si toda la culpa hubiera abandonado mi alma. Mi mejor amigo esta sano y salvo, y su querida cachorra también, y no sólo eso, será mi ahijada –_ eso último lo dijo lleno de orgullo, mientras sonreía entre lágrimas, Logan lo acunó con más fuerza, realmente su Peter era el mejor omega de la tierra.

  
* * * * *

El viaje de vuelta al pueblo fue prácticamente en silencio, Erik estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, en las decisiones que debía tomar y en las acciones que haría, Charles por su parte tenía tanto miedo que lo único que había era encogerse en su sitio, apenas respiraba, lo único que quería era pasar desapercibido.

Llegaron esa tarde, Lehnsherr no quiso esperar ni siquiera un día más y con mensajeros envío una invitación en calidad de urgente a sus hijos, quería que toda la verdad saliera a la luz.  Wanda llegó en compañía de su esposa, mientras Peter decidió asistir sólo, por alguna razón aquella invitación le había dado un mal presentimiento y aunque Logan le rogó acompañarlo, él no se lo permitió.

Apenas Peter entró al salón sintió la fragancia de su padre, una que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir en el pasado y se lleno de miedo, salió corriendo, necesitaba ver a su padre cuanto antes. A lo lejos se encontró con un Charles con la mirada baja y temblando, ni siquiera escucho lo que el alfa de su padre le dijo, a él lo único que le interesaba era su padre. Lo hizo levantar la mirada, reemplazando el miedo por la ira, la palidez y ojeras de su padre, en compañía de aquella horrenda mordida no pasaron desapercibidas por el omega, que en menos de  un segundo se encontraba encarando a Erik Lensherr.

 _– ¿Qué mierda le hiciste bastardo, dime que hiciste? –_ gritó Peter llenando la habitación de su esencia, mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta el alfa, quien con su voz de mando lo mandó a tranquilizarse, pero a Peter no le afectaba del todo, pese a los gruñidos de éste Peter no se frenó o intimidó, en pocos segundos estuvo frente a Erik dispuesto a golpearlo cuando la presencia de Wanda en compañía de Natasha los desconcentró. Y antes de que se armaran más malentendidos, Erik decidió intervenir.

 _– Los cité para relevarles que ustedes son mis hijos –_ Erik soltó de golpe aquellas palabras, haciendo que Peter y Wanda se dieran una mirada desconcertados, mientras Charles comenzaba a llorar, estaba listo para el enfrentamiento con sus hijos.

 _– Explícate hijo de puta, que mierda es esa –_ Peter ya estaba más que cabreado, lo único que quería hacer era partirle la cara a ese alfa y llevarse a su padre de ahí.

 _– Lo que escucharon cachorros, ustedes son mis hijos y de Charles –_ ante la atenta mirada de los mellizos siguió hablando – _con su padre nos conocimos en una fiesta hace muchos años y esa misma noche los concebimos, sólo que su padre me cambió por la fortuna de William Stryker –_ soltó eso lleno de veneno – _les negó la posibilidad de estar con su verdadero padre por el dinero, porque Charles es un interesado –_ dio una risa socarrona.

Para esos entonces Wanda había roto a llorar y Peter quería saber más, sólo que no le permitiría a Erik más poder, luego él le preguntaría a su padre, no humillaría a Charles frente a ese malnacido alfa que ahora se hacía llamar su “verdadero padre”.

 _– Papi dime que no es verdad…dime que Stryker era mi padre –_ pidió Wanda entre sollozos, la muchacha siempre había tenido una buena relación con William, el hombre siempre la había querido como si fuera su verdadera hija, su odio siempre estuvo dirigido hacia Peter. Incluso Wanda, nunca notó la violencia que se vivía en su casa, nunca supo lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la cabaña de la granja y hasta el día de hoy lloraba la ausencia de su padre.

 _– Es ver..verdad hijos uste…ustedes on hijos de Er...Erik –_ las palabras de Charlas salían entrecortadas, las lágrimas caían con furia y no se atrevía a ver la mirada acusatoria de sus hijos.

 _– ¿Cómo pudiste, cómo? –_ Wanda lo comenzó a recriminar descontrolada – _como pudiste mentirnos de esa forma. Nos negaste a nuestro verdadero padre y por años me has hecho llorar por un don nadie –_ la omega estaba llorando – _era un maldito, eres un ser muy cruel –_ la palabras de su hija hicieron que Charles sollozara lleno de dolor.

 _– No le hables así a nuestro padre –_ Peter la enfrentó, había entendido que esa era la reacción que Erik quería de ellos, y él no le daría ese gusto, él nunca dejaría a su papi Charles – _eres una mala hija, discúlpate –_ exigió Peter acercándose a su hermana y tomándola con brusquedad del brazo, haciéndola soltar un gritito que provocó que Natasha estampara un fuerte bofetada en él, que de inmediato le hizo sangrar la nariz y en labio, Peter tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llamarla perra e ir a golpear a esa maldita pelirroja.

 _– No con mi omega, no me interesa que seas su hermano. Tócale un pelo y te mato –_ el gruñido de Natasha se sintió en toda la mansión Lehnsherr, Peter sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa, demostrándole que su voz de mando no le hizo temblar ni siquiera un segundo, sólo Logan tenía el don o la maldición de poder controlarlo.

 _– Vamonos Nat, no quiero estar más aquí. Ya no eres mi padre –_ eso último se lo grito a Charles, quien en su lugar se encogió y comenzó a llorar – _luego hablaré contigo padre –_ ahora su voz fue dirigida hasta Erik, para que luego ambos terminaran en un abrazo entre lágrimas que a Peter sólo le hizo hacer una mueca de asco mientras iba a consolar a Charles.

 _– Lo llevaré a la habitación, no te quiero cerca –_ Peter le gritó sin esperar respuesta, mientras se llevaba a su padre del lugar.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Peter se permitió dejar de fingir y mostrar todas sus verdaderas emociones, se abrazó con fuerza a su padre mientras soltaba su esencia.

 _– Explícame que tipo de juego retorcido es este, dime que no es verdad que él es mi padre –_ preguntó Peter desesperado.

 _– Hijo, si lo es. Erik Lehnsherr es tu padre –_ el castaño ahogo un lloriqueo.

 _–_ ¡¿ _Cómo pudiste, cómo?! –_ Peter había caído de rodillas – _como no pudiste decirme que no fue mi verdadero padre quien trato de abusar de mí, sabes lo asqueado que estaba de que mi propio padre hubiese querido preñarme –_ Peter soltaba las palabras lleno de ira y de dolor, recordando lo ocurrido en la granja, como estuvo a minutos de ser violado por Stryker.

 _– Hijo yo…hijo –_ trató de explicarse Charles, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, siempre tuvo miedo de revelar toda la verdad.

 _– Yo…yo necesito pensar –_ con lágrimas en los ojos, Peter abandonó el lugar, se sentía dolido y traicionado por la persona en la cual más confiaba, por su propio padre.

Erik se había quedado estático tras la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación y en su cabeza había un torbellino de información, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, necesitaba saber más.  Estaba por entrar a la habitación, cuando su cachorro salió corriendo del lugar entre sollozos, al entrar se encontró con Charles estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- _Te lo dije querido Charles, tus cachorros te terminaran odiando, ese será tu castigo –_ explicó Erik con burla, mientras miraba hacía la ventana. Pero dio un salto al sentir un fuerte golpe, al girarse se encontró con Charles en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente, su omega estaba más que blanco y absolutamente frío, parecía muerto, tuvo que poner especial atención para notar que realmente estaba respirando. Con cuidado lo depositó sobre la cama, para luego quedarse a su lado meditando, demasiada información y sensaciones cruzaban su mente, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas más, llegar a toda la verdad y aún más importante, recuperar a sus hijos.

  
* * * * *

 _– ¿Peter que mierda te paso? –_ gruñó Logan soltado el libro que estaba leyendo, su chico venía con algunos golpes, pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era su aroma, nunca lo había sentido tras triste.

Peter lo ignoró y comenzó a botar todo mientras no paraba de llorar y gritar, Logan intentó calmarlo, le pregunto un par de veces que estaba pasando, pero el platinado le hacía caso omiso y seguía destruyendo su casa, quebrando cada maldita cosa y de paso dañándose a él mismo, el alfa ya no soportaba más ver aquella rabieta, necesitaba calmarlo de alguna forma y sabía como hacerlo, sólo que existía la posibilidad que luego de eso Peter lo mandara al infierno, rogándole al dios que no creía, uso su voz de mando.

 _– Peter cálmate en este instante –_ gruñó con fuerza, fue una sola orden que de inmediato hizo que Peter frenara toda acción y tornara una postura sumisa. El platinado comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, incrementando el llanto cuando Logan lo acunó en sus brazos de forma protectora.

 _– Prome…prometiste jamás usarla –_ ahogo un sollozo, su alfa le había fallado.

 _– Lo hice, pero no iba seguir dejando que te hicieras daño –_ explicó el alfa, mientras tomaba las manos ensangrentadas de su chico, quien tenía heridas e incluso fragmentos de vidrios - _¿Qué pasó cariño? me estás preocupando._

 _–Erik es mi padre, nunca fue Stryker –_ Logan se quedó algunos segundos procesando la información, ahora sabía quien era la persona que más de alguna vez Peter había soltado entre sueños y de paso, se enterara que el maldito de Lehnsherr era su suegro, fantástico – _como mi padre puso hacerme esto, como pudo ocultármelo –_ comenzó a llorar lleno de dolor, a Logan le ardían los ojos y le picaba la nariz por la esencia de Peter, era una llena de desesperación, el no entendía la verdadera gravedad del asunto – _como pudo ocultarme que quien me trato de violar no era mi verdadero padre –_ en ese momento Peter se descontroló y fue presa de una crisis de angustia, Logan tuvo que concentrarse en hacerlo volver a la realidad, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras dichas por el platinado.

 _– ¿Quieres hablar del tema? –_ preguntó Logan algo inseguro, no quería presionar a su chico luego de semejante confesión.

 _– Stryker siempre me maltrató y me recriminó por ser un omega, el decía que los hombres omegas somos una aberración –_ ahora Logan se sentía realmente un imbécil por haber soltado palabras similares en un pasado cercano – _pero eso no fue lo peor, él quería violarme porque mi padre no le daba cachorros, quería que yo le diera un heredero alfa –_ Peter rompió en llanto al soltar su verdad, una que no le había contado absolutamente a nadie, muy poca gente sabía lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche en la cabaña – _gracias a mi padre no pudo hacerlo –_ su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos – _estuvo a escasos minutos de lograr su cometido, pero Charles me salvo, mi padre contra todo comportamiento natural para un omega, mató a un alfa, a su alfa –_ soltó la verdad entre lágrimas, sabía que su alfa jamás lo traicionaría, Logan no revelaría su verdad.

Logan se quedó sin palabras, con los dientes apretados consolaba a su omega que seguía llorando, nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado, mientras por su cabeza pasaba la idea de ir por el cadáver de Stryker, él mismo se encargaría de cortar ese cuerpo en pedacitos, y si de él dependiera, estaba dispuesto a bajar al mismísimo infierno con tal de cobrar venganza por lo que le había hecho a su chico, a su omega.

La noche la pasaron prácticamente en blanco, Logan se encargo de mimar a su chico y escuchar cada parte de su vida, Peter por primera vez se permitió contar gran parte de su pasado, como vivió por años el abuso de un padre que lo aborrecía, como de ahí venían su aversión a los alfas y su miedo al compromiso. Logan se juró a si mismo, devolverle la felicidad a su omega, jamás permitir que se volviera a sentir lo peor en la escala, a recuperar su autoestima y su confianza, hacerle entender que él podía ser amado.

 _– Logan me siento mal –_ pronunció Peter aquella mañana, llamando la atención del alfa que también se sentía algo extraño, como si un calor recorriera su cuerpo – _Logan creo que se adelantó mi celo –_ explicó con los ojos brillantes, el alfa se maldijo, ya que la escena se le hizo más que erótica y comprobó que su celo también se había adelantado, en ese momento lo único que quería era tomar al omega, necesitaba huir en ese instante, tenía miedo de su impecable autocontrol.

 _– Peter debes encerrarte, yo haré lo mismo…mi celo también…se adelantó –_ al alfa soltó las palabras con dificultad, nunca había tenido un celo tan potente y repentino.

 _– No te atrevas a dejarme sólo maldito animal –_ lo recriminó Peter, haciendo que Logan se pusiera a reír – _quiero que pases mi celo conmigo, ayúdame –_ pidió el omega con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _– Peter no estoy seguro de mi autocontrol cuando estoy en celo, podría morderte –_ explicó el alfa apenado, de no estar en celo estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar a su omega.

 _– Crees que me interesa, ya te di mi alma Logan, la mordida sólo lo evidenciaría –_ las palabras que Peter soltó hicieron que el corazón de Logan latiera con fuerza – _Logan estoy muy consciente de lo que estoy pidiendo, alfa, mi alfa, quiero que pasemos nuestros celos juntos y claves tus dientes en mi cuello –_ el omega se veía más que seguro al solicitar aquello, aunque por dentro estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Logan no necesitó más palabras y con un fuerte rugido fue por los labios de su omega, de su Peter. . .


	18. 17

 

Logan comenzó a besar con pasión los besos de Peter, lentamente pasaron de un contacto brusco a uno mucho más romántico, el beso comenzó a ser más lento, pero por lo mismo mucho más cargado de sentimientos.

En algún momento el alfa había llevado al platinado hasta la cama, su cama, lo depositó con extremo cuidado mientras se ponía a ahorcajas sobre él, para luego quitarle la fina prenda que cubría su torso, se quedó maravillado viendo la complexión física de su omega, Peter era delgado, sus costillas se marcaban, pero también lo hacían sus músculos que estaban sumamente trabajados, especialmente desde que entrenaban juntos, no se resistió a pasar la lengua desde la cadera de su hombre hasta la clavícula, provocando que el omega soltara un gemido.

 _– No seas mezquino alfa, quítate la camisa –_ exigió Peter con las mejillas sonrojadas, él también quería deleitarse con el cuerpo del militar, siempre disfrutaba ver aquel abdomen tan duro como una roca, cuando le gustaba apretarlo y dar besos en aquel lugar, estaba tentado a dejar algunos cardenales indicando que ese lugar le pertenecía.

Nuevamente se comenzaron a besar, el aire de la habitación estaba viciado en los aromas de ambos, ahora sólo olía a excitación y deseo, la lujuria seguramente se sentía a metros a la redonda, pero a ellos no les interesaba, por primera vez iban a estar juntos en cuerpo y alma, por fin, se entregarían de la forma más significativa que conocían.

En algún punto, Peter comenzó a tironear los pantalones del alfa, tenía muchos deseos de juguetear con la anatomía de su hombre, de disfrutarlo como si de un dulce de regaliz se tratase. El alfa no opuso resistencia, aunque a cambio exigió lo mismo para el omega, por primera vez se verían absolutamente desnudos y ambos estaban ansiados, sus duras erecciones y sus miradas ennegrecidas por el deseo lo demostraban.

Logan no perdió más tiempo y llevó con cuidado uno de sus dedos a la entrada del omega, para encontrarse que aquel lugar ya estaba más que húmedo, no falto mucho para que tres dedos pudieran meterse en el lugar, su pareja ya estaba dilatada para su miembro, pero él no quería apresurar las cosas, por nada del mundo quería pasar a dañar a su omega, quería que su primera vez fuese especial.

Ante ese último pensamiento, comenzó a racionalizar más cosas, como por ejemplo que Peter acostumbraba a ir a la casa de Ororo, nunca le había preguntado, pero era altamente probable que no fuera la primera vez de Peter, sin querer un gruñido cargado de celos salió desde su interior, haciendo que el omega se estremeciera mientras lo miraba desconcertado, no entendía que diablos había pasado.

 _– ¿Peter eres virgen? –_ fue lo primero que soltó sin pensar en sus palabras, de inmediato se arrepintió al ver la cara del omega, quien lo quedó mirando fijo sin expresión en su rostro, aunque estuvo seguro que sus ojos se habían puestos vidriosos.

 _–_ _No –_ Peter lo miró de forma fija, siendo tan directo como siempre – _no pensé que eso te iba a importar –_ en ese momento, Peter se levantó de golpe de la cama, era verdad que estaba en medio de un celo, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar humillaciones y vejaciones por parte de un alfa arcaico, no salieron más palabras de su boca, porque si volvía a hablar estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar, y él no se mostraba débil frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a un alfa.

Pero sólo consiguió dar un paso cuando los fuertes brazos de Logan lo tomaron por atrás, para luego comenzar a dar besos en su hombro y en su cuello, Peter intentó moverse, salirse de aquel abrazo, pues el aroma de Logan y sentir su erección en el trasero, sólo estaba provocando que se comenzara a excitar nuevamente, y él odiaría ceder ante los impulsos de un celo, ante un alfa que lo acababa de recriminar por ser una persona con decisión libre sobre su sexualidad.

 _– Perdona a este estúpido alfa –_ Peter se giró para mirar a Logan, quien le dio una sonrisa avergonzado – _realmente no me importa que no seas virgen, en realidad sólo lo pregunté por curiosidad –_ comenzó a bajar la voz – _y para que me guiaras, nunca lo he hecho con un hombre y no te quiero lastimar –_ sus oreja se habían puesto coloradas, le costaba asumir que se sentía inseguro e iba contra todo principio de un alfa orgulloso, pero prefería admitir que necesitaba ayuda antes de provocarle algún daño a su más preciado omega.

Peter lo comenzó a abrazar con fuerza mientras no paraba de repartir besos por la cara de Logan, no podía creer lo tierno y amable que era su alfa, no sabía que había hecho para merecer a un hombre como él, en ese momento estuvo más seguro que nunca que quería a James Howlett como su compañero de vida, quería sentir cuanto antes su nudo y sus dientes en su cuello, no quería estar un segundo más sin estar vinculado a él.

 _– Eres el alfa más jodidamente tierno –_ Logan hizo un mohín que sólo intensificó los pensamientos de Peter – _y para tu información, sólo he estado con betas, nunca he tenido un nudo dentro mío y es lo que más necesito en este momento –_ se lanzó a sus labios con pasión, mordiéndolos, haciendo que Logan soltara un gruñido y lo llevara nuevamente a la cama.

Se comenzaron a besar de forma pasional, sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía y los gemidos ya se escapaban de sus bocas, sentían el calor y tenían los pensamientos nublados, nunca habían sentido ese tipo de éxtasis.

 _– Bebé tú serás mi primer y único omega varón, te anudaré y morderé, no sabes lo afortunado que soy –_ dijo con su voz rasposa haciendo que Peter se estremeciera, luego comenzó a lamerle el cuello, para luego enterrar su nariz donde pronto dejaría su marca.

Peter ya estaba desesperado, lo único que quería en esos momentos era sentir a su alfa muy enterrado dentro de él, pero se negaba de forma socarrona sólo jugando con sus dedos en su entrada, haciendo que el omega le gruñera, lo que sólo provocaba risas por parte del alfa. El platinado ya aburrido de esa situación decidió tomar el control, se escabulló para ponerse a ahorcajas sobre el alfa, con su mano comenzó a guiar el miembro de Logan hasta su entrada, sabía que a muchos alfas no les gustaba esa posición, pues querían tener el control de la situación pero en Logan sólo podía ver el deseo, como el hombre se lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Finalmente, el alfa entró de una sola estocada, la entrada de Peter ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada y lubricada, haciendo mucho más fácil la tarea.

Luego Logan con sumo cuidado, cambió de posición, él quería hacerle el amor a Peter, además de esa forma podría ver su cara y, sobre todo, llegar a su nuca, para marcar con cariño sus dientes, de una vez por todas lograr vincularse.

 _– Mi omega ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿sabes qué te marcaré? –_ preguntó el militar una última vez, aún tenía algo de juicio en caso de que Peter se arrepintiera, jamás tocaría su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

 _– Mi alfa, nunca había estado más seguro de algo en la vida –_ le regaló una tierna sonrisa, para luego tomar sus labios con amor mientras sentía las profundas y calmas penetraciones de su alfa.

Poco a poco comenzaron a intensificar el ritmo, sus cuerpos chocaban de forma rítmica y sus labios en ningún momento se separaron, estaban realmente sincronizados. Logan comenzó a intensificar la profundidad y el ritmo, sentía como su miembro se estaba hinchando, cómo el nudo estaba próximo a ser formado, estaba extasiado con la cara de placer en Peter, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, de su boca sólo salían balbuceos inentendibles, lo único que lograba entender era su propio nombre y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo.

En un ágil movimiento ambos llegaron juntos al mayor orgasmo que habían tenido en sus vidas, fue en ese momento en el cual Logan posó sus dientes en la nuca de Peter, para luego hundirlos de forma profunda, haciendo que el omega soltara un gritito, pese a eso, el alfa enterró aún más sus dientes hasta que sintió algo del sabor metálico de la sangre.

De inmediato se dirigió a los labios de Peter, para comenzar a besarlos con amor, mientras no dejaba de susurrar cuanto lo amaba, haciendo que el omega ronroneara de felicidad.  Se estuvieron acariciando en silencio, mientras el nudo de Logan seguía presente en el interior de Peter, no hablaban sólo intentaban calmar sus respiraciones.

Cuando el nudo ya se había deshecho, de inmediato el alfa se dirigió a la mordida, para comenzar a lamer el lugar, el cual estaba caliente, con algunos rastros de sangre y sus dientes perfectamente marcados.

 _– ¿Mi omega, te duele mucho? –_ preguntó Logan preocupado al ver como Peter estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, se le partía el corazón ver a su chico de esa forma, el muchacho de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

 _– No alfa, no duele, sólo siento algo de calor en el lugar y estoy abrumado –_ dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, Logan no se resistió y lo acunó entre sus brazos, mientras besaba sus mejillas intentando consolarlo.

_– Te amo, mi omega._

_– Y yo mucho más, mi alfa –_ juntaron sus narices y las comenzaron a rozar, ambos tenían una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Algunos minutos después, Peter comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras con un tono somnoliento explicaba a Logan lo mucho que había disfrutado, haciendo que el alfa estuviera aún más orgulloso y feliz en ese momento, cuando su omega se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, el no dejaba de susurrar palabras de amor, para luego quedarse dormido junto a él.

*  *  *  *  *

 

Charles despertó en algún momento del día, del golpe vinieron todos los recuerdos del día anterior, de cómo sus cachorros lo habían abandonado al enterarse de la verdad, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho, lo único que quería era salir corriendo con sus niños, asegurarse que todo estaba bien, que ellos lo perdonaban.

El omega intentó salir de la habitación, pero sus piernas fallaron, se sentía débil y sentía tanto frío que no paraba de temblar, estaba mareado y lo único que quería era vomitar, pero primero tenía que irse de ahí, tenía miedo de Erik, su alfa lo había amenazado de muchas formas, y ya no quería más, sentía en el cualquier momento desfallecería.

Se quedó estático cuando escuchó las voces potentes de otros alfas, de inmediato recordó como Erik lo había amenazado con usar su cuerpo, cómo le había dicho que lo vendería como una puta, que regalaría su cuerpo a cuanto alfa pudiera. Su llanto se intensificó y él se quedó hecho una bolita en el suelo, esperaba que el cualquier momento el alfa en compañía de los desconocidos usaran su cuerpo, era lo único que faltaba para sentirse totalmente corrompido.

Erik desde el salón podía sentir la picante esencia de Charles y gracias al vínculo en su cuello, notaba el dolor y la desesperación en su omega, intentó quitarle importancia mientras seguía jugando cartas con aquellos odiosos alfas, que sólo había recibido en su hogar gracias a un negocio sumamente importante, de otra forma, no los tendría a tan sólo un par de metros de su omega.

 _– ¿Lenhsherr no nos enseñaras a tu omega? dicen que es una delicia –_ expresó un hombre corpulento con una mirada lujuriosa, que a Erik sólo le provocó asco y unas ganas inconmensurables de cerrarle la boca con un golpe.

 _– No, realmente no me interesa mostrarles a mi omega, soy demasiado egoísta. Caballeros creo que el negocio está listo, no quiero echarlos de mi morada, pero mi omega me necesita y no quisiera hacerlo esperar –_ explicó el alfa con una mirada socarrona, para luego extender su mano y cerrar el trato con una falsa sonrisa, en realidad, lo único que quería estar a solas son su omega, el cual desde el día anterior había estado inconsciente. Una parte de él estaba preocupado, mientras otras intentaba convencerlo de que el castaño se lo merecía.

Al subir las escaleras se le apretó el corazón al ver a Charles hecho un ovillo entre lágrimas, de su boca sólo salían sollozos de dolor, a Erik se le nubló la vista y se sintió genuinamente preocupado por el hombre, con cuidado tocó uno de sus hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

 _– No, no me vendas a esos hombres, seré un buen omega –_ el de ojos azules comenzó a sollozar mientras se estremecía, el alfa quedó estático procesando las palabras recién dichas, recordando como en algún momento lo había amenazado con vender su cuerpo, pero no eran más que amenazas, él jamás haría algo así, nunca caería tan bajo – _no me vendas como Stryker –_ Charles comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y Erik no pudo resistirse más a estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, para llevarlo nuevamente a la cama y tratar de consolarlo.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 _–_ _¿Cómo está el omega más hermoso? –_ preguntó Logan mientras besaba la mordida de su chico.

 _– Maravilloso –_ respondió el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acurrucaba aún más fuerte en el pecho de su novio, soltando algunas risas cuando la lengua de Logan provocaba cosquillas en su cuello – _mierda mi papá –_ gritó el platinado, levantándose de golpe, haciendo que Logan cayera de la cama – _Logan tenemos que ir por él, lo olvide completamente._

El omega se levantó para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha, sus manos temblaban, estaba más que preocupado por su padre, ignorando todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo luego de haber sido anudado por Logan. El alfa fue rápidamente hasta al baño para darle un abrazo y calmarlo, con cuidado se metieron juntos a la bañera, Logan lo limpió con cariño mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hombre, no se resistía a dar besos en la mordida, la cual pese a sólo llevar un par de horas, estaba realmente recuperada.

Peter cojeaba un poco al caminar, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, el viaje montando a caballo sería algo doloroso así que consiguieron un carruaje para que los llevara, durante el trayecto Logan lo llevó sobre su regazó sin dejar de soltar palabras de amor, no le importaba admitir que estaba torpemente enamorado.

 

*  *  *  *  * 

Erik estaba intentando calmar a Charles, quien estaba delirando producto de la fiebre, por más que lamía la mordida de su cuello, el omega no se dejaba de quedar de dolor mientras entre delirios llamada a sus hijos o pedía perdón de forma desesperada, Erik en esos momentos se sentía como un maldito cabrón y ya no le importaba nada de su plan, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, si su propósito fue haber destruido al omega en esos momentos más que nunca se daba cuenta que su cometido había sido cumplido.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo dar un salto, a los pocos minutos sintió dos aromas que ya conocía demasiado bien. Peter entró corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue darle una fuerte bofetada, su hijo tenía mucha más fuerza que un omega normal.

 _– ¿Qué mierda le hiciste? –_ le gritó con la mandíbula tensa, mientras iba hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre y comenzaba a revisarlo lleno de ira, en esos momentos quería moler a golpes a Erik, ese bastardo no era su padre.

 _– Hago lo que quiero con mi omega, me pertenece –_ le respondió el alfa con el orgullo herido, no dejaría que un omega lo golpeara y le hablara de esa forma. De fondo se escuchó un fuerte gruñido por parte de Logan, todo en él irradiaba ira.

 _– No Lehnsherr, nosotros no somos dueños de los omegas. Y si tú te crees superior por tus características físicas, no eres más que un patético humano –_ se expresó Logan con una voz calmada pero llena de rabia, que de inmediato hizo que Peter se sintiera orgulloso, ya le recomenzaría todo el apoyo dado.

_– Me llevó a mi padre._

_– Sobre mi cadáver –_ se expresó Erik, sintiéndose algo inseguro, no dejaría que Peter se llevara a Charles, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a su hijo. Logan decidió guardar silencio, sabía que a su omega no le gustaba que se metieran en sus problemas, pero si el bastardo le llegaba a levantar la mano, él se la cortaría.

 _– Crees que dejaré a mi padre con una bestia como tú, crees que no me he dado cuenta que lo golpeas, sólo mira el estado en el que lo tienes –_ gritó Peter desesperado apuntando a su padre, quien respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba  de dolor – _yo nunca abandonaría a mi padre, no dejare que un alfa se aproveche de él otra vez, menos cuando fue Charles quien salvó mi vida de Stryker –_ Peter soltó las palabras con ira mientras recordaba su pasado, su cabeza en esos momentos estaba llena de sus recuerdos, comenzó a temblar y sólo pudo volver a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Logan tomar de forma posesiva su cadera.

 _– De que mierda hablas, explícate omega –_ Erik le gritó usando su voz de mando, ya harto de tanto secreto en torno a su cachorro, a su omega y al mal nacido de Stryker – _que tanto hablas de ese alfa, cuando fue tu padre quien fue arrastrándose ante él por su dinero  -_ gruñó aún más enojado, mientras Logan se ponía en posición protectora frente a él, pero Peter le hizo cariño en el brazo, pidiéndole que le dejara ver a Lehnsherr.

 _– ¿Su dinero? –_ Peter soltó una fuerte carcajada – _ese alfa no era más que un muerto de hambre y un excelente mentiroso. Él le quitó todo a los Xavier, y de pasó le quitó la alegría a mi padre y a mí –_ sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – _a mi me quiso…–_ Logan gruñó de forma involuntaria, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su novio, envolviéndolo en sus feromonas.

 _– Tú padre… -_ Erik iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

 _– Mi padre lo único que consiguió de ese bastardo fueron golpes y lágrimas, pero parece que todos los alfas son unas bestias, al menos todos los que han estado con Charles son unos hijo de puta –_ Peter gritó fuerte, su voz destilaba veneno – _Logan, ayúdame con mi padre –_ Peter le exigió a su alfa, quien de inmediato acató la orden, tomando a un pálido Charles entre sus brazos.

 _– Hijo no… –_ no alcanzó a terminar, cuando nuevamente Peter le propinó una bofetada.

 _– Yo no soy tu hijo, me niego a ser el cachorro de una escoria como tú –_ lo miró de forma penetrante – _no te atrevas a volver por mi padre, porque te juro que te mato. Créeme los omegas somos capaces de hacerlo cuando tocan a los nuestros, si Stryker aún tuviera lengua te podría contar como mi padre lo asesinó –_ Peter tenía un tono de voz tan gélido que daba miedo.

Se fue a pasos altivos, mientras seguía a su alfa que cargaba a su padre. Erik se quedó en el lugar sin palabras, en ese momento tenía demasiada información en su cabeza por procesar, tantas dudas lo estaban carcomiendo y no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Charles, como este entre lágrimas pedía piedad y él sólo le había dado dolor, y si después de todo ¿él sólo era un bastardo más? con un remolino de imágenes y pensamientos revueltos comenzó a tomar algo de whiskey, su cuello ardía como el infierno, su charles,  estaba sufriendo y toda era su maldita culpa, todo por su arrogancia y su maldito orgullo.

Raven estaba colocando apósitos con tónicos herbales en la mordida de Charles, mientras indicaba a Peter hacerle beber un brebaje que había preparado, el omega estaba muy débil, una fuerte fiebre lo estaba consumiendo, y su estado de letargo era tal que no lo podían sacar de la inconsciencia.

Peter no dejaba de llorar en silencio, mientras Logan lo intentaba consolar sin resultado, el omega se sentían culpable del estado de su padre, si él no se hubiera ido enojado de la mansión el día anterior, estaba seguro que Charles no estaría en ese estado delicado, tenía miedo que su padre dejara de luchar y debido a la tristeza se lo llevara la muerte.

 _– Omega debes descansar, cariño por favor –_ Logan pedía entre susurros, ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y su novio seguía llorando sin parar, sin dejar de mirar como Charles sollozaba en medio de una terrible fiebre.

 _– De..debo cuidar…lo –_ explicó el platinado, levantándose para ir a cambiar el frío paño del cuello de su padre, pero sólo gracias a Logan no terminó estampado en el suelo producto de un mareo.

 _– Amor tu cuerpo necesita descansar, ayer quedaste exhausto y luego todo lo ocurrido con el malnacido de Lehnsherr. Además, estás recién mordido, ni siquiera deberías haberte levantado de la cama –_ Logan empezó a suplicar preocupado, su omega estaba sumamente pálido y una sombra negra marcaba sus ojos, tenía miedo de que su novio también enfermara.

 _– Pet ve a descansar, nosotros cuidaremos a tu padre –_ explicó Hank que había llegado unas horas atrás, mientras Raven asistía con la cabeza.

 _–_ _Cachorro no sería bueno que tú también enfermeras, hazle caso a ese tonto alfa –_ pidió ahora su ama de llaves, sabía lo obstinado que era el muchacho.

 _– Pe..pero yo me siento bi..bien –_ Peter intentó protestar, cuando un nuevo mareo lo hizo tener que apoyarse en Logan.

 _– Pero nada, en este mismo instante nos vamos a descansar. Raven y Hank cuidaran a tu padre, y nos avisaran si llegan a despertar –_ Logan dijo con su voz potente, tomándolo entre sus brazos y sacándolo de la habitación, pese a las protestas del muchacho.

Lo puso sobre la cama, para luego cambiar sus ropas por unas más cómodas, Peter en todo momento intentó protestas, pero Logan le hizo caso omiso, finalmente se acostó juntó a él, apretándolo entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se levantara.

 _– Omega a mi no me puedes mentir, por el vínculo se lo exhausto y dolorido que estás –_ Peter sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, había olvidado que ahora tenía ese nivel de cercanía con  su alfa – _y este lugar necesita atención, no me los has dicho pero te está molestando hace algún rato –_ comenzó a pasar su lengua por la mordida – _ya está afiebrada y tú irresponsable omega no me habías avisado –_ Logan ahora lo regañó, dándole una suave nalgada – _que no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que tú mordida duela ni quiero que tu cuerpo colapse, me duele verte sufrir –_ le dio un beso en los labios, Peter sólo se estremeció ante el contacto – _ahora a dormir bebé, mañana tenemos que estar fuertes para Charles –_ explicó el alfa, mientras lo bañaba en sus feromonas, necesitaba calmar cuanto antes a su chico, hacerlo dormir.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban dormidos hechos un ovillo, no lo quisieron admitir, pero sus cuerpos estaban agotados luego de haber pasado un celo juntos y haber sufrido un frenesí de emociones y desgastes físicos luego de crear el vínculo.

 _– Tengo miedo de Charles –_ dijo Raven con los ojos llorosos, mientras era consolada por Hank.

 _– Yo también Rav, no sé si pueda seguir soportándolo, es como si ya no quisiera vivir –_ la mujer comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras el omega la abrazaba, ambos no despejaban la mirada de un omega que no dejaba de sollozar entre la fiebre y el dolor.

Erik lanzó su vaso a la muralla mientras soltaba un gritó de furia y dolor, no podía creer que hace algunas horas le había arrebato a su esposo, su omega. Estaba desesperado sentía su dolor, su alfa gruñía y lo estaba dañando, haciéndolo sentir como la mismísima mierda, sus labios quemaban por ir a consolar a su hombre, por lamer aquella mordida que en su propio cuello se sentía como brasas ardiendo. Había arruinado todo, Peter tenía razón, él no era más que un hijo de puta. . .


	19. 18

XVIII

 

Wanda casi no había dormido, entre las preocupaciones, las tristezas y las nauseas con suerte había podido pegar los ojos un par de veces, su alfa no dejaba de mimarla y mordisquear su marca, quería que si tierna omega volviera a tener brillo nuevamente en sus ojos.

- _Quiero ir con mi padre –_ solicitó Wanda mientras se levantaba de golpe – _¿esposa me acompañas?_

 _– Claro –_ asistió la pelirroja no muy convencida - _¿con Charles? –_ pues no sabía a cuál de sus padres se refería.

 _– ¡Oh dios no! –_ su omega expresó como si se tratase de un sacrilegio, Natasha se sintió mal por su suegro, no le gustaba la forma en la cual su omega lo había tratado, ella lo que quería era que aclararan las cosas – _iré con Erik, conocer a mi verdadero padre. Charles me mintió ya no merece mi amor, tampoco Peter si está de su lado –_ su voz comenzó a temblar, como si ella no estuviera convencida de sus propias palabras.

 _– Omega –_ la alfa se acercó y le beso el cuello – _deberías darle una oportunidad, deja que te explique con calma –_ pidió Natasha, luego la tomó de la cama y le dio una sonrisa, quería ser el apoyo para su omega, estar siempre de su lado, pero tampoco la quería llevar a cometer errores, ella no sería cómplice de eso.

La joven pareja de mujeres golpeó más de una vez la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidieron entrar, lo primero que las golpeo fue el fuerte aroma a tristeza por parte del alfa, era una esencia carcajada de dolor, junto a esta se sentía el aroma del alcohol. De inmediato notaron como la sala estaba hecha un desastre, las cosas estaban tiradas y rotas, como si en el lugar se hubiera desatado una pelea, Wanda pensó en el peor.

No falto mucho para que lo encontraran, Erik estaba sentado sobre el suelo con una botella de champan en la mano y otras de distintos alcoholes rodeándolo, todas absolutamente vacias. El hombre estaba con la camisa rota y no dejaba de hablarle a su botella, mientras daba grandes tragos de esta.

 _– Erik…¿Erik? –_ preguntó Wanda con voz de duda, de inmediato los ojos se posaron en ella, así la omega pudo notar las grandes ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos, los cuales en esos momentos se habían anegados en lágrimas.

 _– Soy un bastardo, un hijo de puta –_ respondió él con sorna tomando nuevamente de la botella.

La alfa lo quedó mirando, era más que obvio que Lehnsherr estaba ebrio y que necesitaba un buen baño, estaba apestando el lugar. La mujer pidió a su omega que preparara algo de comida, quizás un buen café despertaría del todo a Lehnsherr, ella por su lado lo llevó hasta el baño tirándolo a la bañera para luego tirar agua con fuerza.

El alfa en ningún momento protesto, más bien se veía abatido, perdido en sus pensamientos y Natasha pensó en el peor. Lo dejó vestirse en su habitación y le extrañó no encontrar a Charles, lo buscó por el resto de la mansión, pero el omega no estaba ahí, aunque aún se podía sentir una débil estela del omega, una llena carcajada de dolor y tristeza.

Se encontró a Wanda ordenando un par de cosas, su omega se veía abatida, quizás ya había buscado a su padre. La pareja se giró al sentir un ruido en el salón, al girarse se encontraron con Erik que se veía absolutamente desgarbado no con su típica pose elegante y seductora de siempre, el hombre las miraba apenado y lleno de dolor.  Wanda le extendió el café, con sus manos temblando no se atrevía a mirar a las mujeres, pero podía notar con ellas lo estaban mirando de forma penetrante.

 _– ¿Y Charles? –_ Wanda preguntó de forma fría, ni siquiera quería mencionar que era su padre.

 _– Tú…tú padre –_ su voz se quebró y de inmediato llamó la atención de las mujeres, era raro ver a un alfa demostrar sus sentimientos, mucho más uno como Erik Lehnsherr – _se está muriendo –_ un sollozo salió de su boca mientras su esencia se hacía mucho más fuerte, era tanta la carga emotiva en ella que Wanda tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar, las nauseas de su embarazo ya la tenían mal pero al oler a Erik éstas sólo se intensificaron. Nat salió corriendo tras su omega, le sostenía el cabello e intentaba calmarla, Wanda en ese momento estaba llorando y se temía un ataque de pánico, ayudándola a volver al salón se enfrentó a Lehnsherr quien es ese momento tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, estaba claro de que el hombre estaba llorando.

 _– Explícate –_ gruñó Nat mientras abrazaba a su omega, quien aún estaba sollozando entre sus brazos.

 _– Yo…yo… Charles él…él esta muy mal…Peter…Peter se lo llevó –_ rompió en llanto y no fue consciente de como Natasha lo tomaba por los hombros y lo llevaba contra la muralla, mientras entre gruñido le exigía saber que le había hecho a su suegro – _lo golpee, lo maltrate, lo humille –_ sollozos salían de su boca, la alfa sólo quería darle un par de golpes.

 _– Nat…vamos…vamos –_ comenzó a gritar Wanda desesperada, de inmediato la pelirroja soltó al alfa y se fue con la omega que había comenzado a llorar, necesitaban ir donde Peter. Pero no lo encontraron en la casa de los Xavier, ni siquiera Raven estaba en el lugar, la única posibilidad era la casa de Logan, aunque lo encontraban un tanto inverosímil.

 

 

Peter se removía entre los brazos de Logan, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y le pulsaba la mordida, pero se debía levantar para ir con su padre, no había sido una buena noche y estaba preocupado. Se levanto haciendo que el alfa soltara un gruñido mientras de forma perezosa se restregaba los ojos, se quedó mirando a su platinado y no se resistió a besar sus labios.

 _–_ _¿Peter? –_ lo quedó mirando mientras alzaba una ceja - _¿algo que decirme omega? –_ Peter de inmediato supo a lo que se refería, después de todo su mordida le estaba matando y era más que obvio que su alfa estaba sintiendo el dolor, se ruborizo, se le hacía tan extraño que ahora tenían un vínculo físico, pero no podía negar que le encantaba la sensación. Por años pensó que sería lo más horroroso del mundo, sin embargo, ahora creía que era algo realmente lindo, siempre que fuera con alguien especial, con su alma gemela.

 _– Logan, te amo –_ el alfa lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa torcida mientras le asuraba que él omega también tenía su amor, pero el militar se quedó con los brazos cruzados esperando más información – _pero podrías lamer mi marca, esta jodida marca me está matando –_ Peter apenas soltó las palabras se arrepintió, quizás lo que había dicho era una ofensa – _es muy linda y todo, pero Dios duele como la mierda –_ al parecer no sabía como arreglar las cosas y cada vez que abría la boca terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez, se preparó para un gruñido del alfa, estaba casi seguro que lo que había dicho podía ser considerado un insulto. Pero en cambio sintió una fuerte carcajada de Logan, mientras sus fuertes brazos lo rodeaban, lo terminó sentando sobre su regazo y comenzó a lamer el lugar, haciendo que Peter soltara feromonas de felicidad de forma inconsciente, el alfa se tuvo que resistir a todos sus impulsos para no volver a tomarlo, después de todo en su casa habían visitas y en un par de puertas estaba su futuro suegro al borde de la muerte, no sería políticamente correcto estar con Peter en esos momentos.

 

Cerca de una hora después el joven omega corría con una palangana llena de agua fría, con cuidado se dedicó a limpiar el rostro de su padre, mientras frotaba su naricita en su cuello, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, le dolía ver a su padre de esa forma. Con ayuda de Raven y el médico del pueblo se dedicaron a examinarlo, notando los diversos golpes que había por su cuerpo, Peter no hizo más que apretar los dientes y gruñir, apenas tuvieran al bastardo de Lehnsherr le diría unas cuantas verdades a la cara. El diagnóstico era claro, el omega había sufrido maltrato, se encontraba con un importante estado de depresión, había caído en un letargo peligroso. Y lamentablemente ellos no podían hacer nada, más que aminorar sus dolores, pero la medicina no tenía más respuestas dijo el médico del pueblo desalentado mientras se retiraba con una cara triste en el rostro.

Peter frotaba su naricita en el cuello mientras le susurraba a su padre que debía luchar por su vida, el omega temía que el cualquier momento Charles diera la batalla por perdida y no se imaginaba una vida sin su padre, lo quería tener presente cuando algún día formara familia, quería que sus cachorros tuvieran un abuelo cariñoso que los mimara, y de seguro, ese sería el papel de Charles.

Dio un salto cuando sintió dos aromas que conocía muy bien, de inmediato se encontró con su hermana y su esposa, seguidas de Logan que lo miraba con algo de culpa. Peter les dedicó una mirada hosca y de inmediato se levantó protegiendo a su padre.

 _– Pet –_ sollozó Wanda, pero al platinado no lo conmovía con un par de lágrimas - _¿cómo está padre?_

 _– ¿Cómo lo ves tú? –_ preguntó de forma sarcástica ganándose un gruñido de Natasha, sólo que al omega no le intimidaban en lo más mínimo – _muriéndose Wanda –_ en ese momento se quebró – _fue maltratado, no sé por todo lo que ha pasado, pero en estos momentos nuestro padre nos está dejando –_ el omega cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Wanda se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y tal como hacían cuando niños se acurrucaron juntos y sollozaron en silencio, sus alfas estaban desesperados la esencia a tristeza en los mellizos Xavier era horrible, incluso los estaba haciendo llorar a ellos.  Cuando Peter explicó las palabras del médico, Wanda lloró aún más fuerte mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su padre y rogaba porque volviera a la vida.

Natasha salió disparada, hace un par de días le había llegado una carta de su viejo amigo Loki, se encontraba en Londres, en esos momentos él era la única salvación de su suegro, estaba seguro que sólo alguien con las habilidades de Loki podría traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, si el nórdico no podía, ya prácticamente se quedaban sin posibilidades.

Durante el día los dos hermanos omegas no se alejaban de su padre, Charles estaba siendo consumido por la fiebre, no dejaba de gimotear y su marca en el cuello estaba de un feo color violáceo, por más que los alfas presentes intentaron lamer el lugar y calmarlo con sus feromonas, no obtenían resultado, cada vez empeoraba más la condición del omega.

Esa tarde Wanda tomó algo de valor y se quedó mirando a su hermano, quien se veía destruido, desde pequeña sabía que Peter acostumbraba a cargar con todos los problema solos y por primera vez estaba pensando lo que realmente le había ocultado su hermano, necesitaba saber toda la verdad respecto a Lehnsherr y Stryker. Peter se puso pálido cuando su hermana comenzó a hacer preguntas, en sus planes nunca estuvo contarle la verdad sobre su padrastro, no quería arruinar la imagen que Wanda tenía de él, después de todo el muy bastardo siempre trato bien a su hermanita, a Peter no le hubiera importado tragarse todos los maltratos y humillaciones con tal de que ese hijo de puta no se metiera con su hermana, pero todo cambió aquella noche, quizás era momento de develar toda la verdad.

Logan llegó corriendo a la habitación, desde lejos había podido sentir el miedo en Peter, al llegar se encontró con su omega tiritando mientras sus ojos estaban aguados, no paraba de sollozar mientras Wanda lo trataba de consolar, a los pocos minutos Nat también se hizo presente. Raven y Hank que habían llegado en ese instante les pidieron dejar la habitación, podían notar la tensión entre todos y no sería bueno para un moribundo Charles enfrentarse a ese torbellino de emociones, con delicadeza la ama de llaves mandó a los cachorros a hablar a otro lugar mientras ella se apuraba en poner una plasta en la mordida de su amigo.

 

Una vez en el salón Peter comenzó a temblar aún más, no era fácil soltar una verdad que tantos años guardó, que sólo algunas personas sabían.

 _– Wanda, Stryker fue asesinado por nuestro padre –_ la omega palideció de golpe, teniendo que ser sostenida por su esposa quien le dedicó una mirada tosca a Peter – _el muy hijo de puta intentó…intentó vio…violarme –_ en ese momento las lágrimas de Peter comenzaron a caer – _él siempre supo que no éramos sus hijos, se casó conociendo esta verdad para poder obtener el dinero de los Xavier, ya sabes gracias a sus malditas apuestas perdimos la mansión y quedamos casi en la calle –_ dio una risita carcajada de enojo – _pero no conforme con eso vendía a nuestro padre, lo prostituyó –_ un desgarrador sollozo salió del omega, rápidamente fue abrazado por Logan quien hasta el momento no tenía idea de que Stryker había sido realmente un bastardo – _nuestro padre acepto todas las vejaciones porque el muy maldito lo tenía amenazado, y un día quiso cumplir una de sus asquerosas amenazas, ese enfermo quería un heredero y como padre no quedaba preñado, quería violarme para que le diera un hijo –_ apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras para ese entonces Wanda estaba de rodillas llorando, nunca pensó que el “padre afectuoso” como recordaba a Stryker en realidad era un demonio – _esa semana que te fuiste de vacaciones con la familia de Jean, el muy bastardo me llevó a la granja, me desnudó, me amarro y me toco –_ Peter relataba cada una de las acciones con la vista nublada – _estaba a escasos centímetros de penetrarme cuando padre llegó, Stryker intentó mandarlo con su voz pero no hacía efecto, Charles clavó el cuchillo y un gruñido salió del alfa quien rápidamente se fue sobre el cuerpo de papá, pensé que lo mataría –_ para ese entonces el platinado estaba abiertamente llorando – _no se como pude, pero logre zafarme de sus amarras, el olor a sangre me tenía mareado, tenía miedo pero no dejaría a aquel alfa salirse con la suya, el cuchillo que papá le había enterrado estaba a algunos centímetros, lo tomé con mis manos temblorosas y lo apuñalé en el cuello pese a que intentó darme órdenes con su voz de mando, mi cuerpo no reaccionó a sus demandas, en ese momento Charles tomó fuerzas y lo enterró aún más fuerte, ambos fuimos testigos como el alfa daba alaridos de dolor, a los pocos minutos murió frente a nuestros ojos –_ Peter estaba desecho, por primera vez había relatado toda la historia con lujo de detalles, ahora no se atrevía a mirar a Logan, hace un par de noches le había mentido a su alfa, no le había dicho que él era un asesino, la vergüenza lo estaba corrompiendo en esos minutos.

Wanda se soltó del agarre de su esposa para ir a consolar a su hermano, por primera vez sabía todo lo que su mellizo había soportado, todo el dolor que cargaba quería quitarse toda la tristes, no dejaba de susurrarle que había hecho lo correcto, el maldito hijo de puta de Stryker no merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, en ese momento se sentía asqueada de haber llorado por ese ser despreciable. Ahora entendía porque luego del supuesto robo en la granja Peter había estado retraído por meses, no había sido el miedo a los ladrones ni la muerte de su supuesto padre, había sido por el abuso sexual, lloró aún más fuerte mientras abrazaba a su hermano, recordando como Peter gritaba entre sueños, como no comió en días y como estuvo meses encerrado sin hablar, una parte de su cabeza había olvidado todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Esta vez no dejaría que su querido hermano se apropiara del dolor de todos y sufriera en silencio, esta vez ella demostraría ser una mujer fuerte y lo sostendría, juntos serían los omegas más valientes. Logan y Nat se sentían ajenos en el salón, no se atrevían ni siquiera a chistar, era tanta la tensión y tristeza del ambiente, que ambos apenas respiraban no querían incomodar a sus omegas, romper la atmósfera que se estaba dando entre ellos.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los desconcentraron a todos, de inmediato Logan fue a ver de quien se trataba, su gruñido se escuchó en todo su hogar, ante él estaba el grandísimo idiota de Lehnsherr. Peter se paró en el umbral de la puerta, lo miró lleno de ira y no pensaba dejarlo estar ni siquiera un centímetro cerca de su padre.

 _– Hijo por favor, dime como está –_ rogó el alfa absolutamente desecho, desde lejos se podía notar el mal estado en que estaba el hombre.

 _– Muriéndose –_ Peter comenzó a aplaudir – _bien hecho Lehnsherr, lograste que mi padre te pagara tu maldita venganza imaginaria, ahora largo del hogar de mi alfa, no eres bien recibido –_ gruñó el omega, pero se giró cuando sintió el cálido toque de su hermana, quien en ese entonces le estaba tironeando la ropa tal como hacía cuando eran unos cachorros.

 _–_ _Peter…por favor…tiene derecho a saber toda la verdad –_ pidió la omega, de cierta forma sentía cariño por su padre, había algo en Erik que le hacía querer darle una oportunidad pese a saber que el estado de Charles era su culpa.

 _– ¿Qué…qué verdad? –_ pidió Lehnsherr desesperado por su cabeza se estaban pasando distintos escenarios, Peter, aunque a regañadientes lo dejó entrar, ya no quería más mentiras, más enredos, quería acabar con toda esa mierda de una vez por todas.

Peter comenzó a relatar con parsimonia lo mismo que le había dicho a su hermana, esta vez de sus ojos no cayeron lágrimas, fue como si repentinamente hubiera dejado de sentir, había caído lentamente en la letargia. No perdió oportunidad en dar detalles, era quizás un tanto retorcido, pero quería refregarle en la cara al bastardo de su padre su venganza no era más el punto cúlmine de una vida de mierda a la cual su amado papá se había enfrentado.

 _– Papá se casó contigo para recuperar nuestra mansión –_ se quedó callado y trago duro – _pero el día de la boda me confesó que eso ya no le interesaba pues el se había enamorado de ti, pensó que al fin había encontrado su alma gemela –_ Peter soltó eso último lleno de amargura mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro – _felicitaciones Erik Lehnsherr aplástate la poca felicidad que mi padre había podido conseguir en su vida de mierda. Supongo que brindaras sobre su tumba cuando él se muera –_ le gritó lleno de ira mientras comenzaba a golpear el pecho del alfa, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para dar golpes a los pocos minutos terminó de rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba colapsando ante tantas emociones, Logan dio un gruñido no le agradaba para nada la situación por la cual estaba pasando su omega, tuvo que correr a tomarlo cuando Peter comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos de todos. Con cariño se lo puso al hombro y se lo llevó a su habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada de odio a Erik.

 _– Permíteme verlo, te lo ruego –_ Erik estaba de rodillas abrazando las piernas de su hija, la omega miraba llena de duda a su alfa.

 _– Quizás no es mala idea –_ opinó Natasha – _todos los alfas hemos intentado calmar su dolor –_ después de todo esa tarde ella, Logan, Víctor e incluso Scott habían intentado disminuir el dolor – _quizás su omega interior necesita a su alfa. Lehnsherr un movimiento en falso y te atravieso el cuello ¿quedó claro? –_ demandó la rusa con un tono de voz que daba miedo, el alfa sólo asistió con la cabeza.

En la habitación Raven y Hank lo miraron enojados y con recelo, la beta no dejó pasar la oportunidad de girarle la cara de una bofetada mientras de su boca salía una sarta de improperios que incluso superarían el vocabulario de un pirata. Wanda en su susurró le pidió ir a ver a su hermano, no le gustaba para nada como se había desvanecido en el salón.

Erik cayó de rodillas, comenzó a pedir perdón sin parar mientras sus lágrimas caían, no pasaron desapercibidas todas las vendas y cardenales que su omega tenía, todo por su maldita venganza, una que nunca tuvo ni tendría justificación. Su cuello ardía, podía sentir todo el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando su Charles, con delicadeza comenzó a lamer y dar mimos en la mordida, puso paños fríos en la frente de su omega y no dejó de susurrar palabras de amor y de perdón, el alfa necesitaba redimirse. Se sentía un monstruo, no sabía como recomponer todo el daño que había hecho.

Dio un salto cuando Peter llegó al lugar, estaba aún más blanco que de costumbre, le dedicó una mirada con ira.

 _– Vete de acá, no toques a mi padre –_ gruñó – _no vuelvas a acercarte –_ se acercó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros, no dejó de insultarlo y empujarlo hasta verlo fuera de la casa de Logan – _no vuelvas a entrar Lehnsherr, ya causaste daño suficiente –_ esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un portazo.  Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al platinado, no al menos en esos momentos, quizás debían pensar las cosas con la mente más fría. Lehnsherr se fue sollozando a la casa de su amiga, necesitaba más que nunca los consejos de Emma Frost.

Cuando Peter se giró se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su alfa, quien lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó a la habitación, donde minutos antes había dado la orden explícita de que descansara.

 _– Omega por el amor a Dios al diablo o a la maldita deidad en la que creas, debes descansar –_ pidió Logan desesperado mientras lo abrazaba dando un fuerte suspiro – _deja de preocuparme,  me duele verte desgastarte de esta forma, por favor cuida un poco más tu cuerpo –_ minutos atrás Raven le había explicado que Peter estaba muy fatigado, ella diría al borde de un colapso y no sería para nada producente tener a dos enfermos en la casa Howlett – _debes descansar para estar fuerte cariño –_ se acercó para rozar sus narices, luego fue a mordisquear la marca con cariño. Se estuvieron dando mimos algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Peter no soportó más la duda.

 _– ¿Logan, no te molesta que tú omega sea un asesino? ¿Qué hubiera matado a un alfa? –_ preguntó el chiquillo con la mirada baja, pero Logan sólo soltó una risa.

 _– ¿Molestarme? Estoy más que orgulloso del fuerte omega que tengo como pareja –_ le dio un besito en la puntita de la nariz – _No Peter, claro que no me molesta, más bien te admiro por tu determinación y tu fuerza para salir adelante –_ ahora lo abrazó con más fuerza – _créeme bebé si pudiera ir al infierno a patearle las bolas a Stryker haría todo lo posible para ir –_ le dio una cálida sonrisa – _eres el mejor omega que podría tener, ahora no hazle caso por una jodida vez a tu alfa y descansa, no queremos a dos omegas enfermos en casa –_ comenzó a lamer la mordida que se había afiebrado nuevamente – _mañana será otro día y encontraremos una solución, no dejaré que mi suegro muera, primero le debemos dar algunos cachorros de nietros –_ soltó el alfa lleno de confianza, mientras las mejillas de Peter se pusieron de un rojo furioso, no sabía cómo las cosas habían avanzado tan rápido.


	20. 19

Los días pasaban lentamente mientras Charles se estaba consumiendo en vida, lamentablemente no había habido ninguna mejoría en su estado de salud, seguía inconsciente con una fuerte fiebre, sólo lograban darle de beber algunos sorbos de agua, el médico había dicho que de no despertar moriría en un par de días debido a la inanición.

Peter y Wanda no se separaban de su padre, la mujer embarazada descansaba sólo gracias a que Natasha la obligaba recordándole su delicado estado de salud, pero para Logan las cosas no eran fáciles, él no podía obligar a Peter tan fácil, su omega era muy rebelde y bastante irresponsable sobre su propia salud.

— No vuelvas a intentar obligarme a descansar — le gritó Peter molesto, lanzándole lo primero que encontró que para mala suerte de Logan fue una botella que dio de lleno en su cara. El alfa gruñó y dando grandes zancadas salió de la habitación, incluso de la mansión, lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte portazo que hizo a Peter estremecerse.

A los pocos segundos salió corriendo tras su alfa, pero a los únicos que se encontró en el umbral de la puerta fue a Kurt, su pareja y la pequeña Josephine envuelta en muchísimas mantas.

El omega se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo mientras comenzó a sollozar bajito, Kurt lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras soltaba su esencia intentando calmarlo, Raven que venía entrando al salón le hizo señas a su yerno para que los dejara solos, además, quería acunar a su hermosa nieta que en esos momentos era la única alegría de todos.

Más tarde insistentes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, como todos los días Erik iba a preguntar por el estado de Charles mientras de rodillas le pedía a su hijo que le permitiera verlo, para curar su mordida, hacer algo por él, pero Peter era implacable, pese a los ruegos de Wanda, los consejos de los alfas y hasta del médico, el platinado se negaba a dejar a su padre nuevamente en manos de ese bastardo.

Pero ese día ya no quería luchar más, estaba cansado y su maldito alfa no estaba para consolarlo, sin decir palabra alguna le permitió el paso a su padre, quien hizo una señal de agradecimiento mientras entraba de forma tímida en la casa de Howlett.

Wanda quien en ese momento le estaba haciendo muecas a Josephine casi bota a la pequeña al notar la presencia de su padre, con una mirada le agradeció a su hermano mientras entregaba la pequeña a Warren.

— Gracias por permitirlo Pet — susurró la melliza mientras se tomaba del brazo de su hermano, ambos esperaban alguna especie de recuperación mágica, como si Charles despertara por la simple presencia del alfa.

Erik estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras observaba el estado de su esposo, quien ya no tenía los cardenales tan marcados como antes, sin embargo, su semblante estaba aún más demacrado y respiraba de forma dificultosa.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos, lo envolvió en su esencia y comenzó a lamer, durante esa tarde no se despegó en ningún momento del omega, con delicadeza intentó alimentarlo, puso paños fríos y no dejó de mimarlo y llenarlo de promesas de amor. Y como si fuera magia la fiebre había descendido un par de grados lo que les daba esperanzas de que Charles podría recuperarse, Nat rogaba que su amigo Loki llegara cuanto antes.

— Gracias hijo no sabes lo que esto significa — expresó Erik de forma sincera mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Peter, quien de inmediato la corrió no aceptando ningún tipo de afecto de un hombre que no consideraba su padre.

— No me agradezcas, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi padre — soltó él de forma fría mientras se alejaba de la entrada.

Wanda por su lado dio un gran abrazo a su padre mientras le pedía paciencia con su hermano, el hombre le dio una sonrisa algo triste, saliendo del hogar de Holwett con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Peter se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su novio quien esa noche no había llegado a dormir, en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de su amigo, quien le aconsejaba que no podía seguir siendo un omega tan rebelde e inmaduro, que debía hacerle caso a su alfa, sobre todo, cuando Logan era el que más sufría al verlo así de agotado.

Peter se mordía el labio con fuerza mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, ya eran más de las cinco de la mañana y no había rastros de su alfa, sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, fue golpeado por la realidad y en esos momentos quería huir de todos y de todo, olvidarse de todos los problemas y angustias que cargaba. Con parsimonia fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Logan, intentó dormir, pero la cama se sentía fría, luego de dar un par de vueltas y saber que no consiliaria el sueño, se dio ánimos para seguir cuidando a su padre, ya luego vería que hacer con su novio.

Durante el desayuno Logan aún no se hacía presente y todos miraban con preocupación a Peter quien en esos momentos simulaba que estaba ingiriendo algunos alimentos.  

— Pet, cariño ¿estás bien? — preguntó Wanda preocupada mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

— Si Wanda, con su permiso me retiro para ir al pueblo por algunas medicinas — se excusó el omega mientras se limpiaba el rostro y se levantaba de la mesa.

Todo el mundo se quedó tenso mirando como el abatido omega abandonaba el lugar, habían escuchado la pelea el día anterior y sabían muy bien que el alfa no había vuelto a dormir.

Peter caminó sin rumbo, se sentía helado, pero no era capaz de llorar, era como si de repente hubiera dejado de sentir, sólo sentía una pesada carga en su corazón, sabía que su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, pero temía de las respuestas, no sabía si lo podría resistir.

Cuando regresó al hogar de su novio, si es que aún lo podía seguir llamando de esa forma sintió unos aromas que conocía muy bien, dejó los paquetes de lado y salió corriendo a la habitación de su padre, encontrándose con la pareja noruega.

Loki estaba concentrado revisando el omega, fruncía el ceño mientras murmuraba algunas cosas, nadie se atrevía a hablar, todo el mundo esperaba que él lograra hacer algo por Charles.

El azabache preparó algunas infusiones y ungüentos, explicando que la condición del omega era muy delicada, que había sufrido un fuerte shock emocional y físico, agregó que de servir su medicina lo notarían en un máximo de un día, si no veían mejoría no quedaba mucho que hacer, al decirlo Wanda se puso a llorar en el pecho de su esposa, mientras Peter sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre para luego acariciar sus cabellos, el no tenía quien lo consolara en esos momentos.

— Cachorro tienes que descansar — explicó Loki mientras observaba a Peter con cuidado, pero el platinado sólo levantó los hombros y le quito importancia, agradeciendo nuevamente por todo lo que Loki había hecho por su padre.

Loki no paró de trabajar en ningún momento, sin parar hacía beber a un inconsciente Charles distintas sustancias. Durante la hora del té todos se dieron un tiempo de descansar, Peter no dejaba de mirar nervioso la puerta, todos se quedaron mirando cuando esta fue abierta de golpe mostrando a un desaliñado alfa.

Logan al fin regresaba a su hogar, tenía la ropa rasgada y apestaba a alcohol, y algo más, perfume de mujer y esencia de omegas. Todos se quedaron rígidos, pasando las miradas entre Logan y Peter, este último no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro mientras apretaba su taza de té con fuerzas, no mostró sentimiento alguno y a partir de ese momento fue ajeno a toda conversación.

Llegada la noche ya no había rastros de fiebre en Charles, aún así, Loki enfatizaba en que debían dejar pasar algunas horas, no quería darles falsas esperanzas. Erik no daba más de felicidad ofreciendo cuanto dinero y joyas tenía al omega noruego por haber salvado a su esposo, a cambio, sólo recibió una fuerte bofetada de Loki quien le dijo que si no supiera cuanto lo necesitaba Charles ya le hubiera cortado su virilidad, todos lo quedaron mirando asombrados, excepto Thor que ya más que acostumbrado a la forma de ser su luna, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su marca.

Peter estaba sentado en el frío patio, no quería ir a dormir y tampoco le apetecía compartir tiempo con el resto, quería estar solo. Tampoco sabía que habitación le correspondía a él para ir a refugiarse, sólo estaba seguro de que Logan no lo querría en su habitación. Durante toda la tarde el alfa no se había hecho presente, ni siquiera lo había saludado o le había preguntado por su padre, el platinado esperaría a su que padre mejorara y apenas pudiera lo trasladaría a la casa Xavier, no quería seguir siendo una molestia para James Howlett.

Dio salto cuando escuchó algunos pasos, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Logan, su omega interno quería correr a los cálidos brazos del alfa, pedir perdón cuantas veces fuera necesario y que su mordida fuera mimada. Pero Peter se quedó estático en el lugar, devolviendo la mirada sin siquiera mover un músculo.

— ¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar donde estuve anoche? — soltó el alfa elevando la voz con un tono lleno de molestia. Peter se encogió en el lugar, siempre le hacía frente a los alfas, incluso a su novio pero en ese momento no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria, no quería escuchar la respuesta de esa pregunta.

— No lo necesito saber — susurró bajito — es obvio — expresó con sorna. Levantó los hombros restándole importancia, mientras se decidía a abandonar el lugar, no quería que Logan lo viera llorar, un fuerte gruñido lo hizo estremecer, él que prácticamente era inmune a ese tipo de reacciones en los alfas en ese momento quería dejarse caer al suelo y llorar desconsolado.

— Ese es tu problema omega, tú nunca quieres saber nada de mí, no sabes lo que es tener un alfa  — gruñó Logan mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a un árbol — ni siquiera te interesa saber si tu alfa se revolcó con una hermosa omega — apenas lo dijo se arrepintió sabía que esas palabras dolerían en su omega.

— Perdón por estar fallado — expresó Peter con un todo de voz que no mostraba ningún sentimiento, sin embargo, por sus mejillas no dejaban de correr lágrimas — nos iremos apenas mi padre mejore o muera — terminó de decir mientras daba algunos pasos, no quería derrumbarse frente al alfa, hoy más que nunca quería demostrar su determinación — no me interesa saber a quien te follaste, porque digas quien me digas, siempre será una mejor opción como omega que yo — en ese momento su voz se quebró y Logan quedó rígido al sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuello, sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por la triste esencia de Peter.

Un fuerte estruendo lo hizo volver a la realidad, pero ya era muy tarde. En ese momento Peter estaba tirado en el suelo, fue corriendo por su omega mientras lo acunó en sus brazos, notando lo frío que estaba.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó, qué le hiciste? — fue lo primero que gritó Wanda al notar como su hermano venía inconsciente entre los brazos de su alfa. Natasha y la pareja extranjera que en ese momento disfrutaban de una copa de vino se quedaron mirando la escena.

— Tuvimos una pelea — explicó Logan angustiado — yo…no…hice nada — soltó inseguro, si bien no lo había tocado si había dichos palabras de las cuales estaba arrepentido.

— Ese cachorro está enfermo — explicó Loki mientras daba un sorbo a su vino — está fatigado y su cuerpo colapsó, sólo tú como su alfa lo puede ayudar — decretó el noruego — si es que aún lo consideras tu omega, porque un verdadero alfa jamás hubiera dejado a su omega durante todo el día solo, haciéndolo sufrir de esa forma con las niñerías que tú hiciste, como si ya no tuviera suficiente estrés con el estado de su padre  — apretó tan fuerte su copa que estaba seguro de que la había trizado.

El alfa lo quedó mirando abochornado y dejó a todos asombrados cuando se puso de rodillas frente a Loki clamando por su ayuda, pues él no tenía idea de que cuidados darle a su omega, el noruego si bien al principio se negó terminó cediendo cuando Thor en un susurro le ofreció una interesante recompensa si ayudaba a ese tonto alfa.

Minutos después Logan estaba preparando un baño caliente, necesitaba que el cuerpo de su omega tomara algo de calor, luego lo secó con delicadeza y lo vistió con una de sus camisas. Lo arropó mientras le hizo beber unos de los brebajes de Loki, luego lo sentó sobre su regazó y comenzó a lamer la marca para luego dar algunas mordidas, pero Peter no reaccionaba y eso lo estaba desesperando.

A la luz de las velas podía ver como su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar bajito, se sentía un imbécil, él sabía por todo el estrés que estaba pasando Peter y en vez de ayudarlo, había hecho colapsar su cuerpo y, además, había llenado su corazón con crueles palabras.

Durante toda la noche no soltó a su omega, lo tuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, despertó al sentir como Peter se removía, de inmediato sintió como Peter comenzaba a llorar y la habitación se tornaba asfixiante por su angustiante aroma.

— Logan no me dejes — comenzó a pedir — perdón, perdón, perdón — comenzó a repetir sin parar mientras con la poca fuerza que tenía se había puesto de rodillas y miraba hacia abajo — seré un buen omega, seré sumiso — siguió llorando fuertemente mientras a Logan se le partía el corazón, nunca quiso eso de Peter.

Lo tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo como Peter se estremecía producto del llanto, el no dejaba de acariciarlo y mordisquear la marca mientras soltaba su esencia en un vago intento por calmar las lágrimas de su omega.

— Nunca te cambiaria — tomó su cara entre sus manos, ahogando un sollozo al ver el dolor en los ojos de su Peter — porque no tengo ojos, corazón ni mente para nadie, sólo te amo a ti — tomó sus labios con vehemencia sintiendo el salino sabor de las lágrimas.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón — eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del platinado.

Logan lo soltó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a Peter que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

— Amor tú tienes que perdonarme — escondió su cara en las piernas del omega — por hacerte sufrir de esta forma, nunca fue mi intención y olvida todas esas estúpidas palabras que dije — Peter iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido — no estuve con ninguna omega, sólo fui a un local de mala muerte a embriagarme con Víctor. Quería ponerte celoso porque dudaba de tu amor.

— Logan…yo te amo — explicó Peter mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio, Logan se levantó a tomar los labios de su novio, cuando frente a sus ojos el platinado se había desvanecido otra vez.

La siguiente vez que Peter despertó estaba abrumado por una leve fiebre quejándose que su cuerpo dolía en cada centímetro, Logan no lo dejó levantarse, aunque no fue necesario porque el muchacho ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, Loki tenía razón, su salud había llegado a un peligroso límite.

— ¿Cómo sigue mi padre? — preguntó en algunos momentos de consciencia que tuvo.

— No hay mejoría, sigue igual que ayer — Logan tragó duro al decir esas últimas palabras, que no hubiera cambios significativos sólo indicaba que ya no habían soluciones a su condición, sólo faltaba esperar por lo peor.

Peter dio un grito lleno de dolor, Logan lo contuvo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en esos momentos temía más que nunca por la vida de su propio omega, no estaba seguro si Peter lograría sobrevivir si algo le llegaba a pasar a Charles.

Kurt y Wanda estaban desechos llorando en los brazos de sus alfas, ya que Loki había explicado que su medicina no había funcionado, ya no había más opciones. Thor se le quedó mirando y el omega sabía lo que esa mirada significaba.

— Loki…eso…tú… sabes — expresó Thor de forma criptica.

— Thor no es seguro, hace mucho que no hago algo así.

— Pero es la única opción mi luna.

Todos los presentes los quedaron mirando sin entender a que se referían, pero los noruegos en ese momento tenían el rostro rígido, Loki se aclaró la garganta para hablar mientras Thor lo tenía fuertemente apretado de la cintura transmitiendo su apoyo.

—Desciendo de una línea directa de vǫlvas, soy un seiðmaðr — tragó duro — ustedes les dirían brujas — dio un suspiro al recordar los malos ratos que su ascendencia le había hecho pasar, pero él estaba orgulloso de su naturaleza — puedo intentar un ritual nórdico del que tengo conocimiento.

— Por favor Loki, te lo ruego has lo que esté en tus manos — Wanda lo había tomado por los brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía que agotara todas las posibilidades — tienes todo mi consentimiento.

Cuando explicaron a Erik del ritual, el alfa no dudo en ningún momento, de inmediato se puso a total disposición del seiðmaðr, todo el mundo fue expulsado del cuarto. Con un par de velas prendidas, la pareja noruega se encomendó a Odin y sobre todo a Frey, dios de los omegas, pidiendo su guía y clemencia.

Con la sangre de Erik como sacrificio, Loki mientras cantaba y dibujó algunas runas sobre la piel del omega, poniendo especial atención en la marca. Finalmente le hizo beber algo de la sangre del alfa, para luego solicitarle a Erik que mordiera el cuello del omega, Lehnsherr aún algo incrédulo y asustado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hizo los pedidos después de todo no había nada que perder.

Sintió la sangre del omega en su boca, una fuerte sensación atravesó su cuerpo para a continuación sentir como su cuello ardía, pero no se retiro del lugar siguió enterrando sus dientes, sentía como su Charles estuviera tomando su energía. Lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse fue un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Erik?


	21. 20

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en la habitación, de inmediato Charles comenzó a moverse desesperado mientras a ojos cerrados no dejaba de llorar, de inmediato Loki lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras susurra palabras para tranquilizarlo, Thor por su lado tomo al alfa inconsciente y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

Wanda y Raven entraron corriendo al escuchar tanto alboroto, rapidamente la omega fue a los brazos de su padre y entre lágrimas comenzó a rogar perdón, sin dejar de restregar su nariz en el cuello de su padre, Charles para ese entonces ya no lloraba, miraba sin hablar palabra alguna, lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse.

Loki explicó que su cuerpo estaba muy débil, mucho más su mente, pero lo importante es que ya había salido de aquel letargo que lo consumió por días, de forma que ahora podrían alimentarlo, mimarlo y darle algunas medicinas para que lentamente comenzara a sanar, aunque les advertía que quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

— ¿Qué pasó con Erik? — se atrevió a preguntar Wanda luego de algunos minutos, ella había sido testigo de como Thor se lo había llevado.

— Charles regresó gracias a la fuerza vital de su alfa — fue la escueta respuesta de Loki antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su esposo, quien de inmediato lo acunó entre sus brazos y se excusó para llevarlo a descansar.

Raven se quedó cuidando del omega mientras pedía que el resto fuera a descansar, especialmente Wanda y su hijo quienes habían sufrido mucho producto de los nervios, así que minutos más tarde ambos omegas estaban siendo mimados por sus alfas mientras la pequeña Josephine se encontraba jugueteando entre los brazos de Hank.

Logan se encontraba mirando a su omega, viendo como el muchacho se removía entre sueños y fruncía el ceño, al parecer eran pesadillas pues comenzó a llorar, de inmediato al alfa lo consoló mientras intentaba despertarlo. Cuando el platinado al fin despertó lo quedó mirando con tristeza, para luego bajar la mirada.

— Tú padre despertó — explicó el alfa lleno de emoción, esperaba que con esa gran noticia su omega recuperara fuerza, se pusieran más contento. Peter dio una sonrisa con los ojos aguados, agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se quedó nuevamente observando el muro sin emitir sonido alguno — cariño traje algo de comida — explicó Logan, pero de inmediato Peter negó con la cabeza — Peter tienes que comer — la voz de Logan salió más fuerte de lo esperado, haciendo que el omega diera un respingo.

— Está bien, comeré — susurró bajito e intentó acomodarse para tomar la comida, pero su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil. De inmediato Logan lo comenzó a alimentar, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y el omega en ningún momento levantó la mirada, simplemente se dedicaba a abrir la boca y tragar la deliciosa comida que había preparado su ama de llaves.

Logan ya se estaba desesperando se le hacía sumamente extraño lidiar con un Peter en ese estado, su mocoso nunca estaba así de decaído, mucho menos tan callado.

— Alfa....¿puedo ir a ver a mi padre? — pidió Peter bajito, mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos. Howlett lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, Peter rara vez se refería a él como alfa y además le estaba pidiendo autorización, sintió repulsión por si mismo, estaba seguro de que su omega estaba actuando de esa forma por la discusión que habían tenido, se sentía sumamente culpable.

— Claro cariño, yo te ayudaré — se ofreció a llevarlo pues su platinado aún no se podía mover con total libertad.

— Gracias alfa.

Luego de acomodarle la ropa, lo ayudó a llegar hasta la habitación que estaba usando Charles, no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar que a Peter le costaba caminar, pues prácticamente todo el camino se había recargado en su cuerpo, además, su piel aún seguía pálida y sus ojos vidriosos.

Peter se libró de su alfa y se lanzó al cuerpo de su padre, comenzó a gimotear sobre su cuerpo tal como lo hacía cuando era un mocoso, se acurrucó a su lado y hundió su naricita en el cuello de su padre, dando gimoteos como un cachorro comenzó a rogarle a su padre que despertara. A Logan se le estrujó el corazón, nunca pensó en ver a su omega tan herido y ciertamente el había contribuido al estado del platinado. Decidió dejarlos solos, padre a hijo necesitaban algo de intimidad.

— Hi...hijo — fue lo único que salió con voz rasposa de la boca de Charles, quien aún con los ojos cerrados llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Peter, haciendo que el cachorro se acurrucara aún más fuerte mientras sus gimoteos se intensificaban.

— Pensé que... pensé que me ibas a dejar — Peter ya no se contenía, estaba llorando como no lo hacía desde hace muchos años, era como si tuviera un cúmulo de emociones atragantadas en la garganta y que en ese momento necesitaba liberar.

— Nunca los dejaría, mi Pet escuchaba tu voz, gracias a ti luche para seguir con vida — explicó Charles ahora un poco más consciente que algunos minutos atrás. Peter sólo abrazaba a su padre llorando, más de alguna vez pensó en que se quedaría huérfano.

Logan aún avergonzado por su comportamiento del día anterior fue a informarles como estaban Charles y Peter, Wanda de inmediato en compañía de un ya recuperado Loki se levantaron, necesitaban asegurarse de que el par de omegas estaba en buen estado.

— Terminaste siendo tan idiota como Lehnsherr — gruñó Raven a Logan mientras pasaba a su lado chocándole el hombro con fuerza — esta familia está destinada a involucrarse con alfas imbéciles — expresó el ama de llaves para luego salir de la habitación.

Thor le dio unos golpecitos por la espalda para reconfortaño, Warren le dio una mirada condescendiente mientras tomaba a su pequeña hija y le daba sonoros besos en las mejillas, haciendo que Kurt los mirara enternecido. El alfa de desplomó cansado en uno de los asientos, no sabía como recuperar a su omega, como hacer que los ojos de Peter volvieran a brillar.

Cuando Wanda y Loki llegaron a la habitación, sintieron las dolorosas fragancias de Charles y Peter, de inmediato la muchacha se acurrucó junto a ellos y le fue imposible no botar algunas lágrimas, Loki quedó un poco más atrás mirando aquella escena, en esos momentos se compadeció a su mismo por nunca haber tenido una familia, pero negó con la cabeza, si bien nunca tuvo padres o hermanos presentes, su querido Thor jamás lo dejó, mucho menos Frigga, incluso estaba agradecido de su padre adoptivo, Odín, de una u otra forma había logrado conocer la calidez de una familia, la misma que le darían a su pequeña Hela y al pequeño que estaba en camino, debía informarle su estado  cuanto antes a su despistado alfa.

Dieron algunos brebajes a Charles, quien en todo momento estuvo acompañado de sus mellizos, los cuales no dejaban de llenarlos de mimos, gracias a Raven le dieron algo de comer y finalmente el omega se volvió a dormir.

— Tranquilos cachorros — explicó Loki acariciando los cabellos de los mellizos — es normal que Charles duerma mucho por estos días, necesita recuperar su cuerpo, pero ya supero lo peor, este omega es más fuerte de lo que cree.

— Siempre lo ha sido — agregó Peter bajito, haciendo que el azabache le diera una sincera sonrisa.

Loki decidió ir a darle un vistazo al alfa del que nadie se había preocupado, se encontró con Lehnsherr aún inconsciente, pálido y respirando algo agitado, incluso podría decir que con algo de fiebre, él fácilmente podría aliviar sus dolencias pero dio una sonrisa irónica, pues no estaba en sus planes aliviar el dolor de un alfa de ese tipo, que al menos el bastardo sufriera de alguna forma, sin más salió del lugar.

Ya llegada la noche se sentía la felicidad, todos estaban alegres de que Charles hubiera regresado a la vida, no tenían más palabras para felicitar a Loki quien en medio de reverencias histriónicas les agradecía.

Kurt, Warren y hasta Hank habían abandonado el lugar, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Natasha se había llevado a su omega para que descansara al fin de forma adecuada, después de todo Wanda llevaba días sin dormir y su avanzado estado de embarazo la tenía exhausta.

Cuando Logan fue hasta la habitación de su suegro, Charles estaba durmiendo sólo que ahora tenía un semblante tranquilo no como los días anteriores. Se encontró a Peter hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente la nada.

— Pet tienes que descansar — pidió Logan, mientras se acercaba con cuidado.

— Si alfa — fue lo único que respondió Peter poniendo se pie, para luego dar pasos erráticos.

Esta vez Logan lo alcanzó a sostener antes de que su omega se estampara en el piso, rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían, apretó los dientes al notar que el omega tenía fiebre, comenzó a mordisquear el cuello, a susurrar palabras de amor y dar besitos por toda su cara, necesitaba hacer que Peter se sintiera querido. El omega al despertar no hizo sonido alguno, no respondió de ninguna forma y tan apático como había despertado se volvió a dormir.

Erik despertó mareado, se levantó de golpe haciendo que un fuerte dolor lo hiciera sentarse, su cuello estaba ardiendo y su corazón latía con fuerza, en su cabeza sólo estaba Charles, necesitaba ver a su omega, saber que seguía vivo, que estaba con él. Corrió por la casa de Logan, agradecía que fuera pequeña en comparación a su mansión, abrió una de las puertas de golpe encontrándose a Charles ya despierto y tomando algo de té.

— Estás....estás vivo — Erik había caído de rodillas, por su cara corrían las lágrimas.

— Mala suerte Erik, quizás la próxima logres tu mayor deseo — el alfa negó de forma enfática con la cabeza.

— Gracias a dios estás vivo — lloró aún más fuerte, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara desconcertado mientras sus ojos también se aguaban, de golpe habían llegado los recuerdos de los días previos a su inconciencia.

— Eres un bastardo Erik Lehnsherr — expresó lleno de ira mientras se acomodaba mejor en cama, cuanto daría por tener la fuerza suficiente para darle un golpe — lamento el miserable día en que te cruzaste en mi vida.

— Amor por favor, por favor, perdóname, perdóname. Te lo ruego mi omega perdóname — Erik seguía de rodillas implorando perdón, estaba con la mirada gacha mientras por sus ojos caían lágrimas.

— No me hagas reír, deja de actuar hipócrita — expresó con ironía — tú no mereces mi perdón, nunca lo tendrás — dijo con los dientes apretados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer — veté Lehnsherr, tú ya no eres mi alfa — sollozó el omega aún más fuerte — mi alfa nunca me hubiera dañado de esa forma. 

Erik se levantó, necesitaba ir a consolar a su omega, mimar su mordida que de seguro dolía tanto como la suya, pero de inmediato se ganó un gruñido por parte de Charles, quien tenía una mirada llena de ira y dolor, el azul de sus ojos relampagueaba.

— Amor yo.

— Amor nada, para mí, tu Erik Lehnsherr estás muerto — fue lo último que expresó Charles manteniendo la mirada, haciendo que el alfa soltara un fuerte sollozo, mientras el castaño nuevamente caía desmayado.

El sollozo de Erik se escuchó por toda la casa, de inmediato se sintió un aroma cargado a tristeza, uno que nunca habían sentido. Logan se levantó de golpe yendo a ver que estaba pasando, encontrándose con una imagen desoladora, él que había estado en la misma guerra, que había visto los peores escenarios jamás había visto a un alfa como Erik, nunca había visto a alguien así de quebrado, incluso sintió lástima por él.

Lo ayudó a salir de la habitación, decidió que lo mejor sería enviarlo a su hogar, le pidió a Summers que se lo llevara, junto a pedirle que le entregara una nota a la señorita Frost, de seguro la mujer sabría que hacer con Erik, temía que el alfa hiciera alguna estupidez, como atentar contra su propia vida. 

— Buenos días omega — expresó Logan de forma melosa mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Peter, haciendo que el platinado se comenzara a remover para luego estirar sus brazos y colgarse del cuello del alfa. Despertó de golpe, rápidamente soltó a Logan y bajó la mirada.

— Bu..buenos días alfa ¿cómo se encuentra? — Logan estaba seguro de que su boca se había abierto de forma importante, nunca en su vida había visto a Peter actuar de esa forma, lo quedó mirando, esperando que fuera una broma o algo así, pero el platinado no cambio su postura — de inmediato voy por su desayuno — rápidamente se levantó, mientras Logan se había quedado en el mismo lugar sin saber que mierda estaba pasando, que broma de mal gusto era esa.

Cuando llegó hasta el salón efectivamente Peter le estaba sirviendo ante los atónitos ojos de todos, quienes rápidamente lo comenzaron a mirar de forma acusatoria, Logan negó con la cabeza y las manos, sin aviso previo se puso a Peter al hombro llevándoselo rápidamente del lugar.

Lo lanzó contra la cama con delicadeza y a los pocos segundos estuvo a ahorcajas sobre él, mientras Peter estaba estático. Fue por su boca comenzó a besarlo con rudeza, haciendo que el platinado abriera su boca para luego tomar de forma posesiva aquel lugar, juguetear con su lengua, hasta que el platinado soltó algunos suspiros.

Minutos después estaba recorriendo el cuello con la lengua, colocando especial énfasis en la mordida, siguió bajando, marcando las clavículas, las caderas y finalmente al miembro de su chico.

— Mi alfa....yo puedo satisfacerlo, no es necesario que usted— ofreció Peter dudando.

— No Peter — Logan se golpeó el rostro frustrado — bebé esta vez yo me encargaré,  te hare el amor hasta que entiendas que tú eres el único omega que deseo y por el maldito amor de dios deja de tratarme de alfa o de usted, no quiero que seas un omega sumiso, sólo quiero que seas Pet, mi Pet — lo abrazó con ternura para luego tomar sus mejillas de forma delicada — escúchame bien Peter Xavier te amo por como eres, no debes cambiar por mi ni por nadie — le dio un beso de forma casta — además, eres un omega perfecto — y con esas últimas palabras las barreras de Peter se rompieron y llorando se aferró al cuerpo de Logan, quien lo consoló de forma cálida. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza, mordió nuevamente la marca y lo beso una vez más, las caricias comenzaron a subir en intensidad, lentamente Logan comenzó a preparar la entrada de su omega, quería hacerle el amor hasta que entendiera que él no tenía ojos para ningún otro omega.

Logan lo estaba embistiéndolo de forma lenta y profunda, Peter tenía cruzadas sus piernas por sobres sus caderas haciendo que las estocadas fueran mucho más hondas, era tanto el placer que su alfa le estaba proporcionando que no tuvo reparos en marcar con las uñas aquella fibrosa espalda, mientras gruñía el nombre de Logan. Se vinieron juntos una vez más, para luego estar unidos mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

— Peter no quiero que vuelvas a tratarme de usted, a querer ser mi sirviente, a pedirme permiso y sobre todo, no quiero que tengas miedo — Logan lo decía de forma seria mientras tomaba su cara con delicadeza — nunca te abandonara amor, porque tu Peter, eres mi vida entera — el omega no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran nuevamente  mientras se escondía en el pecho de su alfa soltando pequeños sollozos.

El alfa lo acunó aún más fuerte mientras daba besos en su coronilla, pero aún no estaba contento, quería seguir mimando a Peter, hacerlo sentir el hombre más amado, un par de ideas se cruzaron por su cabeza, especialmente una, se aseguraría de hacerlo cuanto antes aunque temía recibir un golpe como respuesta.

Logan no le permitió abandonar la habitación bajo la excusa que debía descansar, no porque quisiera tenerlo algunas horas sólo para él. Lo alimentó pese a sus protestas, lo llenó de exquisitos manjares, lo mimo y hasta masajes le dio, Peter se sentía más amado que antes.

Juntos se estaban dando un baño, Peter estaba siendo abrazado por Logan quien mordisqueaba con cariño su hombro mientras una mano juguetona iba hasta el miembro del platinado, lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Peter no soportó mucho más y en un rápido movimiento se giró para luego tomar de forma posesiva los labios de su alfa mientras restregaba de forma peligrosa su entrepierna, Logan sentía que se derretía, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento dando un respingo cuando algo cálido y húmedo estaba en su miembro, la imagen que se encontró al abrir los ojos lo hizo soltar un gruñido.

— Mierda bebé, eres fantástico — se estremeció al llegar a un poderoso orgasmo.

— Y sólo tuyo — Peter le guiñó un ojo aún con la polla de Logan en la boca. Y el alfa ya no pudo soportarlo más, sin que le importara nada lo sacó de la bañera y así mojados como estaban tuvieron una segunda y quizás una tercera ronda de sexo, dejando atrás toda discusión y cualquier problema. 

Una copiosa cena para agradecer a los noruegos se estaba dando en el hogar, Charles ya aburrido pidió dejar la habitación al menos unos minutos y Loki fue enfático en explicar que se estaba recuperando mucho más rápido de lo normal. 

Logan y Peter llegaron de la mano, todos quedaron atónitos cuando el platinado se sentó en el regazo de Logan, para luego estar siendo alimentado por un fascinado alfa.

— Jamás pensé en estar viva para esto — soltó Wanda divertida, esperando las represalias de su hermano, pero para esos momentos Peter estaba muy entretenido en darle besitos en el cuello a su alfa.

— Dios que hizo este alfa con mi hijo — se quejó Charles divertido, pero internamente estaba realmente alegre de que su hijo hubiera encontrado al amor de su vida y hubiera roto barreras. 

— Chicos algunos queremos comer en paz — gruñó Raven, lanzándoles algo de pan — no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres — expresó ofuscada y Hank de forma repentina se había abochornado. 

— Nosotros nos regresaremos mañana — explicó Loki haciendo que Charles se sintiera triste.

— ¿Si? — preguntó Thor que nunca estaba al tanto.

— Si — Loki rodó los ojos — debemos llegar a Noruega antes de que me cresca la panza y sea una horrible bola que no pueda caminar.

— ¿Amor tú? — el rubio no terminó de preguntar.

— Por el amor de Odín, deja de ser tan lento estúpido alfa. Muy pronto serás un sexy padre nuevamente — fue en ese preciso instante que Thor cayó de forma sonora al suelo, Loki lo comenzó a patear y todos estallaron en una carcajada.

Las cenas con aquella extraña y peculiar familia siempre eran divertidas y llenas de anécdotas, de forma rápida estaban volviendo a la normalidad, aunque sabían que aún quedaban muchas cosas con sanar...

— Te lo dije Erik, pero tú eres un  grandísimo idiota — Emma estaba regañando a su gran amigo.

— Soy el mayor hijo de puta, pero recuperaré a Charles y a mis hijos  aunque tenga que bajar al mismísimo infierno — y con esas últimas palabras Erik se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse facilmente, aunque le costara una vida entera recuperaría a Charles  lo amaría como nadie y juntos tendrían la familia que siempre quisieron, la que desde un inicio debió haber existido.


	22. 21

Ya había pasado una semana, los noruegos habían vuelto a su país, prometiendo escribir y viajar cuando el cachorro tuviera un par de meses, de paso, invitaron a los ingleses a ir a su casa cuando quisieran, haciendo que Peter le hiciera ojitos a Logan, de seguro eso sería un próximo viaje que tendrían que realizar.   
  
Charles día a día estaba más fuerte, ya podía caminar dentro de la casa sin problemas, además de alimentarse por su propia cuenta, haciendo que todos estuvieran contentos con su rápida recomendación, el más sorprendido era el médico del pueblo, quien rogó hablar con Loki, pero el azabache denegó dicha conversación, pues no estaba dispuesto a revelar sus secretos.   
  
Erik no se había visto, sin embargo, cada día enviaba algún presente para Charles junto a una carta con sus mejores deseos, a todos se les hacía extraño que no fuera personalmente. Incluso el omega aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, deseaba verlo una vez más y aspirar su aroma para tranquilizarse, pues su mordida dolía, estaba seguro que su alfa no estaba bien y se sentía un idiota, pero él estaba genuinamente preocupado.   
  
— Logan con mi padre volveremos a nuestro hogar — por alguna razón se le hizo doloroso decir esas palabras, pues su omega no quería separarse del alfa, quería seguir viviendo junto a él, despertar cada mañana acurrucado en su pecho y disfrutar de sus mimos, y por que no, del buen sexo, pero no se atrevía a decirle algo a su novio, no se sentía preparado para dar un paso como ese.   
  
— Está bien amor — pronunció Logan mientras se giraba en la cama y le daba la espalda, no quería que su omega se fuera, pero tampoco se atrevía a pedirle a Peter que se quedara, no quería ponerlo en aprietos, hacerlos elegir entre él y su padre, no sería justo, de seguro, a ellos les quedaban años juntos.   
  
Peter se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a dar besos por los omoplatos de su alfa, mientras susurraba palabras de amor, Logan no soporto mucho más, rápidamente se giró y acunó a Peter entre sus brazos, definitivamente no quería volver a pasar una noche solo, no quería dejar ir a su platinado.  
  
— Vente a vivir conmigo — soltó las palabras sin pensarlas, se sintió estúpido porque su boca fuera más rápida que su cerebro — sólo si quieres — le dio una mirada sincera — entiendo que quieras cuidar a tu padre — al ver que Peter no reaccionaba se comenzó a preocupar — realmente no me molesta, luego podremos vivir muchos años juntos — no terminó de hablar cuando Peter le estaba comiendo la boca entre risas.   
  
— Dios, acepto, acepto — respondía Peter sin parar — alfa te amo — terminó de pronunciar con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
— Te amo mi omega — respondió Logan para darle un par de besos y acunarlo, a los pocos minutos ambos se comenzaron a dormir.   
  
La mañana llegó de forma rápida, todos estaban ayudando a Charles y Peter a ordenar sus cosas, pero el platinado estaba extraño, se veía nervioso y todos podían sentir el extraño aroma de su esencia. Logan se había ofrecido a hablar con Charles, pero Peter se lo había negado rotundamente, él quería hablar con su padre y contarle el giro que daría su vida, ya que no era común que un omega dejara su hogar sin estar casado, de hecho, estaba bastante mal visto hacer lo que él haría.   
  
Wanda se había quedado en casa, sus piernas estaban hinchadas, Natasha decía que no permitiría que su omega se arriesgara a algún problema, así que esperarían a Charles en su hogar.    
  
Peter lo único que quería es que naciera el cachorro, no aguantaba las ganas de ser tío, se seguro tendría alguna pequeña o un pequeño al cual mimar, aunque decía que no estaba interesado en tener hijos, en el fondo, deseaba darle cachorros a Logan, pero de sólo pensarlo se ruborizaba.   
  
— Charles, padre — Peter llamó la atención de su padre — vendré a vivir con Logan — soltó rápidamente.   
  
— James Howlett que es esa mierda que te traerás a mi hijo sin estar casados — el grito de Charles se escuchó en todo el hogar, Raven y Hank no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír, hasta Alex había soltado una carcajada.   
  
— Yo, Charles, señor Xavier, yo — por primera vez Logan se había sentido intimidado de esa forma, ni siquiera los altos mandos del ejercito lo habían puesto de esa forma, Peter tenía una sonrisa torcida, conocía muy bien a su padre.   
  
— Hombre estoy bromeando, me importa una soberana mierda lo que digan en este jodido pueblo — Logan había soltado todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones — siempre que Peter quiera, pueden hacer lo que les de el gusto, tienen mi bendición — dijo de forma solemne haciendo que Peter finalmente terminara soltando una carcajada.   
  
Esa tarde, Wanda y Natasha prepararon una bienvenida para Charles, tenían la casa llena de sus flores favoritas y la mesa estaba con su comida favorita, todo los cercanos a los Xavier estaban presentes expresando sus buenos deseos y su alegría de que estuviera de vuelta.   
  
El omega se sentía sumamente querido, tenía un importante círculo de personas en las cuales apoyarse, agracias a ellos la carga se hacía más fácil, atrás podría dejar un pasado lleno de dolor, uno donde cada alfa con el que estuvo lo hizo sufrir. Además, nada lo podía alegrar más que ver a sus dos cachorros felices y con buenos alfas como parejas, podía ver la devoción que Natasha tenía por su Wanda, así como la ilusión que la pelirroja tenía en el cachorrito que estaba en camino, por otro lado, Peter al fin había logrado tener un alfa que lo entendiera, que no quisiera cambiarlo que lo amase profundamente, junto a eso, su hijo al fin había permitido bajar sus barreras, se había permitido sentir.   
  
No dejaba de observar la puerta, sentía que el cualquier momento Erik la golpearía y de seguro querría hablar con él, decirle aquellas palabras de perdón que tanto expresaba en sus cartas, pero las horas pasaban y no había rastros de Lehnsherr, se sentía decepcionado e idiota. Además, esa noche su cachorrito se iría de si hogar, no sería la primera vez que Peter pasase una noche fuera, pero ahora no volvería, no lo tendría ninguna noche más junto a él, sentía el nido vació.  
  
Horas más tarde estaba tomando un té junto a Raven, ambos se habían quedado solos, sus pequeños habían comenzado su nueva vida, juntos se estaban haciendo la compañía que tanto necesitaban, la misma que se habían dado por años y que de seguro lo seguirían haciendo hasta sus muertes.   
  
Ya se sentían más viejos al comenzar a hablar de nietos, una risita se les escapó al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero es que en esos días Raven no dejaba de hablar de su hermosa Josephine, mientras Charles ansioso esperaba al hijo o hija de Wanda, se seguro sólo su hija tendría cachorros pues Peter en más de una ocasión había expresado que aquello no estaba en sus planes, aunque quizás todos cambiase ahora que tenía a un alfa como compañero.   
  
Peter se sentía avergonzado, ya conocía el hogar de su novio con lujo de detalles, pero ahora era distinto, no estaba de visita ni por algunos días, quizás ahora sería para siempre. Ambos estaban disfrutado un vino mientras tenían una conversación animada, Peter de vez en cuando se acurrucaba en el pecho de Logan, mientras el alfa en más de una ocasión mordisqueó su marca, por primera vez en día ambos se sentían en paz, tenían miedo de que fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.   
  
— Lehnsherr abandonó el pueblo — relató Logan algo inseguro, no quería arruinar la atmósfera que habían logrado — la señorita Frost me lo comentó hoy en el mercado, pero explicó que fue sólo algo momentáneo que volvería en un par de días — Peter se abrazó a su cuerpo, tenía miedo de que Erik hiciera algo contra su padre, aunque la última vez que lo había visto, él se veía demacrado y roto, era casi imposible que estuviera planeando en algún tipo de venganza, además, día a día no dejaban de llegar regalos a su padre, como si de un cortejo se tratase.   
  
— Amor estoy cansado, ¿vamos a dormir? — pidió Peter con un ronroneo contra el cuello de Logan, el alfa se tensó, el tenía otro tipo de planes para esa noche, de cierta forma se sintió decepcionado   
  
— Te tengo una sorpresa — expresó el alfa y antes de que Peter hablara le puso una suave venda sobre sus ojos.   
  
Peter ahogo un chiquillo, se sentía emocionado, él amaba las sorpresas. Se dejó guiar por Logan, aunque estaba seguro de que iban a la habitación de él, aún no se atrevía a pensar como en la habitación de ambos, pudo notar que había un aromo dulzón, estaba casi seguro de que era chocolate, su favorito, pero también olía a flores. Espero en el umbral, pues Logan se adelantó, de seguro a prender algunas velas, Peter estaba impaciente quería que le quitaran la venda de los ojos cuanto antes.   
  
Logan soltó un ronco gruñido a su lado, uno lleno de pasión, para luego pasar su lengua y sus colmillos por su cuello, beso la línea de la mandíbula y finalmente le dio un cálido beso en los labios, a continuación, le quitó la venda de los ojos.  
  
El omega no podía creer lo que esta viendo, su alfa tenía la habitación llena de velas aromáticas, había hermosas flores y golosinas, todas sus cosas favoritas.   
  
— Peter, mi omega — se acercó y tomó sus manos con dulzura — quiero que esta casa sea nuestra, que te sientas cómodo y que piensen que tienes los mismos derechos y deberes de nuestro hogar — y con esas palabras le extendió un juego de llaves del hogar, haciendo que Peter se sintiera emocionado, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y en ese momento estaba colgado del cuello de Logan sin dejar de dar besos y lamidas — ¡hey! ¿no que estabas cansado y con sueño?   
  
— ¿Yo? Jamás — le dio un juguetón golpe en el pecho — en estos momentos lo único que deseo es que mi alfa me tome con pasión sobre nuestra cama, que se ponga a ahorcajas sobre mi y me meta profundamente su gran verga, y luego…. — Logan le había tapado la boca con su mano.   
  
— No seas indecente— le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo — comportante omega — ahora le dio una nalgada.   
  
— ¡Oh dios¡ Papi necesito más de esas — dijo Peter divertido restregando sus posaderas sobre una dura erección de Logan.   
  
El alfa no pudo ante tanto coqueteo, en esos momentos quería más que nunca tomar a su omega, besarlo con pasión y venerar su cuerpo, sentirlo en su máxima expresión, juntar sus cuerpos hasta ser un solo ser, amarse como lo hacían.  
  
Horas más tarde Peter estaba reposando sobre el desnudo pecho de Logan, jugueteando con los pelos que creían en ese lugar, mientras, Logan lo estaba alimentando, disfrutaba ver como Peter saboreaba aquellos bombones franceses. El omega quería detener el tiempo, tener muchas noches tan perfectas como aquellas.   
  
Era la hora del té del día domingo, Natasha estaba jugando en el suelo con la pequeña Josephine mientras Wanda la miraba llena de ternura, no aguantaba la hora en la cual su alfa estuviera jugueteando con su propio cachorro.   
  
El resto estaba disfrutando de algunas delicias que Raven había preparado con esmero, todos reían divertidos mientras avergonzaban a Peter, pues el chico siempre renegó a los alfas y en ese momento se veían más enamorado que nunca.  
  
Unos fuertes golpes se sintieron en la puerta, de inmediato todos dieron un respingo, los alfas se pusieron de forma protectora junto a sus omegas, por alguna razón se sintieron amenazados.  
  
Peter haciendo caso omiso de la protección de su alfa quien en esos momentos estaba haciendo un mohín, fue hasta la puerta, estaba seguro de que había sentido levemente una fragancia que ya conocía y comprobó que tenía razón al encontrarse con Erik Lehnsherr, absolutamente desaliñado, hasta parecía enfermo, se notaba su dolor y sufrimiento, apestaba a tristeza.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación, todos se quedaron observando en silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, la tensión se respiraba.   
  
— ¿Qué mierda se le ofrece señor Lehnsherr? — preguntó Peter con ironía, a los pocos segundos Logan se había puesto junto a él, dispuesto a defenderlo, Peter sólo le gruñó a modo de respuesta, él era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo.   
  
— Nece…necesito hablar con Charles.   
  
— Sueña.   
  
— Hijo, creo que es necesario — explicó Charles algo inseguro, no negaba que tenía miedo de enfrentar a Erik. De inmediato el alfa lo miró lleno de esperanza, pero el omega a cambio sólo le dio una gélida mirada, para luego pedirle a su hijo que lo acompañara, pese a las protestas de Wanda, lo mejor sería que el platinado estuviera con él, confiaba plenamente en su cachorro y Peter era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlo en caso de que Erik se volviera loco.   
  
Los tres hombres abandonaron el lugar que estaba en total silencio, todos le seguían el paso, no dejaban de mirarlos, el aire se había viciado y las esencias de preocupación y dolor se hacían presentes. Wanda había tomado el brazo de su cuñado intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras con una sonrisa explicaba que Peter estaría bien, Logan aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar preocupado por alguien, Natasha riendo le recordó que si algo estuviera mal su marca se lo señalaría.   
  
Los Xavier se quedaron mirando a Erik, quien estaba avergonzado y no dejaba de aclararse la garganta, finalmente el hombre tomó posición frente a Charles, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran y repentinamente sintieran ardor en sus cuellos, sus labios cosquilleaban como si quisieran unirse.   
  
— Charles quiero darte algo que ningún otro alfa te ha dado — Peter rodó los ojos mientras el castaño le daba una mirada llena de curiosidad — primero quiero devolverte algo que nunca te debió ser arrebatado — le entregó un manojo de llaves que Charles conocía muy bien, Peter bufo — pero quiero darte algo que nunca has tenido — le dedico una mirada profunda y pese a las protestas de su hijo, el alfa dio algunos pasos hasta tocar las manos de Charles, no negaba que quería acunarlo entre sus brazos, pero sabía que el no merecía tal regalo — se que no me ganaré tu perdón, creo que no lo merezco, soy un bastardo sin corazón — dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza.   
  
— No eres tan tonto como pensé — Peter se calló de inmediato al notar la mirada que Charles le había dado, definitivamente había interrumpido algo importante.   
  
— Erik continua por favor, ya sabes cómo es nuestro hijo — ambos sintieron que se les entibiaba el corazón, era raro pues generalmente no lo expresaban en voz alta, pero ellos tenían hijos que los unían.   
  
— Charles te quiero dar libertad — le extendió un sobre — esta es nuestra acta de divorcio, sólo falta tu firma para que se haga legal — el omega sintió como su corazón se apretaba, no quería sentirse así, pero le dolía saber que el alfa quería terminar toda relación con él.   
  
— Pensé que te importaba más, que rogarías por mi perdón y por tenerme de vuelta — estaba botando lágrimas lleno de impotencia mientras le gritaba.   
  
— No te equivoques mi dulce Charles, no me estoy dando por vencido, sólo quiero que sea un juego limpio, si me voy a ganar tu perdón y tu amor, será porque de verdad me lo he ganado no porque unos estúpidos papeles te obliguen. Quiero que seas dueño de tu vida mi amor — Charles se había quedado perplejo, jamás pensó que Erik le daría algo así, el divorcio estaba sumamente mal visto, es más, era una vergüenza para cualquier alfa solicitarlo, era rebajarse en su máxima expresión.   
  
— No creas que me compraras con tu discurso barato — respondió Charles orgulloso de su firmeza, pudo notar como la tristeza enmarcaba el rostro de su alfa — a mí no me tendrás de vuelta, apenas pueda firmaré estos papeles porque escúchame bien Erik Lehnsherr tú eres la persona que más odio en mi vida — el alfa no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas corrieran por sus hundidas mejillas  — pero no te negaré a nuestros hijos, si ellos quieren pueden ser parte de sus vidas pero yo no los obligare — finalizó el castaño de forma firme.   
  
— Ni me mires, me avergüenzo de tener tu sangre — respondió Peter tomando el hombro de su padre y brindándole todo su apoyo — ahora que ya hablaste puedes largarte, no tienes más que hacer aquí, no eres bien recibido — y con esas ultimas palabras el alfa abandonó la habitación dejando una estela de tristeza y dolor.   
  
Al salir Wanda le acompaño y se hundió en sus brazos, al parecer ella era la única feliz de tener un padre, ella quería que su cachorro disfrutara de sus abuelitos, no se le hacía justo que por problemas de adultos se le negara esa posibilidad a su futuro hijo o hija, además, ella sentía compasión por el hombre, ella ya quería a Erik.  
  
Charles pidió a Peter un momento a solas, se quedó mirado aquellos papeles que indicaban que con sólo su firma el sería un hombre libre, no tendría ningún vínculo con Erik Lehnsherr, la pluma estuvo en sus manos, la punta estaba a milímetros de marcar el papel, pero en última instancia el omega se arrepintió, dando un bufido frustrado guardo los papeles en su cajón, mientras se quedó observando la llave de su mansión, una que había perdido por culpa de Stryker.   
  
No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, aún no se sentía capaz de perdonar a Erik, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algún día lo lograría, pero una importante parte de él seguía enamorado de ese bastardo, además, no quería apartarlo de sus cachorros, no quería traspasarles su rencor y odio, lo mejor sería no firmar por ahora, quizás no estaría mal darle una oportunidad de redención a ese hijo de puta.


	23. 22

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses, Charles en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de su hogar, pues había decidido ir de viaje para pensar, quería estar solo luego de todo lo que había pasado con Erik, se sentía abrumado, estaba confundido y realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que pensó que una temporada fuera le sentaría bien, aunque pensaba volver a tiempo para cuando su cachorra pariera, lo único que quería era tener a su nieto o nieta entre sus brazos, el era su gran motivo para seguir con vida.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve tu padre? — preguntó Logan mientras acomodaba un par de botellas.

Un par de días atrás, él junto a Peter habían abierto un bar, uno donde prosperaba la política de igualdad, todos los alfas y omegas podían asistir, pero ellos no aceptaban ningún mal trato, mucho menos soportaban conductas aberrantes en alfas, Logan y Víctor en más de una oportunidad tuvieron que sacarlos a patadas, aunque Peter no lo hacía mal, el chiquillo también se encargaba de encarar a algunos omegas descarados, ellos querían que la gente disfrutara tranquilamente en su local, no que fueran molestados.

— En una semana más, no se quiere perder el nacimiento del cachorrito — expresó Peter divertido al recordar como su hermana parecía una bolita andante, ella se veía adorable.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio mientras de vez en cuando se daban alguna caricia, pero Peter estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado bastante tiempo del celo que había compartido con el alfa, estaba seguro de que luego de eso quedaría preñado pues era prácticamente imposible que no lo estuviera luego de que ambos se hubieran sincronizados de esa forma.

Pero él estaba igual que siempre, comía tanto como cualquier día y no tenía antojos de algo en particular, todo era delicioso. Su aroma no había cambiado, ante cualquier sutiliza de seguro Logan lo hubiera notado, y finalmente tampoco estaba preparando un nido, así que nada indicaba que estuviera en cinta. No lo quería admitir, pero una parte de él estaba triste, tenía miedo de ser infértil, sabía lo mucho que a su alfa le ilusionaban los niños, más de alguna vez lo había visto juguetear con la hija de Kurt, también acariciaba la pancita de su hermana, se le estrujaba el corazón al pensar en que no pudiera darle algo así a su alfa, no quería negarle a Logan la posibilidad de formar familia.

Peter esa tarde se escabulló bajo la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer, no quería que su novio se enteraba del verdadero lugar al que iba, pues estaba sumamente avergonzado. No dejaba de mover sus piernas y miraba para todos lados esperando que el médico del pueblo lo llamara para entrar a su oficina.

El hombre de forma amable le respondió cada una de sus dudas y luego delicadamente lo revisó, para luego indicar al platinado que no había vida en su vientre, no estaba embarazado. Pero rápidamente explicó que él estaba en perfectas condiciones, que no era un omega infértil, especificando que en la temporada del celo el muchacho había pasado por mucho estrés y seguramente esa era la explicación a la ausencia de vida en su vientre.

De todas formas, Peter quedó preocupado, se despidió con una triste sonrisa y salió rumbo al bar, ya pronto tenían que abrir y él tenía enormes deseos de ahogarse en whisky, vodka o champan, no le interesaba la botella, sólo quería tomársela hasta el fondo.

Dio un sobresalto cuando alguien lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien se atrevía a tocarlo de esa forma, pero se relajó al notar que era Logan.

— ¿Qué mierda haces saliendo del médico? — preguntó Logan alterado — ¿acaso estás enfermo? — siguió interrogando, mientras pasaba con cautela sus manos por el cuerpo de su omega.

— Nada que te interese — le respondió Peter hosco, no tenía ánimos de hablar, no quería contarle sus estúpidos pensamientos, se sentía avergonzando de sí mismo — me voy al bar, ya tenemos que abrir — fue lo único que respondió mientras siguió avanzando, Logan se quedó un poco más atrás frustrado, habían días en los cuales era muy difícil lidiar con Peter, pero cada uno valía el esfuerzo. 

Esa noche no había tanto público, la pareja no se dirigía la palabra, sólo se daban miradas de enojo, Víctor sentía la tensión en el aire, una que no era sexual como acostumbraban, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa torcida mientras pensaba en cómo burlarse de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi pareja favorita, dónde quedó el amor? — les preguntó burlándose y alzando las cejas de forma interrogativa.

— Pensé que tu pareja favorita eran Kurt y Warren — le respondió Peter irónico, mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y salía a servir algunas copas.

Logan que aún seguía molesto con su omega, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sus manos picaban por ir a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por molestar a su amigo, pero no se lo haría tan fácil a Peter quería saber por qué mierda había ido al médico, tenía miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera a su omega y el con lo obstinado que era, no quisiera contarle.

Horas más tarde Peter no dejaba de tomar copa tras copa pese a la severa mirada que le regalaba su alfa, el omega haciendo caso omiso y levantándole el dedo del miedo se empinó a fondo la botella, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta y como todo se estaba tornando más borroso.

Durante el trayecto a casa un tambaleante Peter respondía molesto al interrogatorio de su novio, gruñendo cuando este hizo un comentario sobre todo el alcohol que había consumido, Logan estaba aun más preocupado por su comportamiento, estaba seguro de que algo muy malo le estaba ocultando Peter, si tan solo fuera el esposo del platinado, tendría el derecho de ir a interrogar el médico, pues las leyes arcaicas determinaban eso, por un instante quiso ser el alfa legal de Peter.

Peter en un ágil movimiento pese a lo ebrio que estaba, acababa de cerrarle la puerta a Logan en su cara, dejándolo en el patio luego de una pelea a gritos que acaban de tener.

— Te dejaré el trasero colorado — gritó a viva voz mientras apretaba los dientes.

Su omega no lo dejaría ahí, él entraría a su hogar y luego se encargaría de darle su merecido a aquel omega rebelde, estaba seguro de que sabía muy bien como doblegar a Peter, sabía como torturarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo habían superado sus discusiones pasadas, con un buen sexo de reconciliación en la cama. 

Pensaba que ninguna ventana estaba abierta, pero por suerte pudo notar que una del segundo piso lo estaba, quizás no sería tan difícil escalar hasta ese lugar, con sumo cuidado y evitando hacer algún ruido que advirtiera a Peter comenzó a escalar, pero en un mal movimiento terminó cayendo de forma estruendosa sobre el suelo.

Peter salió corriendo al escuchar el ruido, rápidamente estuvo junto a su alfa que se estaba quejando y maldiciendo en esos momentos, tenía magulladuras y cortes, especialmente uno sobre su ceja estaba sangrando de forma copiosa. El omega se puso más blanco que de costumbre mientras salía corriendo a buscar algo con que limpiar a Logan, estaba sumamente preocupado por su alfa, quien en esos momentos lo miraba de forma severa mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su frente.

El omega aun tambaleándose por el alcohol, con cuidado lo llevó hasta su habitación, Peter se veía al borde de una crisis de pánico, estaba realmente preocupado, mientras se esmeraba en curar cada una de las heridas de su novio, quien aún no decía palabra alguna y solo soltaba algunos gruñidos cuando limpiaban alguna magulladura, jamás lo admitiría pero se sentía idiota por haber caído, al parecer los años le estaban pasando la cuenta pues en el ejercito podía hacer maniobras mucho más complejas.

— Dios, creo que iré por el médico, te estás muriendo — gritó el omega lleno de preocupación, el alcohol en su sangre le estaba haciendo exagerar las cosas.

— Peter Django es muy tarde para ir a molestarlo — lo regañó Logan ocultando una sonrisa, estaba seguro que Peter estaba muy ebrio y asustado para responderle.

— Pero estás herido — protesto el muchacho, mientras tocaba con cuidado algunas heridas.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa? — le respondió Logan simulando estar enfadado.

Peter bajó la mirada y de un momento a otro se lanzó sobre el pecho de su alfa, mientras rogaba perdón al restregar su nariz en el cuello de Logan. El castaño quería seguir jugando con él, pero al percatarse del aroma a preocupación en su omega, lo acurrucó sobre su pecho y lo acaricio hasta calmarlo. Pero repentinamente el omega se alejó y salió corriendo, dejando a un preocupado Logan.

El alfa quejándose de dolor logró ponerse de pie e ir tras su chico, cuando llegó lo encontró vomitando, una parte de él quería seguirlo regañando, pero al ver lo mal que estaba terminó sosteniendo sus cabellos y dando mordisquitos en su nuca.

Minutos después Peter ya se encontraba mejor, obligó a Logan a permanecer acostado mientras él iba por algo de té para ambos y algunos bocadillos para su alfa, Logan adoraba que lo mimaran de esa forma, el sabía lo mal que se sentía su novio y aún así lo estaba teniendo como prioridad, su pecho se lleno de orgullo y amor.

Luego de un amplio silencio, el platinado no soportó mucho más y finalmente terminó soltando sus preocupaciones, explicando a su alfa el porque de su visita al médico, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al contarle sus miedos. Logan pese al dolor en sus costillas lo abrazó con fuerza y lo consoló dando besitos en frente, explicando que les quedaban muchos años para seguir intentándolo, y si después de todo no tenían hijos, siempre podrían adoptar o ser felices sólo ellos dos, pues él le explicó que ya eran una familia. 

— Alfa ¿no que me ibas a dejar el trasero colorado? — preguntó Peter de forma seductora.

— Caprichoso — le gruñó Logan dándole algunas nalgadas. Luego de eso tuvieron una interesante sesió  de sexo de reconciliacion.

Un par de días después Charles había arribado al pueblo, sus cachorros estaban felices y ese día habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en la mansión Xavier, la cual al fin volvía a su verdadero dueño.

Wanda se encontraba sentada, pues apenas podía caminar por lo grande que estaba su panza y si a eso se sumaba que Natasha estaba extremadamente sobreprotectora, la pobre omega apenas podía dar un par de pasos. Peter estaba a su lado dando besos a su pancita mientras reía al sentir como el bebé se movía dentro del vientre, el omega estaba seguro de que su sobrino sería un varón y un omega, mientras todos aseguraban que sería un alfa.

Charles estaba feliz de haber vuelto a su hogar, ya tenía las cosas claras y muchos proyectos en mente, luego de años al fin se sentía libre, sin culpas o miedos en su consciencia, era un hombre renovado y como bien dijo Erik, al fin era el dueño de su propia vida, eso lo demostró cuando lo primero que hizo fue tomar aquel papel que había quedado en su despacho sin firmar, poco antes de la cena se excuso algunos minutos y luego de un largo suspiro, su firma fue puesta en los documentos, oficialmente ya no era más un Lehnsherr, volvía al apellido que nunca debió abandonar.

Su rostro estaba luminoso, no dejaba de observar a sus hijos, cada uno muy feliz al lado de sus maravillosos alfas, al fin se sentía en paz mientras miraba a toda su hermosa familia. Peter se había levantado de la mesa hace algunos segundos, para luego llegar con una sonrisa que Charles conocía muy bien.

— James Howlett — el mencionado dejó de llenarse la boca del delicioso puré de manzanas que había preparado Raven — ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó ahora el omega mientras abría una caja mostrando un sencillo anillo de plata.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, prácticamente nadie respiraba en el salón pasando la mirada de Peter a Logan, quien en esos momentos estaba tosiendo mientras en una servilleta botaba todo el contenido que tenía en la boca, el omega por su parte, estaba haciendo una mueca al aguantarse el soltar una carcajada.

— Peter eres extraordinario — explicó ahora Logan quien se había puesto de pie — acepto, mi amado omega— finalizó el alfa mientras con cuidado tomaba la nuca de su reciente prometido y juntaba sus labios, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de dicha.

Pero unos fuertes gritos por parte de Wanda desviaron la atención, la muchacha había roto la bolsa y las contracciones la estaban haciendo dar grititos, rápidamente todos en la mansión comenzaron a colaborar, no faltaba mucho para el parto.

Debido a la rapidez del proceso el médico no alcanzó a llegar, siendo Raven quien trajo al mundo a un par de gemelos, Thomas y William, el primero un bebé muy parecido a su tío Peter, pero a diferencia de este, por su aroma se podía notar que era un alfa, mientras su hermano mayor, quien había nacido algunos minutos antes era un omega de cabellos oscuros con algunos reflejos rojizos como el cabello de su madre. Ambos cachorritos eran hermosos, todo el mundo estaba encantado con los pequeños, no dejaban de admirarlos llenos de felicidad.

Wanda pidió que Erik los conociera, pese a que Peter desde el comienzo protestó, Charles explicó que Lehnsherr estaba en todo su derecho a conocer a sus nietos. El alfa no dio créditos cuando Víctor explicó su presencia, dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo a la mansión Xavier.

De sus ojos caían lágrimas, no podía dejar de acariciar a los dos pequeños que ahora eran sus nietos, era demasiada su felicidad, nunca pensó que algún día lograría formar familia, a Charles se le entibio el corazón al verlo de esa forma, el sabía que Erik no era tan malvado.

Horas más tarde, cuando prácticamente ya todo había vuelto a la calma, Charles y Erik por primera vez cruzaron palabras, este último se veía avergonzado y lleno de culpa, mientras el omega estaba lleno de confianza, con sutileza le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, su corazón latía con fuerza, al fin haría aquel trámite que tanto tiempo retrasó.

Con manos temblorosas extendió los documentos ya firmados, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de Erik, quien resignado tomó los papeles mientras le regalaba una triste sonrisa, él siempre supo que lo suyo con Charles no prosperaría.

— Erik Lehnsherr — el alfa levantó su aguada mirada — te perdono — la voz de Charles salió firme, estaba siendo sincero, él de todo corazón había logrado perdonar al alfa — pero lo nuestro jamás podrá ser, no después de lo que pasamos juntos — Charles no quería seguir haciendo sentir culpable al alfa, dentro de su personalidad no estaba ser vengativo o hiriente — pero quiero que seas parte de esta familia, quiero que disfrutes a tus hijos y ahora a tus hermosos nietos — ahora Charles le extendió la mano con una cálida sonrisa mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla — ¿amigos?

— Amigos — respondió Erik con absoluta confianza, mientras de sus ojos también se escapaban algunas lágrimas — familia — finalizó el alfa, mientras ambos se abrazan en absoluto silencio, tranquilizándose al sentir sus fragancias, a ellos no sólo los unía tener hijos juntos, también habían mordidas que indicaban un vínculo mucho más profundo y en el fondo de sus corazones aun había amor.

Pero las sorpresas de Charles no terminan ahí, el tenía una propuesta para Erik, quería que juntos iniciaran un negocio, que de esa forma les demostraran a sus hijos que habían superado todos sus problemas.

— Quiero abrir una librería, una dónde si se vendan los libros escritos por omegas — pronunció Charles de forma segura — pero no quiero hacerlo solo ¿Erik quieres ser mi socio? — el alfa no daba créditos a lo que había escuchado, no entendía como Charles podía ser tan generoso, como podía ser tan bueno, él se sentía aún más miserable el darse cuenta del tipo de persona que había corrompido, al omega que había perdido producto de su arrogancia y su estúpida necesidad de venganza.

— Claro que si Charles — bajo la mirada — gracias por la oportunidad que me estás dando, se que no merezco nada de esto y aun así estoy aceptando tu generosidad.

— Nada que agradecer socio — expresó el omega con una amplia sonrisa — pero quiero que comencemos cuando antes — de esa forma y mientras bebían algo de té no dejaron de parlotear acerca de su nuevo negocio, uno   
que de seguro les acarrearía problemas con Peter, aunque seguramente Wanda sería la más feliz con la noticia.

Días después las cosas iban de maravilla, Peter había reaccionado bien a la noticia excusándose en que ellos ya eran lo suficientemente adultos para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, él estaba tranquilo mientras Charles estuviera seguro de su decisión. Él por su lado estaba más que contento administrando el bar con su prometido, palabra a la cual aún no se acostumbraba pero que le entibiaba el corazón.

El omega había sido el tema de conversación en el pueblo cuando Summers sin querer había soltado la anécdota en el pueblo, haciendo que muchos lo apuntaran tildándolo de desvergonzado y algunos otros improperios de los cuales Erik de forma mordaz lo defendió ganándose algo de respeto por parte de su hijo.

Peter sentía un calor ya conocido, estaba algo mareado y cierta parte de su anatomía estaba molestando, conocía muy bien aquellos síntomas. Pero no se dejaría vencer, aun tenían que terminar de su jornada en el bar, luego podría pedirle a su alfa que lo aliviara.

Logan sentía como ardía su marca, sentía calor por el cuerpo, no podía creer que estuviera entrando en calor tan pronto, necesitaba a su omega, su cuerpo ansiaba por tenerlo, ya no podía soportar más, Víctor le dio un gruñido mientras lo echaba del bar pues sus feromonas estaban abrumando a los omegas presentes.

Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando un sudoroso Peter se hizo presente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se veía tan excitado como Logan, el chiquillo se mordió sus labios ya rojizos y le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

Víctor se golpeó la cara frustrado, sus jefes en esos momentos tenían excitados a todos en el bar y los muy idiotas en ver de hacer algo se seguían mirando llenos de lujuria, el alfa soltó un gruñido al verlos besarse de forma morbosa, tenía que echarlos antes de que sus feromonas lograran una orgía en el bar. Con un fuerte gruñido hizo que la pareja abandonara el lugar, Logan se llevó a Peter sobre el hombro y prácticamente corrió al hogar que compartían. 

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Logan arrinconó a Peter contra el muro y comenzó a besar con pasión su cuello, marcando los lugares por donde iba su boca, para ese entonces el omega ya tenía sus piernas enrolladas por las caderas del omega y no dejaba de clavar sus uñas en aquella fibrosa espalda.

Dio un fuerte gemido cuando Logan lo penetró de forma profunda, mientras él no dejaba de cabalgar por sobre la pelvis del alfa, ambos se miraban con amor y llenos de pasión, minutos después y ya cerca del orgasmo, ambos se besaban con locura, dejando hilos de saliva al separarse.

— Cariño tienes que beber algo — Logan intentaba darle algo que tomar a Peter, ya llevaban prácticamente dos días teniendo sexo sin parar, el alfa por momentos tenía algo de control, para alimentarse y darle de comer a su omega, quien tenía un celo fuera de sí, nunca había escuchado de algo como lo que estaba viviendo Peter, pues el platinado no dejaba de lubricarse y de exigirle su nudo.

Por suerte al tercer día el celo del omega había acabado, ambos estaban exhaustos y con dolor de cuerpo, pero con una boba sonrisas en sus rostros, no dejaban de mirarse dedicándose mimos y palabras de amor.

— Al fin terminaste de aparearte — Wanda comenzó a molestar a su hermano mientras mecía al pequeño William, Thomas estaba dormido entre los brazos de su tío — animal, quiero que con la bestia de su prometido sean los padrinos de Tommy , Willy lo será de Steve y Tony, así que Loki debe estar de muerte — comenzó a reír la omega.

El omega abrazó a su hermana lleno de euforia haciendo que su próximo ahijado despertara llorando desconsolado, el omega intentó calmarlo, pero el bebé no dejaba de llorar, Wanda solo reía y se negaba a ayudarlo mientras ella seguía regando besos por su otro cachorro.

— Hey a mi no me dejaste cachorrito — se quejó Kurt que venía entrando a la mansión Xavier, cargando a su pequeña Josephine.

— No tengo cachorrito, pero ¿quieres ser el padrino de mi boda? ¿y tú Wandis? — preguntó el chiquillo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Oh mierda, si — expresó su melliza mientras lo abrazaba.

— Claro que si Pet Pet — finalizó Kurt uniéndose al abrazo.

Los omegas se sentían como cuando eran unos cachorros, solo que ahora los acompañaban algunos pequeñitos quienes en esos momentos estaban durmiendo mientras los adultos disfrutaban de bocadillos y reían de los cotilleos del pueblo, nunca pensaron que llegaría un momento en el cual serían tan felices.


	24. 23 (Final)

Peter acaba de devolver toda la comida, se sentía realmente enfermo desde hace algunos días, estaba más pálido y quería dormir prácticamente todo el día, pero no se podía dar ese lujo, no ahora que las cosas en el bar iban tan bien.

— Cariño ¿estás listo? — preguntó Logan que venía llegando con algunas cosas para el desayuno.

— Ya bajo — expresó Peter como mejor pudo fingir, su esposo partiría de viaje por temas del bar y no lo quería preocupar, estaba seguro de que Logan era capaz de cancelar si llegaba a darse cuenta que el estaba enfermo, y de seguro sólo era que algo le había caído mal.

Ambos desayunaron mientras conversaban, era raro que estuvieran despiertos desde tan temprano, mucho más ahora que gracias al bar se acostaban a altas horas de la madrugada, pero ese día sábado sería la inauguración de la librería de sus padres y además, el bautizo de sus sobrinitos.

La inauguración de “Xavier & Lehnsherr” era el cotilleo en el pueblo, todos hablaban de lo atrevido y aprovechador que era Charles, mientras a Erik lo trataban de ser una vergüenza para los alfas, ambos hombres junto a sus hijos se encargaban de cerrarle la boca a todos esos mal hablados, ellos estaban seguros que lograrían el éxito, no al fracaso como más de la mitad del pueblo los había condenado.

Además, algunas personas importantes habían asistido, por ejemplo los Stark-Rogers, causando la presencia de la prensa, Loki y Thor les habían enviado sus buenos deseos, el azabache en más de oportunidad expresó lo ofuscado que se encontraba de no poder asistir debido a que ya tenía cerca de los cinco meses de embarazo y sería riesgoso viajar en condiciones así, sin embargo, les prometió que ellos tendrían en exclusiva su libro sobre plantas medicinales, uno para el cual había pedido la colaboración de Raven.

Tanto Logan como Peter iban vestidos con clase, haciendo que ambos se sintieran ridículos, pero Wanda y Natasha habían sido muy enfáticas en lo que les harían si iban con los estropajos que acostumbraban. De lejos se veía el tumulto de gente, la prensa e incluso las autoridades del pueblo, dieron un suspiro y de la mano fueron hasta el lugar saludando a la familia y amigos.

Charles se veía radiante con un traje que había resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa que Peter no había visto en años, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran y su alfa le dieran besos en la marca para calmarlo, el platinado se giró dándole una sonrisa.

— Cachorro, veo que has cambiado — expresó Tony mientras se acercaba y saludaba amablemente a Peter — me alegro verte tan contento — miró de forma burlesca a Logan quien sólo rodó los ojos — les quiero presentar a mi Peter — un pequeño de unos siete años, de cabellos castaños salió avergonzado detrás de las piernas de su padre — saluda al señor ¿Howlett? — dijo riendo, mientras el omega le daba una mirada fulminante.

— Aún es Xavier, pero ya me pidió matrimonio así que pronto mi omega llevara mi apellido — expresó Logan orgulloso, mientras daba una carcajada y saluda al omega, para luego revolver los cabellos del pequeño quien le daba una sonrisita.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Steve, cariño! Ven a escuchar lo que hizo este omega desvergonzado — grito el omega llamando la atención de todos, de inmediato el rubio se acercó con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar reír cuando su esposo le contó divertido, mientras el omega por primera vez se sentía avergonzado.

Peter decidió ignorarlos mientras Logan orgulloso le explicaba como había sido la petición de matrimonio, el omega sonrojado desvió su atención el pequeño Peter.

— Tenemos el mismo nombre dijo divertido, un gusto joven Peter — dijo fingiendo un tono formal, haciendo que el niño tomara su mano entre risas, rápidamente entablaron una conversación y a los pocos minutos el niño ya lo tenía de su mano y lo abrazaba por las piernas, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  Steve y Tony se quedaron mirando, habían adoptado a Peter hace algunos meses, el pequeño no había tenido una buena vida y por lo mismo era muy desconfiado, y ahora, a los pocos minutos se había hecho muy cercano a Peter Xavier, estaban seguros de que el omega tenía algo muy especial, Logan sonrió orgulloso de su prometido.

Natasha estaba muy cerca de Wanda, cada una sostenía a uno de sus hijos, los cuales eran vistos por todos los curiosos, llamando la atención por la belleza que poseían los pequeños, las mujeres no dejaban de sonreírse y mirarse llenas de amor.

— Wanda ¿les decimos?

— No, dejemos que lo descubran solos — respondió la omega con una carcajada haciendo que Willy diera un salto y soltara un gruñido, para luego acurrucarse y seguir durmiendo.

Finalmente, en presencia del alcalde del pueblo, Charles y Erik juntos cortaron la cinta que estaba en la puerta de la librería, ambos se miraron con los ojos aguados y luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo, uno lleno de cariño, haciendo que todo el mundo estallara en sinceras carcajadas.

A continuación, todos pudieron entrar a ver la librería, la cual tenía un exquisito olor a libro nuevo, el aroma de tinta que tanto les gustaba a los ávidos lectores. Los dueños además, tenían algunos bocadillos hechos por la excelente mano de Raven y Kurt, haciendo que todo el mundo los alabara.

— Envídiame Víctor, yo como todos los días de Kurt y a Kurt — se burló Warren en su susurro, ganándose un fuerte codazo en las costillas, para que luego el alfa se alejara bufando.

— Te escuche cariño — Warren dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hombre — adivina ¿Quién dormirá en el sillón esta noche? — puso cara de pensativo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó contoneando las caderas, Warren se quedó como idiota en el lugar, su omega lo tenía embelesado.

— Josephine, tu padre me volverá loco, loco de amor — le dijo a su pequeña que tenía en los brazos en ese momento, la bebé le dio una sonrisita como si le entendiera y Warren no resistió las ganas de llenarla de besos.

El sonido de una copa siendo golpeada llamo la atención de todos los presentes quien en esos momentos ya estaban ojeando los libros, cotilleando sobre los nuevos escritores y títulos que no conocían, Charles fue el primero en hablar, mientras Erik lo miraba lleno de orgullo, incluso un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

En primer lugar, agradeció a sus hijos, por haber sido siempre su pilar, por siempre haberlo animado a continuar, incluso mencionó de forma especial a Peter quien tomaba con fuerza la mano de su prometido, Wanda le regaló una sonrisa sincera a su hermano sabía que el vínculo entre su padre y Peter era especial, ellos habían vivido muchas desgracias juntos, Peter terminó derramando lágrimas en silencio mientras Logan con cariño lo consolaba.

Luego agradeció a Erik, por seguirlo en su proyecto, por tratarlo por un igual y por aceptar ser su socio, cuando todo el mundo lo vería con malos ojos, le agradeció haber dejado de lado todas las reglas sociales por hacerlo feliz, Erik asistió con la cabeza pensando en que en esos momentos él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si con eso era capaz de ver la sonrisa de Charles una vez más.

Erik partió su discurso agradeciendo a sus hijos, especialmente a su Wanda por haberlo aceptado desde el comienzo, luego Charles ocupó un espacio muy importante en su discurso, todo el mundo pudo notar que en realidad lo que había ocurrido había sido una declaración de amor, el omega algo sonrojado le dio una sonrisa. Y finalmente, ambos agradecieron a todos los que habían logrado que la inauguración se hubiera logrado con tanto éxito.

— Estimado, además tenemos como sorpresa a un famoso escritor — explicó Charles con una amplia sonrisa, todos se miraban, ni siquiera sus hijos estaban enterados de la visita.

— Matt Murdock — ahora fue Erik quien intervino — un aplauso por favor — el autor era bastante reconocido, especialmente porque nadie lo conocía, corría el rumor que era un omega pero nadie había podido comprobarlo.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación — explicó el hombre más bajito y que se podía notar era omega— quería estar en este lugar pues estoy enamorado del proyecto de Charles y Erik — dio una gran sonrisa — y también porque ya estoy aburrido de vivir en el anonimato, quiero que todos sepan que yo soy Matt Murdock, si caballeros soy un jodido omega — su pareja le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla — quiero agradecer a mi querido esposo, mi amado Frank, gracias a ti he podido llegar donde estoy — terminó de explicar el autor con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Mi amor te mereces todo el éxito del mundo, me alegro de que al fin hayas dejado de esconderte — ahora le dio un fugaz beso en los labios — y que se jodan quienes digan algo sobre mi omega — el alfa de alto porte miró de forma amenazante a los de la prensa, mientras algunas personas soltaron risitas, al parecer los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Por la tarde, fue el bautizo de los pequeños Romanova, todos disfrutaron de una agradable velada, todos reían y aquellos malos tiempos, como cuando Kurt había sido rechazo y Charles maltratado se veían lejanos, ahora todos compartían amenas conversaciones, algunas copas y sobre todo risas.

Erik en algún momento le pidió algo de tiempo a solas, una vez más lo lleno de felicitaciones y con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció el haberle dado una nueva oportunidad, especialmente la posibilidad de formar una familia, pues él no podía dar más de necesidad, nunca se había pensado con hijos y ahora tenía a sus maravillosos mellizos, incluso ahora era capaz de sostener algunas charla con Peter, y no solo eso, ahora sus pequeños nietos eran la luz de sus ojos.

Charles le devolvió el abrazo, incluso un beso en la mejilla y de forma amable explico que el no tenía nada que agradecer, que era algo que se merecía, haciendo que el alfa llorara un poco más mientras Charles divertido se burlaba de su sensibilidad.

— Emma no puedo creer que casi pierdo esto — susurró el alfa a su mejor amiga.

— Cariño, si hubieras dejado atrás el odio, incluso tendrías al amor de tu vida.

— Charles siempre será el amor de vida, siempre estará en mi corazón — explicó el alfa dando un calmado trago a su copa — me conformo con escuchar su voz cada día, con ver su sonrisa, no necesito sus besos o tener sexo para estar con él — respondió el alfa dejando a Emma sin palabras.

_**Una semana después** _

Peter llevaba días sin salir a trabajar, Logan se encontraba de viaje comprando nueva mercancía para el bar y él estaba más enfermo, así que Víctor junto a Warren se estaban encargando. Ambas alfas le habían pedido que fuera el médico pero el omega caprichoso se había negado, haciendo que ambos hombres se preocuparan por su salud, estaban seguros que algo no iba bien y sólo Logan sería capaz de hacer recapacitar a Peter.

Apenas Logan llegó al bar con lo nuevo, Víctor lo mandó derecho a su casa, el alfa algo preocupado corrió al lugar luego de que su amigo explicara la condición de Peter.

Cuando llegó lo encontró en la esquina de su habitación, estaba rodeado con prendas de él y algunas frazadas, el omega estaba gimoteando mientras restregaba su naricita en la camiseta favorita del alfa, a Logan se le partió el corazón y fue corriendo hasta su prometido quien dio un salto y con los ojos con lágrimas se colgó de su cuello.

— Tranquilo bebé, estoy aquí ¿qué pasa? — preguntó el alfa preocupado mientras daba besitos por la mordida del Peter.

— Te extrañé idiota, estúpido, imbécil, bastardo, hijo de puta — Peter le estaba dando golpes en el pecho mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, Logan con cuidado le tomó las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo y luego pasó su lengua con la cara riendo.

— Omega, primero te calmas — le propinó una nalgada — y ahora me vas a explicar ¿Qué es eso de que estás enfermo?

— Logan — comenzó a sollozar en su cuello — te extrañé tanto, me quería morir — el alfa de inmediato se preocupó, solo habían sido un par de días y Peter nunca había estado así, tan sensible — apenas puedo comer, todo lo vomito — comenzó a llorar más — alfa me siento mal — siguió gimoteando mientras Logan estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Se dedicó a mimar a Peter, llenarlo de besos y cariños hasta que el pequeño se durmió, y luego corrió a la casa del médico, tenía miedo por su omega, necesitaba saber que todo iba bien.

Cuando llegó Peter ya estaba llegando y nuevamente lo encontró acurrucado entre aquella pila de ropa, se le partió el corazón al ver sus ojitos brillantes, el médico soltó una carcajada mientras Logan le dedicó una mirada enojado.

— Señor Howlett, ¿no se ha dado cuenta? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Si lo supiera, no lo hubiera ido a buscar — le respondió irónico.

— Su omega está embarazado — se acercó con cuidado al omega quien lo estaba mirando anonadado — Peter ¿me dejas revisarte?

Con cuidado el médico lo reviso, para luego con una gran sonrisa confirmar sus sospechas, despidiéndose de la joven pareja felicitándolo por la buena nueva.

Logan tenía lágrimas en los ojos, nunca pensó que podría estar tan feliz en su vida, se acercó a su omega quien en ese momento lloraba, solo que ahora de felicidad. A los pocos minutos el omega tenía enterrada la nariz en el cuello de su alfa, sus feromonas expresaban una felicidad que Logan nunca había sentido, el alfa lo abrazo más fuerte y sin previo aviso tomó sus labios con pasión, poco a poco Peter quedó apoyado sobre su espalda mientras el alfa recorría su cuerpo de besos y lamidas juguetonas, sin dejar de decir cuanto lo quería, cuando ansiaba poder verlo con una pancita y cumplir todos sus antojos y caprichos, Peter reía divertido imaginando en lo divertido que sería su embarazo, estaba seguro que su querido novio sufriría algunos percances.

**_Seis meses después_ **

— Cachorro que guapo estas — alagó el azabache mientras se acercaba a dar un beso en la mejilla de Peter — gracias por habernos escogido, yo le daré clase a tu boda — Peter no puedo evitar reírse ante las palabras de Loki — te presentó a Hela — indicó a una muchacha que tenía una pose tan arrogante como la de él — y este pequeño gordito es Fenrir — le dio besitos en la pancita a un bebé regordete, al cual Peter de inmediato lo acunó en sus brazos y le repartió besitos.

— Sólo a ti se te ocurre casaste con esa panza — explicó Tony que venía llegando, saludando de beso los dos omegas para luego bajar a Peter quien se fue a jugar con Hela.

En un par de días se celebraría la boda de Logan y Peter, la cual había sido un alboroto en el pueblo, pues estaba extremadamente mal visto que un omega se casara embarazado, pero a Peter siempre le gustó contradecir todas esas convenciones sociales y su boda no podía ser la excepción, no se lamentaba para nada, y Logan lo apoyaba totalmente en sus locuras.

El día de la boda, Peter caminó del brazo de Charles la mitad del camino, pero en ese momento dando un beso en la mejilla al castaño le pidió a un sorprendido Erik  que lo acompañara el resto del camino hasta el altar, al alfa se le humedecieron los ojos y con cariño siguieron caminando.

— Erik quiero perdonarte, quiero que seas mi padre y estés para mi pequeña — explicó Peter tocándose la pancita.

— Hijo mu…chas gra…cias  — respondió el alfa con la voz quebrada y dando un cálido abrazo dejó a Peter junto a Logan, el alfa de inmediato se quedó mirando embobado lo hermoso que estaba.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, todo el mundo paso de las risas a las lágrimas e incluso ambas a la vez, especialmente en los votos matrimoniales, los cuales fueron una mezcla extraña de romanticismo y comedia.

Ya estaban en la fiesta, había música alegre y exquisita comida, los niños jugueteaban y todo el mundo disfrutaba.

— Mierda Pet, rompiste fuente — el grito de Wanda se escuchó en todo el salón. Todos se giraron y el omega se quedó mirando como a sus pies se estaba formando una poza de líquido amniótico, ahora comprendía que las pequeñas punzadas al parecer eran contracciones.

Loki de inmediato le paso el pequeño Fenrir a Thor, mientras dejó a Hela al cuidado de Stark, él junto a Raven se llegaron al omega a una de las habitaciones, seguido por sus padres y un Logan que estaba más blanco que el papel.

Peter estaba un poco mareado, las contracciones le estaban doliendo un poquito, su alfa lo tomó de las manos y le daba besitos en los nudillos, mientras Raven llegaba con toallas y agua caliente, y Loki por su parte se tomaba el cabello y se subía las mangas, antes de higienizarse para asistir el parto.

— Dios me voy a desmayar, Charles ¿es normal tanta sangre? — preguntó Erik angustiado — ¿le va a pasar algo a mi cachorro? — ahora tomó la mano del omega, haciendo que Charles con su feromonas intentara calmarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para arrullarlo.

— Peter, bebé todo estará bien — le dio un suave beso en la frente — tranquilo cariño, ya pasara todo — lo siguió calmando con sus feromonas y le dio un besito en la comisura de los labios.

El omega dio un fuerte grito, se puso aún más blanco y cerró los ojos, por algunos segundos se desvaneció, Logan preocupado comenzó a mordisquear su marca para hacerlo reaccionar, la habitación olía a sangre y preocupación, se lograba sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Pero toda la atmósfera fue rota se escuchó un llanto.

— Tenemos una hermosa niña — expresó Loki con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando a una bebé aún algo ensangrentada que movía las manitos y lloriqueaba — toma cachorrito, mira a tu niña — pidió el omega, colocando a Laura sobre su pecho mientras Peter soltó lágrimas y Logan se le unía al llanto emocionado.

Erik lloraba, nunca pensó en ver algo así en su vida, jamás imaginó estar presente en un parto, mucho menos en el de su nieta, estaba realmente emocionado. Charles no podía más de felicidad, se fundió en el abrazo que Erik le propinó para contenerlo, ambos eran los abuelitos más felices.   
Minutos después toda la gente salió de la habitación, dejando a los recién casados con su pequeña hija, necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Nuestra pequeña Laura, al fin con nosotros. Mírala, es hermosa — dijo Peter algo somnoliento. 

— Es igual a ti — junto sus narices con cariño — gracias bebé, gracias por quererme y ayudarme a formar esta familia. Los amo mis amores — le beso la frente a su esposo y a su cachorra.

— Y nosotros mucho más — respondió el platinado con una amplia sonrisa, mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo.

*** * * FIN * * ***


	25. Epílogo

**_20 años después_ **

El nuevo siglo se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados, cada día tomaban más fuerza las demandas de los omegas, quienes poco a poco se estaban ganando un espacio que durante años se les había sido negado, específicamente en el pueblo, Peter Howlett estaba siendo participe activo del voto omega, era quien lideraba el movimiento y peleaba en la escena política, secundado por sus sobrinos y con el total apoyo de su alfa, quien no permitía que ningún idiota lo insultara, el último que intento hacerle algo terminó con algunas costillas rotas, nadie mandaba a su omega a callar.

La librería "Xavier & Lehnsherr" seguía en apogeo, todos los meses tenía estreno de nuevos libros y diversas visitas de escritores, haciendo que varias veces a la semana las filas para obtener alguna firma abarcaran un par de cuadras, ahora no sólo lo atendían Charles y Erik, se les habían sumado su nieto Billy, quien adoraba los libros, aunque en los últimos meses también estaban recibiendo la ayuda de Theodore, un joven alfa hijo de Matt y Frank Castle, quien no dejaba de cortejar al omega, aunque el hijo de Wanda y Natasha era bastante distraído y poca atención le daba al pobre niño que no dejaba de intentar llamar su atención. Erik y Charles sólo reían y hacían comentarios malintencionados, haciendo que Theo se sonrojara hasta las orejas, mientras Billy ni siquiera despegaba la cara de su libro.

Natasha y Wanda se habían quedado a vivir en el pueblo, ambas formaron una escuela de baile la cual era muy popular entre la juventud, podían asistir tanto alfas como omegas, pues una de las políticas del lugar era la igualdad entre los géneros, así como una total prohibición al acoso, en más de una ocasión la pelirroja tuvo que sacar entre gruñidos a algún alfa hormonal que estuviera molestando a alguno de sus alumnos. Quien más destacaba era Josephine, la hija de Kurt y Warren, quien para ese entonces se encontraba en la gran ciudad, pues había sido invitada a presentarse en el mayor teatro de Londres, aunque no había asistido sola, pues Laura la hija de Peter y Logan se negó a dejar a su omega marchar, sumándose en su viaje, pese a las burlas que su padre le hizo por ser una alfa protectora, Logan sin embargo, la apoyaba totalmente en eso de ser algo sobreprotectora, la castaña era algo impulsiva y quizás algo agresiva, pero con un gran corazón, el mismo que la había llevado a estudiar medicina, aunque últimamente se dedicaba a curar a los y las bailarinas, además de revisar a algunos deportistas.

Logan y Peter tenían gran éxito en su bar, era un aclamado lugar para pasar las noches, un destino obligado para todos los turistas, aunque el platinado últimamente estaba muy entusiasmado en la política y en lograr el voto omega, Logan sólo le sonreía y lo apoyaba en todo, pues no quería quedarse otra vez en el patio o dormir en el sillón, mucho menos tener que compartir habitación con alguno de sus hijos, Laura no dejaría de burlarse y su pequeño Daken pese a lo tímido que era, tenía un extraño humor irónico que más de alguna vez lo sacaba de quicio.

Víctor y Warren seguían ayudando en el bar, aunque el rubio seguía trabajando en una pequeña granja que administraba junto a su esposo, Kurt se había dedicado a absorber las enseñanzas de su madre, junto a pasar una temporada con Loki, resultando en poseer un amplio conocimiento en las hierbas y tónicos, en más de una oportunidad había ayudado a omegas violados, además, ahora contaba con el apoyo de su nuera, Laura no tenía escrúpulos en realizar abortos cuando eran embarazos no deseados, ella tenía una fuerte convicción con que cada omega era dueño de su cuerpo y sus decisiones, de seguro, herencia por ser hija de Peter.

Loki y Thor se aparecían constantemente en el pueblo, varias veces al año visitaban en lugar pues sus hijos habían caído enamorados en los descendientes de Charles, Hela persiguió por años a Daken, lo cortejo sin descanso hasta que el tímido omega decidió estar con ella, aún no se hablaba de matrimonio, ni siquiera vivían juntos pues Logan se lo negó hasta la mayoría de edad, una que estaba muy próxima a cumplirse, haciendo que el sobreprotector alfa se negara a entregar a su pequeño hijo.

Por otro lado, Fenrir un omega tan torpe como su padre, se había enamorado de Thomas con quien desde pequeño habían tenido una conexión, primero fueron amigos, en la pubertad se acercaron mucho más y el amor entre ellos creció de forma natural, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran novios y no faltaba mucho para que estuvieran casados. Ambos viajaban por los poblados de Inglaterra enseñándole a los más pobres, pues ellos querían que la educación fuera un derecho de todos, que cada persona independiente de su género y clase social tuviera acceso a ser educado, juntos disfrutaban el arte de enseñar.

— Otro matrimonio en la familia — suspiró Charles mientras le extendía una taza de té a Erik — finalmente todos estos cachorros se emparejaron entre ellos, nunca miraron más allá — comenzó a reír el omega — aún hay esperanzas para James Rogers y Torunn Odinson, quizás ellos sean cuerdos y se busquen pareja fuera de nuestro círculo de amistad.

— Tarde querido — soltó Lehnsherr riendo — el último verano los encontré en algo bastante comprometedor — alzo las cejas divertido mientras Charles le prestaba total atención, incitándolo a contarle más — en realidad solo se estaban dando la mano, pero ya sabes como es James, es igual de tímido que su padre, el pobre alfa se sonrojó hasta el cuello mientras la omega reía de forma descarada, es igual que Loki.

— Una diva — comentó Charles — pobre de ese pequeño, lo compadezco, aunque de seguro tendrá la paciencia de un santo, tal como Steve con Tony — Charles se acurrucó un poco más en Erik mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

Desde hace un par de años ambos vivían juntos, pero sólo era en plan de hacerse compañía, nunca había pasado algo, ni siquiera un beso, ellos respetaban mucho la amistad que habían formado, se definían como compañeros de vida. Pues habían logrado dejar el pasado atrás, se tenían confianza, cariño y respecto, tenían una hermosa relación que por nada pasarían a llevar, se querían de esa forma.

Todos estaban reunidos, ese día sería el matrimonio de Thomas y Fenrir, así que en la mansión Xavier, dónde ahora también vivía Erik, era un caos. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro mientras Loki y Wanda no dejaban de dar indicaciones, querían que el matrimonio de sus hijos fuera perfecto, Tommy no dejaba de quejarse con Natasha, mientras su madre sólo reía indicando que no podía decirle nada a Wanda, pues ella nunca contradecía a su esposa. Thor no dejaba de abrazar a su cachorro, hace un par de años Fenrir había dejado su país, pero para el rubio seguía siendo su querido pequeño, pues su omega más pequeña, Torunn, era mucho más arisca y no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, una vil copia de su madre, aunque con la apariencia del alfa.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en la mansión, Laura rodó los ojos cuando su papi Peter la rodeó en un abrazo y no dejaba de darle besos, haciendo que la alfa le gruñera, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su padre. Josephine por su parte corrió a los brazos de Kurt y Warren restregándose contra el cuello de sus padres, la omega desde pequeña era bastante expresiva con ellos, Laura tuvo que aprender a compartirla.

— ¿Siempre son así en tu familia?

— Siempre Theo — respondió Billy riendo, estaba más que acostumbrado a los alborotos.

— Genial, me encanta — finalizó el alfa mientras riendo se llevaba un par de bocadillos a la boca — iré a hablar con Loki, me encantó su último libro — el pequeño dejó a William solo, yéndose contra el azabache quien de inmediato le dio una sonrisa seductora, pese a la edad, Loki seguía siendo un omega coqueto y por primera vez Billy se sintió preocupado, con un deseo idiota de ir por el pequeño alfa, no se resistió y en dos segundos estuvo abrazando a Theo que no entendía nada, mientras Loki soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

— Tranquilo cachorro, a mi me gustan maduros y torpes — añadió riendo cuando Thor se le acercó para darle un cálido beso en la marca, luego el alfa lo rodeo con sus brazos y siguió besándolo.

— Theo vámonos, esto da asco — Billy se lo llevó rápidamente de ahí escuchando las risas de sus tíos.

Daken estaba siendo acorralado con Hela, la alfa lo único que quería era llevarse a su omega, por suerte solo quedaban tres meses para su mayoría de edad, haciendo que Logan estuviera aún más recelo, en ese preciso momento tenía loa brazos cruzados mientras los vigilaba, nada de toqueteos o besos había dicho, haciendo que Peter lo regañara. Pero en un descuido el omega se la llevó hasta un baño y sin que la alfa se lo esperara, el heredero Howlett le estaba devorando la boca, al parecer había heredado algo de lo descarado de su padre.

— Peter, veo que no sólo compartimos nombre, también en gusto por los ancianitos — dijo Peter Howlett riendo, para luego besar la mejilla de su alfa quien había soltado un gruñido por el comentario mal intencionado.

— Una lástima, pero este niño esta demente — suspiro Tony mientras comenzaba a saludarlos a todos.

— Tranquilo hijo, mientras tu estés feliz todos lo estamos — explicó Steve dándole una sincera sonrisa a su castaño — Wilson, no te atrevas a romperle el corazón. Y ahora, por favor actúa como un ser humano normal, por favor, no seas tú mismo, deja buena impresión al menos la primera vez — demandó Steve.

— Si capitán — respondió Wade haciendo un gesto militar, ganándose una risita por parte de su omega.

— Pronto tendrás que planear una boda conmigo — susurró Tony a Loki mientras señalaba a sus hijos.

— Si es tan lento como tu rubio, nos quedan años para organizarla — comentó el azabache — mi pobre hija se morirá antes de que James se atreva a cortejarla, pero un fuerte grito por parte de la omega les llamó la atención, la rubia comenzó a mostrar la hermosa joya que James le había regalado.

— No olvides que yo también soy su padre — Tony le guiñó el ojo mientras se iba a saludar a Charles.

Matt estaba siendo abrazado por Frank, ambos poco a poco se estaban integrando a aquella curiosa familia, pero no negaban que se podía notar todo el cariño que se tenían, estaban más que encantados de que su hijo lograra ser parte de algo tan lindo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, más de algún invitado botó un par de lágrimas. Los discursos tuvieron de todo, y durante la fiesta hubo más de alguna sorpresa, como, por ejemplo, el embarazo que Peter anunció, haciendo que Tony se abalanzara sobre su yerno por haber tocado a su bebé. O la noticia de que Billy al fin había aceptado el cortejo de Theo, haciendo que el alfa tuviera una sonrisa radiante. Todos disfrutaron del baile y la conversación, todos se sentían felices.

Esa noche Erik se acostó junto a Charles, no era raro que compartieran lecho, quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada conversando.

— Siempre te amaré Charles — soltó Erik de la nada mientras rodeaba con un brazo al castaño — gracias por haberme perdonado y por darme una familia, al fin conozco lo que es la calidez de que te llamen padre o abuelo, de ver como mis hijos son felices, y como mis nietos y sobrinos-nietos están formando sus vidas. Estoy tan feliz — Charles tuvo que girarse para consolar al alfa, limpio su lágrima con cuidado.

— Alfa tonto, suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo — el omega se acurrucó aún más y sin previo aviso dio un fugaz beso en sus labios — mañana le echaré la culpa al whiskey. Ahora Erik tratemos de dormir, que ya está por salir el sol — suspiro Charles mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello del alfa.

— Te amo — fue lo último que el castaño escuchó, haciéndolo quedarse dormido con una boba sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente Charles despertó con fuerzas renovadas, se estiro para alcanzar a Erik, pero encontró helado el otro lado de la cama. Se cubrió la espalda y descalzo fue en búsqueda del alfa, se le antojaba que comieran sobras del pastel de bodas.

Frente a la chimenea se encontró con Erik, con sigilo fue tras él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero el alfa no tuvo respuesta alguna, Charles de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se abalanzo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a moverlo, pero Lehnsherr no reaccionaba, estaba pálido y frío, Charles negaba con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Maldito alfa, no te tenías que ir, no ahora — besó sus labios ya sin color — sólo te pido que me esperes un poco más alfa caprichoso — le acarició la mejilla mientras sus lágrimas caían — te prometo que en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar, mi gran amor. Te amo Erik Lehnsherr — pronuncio lleno de dolor dando un último beso para luego aspirar la tenue esencia de su alfa, sentía como su mordida palpitaba, los últimos indicios de lo que alguna vez fueron y que serían.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
